


Of The Bloodline

by elvenfair1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Flirting, Biting, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Family Secrets, Feral Behavior, Inappropriate Behavior, Love Bites, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mild Kink, Mind Games, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Tension, Vaginal Fingering, body marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 113,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: Lily Loban ventures to Scotland to visit a "distant relative" what she doesn't realize is there's more to this amazing visit with Family and new country, as she encounters someone who at first.. she'd rather not.





	1. Of the Bloodline

 

 

 

 

 

I've never traveled out of the U.S before, but having met one of my relative's online,a cousin of sorts, who persuaded me, I did so, we had been talking by chat an on webcam for over a year, she was in her late seventies and lived just outside of Glasgow in Scotland,when she learned I'd never been out of my own country ever and that I was next in line to take over the family home in Drumderfit Scotland, she insisted I come for a visit on her farm,to get to know the country that I'd eventually call home, Kate was her name,she invited me with open arms and was excited for me to come, so here I sat on this huge ass plane as it approached Edinburgh airport.

After having going through customs and retrieving my luggage I headed for the terminal standing on the escalator, I looked for Kate, as she told me she was going to be holding a sign up for me, I begged her not too, how fucking embarrassing is that!?, she just laughed and told me in her lovely Scottish accent _"aye just  deal with it darling_ ", I scanned the rows of people looking for anyone familiar and for any annoying sign waving in the air with my name on it, and there it was in big black sharpie 

                        **LILY LOBAN**

rolling my eyes I did a face palm, _oh my god she did it anyways,_ we made eye contact she started waving her arm I waved in return.

Stepping off the escalator we embraced. It was a bit awkward,we may of knew each other online,but in person it was different.

"darling I'm so glad ya made it here, its good ta finally meet ya in person" she cheered.

"I know, I can't believe I'm here, it's...well I dunno" I shrugged."different"

standing back to get a better look at me, she smiled broadly.

"aye,and aren't ya stunner,with that long dark hair and those blue eyes,I'm going ta have to keep ya away from the local boys,I smell trouble" she wagged a finger as she laughed.

blushing from her observation, _shy ..she wasn't._

 

It was a little over an hour drive from Edinburgh to her farm outside of Glasgow it was beautiful, the landscape alone was stunning, I loved it, it was like stepping into another time,Kate grinned as she watched my expressions change, much like a child's.

"your home is so magnificent Kate, my god... I don't know what else to say, its like... well, like I've been sent through time or something" 

she chuckled,smiling brightly as she drove.

"you are sweet Lily, an thank you, I agree my homeland is beautiful, I'm glad you like it so far"

As we drove up to her farmhouse, I was stunned,the house itself was pristine white in color,with a shingled roof,a couple of trees in the front of it with an amazing large rolling hill as a back drop,with a scattering of trees and other shrubbery on it,towards the top however was without and covered in green grass,picturesque was putting it mildly.

upon entering the house Kate called out to someone, I heard some shuffling from what I thought might be the kitchen,it was then I saw a fat fluffy calico colored cat trotting our way.

"Lily,this is Carl,he's me farm cat"

I knelt down scratching behind his neck,which he excepted readily.

"cats are good to have on a farm,keeps mice and rats away..huh Carl"

"not my Carl" Kate made a disapproving face "lazy bastard he is" 

 laughing I shook my head.

"oh really?..well that's not good"

"no..especially when all he does is lays in the stable on his fat arse watchin' the mice eat the grain,instead of killin' the nasty buggars"

 

It was the strong scent of fresh brewed coffee that infiltrated my nostrils that brought me to semi consciousness, I opened one eye then the other sleepily I scanned the room.. Yep I was still in my cousin's guestroom in her Farmhouse in Scotland, it wasn't a dream, I was still trying to let it all sink in that I was half a world away from my homeland, it was thrilling and scary at the same time, pulling down the blanket I slowly sat up yawning, again the smell of the coffee brought a smile to my face, yes. _.java is definitely what I needed right now._  

I quietly walked down the hallway hoping what I was wearing wouldn't be considered rude, a black pair of loose cotton pj shorts and a plain long white t-shirt, I had managed to put my unruly mane of dark hair in a sloppy bun but that was about as good as it got before I had any coffee in me, as I rounded the corner an headed toward the kitchen I was greeted by... a man.

"by all that's holy..ya must be Lily" he couldn't of been more..merry.. _so wrong,too early._

 _"uh..yeah"_ I rubbed my face sleepily

who the fuck was this guy anyways?,I soon got my answer,as he stood,taking one of my hands.

"the names Ken, Ken Hiddleston,pleasure ta meet ya finally" he kissed my hand "I have a farm just down the road,I drop by every now an then in the morning ta have a cuppa  with Kate, she told me of your arrival,thought I'd come by,an make me introductions"

my _he was_ charming,and his light blue eyes dancing about shone just as much,I suddenly realized my appearance,it might not be appropriate in his presence, _great,I must look a sight._

"um I apologize...I hope I don't look too tragic.." I winced.

he gave a dismissive wave.

 _"bah_.. no worries,love.. there's no custom that says ya have ta dress up for coffee" he chuckled,taking a sip of his coffee "by the way,Kate's out in the coop, gettin' some  fresh eggs for breakfast,should be in shortly"

"and ya'd be correct"

Kate made her way in through the back door with a basket in hand full of eggs,catching sight of me,she smiled brightly.

"aye,your awake!, an I see ya met Ken"

preparing myself a cup of coffee,I took a sip of the hot beverage,savoring the hot caffeinated liquid, it actually tasted better than the coffee in the states.

"oh yeah, I needed this.. damn"

I heard a chuckle from Ken.

"ya delight in your coffee Lily, like we do in our tea here in the UK"

all three of us laughed in unison,he was right.

 We talked as we ate the fine meal Kate had provided,Ken I was discovering quickly what a gregarious sort he could be.

"Kate tells me your from the Loban clan over in Drumderfit"

"yes, I'm related on my Mother's side,by way of her mother,the home and property has been there since the fifteen hundreds,though the house burnt down in nineteen ninety seven,it was rebuilt,and far as I know someone of the Loban bloodline has always lived there"

he nodded, looking as if impressed.

"ya family goes back pretty far Lily,that's something to be proud of"

"oh I am,back in the States,I told anybody that would listen" I giggled before putting a forkful of scrambled eggs in my mouth.

"good lass,and ya have every right ta do so" he pointed towards Kate "she also being a Loban is a right fine Woman,a credit to the family"

 

Kate and I saw Ken out as he left.he turned around before getting in his truck as if he recalled something.

"aye Kate,by the way,Thomas will be coming over,droppin off those bales of hay and alfalfa I owed ya"

"alright,just tell him ta put it in the barn as usual,and thanks" she waved.

after Ken left,she looked to me.

"so, ya up for a tour of the town today, or ya tired from the flight?"

"a bit,I may stay here,look about your farm if you don't mind?... though I should bathe first, wash the several hours of flight off of me" I made a face of disgust "don't want any of your livestock thinking I smell worse than them" 

that statement earned a belt of laughter that almost caused Kate to spill her coffee.

"aw for shits sakes Lily"

I giggled but managed to make sure my coffee didn't spill as well.

After a much needed shower I dressed in what I considered casual but nice, a pair of fitted jeans, black jack boots, and a plain white t-shirt, I wore my hip length black tresses in a french braid, Kate approved of my attire.

"you look lovely darling,good thing ya aren't going to town with me, make men gawk like school boys.. maybe even get boners" she giggled wildly

my mouth gaped open, _oh my god where did that come from?!_

"aw hell Kate, what the fuck?"

"what?..ya think they wouldn't look?,ya can bet the crown jewels they would,an there'd be no shame in it.. yas an attractive lass" she lightly patted my cheek.

 

I was impressed with the quality of horses Kate had and couldn't wait till she got home so I could ask to ride one of them, after spending about an hour with them I decided to go back in it was then I almost met my demise had I not paid attention,a large bale of hay came flying through the entrance of the Stable,I squealed as I dodged it throwing myself into a rack of horse tack,and to add insult to injury a stack of saddle blankets fell on top of me. _.greeeaaat_

_"ow,fuck!"_

I heard quickened footsteps,then the blankets being pulled off of me,wincing as I looked up,making eye contact,if I hadn't already been on my ass I would of fell over, he was rather tall with light skin, pale blue eyes, a crop of ginger curls that rested at the back of his neck but wavy atop his head and a  goatee with a hint of a soul patch, it wasn't too much to say for a man that he was.. beautiful, _and just where the hell did he come from?_

before I could say a word I was lifted up into his arms without a word,he carried me over and sat me down on the offending bale of hay,looking back up I noticed he seemed kind of irritated,hands on hips staring at me as if he were about to scold a child.

"are you looking for a death wish?..or just plain daft?"

scowling I wasn't sure what the hell his problem was,but I know one thing,handsome or not..with that attitude he could just fuck off.

"excuse me?..you're the one throwing shit around without looking"

cocking a brow he gave a snort,was it disgust?,or arrogance?,shaking his head he then turned and left, _what?,_ I was about to go after him,but what was the point? the guy was obviously one those good looking asshole types.

When Kate got home she shared all of the things she bought,whether it be food,clothes,even appliances,it was funny how she carried on about each item,I think she might be a lonely ol' gal despite her morning visitor Ken.

I picked up a pair of new pliers she bought,grinning.

"I could of used these earlier" I said as I opened and closed them.

giving me a puzzled looked.

"whatever for?"

looking over at her still grinning.

"to pull the stick out of the guy's ass I met today,the one who tried to take me out with a bale of hay"

Kate's eyes widened as she sat a bag of groceries down.

"what are ya going on about?, stick in who's arse,and who threw a bale of.." putting a hand to her forehead "ya must be talkin' about Thomas"

"Thomas?" then it hit me,Ken did mention someone named Thomas was going to drop some hay off today.

"yes,he's Ken's nephew from England,been helping him out on his farm" she explained.

Ken's nephew?..wow,could of fooled me,how different they are from each other,Ken and his charming,social self, and then this..ass-clown I met today,opposite as night and day.

"you're shittin' me?, cause the guy I met today" I shook my head "is sooo unlike Ken"

"well,he can be a bit on the quiet side, but he's known to be amiable too,one things fer sure..the woman flock to him in droves" she chuckled.

seriously why..did she feel the need to say that?

"must be good in the sack,cause his personality is shit" and with that I handed her the pliers.

 

It wasn't too early, around  eight am and Kate had talked me into making some cookies, oatmeal to be exact, it was just her an I until Ken walked through the door.

"smelling very much like heaven in here, what are we baking?" he called from the foyer.

"well get in the kitchen an find out" I called after.

Ken walked in as I took a cookie sheet out of the oven and placed them on the stove,Kate sat on a stool by the counter eating a cookie looking very much like a little girl enjoying herself beside her a huge plate of freshly baked pile of cookies.

"try them Ken,they are quite good" she said with a mouthful of the treat, 

he snickered as he watched her dunk a cookie into a glass of milk.

" I can see that darling" 

he then took a cookie from the plate an put it in his mouth an proceeded to take his jacket off, as I scooped the cookies off the cookie sheet onto the plate,Ken was wearing a knowing smile, I looked at him with knitted brows.

"what?" I grew suspicious.

he chuckled then took a bite of the cookie an nodded.

"mmm she's right..quite good"

I turned around and folded my arms and looked up at him,what was he up too?,or hiding?

"ok Ken what's up... c'mon, _that look_ you gave me, you look like a cat who just caught a mouse"

Kate now looked to him,he had no choice but to acknowledge my question now.

"alright, alright..." sighing he looked at me. "word has it you had a bit of a run in with me nephew yesterday"

my arms dropped to my sides,looking over at Kate disapprovingly,shit was nothing sacred,did she go blab to Ken?

"I said nothing" she put her hands up "I swear"

okay I was confused and wasn't understanding now, Ken also wasn't getting to the point.

"no..it was Thomas who mentioned it" he smiled.

"hmm,did he really now?" my sarcasm evident, "did he also tell you what an asshole he was as well?"

that took Ken by surprise.

"uh..no..just that uh,that I think he found you..intriguing"

narrowing my eyes,did I hear that right?. _.intriguing?..more like irritating,clean your ears Ken,_ so I decided to tell them both what exactly transpired,by the time I finished I think it was clear that his nephew was anything BUT intrigued by me.

"but he was going on an on about you,yes..it was a bit sour in nature,but nothing as scathing as you described Lily" 

"well then he's a man of many faces Ken,and I for one didn't care for the one I saw"

 

A week into my stay,and I was getting comfortable with my surroundings and the people,currently I had taken it upon myself to chop some firewood for the house,I was no stranger to the task and I wanted to be of some assistance,and by the looks of her firewood pile,Kate could use it.

there was a fairly descent amount of wood split and stacked and I was determined to get more done, I had to admit doing all this physical work was a rush,and had my adrenaline going, my focus was on each piece of wood I split,not letting anything or anyone distract me.

"you should use smaller swings"

I was in the middle of such a swing when I stopped,my breathing a bit labored,looking over my shoulder I groaned, _oh great,mister personality_ ,setting the double bladed axe down on the wood I leaned on the Axe handle.

"really?,I've been splitting wood since I was ten,I think I know how to swing an axe  by now" 

I had no time for the how to's of splitting wood,let alone _this_ rude asses take on it.

"at the rate you're going,you're going to wear yourself out quickly or worse"

approaching him,only then did I truly realize just how tall he was,he seem to notice this too, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips _,bastard._

"do us both a favor and.. _piss off"_

"just trying to help" he held his hands up in a surrender pose.

glaring up at him,how dare this pompous,rude git.

"help?" I snorted "you are incapable of kindness,I learned that the first time around" 

with that said I went back to my task,from the corner of my eye I saw him now approach me, a finger reach under my chin and pull my face in the direction of his,I froze, our eyes met,but mine quickly averted.

" I won't bite, please look at me" he whispered, "I guess we started out on the wrong foot"

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest _, god why was I acting like this?_ , I was more confident than this, and stronger than this, straightening my posture I forced myself to look at him.

"I don't recall acting as such,you however.." regaining my composure,I folded my arms.

Narrowing my eyes as I observed this little mouse of a woman,I could see our mishap a week ago seemed to have tarnished any type of camaraderie we may have had a chance at,the nasty glare I was getting was confirming that.

"in my defense..I didn't know you were in the stable"

"so naturally you just go and randomly throw a seventy to a hundred or more pound bale of hay hoping no ones around, what kind of dumbass does that?" she threw her arms up.

profane with some serious balls..I think I might like her...maybe.

"fine,I'm sorry,is that what you wanted?" it didn't sound sincere,but..damn I was getting exasperated with this little pain in the ass.

"that was so heartfelt" putting a hand to her cheek " I think I feel a tear"

oh my god,what a little bitch,I don't know whether to tell her so or just kiss her...wait what?

leaning in on her so close that we were almost nose to nose,she pulled her head back,her light blue eyes enlarged.

_"you'll do well to use some manners,I apologized to you,you little prat, take it as such or not, I don't give a shit either way"_

on the verge of doing something that could get me kicked in the balls _,namely pinning her ass up against the house and giving her a firm,thorough kiss_  ,I turned abruptly and stalked off.

 

_To be Continued_

 

 


	2. Of The Bloodline

Banging pots and pans around as I dug through them looking for the one I wanted, indeed made for a _loud_ disturbance,but I was in such a state I couldn't give two shits,finding the pot I required I was now pacing the kitchen.

"what on bloody earth!"

it came from the doorway of the kitchen,uncle Ken.

"where's the water?"

he gave me an incredulous look,and pointed.

"the faucet,by the sink..Tom,have you been over a Kate's recently"

filling up the pot with water I jerked my head in his direction.

"yes,why?"

heaving an irritated sigh.

"boy having you been eating those funny Mushrooms from her pastures again" he wagged a finger at me

"wait..what?" it was my turn to look incredulous.

"you just asked me where the water is"

looking down at the pan of water in my hand then at the sink I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"no, I didn't eat any mushrooms,for fucks sakes Ken..I was twelve,haven't touched them since"

taking a seat at the table he eyed me curiously.

"then what be up your arse boy,making so much damn noise,and so distracted,ya don't even have a clue of indoor plumbing?"

"nothing worth discussing,I assure you"

putting the pan on the stove I turned it on.

"bollocks"

groaning as I dropped my head forward..,hes going to be a thorn in my ass until I talk..fuck.

"well.."

"its a woman..isn't it" there's was mirth in his tone.

slowly turning around,how the hell?..he wore a wide closed mouthed smile.

"maybe"

 _"ha!"_ he pointed at me with conviction "knew it!..only a woman could get a man outta sorts such as ya are right now"

"actually Ken.. _I'm pissed,_ the little witch in question is a bit of a mouth"

he chuckled heartily,his whole body shook as he did.

"the best ones always are"

leaning down on the table with both hands,looking directly at him.

"no Ken,its not that I want to sleep with her. _.I want to slap her"_ I huffed.

he grinned as he now was slicing up an apple.

"son..slapping can always lead to..sleeping with her,or did you miss that part in the whole man an woman.. thing"

sometimes I wondered about my Uncle, the boys at the Pub's told me stories about Ken's younger days,he was a wild sort,and was by no means a stranger to the female form, I wasn't sure I wanted to further this discussion with him.

"can we change the subject,I have no desire to talk about it" 

"but I do"

naturally he would,my jaw ticked,the dirty bastard that he could be,was a more of a gossip than some of the women in this county,and far more scandalous with his tales.

"why?..I'd rather not spend the rest of my day being fractious cause of some..woman" 

but I could tell Ken was having none of it,and I was in for a less than thrilling ride.

"are you scared Tom,is that what it is?" his look couldn't have been more cheeky.

 _oh yes,go for my balls Uncle_ ,that's a really choice move,frowning I turned back to the stove and put some eggs in the now boiling water.

"yes,that's what it is,I'm scared of a tiny impious woman,thank you for helping me come to terms with that, now I can move on with my life"

" don't be a wanker Tom" he grumbled.

"this is rubbish Ken,I'm not scared to talk about this woman" I turned around "I just don't find anything productive in doing so"

"cause you know" he pointed at me "it would reveal the ire she brings out in you,and the ire you seem to bring out in her"

throwing my hands up.

"aw for the love of christ!,how was I suppose to know,it wasn't like I purposely threw that bale of hay at her!"

Ken remained still,staring at me,then he turned his head to one side,eyes narrowing.

"ya..yas talking about.. _Lily"_

"yes,that pint sized smite to mankind,who for some reason can't accept an apology if it bit her in her tight ass" I snapped angrily.

his face melted into a huge grin as he sat back in his chair,slowly he started to chuckle until it had built into a full belly laugh,I'm glad he thought this bullshit was fucking hilarious.

 

Going into Town with Kate was the best idea,I hadn't realized just how much I needed this,all the shops,restaurants,pubs, and people which I was introduced to quite a few _,good lord was there anyone she didn't know?_

"I say we stop by and get a brew and a bites ta eat,been shoppin' most of the day" Kate announced as we placed our bags of merchandise in the car.

"I agree,any suggestions?" I looked around at the various pubs that dotted the street.

"aye I do" she pointed across the street from us "The Scarlet Scarves,tasteful..for a pub" she shrugged with a weak smile.

was that suppose the be encouraging?

Looking at the menu as we sat at the bar,Kate pointed out  an item on the menu.

"ya ought ta try it" she gave a nod "its traditional"

squinting to get a better look as I read it.

 

**Haggis**

_A Scottish dish consisting of a mixture of the minced heart, lungs,_

_and liver of a sheep or calf mixed with suet, onions, oatmeal, and seasonings and boiled in the animal's stomach._

 

jerking my head in her direction,Kate was stifling her laughter,crafty ol' broad.

 _"that"_ I pointed to the menu "sounds absolutely fucking foul"

"it is..if not prepared properly" she chuckled "I'll make it sometime,an old recipe of our family it is,so yes..ya obligated ta try it"

wrinkling my nose severely as I slumped my shoulders. _.I think I'm going to puke._

I had settled for a simple soup of the day,especially after I read what Haggis was, _Ugh.._

" so Lily,..haven't seen Thomas in awhile, ya two have another..falling out?"

what the hell?,where is this coming from?... _uh huh,definitely a setup._

"Kate, he doesn't come over to see me,just to drop stuff off or to tend to things that you may need taken care of"

"oh,I don't know about that,I think there might be more ta his reasons" her tone was blase,but I knew better.

turning on my stool,facing her now.

"I'll be honest with you..we don't seem to get along when we are in each others presence,so if you're thinking he may.. _like_ me" I shook my head "that my dear is a no more than wishful thinking on your part,besides..he's an arrogant prick"

"Lily" she gently chastised "I think perhaps ya both needs ta have ya arses kicked"

"oh really now?"

leaning on the bar with one arm.

"dear girl,ya don't see what I do..the other day while ya was goin' fer broke on that wood pile..that boy be watchin' ya from a distance,before he be talkin' to ya..it was admiration he had in those eyes"

"oh,so he's a creeper too?"

"creeper?..I don't understand" she took a drink of her beer.

"it's a person who does strange things like..gazes over a person while they are asleep,or through ones window unbeknownst to the one being watched,freaky crap like that"

"I don't think that's quite what he was doing Lily,admirin' what he saw and. _.creeping_ as you put it,seem ta be two different things"

"if you say so"

 

Walking down the isle of the stable,Kate was showing which horses I could ride and which ones wouldn't be such a good idea.

"this gorgeous lad is Loki, I'd let ya ride him but.." she looked chagrined

looking up at the large black thoroughbred poking his equally large head out of his stall,seeking attention.,it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"hmm.. he looks to be at least a little over seventeen hands in height,a thoroughbred,built for racing,not that old",I looked around and down,then back at her "and he isn't cut,that and his name is Loki..yeah all that tells me..there's no way in hell I'd want to get on his back"

"well,well..someone knows a little somethin' about horses"

"eh..just a little,enough to know that I agree with you on _not_ getting on the back of that stud,so...tell me which one _I can_ ride"

the English Saddle took some getting use to,western was more my style an what I grew up with,but after a bit,all was good.

Sitting on my sorrel mare on a hillside that overlooked the valley below I took in the scenery, _breathtaking._.I was glad to have decided to go riding,to do some thinking,to feel the slight breeze brush against my face,eyes closed,to take in the smells around me,to....hear the faint rhythmic drumming sound going across the earth? _..wait.what?_

turning in my saddle,I watched as I saw a horse and rider come galloping towards me,as the they drew closer I was annoyed to discover it was the last person I expected an wanted near me..Tom,and he was riding,..Loki.

pulling the large Stallion to a hard,sliding halt as he pulled tight on the reins,looking proud of his heroic stop on his mount,Tom sat trying to look majestic _,ppfftt..okay prince charming,nice try._

"excellent day for a ride" he said in a breathy tone.

I simply stared,what'd exactly did he expect?,last we spoke he was in my face insulting me.

"ya"

looking away,and straight ahead,not interested in a conversation.

"so..are you doing well,riding English style?"

I shrugged.

"ah,hum ya..I'm not an expert rider in the first place,but I'm no novice either,so that helps" 

"eh..same here,but..I don't ride much,horses tend to..freak me out a bit"

a grin grew on my lips.

"kind of like women"

his brows knitted together,looking at me questioningly.

"pardon?"

leaning towards him,tilting my head.

"women and horses,we freak you out,cause ..well,we're treacherous at both ends and...devious in the middle" my grin was most smug now,and with a snap of my reins and a yip,both myself and my mount took off.

Having put my horse and tack up,I made my way to the house to have a chat with Kate,I know she was behind my impromptu visitor.

"ah darling you're back..so soon?,you've only been gone a few hours" she looked at her watch.

folding my arms,I tried not to be bitchy.

"oh,I'd still be out there,but..it seems someone wanted to tag along,just showed up out of nowhere riding.. _Loki"_ I frowned "know anything about that?"

sighing,she knew I was calling her out and was not happy.

 _"please_ Lily,give the boy a chance,he came by dropping off some apples so I can make my jelly Ken likes so much...he asked about you,and well" she winced "I told him what you were doing and that he could use one of my horses should he feel inclined to go find you"

running a hand roughly through my hair,I remained calm as I could.

"do me a favor Kate..don't play cupid or whatever the hell it is you're doing, we don't get along and Tom's not even my type,he'd probably agree"

"darling..how do you know?,how does he know?..you both are to busy acting like two children to even notice what ya have to offer one another"

Kate's tone was firm,she looked a bit peeved, _well shit,isn't this fucking great,fly halfway across the world to piss off a relative you just met in person._

"look,I'm sorry Kate..I didn't mean to.." sighing I threw my arms up and left heading to my bedroom.

 

"This better be worth it Lissa" I said as leaned back in my chair "cause you know this isn't my kind of scene" I gave my lips a twist.

"what going out to a Pub,and possibly gettin piss drunk not yer thing?" 

the blonde girl who has been my friend for a total of four days grinned like a little kid with a juicy secret, _Kate tell me again where did you find this chick? and why it was a good idea to go out drinking with her?_

"no, you silly twit, and you know it, I'm only doing this for you and Kate" I rolled my eyes.

"I know, and its the bestest thing for ya so, I owe you..or maybe Kate does" she snickered.

"you bet both your asses you do, so quit sitting here and go and mingle woman" I shooed her with my hand.

giggling she stood up.

"alright, alright" and she made her way towards the bar.

 I sipped my whiskey and watched as Lissa took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, and already enlisted the attentions of a couple of men, shaking my head I sighed, well it was the weekend,at night in a Pub full of guys as it was girls,intoxicated and looking for a good time.

"yer friend seems to have become popular rather quickly"

 an accented voice came from off to my left, slowly my head turned in that direction, I gave a bit of a jump, it was a guy of course, an thankfully a descent looking one, rather tall, black jeans white t-shirt and black jacket with a luxurious crop of dark curls, and a set of amazing light green eyes that were focused directly on me, he exposed a brilliant set of white teeth as he smiled

"didn't mean to startle you darling"

he was English and boy did he know how to Purr that accent,like Tom.. _what the hell,how did he figure into this?_

"oh, um that's ok"

"may I?" he gestured to a vacant chair at my table.

"sure" great he wants to sit with me.

after he sat, he grinned which made me question.

"what brings you to my table?.."

he scratched at his chin looking around the club, smiling before he answered.

"well.. If you hadn't noticed darling the environment in which you've entered in-"

I put a hand up, it was obvious what he was after.

"sorry to interrupt, but I'm not here to... participate in the carnal activities that usual take place in said environment" 

his brows furrowed, looking puzzled.

"no?"

"no" I folded my arms

"but I thought" he pointed from Lissa to me.

"she's a newly acquired friend of mine who begged me to tag along, she's just..looking"

"ah, I see" he nodded "you are not?"

I snorted with a bit of a laugh.

"hell no"

a crooked grin grew on his face.

"why don't you give it try, I mean from what I can tell,you're American..ever partied with a European man ?"

"no, but _partying_..not my thing,I get to drinking too much,not good.. I'm too fucking ornery after awhile, I'd be more of a challenge,not what most guys like"

  he was so eye fucking me,and damn was he ever good at it 

"yes, I could see just by looking at you,that you would be a challenge"  

"so I see you have company Lily, I knew it wouldn't take long if you ever got around to going out"

slowly I looked up to see Tom, rolling my eyes, he set down a bottle of Jameson and two fresh glasses,his eyes focused on my company,and it wasn't a nice look.

"piss off Tom, its not what you think,and none of your fucking business"

"none of my business eh?..Lily, you've been sitting here with one of the biggest felons in Scotland for about an hour and you're telling me, its not what I think" 

I looked over to tall dark and English in disbelief, _naw..he's lying,not this guy_

 "Hello Blake ,she's not from around here,but you knew that.. that's your M.O..isn't it"

taking me by the arm,Tom pulled me to my feet until I was standing next to him,his eyes never left Blake.

 _"whats going on?"_ I asked between gritted teeth.

_"keeping you from becoming a headline in tomorrows newspaper"_

 

_To be Continued.._


	3. Of The Bloodline

I looked at Blake who remained seated,he didn't even bother moving,but he did steal glances at me,giving a wink,making me shudder,that's how I knew Tom had an arm about my waist it had tightened to my response,peering up we made eye contact,he actually appeared concerned,then Tom looked over towards the bar.

"Rory!"

a robust looking man,about six foot, standing behind the bar looked over at us,Tom,inclined his chin,it was a signal..the Bartender nodded and soon made his way over to us,he had something in one of his hands,but kept it at his side _,was that a gun!?_

"yes Tom"

"this is the..guest I told you about"

stepping forward he made an abrupt sweeping gesture.

 _"you aren't aloud in my Pub shit sack,get out"_ he growled.

Blake slowly stood,but evidently..too slow, Rory grabbed him by the elbow,and started dragging him out of the Pub.

Tom and I watched out the tinted window, the exchange going on between Rory and Blake,and by the looks of it Rory was doing most of the talking just by how animated he was.

"um..is that what I think it is..in the Bartenders hand" I pointed.

Tom leaned to the side to get a better look.

"you mean the Shillelagh..yes,Rory's old school,he'd rather smack a wanker in the skull than explain why there's a bullet hole in one"

giving a side long glance,warily.

"you can kill someone with a Shillelagh too ya know"

he shrugged.

"ya,but less messy"

mopping my face with my hand, _fucking hell,how can that be any better?_

The drive home was quiet,Tom had informed Lissa that he'd be taking me home saying I wasn't feeling well, _it wasn't too far from the truth._

I didn't know Blake's story,but from how both Tom and the Bartender acted..it wasn't good,and Tom referred to him as a felon..this guy was an ex-con?, _jesus..what the actual fuck?,_ and it was like Tom was in tune with my inner monologue.

"about eighteen years ago,I was seventeen years old, at the time,there was a series of missing persons going on,and one fatality" 

looking over at him,Tom kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

"young girls,to start with, between the ages of seventeen an their late twenties then it escalated,a couple of them were thirty years old,however they were found..alive,in bad shape,they had been lured away under false pretenses by a very charming,and attractive young man, in his early twenties"

"Blake"

he nodded.

"how..how?"

"let's just say,had I not walked by the Pub and saw you both in the window,you stood a very good chance of knowing what it would feel like to be beaten into submission, and brutally raped..and I do mean. _.brutally,_ then left on one of Scotland's coastlines left to die,if what happened to you during your assault didn't kill you,you'd of probably succumbed to the elements"

a lump formed in my throat,covering my mouth with one hand,tears brimmed my eyes as the horror became real to me now.

 _"oh god.."_ I choked in a whisper.

It was late when we arrived at Kate's, around eleven thirty,when I pulled into the drive I noticed that Kate's car was gone,but there was lights on in the house, _...odd.._ looking over to my passenger who had gone silent in the last twenty minutes of our ride I saw that Lily had fallen asleep.

carrying my light load that was Lily,into the house, I gently laid her sleeping form onto the couch,then proceeded to the kitchen where the light was on.

returning to the living area I could see Lily starting to sit up groggily running a hand through her hair,she looked in my direction.

"one of Kate's friends Ellie,her husband had a heart attack,she went to be with her"

I held up the note with Kate's message.

 

The smell of Coffee wafted into my senses,stirring me awake, I went to stretch but one of my arms wouldn't move,looking down I saw the issue,curled up like a small child,Lily had managed to press herself flush against me,holding my left arm about her her tightly.

"now ain't that a sight"

looking up holding a steaming cup of a coffee out to me,Kate and the grin she wore couldn't of been full of more delight,in fact I think the old girl was beaming.

"um..it's not what your thinking,so don't be getting ideas Kate"

I gently tried to retrieve the arm that Lily had hostage.

"oh no,I'm not..it just looks like two people who from day one have been treatin' each other like rubbish,are now cuddlin' on my couch"

my forehead creased,frowning.

"I assure you,there was no cuddling or _any_ affection taking place on your couch,she just fell asleep here"

she folded her arms and I got the most obvious _"oh really"_ look I've ever seen.

"did ya hear that Ken?" she looked over her shoulder, "Lily just fell asleep..on the couch,and I guess Tom did too" she looked back at me

that's when I saw my uncle walk in with his own cup of coffee with a big shit eating grin taking up his whole face,he started chuckling.

"he's a Hiddleston man..I don't buy it" he now drank from his cup.

done with the third degree,I forcibly removed my arm from Lily's hold causing her to stir,she murmured.

"seriously you two..you're acting like a couple of school girls going on about shit you think _might_ of happened when in fact..it didn't"

"okay.okay..don't be getting yer dander up Tom" Kate put a hand up "what ya expect us ta think?..walking in and seein' ya two bundled up together here on the couch"

slowly standing up,steadily laying Lily back down.

"the only reason I was here,was for comfort..there was a problem at the Pub last night"

"problem?" Kate's demeanor now changed.

I looked from her to Ken,heaving a troubled sigh.

"yeah..Blake Fairfax" 

"what!..ya be fucking kidding?" Ken snapped.

"gods no!..how can that be,that bastard went to prison?" Kate looked horrified "he didn't touch her..did he?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't give him the chance,Rory ran his ass out,and I drove her back here...told her about him" looking down at Lily "it really got to her,and since you were with Ellie..I stayed"

"bless you" she put a hand on my shoulder,the worry on her face,evident "I cannot thank ya enough Tom"

"I wouldn't wish that parasite on any woman Kate" I looked over at Lily "no matter how much she irritates me"

 

Damn,what time was it anyways?,rolling on my side,looking out the window wasn't going to tell me shit I was learning Scottish weather was good for that,it was either cloudy and it was early morning or afternoon,who knew?,the clock said almost eleven am.. _shit!_

After managing a short shower I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a light brown long sleeve pullover sweater,and put my wet mop of hair up in a sloppy bun,then made my way to the kitchen to make my apologies for sleeping in for so long,that is if Kate was there,she probably went about her day already,or did she come home at all?...wait a minute,just how did I get in my bed?...doing a facepalm..Tom.

 

Standing next to the couch with a glass of whiskey Ken watched as I was reclined on it reading a Book, _what the hell?,okay that's very distracting Ken._

"so this Book...is it any good?,something about the subject matter that interests you?"

he gestured with his glass

I looked over the top of the book at him

"generally that's why one reads a book Ken"

 he chuckled,

"I guess that was a no brainer, of course you would,.by the way.. I never did get the chance to ask,just how did you happen to be at the same Pub as Lily?,don't get me wrong,I'm glad you were,with that deviant being in her company and all,I'm just curious"

I looked over at him cocking a brow.

"what are ya getting at?"

setting his glass down he gave me a determined look.

"c'mon, you're not stupid Tom, you know what I mean"

"you're reaching for answers where there is none Ken" getting annoyed I put the book on the coffee table.

"boy,do I have to spell it out for you,are you that thick?.." he sat next to me, "you followed her,didn't you"

"old man you couldn't be more wrong" I snorted, "I was in town,meeting up with some mates in from London,that's when I saw her in the window of that Pub with Blake"

pursing his lips,looking thoughtful.

"ah yes,well..but hadn't that parasite shown up and you saw her..would you..ooh I dunno,maybe joined her for a drink"

"would you stop already" I put up a hand.

"c'mon Tom, that lass is a firecracker,I'll give ya that,but hellfire boy she's just what ya need and she's a delightful looking one, hell if I were several years younger..I'd tap that" Ken said in a matter-of-fact tone

"oh my god Ken, that's so fucking wrong!" I tossed my book at him.

ducking as the book hit him,Ken laughed,the dirty bastard anyways.

"well let's put it this way..if ya don't start paying the right kind of attention to her..someone else will" and with that he took his drink and left the room.

The afternoon breeze felt good, closing my eyes I dropped my head back letting it dance across my face and threw my hair, just enjoying the quiet as I sat outside on a bale on the opposite side of the stable that faced the sun, that's when I felt a strange tickling sensation across my hand, quickly I looked down I saw a stem with a string of little bluebell flowers being gently dragged down the top of my right hand, slowly looking up, my eyes widened as the met up with an all too familiar set of light blue ones.

"you look tranquil, just now" his voice was soft as was his features, he looked like a little boy scolded. He then held the flowers out to me,"how you feeling today?"

"what?..um..oh,I'm fine" I composed myself,taking the flower."uh..what are you doing here?"

squatting down in front of me,he looked away then back at me.

"I uh" he scratched at the back of his head, "I wanted to ask you something"

_god he seemed nervous,but why?,and he was being..nice._

"alright,what?" 

"first" he looked at me directly," want to sincerely apologize,for the whole bale of hay thing,and the other day when I called you a..prat, I didn't mean to imply that you were a miserable creature,it's  just I get pissed and my mouth runs away with me, I'd like us to be friends I don't want you to feel a void  while you're here Lily, I'd like to fill it and make you happy" he did a face palm _"oh shit!,_ that came out wrong" he waved his hands, "that sounded vulgar, _aw fuck me_ ,what I meant to say"

 by now I was laughing, watching him trying to explain and then chastising himself at the same time, was comical.After a moment a smile grew on his face.

"its good to hear your laughter Lily, even if its because I'm such a damn wanker"

As soon as I calmed myself I managed to speak.

"so..you came over here to apologize..who's idea was it,yours or your Uncles?" I teased.

"well I..um.. I uh" he became flustered. 

I giggled, _ah ha!_ I was enjoying this way too much. He heaved a sigh 

"shit, okay so  my Uncle may of suggested if I didn't start being nice to you" he held a finger up "that's it,but I had every intention of doing it though"

"Tom.. chill, do you see me freaking out"

"well... no" he seemed to realize this and looked at me a bit surprised, "so, do you forgive me?"

"maybe... doesn't mean we're going to be best buddy's right off the bat"

he nodded,giving his lips a twist,it was going to take a bit of work to get it to that point, but I think he expected that.

"I know that, and I'm willing to work on it, will you give me that chance?" 

looking at the bluebell flowers,then at him.

"I don't see why not"

Don't ask me how, but we made our way back to his Uncles house where Tom proceeded at his insistence to cook me dinner after having stopped at a grocery store that is,currently he was buzzing around the kitchen and would shoo me out of the kitchen when I tried to help him.,so I would give him a pouty look and stand there.

"if I weren't' trying to work on a friendship with you Lily,I'd throw your little ass outside in the pigs water trough" he wagged a finger at me as he teased.

I laughed as I spun on one foot and exited the kitchen.

"and if you want to stay in my good graces you'd let me help you and I'd allow you to humiliate me and throw my ass in the dirty pig water anyways"

the next thing I knew I was being spun around and thrown over one of his shoulders, I was squealing and laughing.

"are you serious Lily?,cause if you really want to assist me in the kitchen _that badly._..ehehehehehe?" 

"well.. ya,I never back down from a challenge given to me or one I present myself "  

  He wasted no time and he bolted out of the kitchen I hung on tightly,in minutes we were out by the pig's pen,I could smell them.. _goddamn they stunk._

"you ready.. _Lily pad"_

_"wait..what did you just call me?!"_

_SPLASH!_

_oh my god! it was fucking cooolldd,and..there was.."things" floating in the water,ew..what the fuck is in this water?!_

I was drenched head to toe,looking up,Tom was howling,holding himself as he did,okay smartass...grabbing both his beanstalk legs I gave a heave and down he went,it was like watching a tree fall.

_SPLASH!_

it was my turn to laugh now,and laugh I did, when he popped up shaking his head like some damn dog,he gave me a dirty look.

"we're even" I taunted.

I chopped at the water sending a small wave of it in his direction,sticking out my tongue,what I didn't count on was Tom's reaction,his mouth suddenly was on mine, my arms had instantly wrapped around his neck,his lips hungrily moved over mine with _a greed_ I'd never felt before with any man, he grabbed my ass,pulling me on his lap pressing my body into his,our groans and moans grew louder until he pulled away but still held onto me, his chest heaving,his eyes had an almost glazed look to them,he softly ran the pad of his thumb over my lips.

_"even when we quarreled,I wanted to know the taste and the feel of that delicate little mouth"_

where was this coming from?,had he _"liked me"_ this whole time?

 

_To be Continued....._


	4. Of The Bloodline

I looked ridiculous..but I couldn't necessarily walk around in wet clothes smelling like..well,like pig shit,so after excepting Tom's offer to use the shower I had no choice but to borrow what clothes he had,..his sweats and a t-shirt,I look like a two year old wearing adult clothes,his damn sweat's waist band  alone went past my head for fuck sakes.

making my way towards the kitchen where I could smell something delicious cooking.

"Lily"

looking towards the living room area Tom stood wearing basically the same as I was, with the exception that his clothes fit him,I grimaced.

"hi"

"I never realized how small you were until..now" he grinned "you're drowning in my clothes"

"yeah,you noticed that too" I winced.

upon approaching me he leaned in taking me by the chin an began to place feathery kisses on my mouth, I remained still, placing both my hands flat against his chest,I gently pushed away,he looked at me puzzled,glancing upward it was hard for me to even talk.

" _Tom..I..I can't..we can't, what happened earlier-"_

"we kissed" he watched me carefully.

_"yeah"_

_"was that so bad?"_

_again with that damn thumb on my lips,_ putting a hand on his and removing it.

"we were caught up in the moment Tom,I admit it myself...so no,it wasn't so bad,it's just we can't just start out this friendship so.. _aggressively_ as it were" sighing,I hoped he understood.

_"ehehehehe"_ he made a quick swipe of his chin shaking his head.

it was my turn to look puzzled,the hell?

"Tom?"

he never backed away,his gaze totally focused on me.

"you liked the kiss, the feel of my mouth on yours..did you not?"

Her eyes flickered,well shit..maybe I was a bit too forward earlier?,but dammit,it just seemed..appropriate at the time,we were both just having such a great time acting like bloody teenagers not giving a fuck,playing about....wait.. _what is_ that smell?

"um Tom..I think the food is burning"

_"fuck!"_

We sat on the couch eating Chinese that I had ordered and conversed I was too pissed for anything else,after burning the shit out of the Dinner I had plan to make. _  
_

"Lily I'm afraid tonight I have screwed up again,first with the kiss,then I fucking charred the shit out of our meal" 

she looked over at me in an almost sad manner.

"it's not like I expect things to go brilliantly at first,as for dinner" she giggled "maybe you should stick to grilled cheese sandwiches"

tilting my head I raised a brow.

 "oh ho ho, I see how you are.. kick a bloke in the balls when he's down..nice Lily" 

she shrugged with what I saw as a secretive yet playful grin.

"I do what I can to help"

cheeky little shit.

"I don't need _your_ kind of help" I pointed at her.

throwing some chow mein noodles at her,which landed in her hair,she squealed.

"ew,no!,that's wrong Tom,what are you two years old!?"

I couldn't believe him,he was throwing food at me,wearing a big cheesy smile was his response,okay ass clown, _take this!.._ I then pitched a pot sticker hitting him right between the the eyes it made a wet _"smack_ " noise,causing me to lose it, I was rolling in laughter.

_"ahahahahahahahahaha!"_

he sat briefly stunned as the Chinese Dumpling eventually slid,then fell off his face,encouraging me to only laugh harder.

"stepping it up I see" he stared.

and once again before I knew it,he had pulled me onto his lap,I couldn't move I just sat there and stared at him.

"seriously?"

leaning in his mouth latched onto mine possessively I responded immediately,straddling his lap, Tom heightened the kiss, it became sloppy, sweet smacking noises as we did so, his hands at one point were all over my breasts as they had made their way underneath the shirt, squeezing my nipples, making me writhe on his lap.

"oh Tom , don't" I gasped "or I'm going to beg you to take me here, now"

 he stopped and looked  into my eyes, _oh shit.._

_"beg me"_ he growled, 

tugging on my lip,I could feel him begin to grind his crotch up against mine,slowly.

_" Tom.. Please"_ I whimpered _"I can't..not now"_

_"fuck Lily..please don't do this, I want you to feel me, fill you"_ he  placed a kiss on the corners of my mouth _"let me give you pleasure... now"  
_

I wanted so badly to just give in and..yeah,but I saw red flags everywhere and I couldn't figure out why and it pissed me off!,he didn't look mad,or continue to kiss me,just...looked at me in a tender way,but I just couldn't let this go any further,and I felt like such a bitch right now.

 

Kate watched me as I inspected myself in the bathroom mirror and was nodding approvingingly at my appearance.

"gotta date do ya?" she winked.

"no..Lissa called,since our outing three weeks ago was a bust,for obvious reasons..she wants to give it another go..and even said we'd be going to another Pub"

"oh..sounds great,I'm glad ta see ya getting out Lily,you've seemed..oh I don't know,quiet in the last several weeks,had me worried"

Indeed I had,after the _situation_ with Tom,as I called it,I felt awful and I avoided him and people in general, maybe I should of just _let myself go with it_ that night with him,would it have been so bad?,part of me said yes,the other...no.

It definitely was a Friday night and the Pub, it wasn't exactly packed but it was full, Lissa and I noticed there was  at least five bouncers working and they were big bastards, and when we did make our entrance I immediately regretted wearing my choice of attire, heads were turning as Lissa and I would walk by  the looks that we were getting were that of approval, I took a seat at the bar,while Lissa excused herself to the ladies room, I ordered my drink.

An hour into being at the Pub I already had several men interested, most were friends of Lissa's who thought it was funny as she had known most of them since she was in school,and would point out that back then they had been ugly as fuck,and then she'd would let me in on which ones were great in bed and ones who had little dicks, I just wanted to crawl under  Bar stool by then.

I was nursing my fifth glass of Brandy,when I felt a bony elbow in my ribs,I gave Lissa a dirty look.

_"ow..fuckin hell Lis"_ I hissed.

Lissa leaned sideways,whispering.

_"look what just blew in?"_

she pointed towards the Pubs entrance,looking over the heads of people,then I saw..it was Tom and he wasn't alone,a rather attractive brunette woman was on his arm as he made his way through the crowd, greeting people.

"so"

"so?..I thought you two..ya know" she smirked.

I turned back around.

"you thought wrong"

"aw c'mon,I saw how he was when that wanker Blake showed up,he was..yeah,he wanted blood,he didn't like another man around you Lily"

"Lis,he didn't like _that_ man around me..the guy is a fucking serial rapist,killer whatever,he was fucking dangerous,naturally Tom was angry,it had nothing to do with being jealous"

"Hey Lis!" I heard the all too familiar voice in that greeting... _shit_

he just had to come over here.

"hey Tom,how goes it?,I believe you know my partner in crime"

she patted my shoulder _,oh hell no you didn't you little bitch!_

"Lily..is that you?"  

heaving a irritated sigh,I slowly turned on my bar stool,fully facing him,by the look on his face,he obviously wasn't sure what to make of my of my attire, I was sporting a black V neck pleated body hugging cocktail dress, which compared to what Lissa was wearing,I looked like a Nun.

"jesus Tom,nothing like eye fucking another woman right in front of your date" Lissa said giving him a playful shove as she giggled

rolling my eyes I turned around shielding my face with my hand as I could see Tom's date getting furious,her face was getting redder and redder.

The night was so full of tension you could of cut it with a dull butter knife,I danced with various people,trying to have a good time,but every time I did it seemed when I'd catch a glimpse of Tom,he looked like he was about to be launched out of a cannon,he actually seemed..pissed off,what was with that?,and his date looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"goddamn Lily..what are you doing to Tom?"

looking at Lissa as I discreetly patted at the sweat just above my cleavage.

"excuse me?"

"you can think whatever you want.. _but he"_ she pointed in Tom's direction " is about to kill every bloke in here that has looked or even danced with you"

"and somehow that's my fault?,somehow I'm doing something to him?..the fuck kind of shit is that?" I snapped,"look I'm here to relax, have some fun,I didn't invite him or his date to come here,if he doesn't like the view,he can blow the hell outta here"

"okay okay,chiillll" Lissa put her hands up in front of her "it was an observation"

there was a loud commotion, causing Lissa and I to turn around, both our jaws dropped,it was Tom's date,on her feet, arms waving about, we really couldn't make out what she was saying over the music and the crowded room full of people talking,but it was clear she was pissed,now Tom was on his feet,trying to calm her down,but she wasn't having it,shaking a finger in his face,and then...

_"ooohhh"_ Lissa hissed and winced as we watched the woman's hand collide with Tom's cheek.

the people next to them made a wide berth,the woman said something final and proceeded to storm out of the Pub.

_"shit,that isn't good"_ I whispered.

"no..actually,its fucked up" Lissa  shook her head still looking at a dejected Tom.

"what a bitch,maybe I should go follow her,and..beat her arse"

I snorted before laughing.

"gawd Lis,how much have you had to drink?"

"enough to know I can take the likes of her" she pointed to where Tom's date had left.

leaning in I whispered.

_"probably,but Lissa, its none of our business, and besides..you've been drinking,leave well enough alone"_

After at least two hours or more and by then I had toned my drinking down to just Shirley temples, _I had a feeling I'd be doing the driving when it came time to go home,I was..half right_

looking down on the bar as I heard the clang of keys dropped and were slid in front of me,looking to my right,I saw a slightly intoxicated Lissa grinning stupidly... _ah I know that look,she found "a friend" and I was going home alone._

"you're okay to drive..right?" it was a toothy grin now.

"ya..I'm sober"

looking over her I saw her "friend" waiting... _nice._

"good..cause I'm.."

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"just get out of here,have fun..and be careful" I smiled.

"that's the plan" she giggled.

It hadn't been long after Lissa and her _friend_ had left that I decided perhaps I should head home,the Pub was starting to empty and from what I could see of the clientele still milling about it was to say the least..slim pickings and wrinkling my nose.. _not too appealing,_ with that final thought I took the car keys,my clutch purse and made departure.

Damn,I hadn't realized how dark it was,even with the street lamps the streets were dimly lit _,creepy,_ it didn't help that the town seemed deserted,not a car or person in sight and the only thing to be heard was the constant clicking and scraping of my heels on the pavement.

Half way to the parking area was when I _sensed_ it,the hairs on the back of my neck stood and my skin prickled,and it wasn't from the cold.. _someones following me...fuck!,_ quickening my pace,trying not to break my damn neck in these fucking five inch heels, I was about to round a corner when I felt a firm grip on my elbow and was abruptly spun around.

_"Tom!"_

the look he had though was one I had never seen before,he was hastily pushing me backwards,stumbling trying to keep up with him,what the fuck is he doing,when he stopped,he had pressed me up against the wall of a building, that's when I realized we were in.. an alley.

"I watched you all night Lily" his voice was husky and unusually low,his eyes..I wasn't sure,they were obscured by the shadows of the Alleyway

"did you now?,hmm..um..I need to be going-"

I tried to to leave,Tom wasn't having it,and he pressed me harder into the wall.. _the hell is up with him?..oh shit hes drunk!_

_"I didn't care for what I saw..all those wankers ogling you,touching you"_

great..a jealous drunk.

"listen Tom-"

_"No!_..you listen" he hand an angry finger in my face, _"fuck this!"_

his mouth was hot and crushing as it came down on mine, the whiskers of his goatee tickling my skin, I hesitated then found myself moaning at the taste of him _,whiskey,_ as his tongue darted in my mouth immediately, he also moaned his pleasure, my eyes widened as he roughly grabbed one of my legs hiking it up over his hip causing my dress to ride up considerably, revealing what God gave me that made me a Woman _,yeah..I was commando,the dress alone was the type one would have too_ ,when his hand slid up,he discovered this too,and was both surprised _and pleased_ as he growled into my mouth.

parting from the kiss, his heated stare bore through me,his breathing labored.

_"my my my..someone is dressed wantonly tonight..maybe you were thinking about how I can make you come undone this evening"_

_"I didn't even know you were going to show up you pompous asshole!"_ I snapped,coming to my senses I tried pushing away

_"oh no no no Kitten,not this time..you've always been inclined,but never follow through..tonight we are going to explore.. this"_

scowling at him I rolled my eyes,jealous,horny and drunk..how'd I get so lucky?..ugh.

squeezing my ass firmly,digging his fingers into the now exposed flesh,he pressed me harder into his crotch,his arousal was _quite_ evident,and mine was too,but I wasn't going to admit it to him _,I didn't have too..my thighs were fucking sticky now!_ ,his face was inches from mine now.

_"Tom..explore what?"_

running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, and giving a deep grind of his cock into my thigh.

_"the rewards of fucking you against a wall in dark Alley ..at night"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	5. Of The Bloodline

Damn he looked so. _.determined_  gradually I watched as he worked on the fly of his pants then pushing them down,but they only did so far, it was like slow motion as I watched my hand reach down into his pants,gripping his cock and began to slowly stroke it , _the fuck Lily!, what are you doing?..you're aroused you dumb bitch..admit it!,_ he had lowered my leg that he had grabbed.

he hissed as his head dropped back seemingly enjoying my attentions,I stole a look at what I was working with, _oh hell he was..gifted,okay that was insulting,this bastard was hung!_

  _"yeeesss"_ he breathed,his eyes were closed.

my thumb made circles over his tip smearing the precum that now was leaking from it,snapping his head forward he took my hand off his cock,my hands were now pinned above my head,and in doing so it had pulled my breasts pretty much out of the top of the plunging neckline of my dress.

 his mouth was on my neck nibbling,licking at the nape,my breathing had picked up, I swear I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

his lips and tongue made their way  down to my collar bone,to my my left nipple  encasing it suckling and tugging with vigor,my back arched against the brick wall I was pushed up against,I gasped loudly that it was almost a cry ,he gave my breast a squeeze as he proceeded to suckle, his tongue poked out teasing, making my body jerk,this was definitely making me want.. _more.  
_

stopping we both looked at each other,chests heaving,without any further indication, he grabbed my dress by the shoulders pulling it down with one savage yank,exposing my breasts fully,the enthusiasm in which he literally attacked them sent a thrill through me,making me shrieked in surprise,but it was brief.

standing back up he once again hiked up my leg wrapping over his shoulder as he knelt and burrowed his face between my  legs, teasing what I knew was a neglected clit, _goddamn hes fucking good!,_  soon I heard my self _begging_ him to fuck me senseless with his tongue,he stopped.

his fingers found my already wet cunt waiting.

 _"I'll  be fucking you Lily,but not with my tongue"_ and with that said  his fingers  began to pump eagerly,my hips bucking with want, _fucking hell I want more Tom!_

My eyes popped open as I looked up at Lily, licking my bottom lip, her eyes fixed on me, she reached down between her legs pulling me away from her delicious,wet quim,my eyes heavy with lust as I watched her.

 _"Thomas.. fuck me,I can't take this shit"_ her panting only told me her arousal was as bad as mine.

 _Finally_ , she was accepting the fact there was an attraction,she wanted this as much as me,taking her leg I held it as I stood back up wrapping it around my waist now,she tightened it, _good girl,hang on tight indeed._

grabbing a handful of her hair I pulled back my mouth was by her ear,I growled deeply. _  
_

_"from this point on,your mine Lily, is this understood?"_

she swallowed hard.

 _"yes, yes.. "_ she  whimpered _  
_

releasing her hair,I constricted my grip on her small  hip, and without warning I thrust my cock into her cunt and together we threw our heads back belting out a howl,I was moving inside her with a ruthless pace,her only responses were gasps,soon her forehead rested on my chest, both arms and her other leg were wrapped about me but I still had her pressed up against the wall of the building,pumping up into her, _goddamn it she felt good._

_"unf..aarrgg,your quim ..soo fuckin tight!"_

holding her ass as I bounced her upon my cock,her cries and whimpers to me only made me drive it into her harder, at one point she lifted her head looking at me,the heated expression I got I expected,what happened next..I did not.

_Smack!_

the little tart slapped my face.

 _"that..is for calling me Lily pad"_ her voice full of lust _.._

_aahh I see...ehehehehe,I like this._

I continued to fuck her,knowing the slap was only a lust fueled act,I bumped it up a notch.

"so you don't like being called that"  I grunted,slowing my pace I then _slammed_ up into her making her arch backwards with a yelp.

_"AH!"_

I continued my slow pace, slowly withdrawing then thrust my cock up into her just so I could watch Lily arch her back gasping, watching her beautiful eyes rolled back in complete bliss,through all this fervent display we were engaged in, one more thing was added to it as the skies over Scotland opened up and we both suddenly were assualted by the weather, _aaah fuck yes rain!,_ but even that didn't deter us,her walls began to squeeze at my now throbbing cock,her small hands clutched my face,mouth gaped open,her eyes unwavering as they fixed on mine, _oh fuck! .._ with that my hips and cock crashed into her like a madman making _loud_ inhuman noises that rivaled the sound of the onslaught of the rain that had by now soaked us as we both reached orgasm.

 

It was the seemingly perpetual tapping of the rain hitting the windows that woke me,as irritatingly as it was,one eye..then the other I opened them,my brows furrowed, _the fuck?,_ blinking I focused in...one small bare foot propped on my chest poking out from under the covers.

looking off to the side,towards the foot of the bed I saw one arm stretched across the edge of it, then her face,I snickered,her hair an unruly mess half covering her face, I felt a smile grow at my observance _,I had spied me a thoroughly fucked Lily bug,a beautiful sight..my Lily Bug._

my eyes turned their attention back to the lone foot still on my chest,a wicked smile replaced my pleased one,lightly I dragged a finger tip down the center of her foot,instantly it retreated back under the blanket,and some stirring and a groan of annoyance from Lily 

_"ehehehehe"_

propping myself up on my elbows,I got a better view..a _much better_ view,the blanket only half covered her,exposing her ample breasts,and lovely pale pink nipples, _I remember those,rolling them about in my mouth,tugging them between my teeth.._ and evidently so did my cock,clapping a hand over the pump tent the vision before me was causing under the covers.

crawling over her,it was time to wake sleeping beauty,maybe even some morning sex would be in order,lowering my head I nuzzled at her breasts,letting my whiskers tickle,occasionally placing soft kisses on them,looking up from between the mounds of flesh as Lily squirmed about,watching her eyelids flutter,she began mumbling softly.

_"hmffjmm"_

_"whats that darling?"_

stretching her arms above her head,I couldn't help but look on at the rise an fall of her breasts as she did so.. _yes I'm a boob man,and she had a lot to offer,._

Lily's eyes opened,blinking,then looked over at me,her forehead creased,I offered a smile.

 _"hey"_ her voice full of sleep,as she rubbed at an eye.

"good morning darling"

I slid up next to her, hoping the _semi_ I was packing wouldn't give me away,a small smile crossed  her lips as one of her hands reached up an caressed my cheek, _god she looked even more beautiful of a mess when awake,and I was responsible for that._

then as quick as her smile appeared it disappeared and she began to scrambled about trying to get up,puzzled I watched as she got out of bed.

"Lily..what's wrong,what are you doing?"

she looked about the room,searching,then walked over picking up her purse.

"wheres my dress and shoes?"

the hell?

"what?..Lily"

turning around she gave me an apologetic look.

"Tom..I know how this goes..this isn't my first one night stand," she sighed "one doesn't linger about afterwards,I need to be on my way"

is that what she thought?,that I was just going fuck her and boot her ass out the door?,quickly getting out of bed myself I was at her side instantly,taking the purse from her,she looked at me funny.

"Kitten..I have no intention of sending you on your way" I tipped her chin up with one finger "cause this was no one night stand"

"Tom.. are you alright?" she angled her neck looking up at me.

 looking down at her smiling I lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"of course Lily, I just had a consuming night of sex with a woman I'm growing rather fond of and  I woke to have her in my bed, what could possibly be wrong?" 

looking away,her cheeks reddened,really?, shes blushing..well I'll have to make her do that more often.

there was a silence now,though it wasn't awkward,I had made myself clear to her,but now standing there both of us naked,she seemingly bashful of all things,her eyes averted from me,and arms wrapped about her,she finally did speak.

"okay..I, didn't expect this"

pulling her close to me until her chest were pressed into me.

"get used to it Lily"

My eyes wandered upward until they met with his,he was serious,leaning down his lips touched  mine,our mouths tasting each other once again, his hand slipped down my belly and over my waxed mound his fingers finding what they wanted.

 _"your wet Lily,.. Hmm"_ his fingertip grazed my clit my body gave a slight jolt he chuckled "even early in the morning..still so responsive to me, I wonder" and he looked at me questioningly as he quickened the pace of the finger across the now swollen nub, I whimpered closing my eyes.

_"ah yeesss"_

my hips shifted about at his touch,without another word, Tom spun me around and I was bent over the edge of the bed. 

 _"ass in the air Kitten, I have something for you"_ his voice was breathy but firm

slowly I raised my ass up, I heard the unmistakable sound of him groaning,his hand smoothed up my spine until it reached the back of my neck, where he grabbed a handful of hair he pulled back on it I felt his breath on my ear, I was a bit distracted as his other hand was busy teasing my now soaked folds and engorged clit, he spoke softly and seductively 

 _" I'm going to fuck you Lily_ , _I have to have you like this,_ _just like you are_ _..vulnerable"_

and with that he released my hair, taking a secure hold of my hips, slamming his cock into me, I belted out a scream, the assault on my core was unforeseen, his thrusts were almost savage, he grunted between his teeth after a moment the pain melted into a sensation of a pleasure I hadn't expected, I started gasping and groaning as I fisted the comforter on the bed.

 _"oooohh fuuuuuccckk!"_ I moaned loudly, pushing my ass up against him firmly to intensify the friction of his cock.

this wasn't like last night in the Alley,granted it was wild,but this..this was.. _primal,_ by the sounds he was making,the way he thrusted,rutted inside me,buried to the hilt, if it weren't for me holding onto the bed, we would of been all over it, if not on the other side on the floor by now,by all that was holy..I was keen to it, _making my own noises._

it was at one point I wasn't able to  keep up each time his cock lunged deep inside me, my hands couldn't keep their grip nor handle  the magnitude of the force he was using as he fucked me,Tom took me by the arms,pulling them behind me,this pleased him. _  
_

_"yesss Kitten, I rather like this"_ he breathed heavily as he pounded into me fiercely.

my orgasm begin to grow, as my gasps,whines and whimpers grew louder and frequent and Tom's name did too as they left my lips among the other unintelligible speech that was going on.

"cum baby,I know you're there!" he panted.

lifting my head, back arching I wailed as my orgasm blindsided me, Tom joined in shortly thereafter.

Lying there in the afterglow of our .. _.well shit I'm not sure what to call it?_..fucking?,yeah..that's it,cause that sure in the hell _was not_ lovemaking by any means, Tom held me in his arms and would every now and then plant kisses on my head or shoulders, cheeks, tighten his embrace on me, murmur silly things into my ear making me giggle and nuzzling his face into my hair, I was starting to sense there was more going on than mere joking about..

"I need to use your bathroom..that is if I can walk" I grimaced

"ehehehehe,what..sore are we darling?"

giving a playful tug on his beard.

"yeah..and I wonder why.."

"ehehehehehe...I aim to please"

raising a brow I snorted.

"its not your aim Tom,..its your approach" I winced as I tried sliding out of bed

_Goddamn animal._

 

_To be Continued.._


	6. Of The Bloodline

When I started to exit the bathroom Tom was there in the doorway,still naked.. that was obvious by the semi that was going on between his legs,I had to stifle my laughter,taking the wash cloth I had used to wipe my face I draped it over his dick as I casually walked by.

"oh hey..wait a minute,that's not a towel rack darling"

making a half turn I looked down.

"but it works" I winked.

"you have a very odd sense of humor Lily"

he threw the wash cloth onto bathroom floor,hands on hips,raised brow. _.oh get over it Tom, any attention to that bad boy between your legs is an ego boost..and you know it._

"ahum.. well" I shrugged "might as well make use of _that_ monster when its not attacking me,why not not a towel rack?"

he looked down at his dick taking it in hand, then back at me.

"monster?..so now my dick by at least one definition is,..something extraordinarily or unusually large" 

"uh..you weren't on the receiving end of it,so..ya" I said matter of factly.

"ehehehehehe" he walked over to me, kissing me on the forehead _"call it whatever you want Kitten,its all yours"_

"all mine?" I pointed to myself, giving my lips a twist, _he's giving me his dick..should I laugh or feel honored?_

"yes,and you.. are all mine" 

he smoothed a hand up my throat to my chin,holding it,I regarded him with uncertainty,where was this going?, _I thought he just wanted to be friends_ ,or was last night and this morning a demonstration of _friends with benefits?,_ cause if that's the case..he could fuck off,I don't roll like that,no matter how exceptional he was in bed.

"define.. _mine,"_ I eyed him.

I now sat on the bed wrapping the blanket around me, reaching in behind the bathroom door Tom grabbed a bathrobe off a hook and put it on,then he looked up as if in deep thought,then at me.

" Mine..that which belongs to me,used without a following noun as a pronoun equivalent in meaning to the adjective _my"_

brows furrowed I pulled my head back _,did he just give me the actual definition of the word ..mine?_

"uh..yeah,okay"

"you did say..define" 

_oh my god..he did._

"Sorry I asked..so..whats a girl got to do  to get some coffee around here?..I mean I've already put out"

I stared at him with a fake smile, batting my eyelashes,raising a brow he shook his head.

"one does not have to _put out"_ he playfully tapped at my nose "to get coffee or tea..I'll put a pot on"

When I handed her  the cup of coffee Lily had just noticed that we weren't in my uncles house,I found that humorous.

"so..this is like your uncles guest cottage of sorts,?"

her head moved about taking in her surroundings.

"ehehehehe,yes..but you just figured this out?"

"well excuuuse me..I was too busy getting fucked silly too notice much of anything let alone my whereabouts"

_"mmmm,yes you were"_ I nipped at her earlobe,in which I was slapped at in doing so

"uh uh, horn dog, you had me believing we had sex in your uncles house,I was actually having a internal mini freak out that he'd find us like this" she pulled at my t shirt she now was wearing.

wrapping an arm around her shoulders,pulling her into me.

"so what if he does?..Ken likes you Lily,thinks I should of pursued you from the get go"

craning her head upward,she was frowning..uh oh.

"is that whats going on?,you're..pursuing me..for what purpose and to what end Tom?"

"I think we could build something together"

"I thought we were _just_ going to be friends?" a brow raised in question.

"I thought so too" I set my coffee down, I turned to face her, "but..when I saw you last night..dancing with those guys,and how others paid attention to you" looking away,then back to her "something just..I don't know,a spark I guess you could call it, was lit..I didn't like what I saw,all I wanted to do was bull rush through the crowd and throttle them,Lily..I did not like those men touching you no matter how innocent it was"

"hmm,so that's why your date bitch slapped you" she looked slightly amused.

rolling my eyes,groaning, _fuck..she saw that._

"her name is Clair, and I took her out with every intention of it being a date..but goddamn it Lily" I sighed looking at her.

she waved a hand frantically in front of me.

"oooh heelll no,don't be putting that on me,it's not my fault that you got a boner when you saw me and everything went to shit after that"

I winced,shifting uncomfortably.

"um..it really wasn't a boner..uh,well" I scratched at the back of my head "we were kissing,it was getting..pretty heated,and I may or may not of moaned _Lily_ in her ear"

Lily's mouth dropped open,appalled wasn't the word.

_"aw hell!,_ if that had been me, I'd of dropped your ass right there!,that's bullshit Tom"

she gave my arm a descent slap in that it stung.

"ow!..I know,I know,I know" 

looking a bit disgruntled as she did thoughtful, I was beginning to get worried..

"so" she folded her arms " a summary if I may..you were getting jealous of other guys being around me,moaning my name in your date's ear, by the end of the night, we were in a dark alley fucking like two horny teenagers,wound up here,more fucking ensued all night,then this morning..yet more fucking,at one point you say _you're mine.._ and I'm still trying to grasp that one,and you've just said we could build something together...this is all fragmented to me,the only thing constant Tom..a lot of fucking"

"I want us to be more,I realized this last night"

"more?" pulling away she looked at me warily "Tom,we barely know each other,and we wanted nothing to do with each other at one point,then we gradually began to tolerate one another's presence..and now we've plunged into sex..a bit fast don't you think?"

a bit of fear gripped me,taking  one of her hands.

"maybe,but like I said..when I saw those men last night" anger quickly replaced the fear and was building _,keep it in check you git,don't blow this,_  I took her other hand and gently pushed her onto her back,she went back willingly watching me intently,I began to kiss different parts of her face and neck,knowing my whiskers tickled her flesh, refusing to stop, even with her persistently trying to paw me away.

_"daaaaamn"_ she whined between giggles."can you not just give me a straight answer?" the only response she got from me was a deep throaty chuckle "fuck Tom" she protested as she  pried one of my hands from underneath her shirt where I had one of her nipples hostage, I was  snickering. _"asshole"_

I cursed as the apparent rapping on the front door was interrupting our play, Lily however looked relieved, _don't get too happy Kitten,I'm not done with you yet._

Answering the door knowing it could be only one person,and it was.

"morning boy,hadn't heard from ya,figured your date must went well " he chuckled

_well,not exactly,_ Jesus Ken is that why you dropped by, to see if I got laid and if it was any good?

"uh,yeah"

nosy bastard that he was,he poked his head in the doorway,what I didn't know was that Lily was standing in the room.

"you've been busy" Ken now leaned in on the doorway with one shoulder arms folded,a smug look on his face "go to the Pub with one woman,an ya come back with a different one"

 making a half turn, there she was,still in my t shirt,an now sporting a pair of my boxer shorts,holding her cup of coffee with both hands,grinning.

"hello Ken"

"hello darling" he winked "I see you and Tom finally had a _meeting of the minds"_

she chuckled shaking her head.

"there was a meeting,but it had nothing to do with our minds,in fact.. there was no thinking involved"

and both of them erupted in laughter,I stood there looking like a tit,why was I the only one feeling this was just weird?

"um" I scratched at my head " are you two quite done?"

_"aaww,are we feeling left out Tommy?"_ Lily cooed giving me a pouty look.

"not in the slightest,but discussing our _personal_ business with my uncle is just..no" I shook my head.

"Ha!..boy ya never had problems before" he gave me a bit of a shove, he looked over at Lily "he would wax lyrical, as we men tend to do,about his...liaisons" he wiggled his brows.

she gave me a seriously ugly  _"oh really"_ look, and in turn I gave Ken a _"shut the fuck up"_ look.

"Tom the man whore..I can see that" I quipped upon hearing Ken's revelation.

Tom threw me a startled look.

"Lily no..its not like that,Ken is exaggerating.. _aren't you Ken"_ he bit out giving Ken an annoyed glare.

Ken put his hands up in surrender.

"hey son, I smell a domestic coming on, don't drag me in on it Tom"

 I began to chuckle,I mean hand over mouth,face turning red, belly chuckle.

"oh my god you two..ahahahahahaha, so _fucking.._ gullible, had you _both going"_

Tom looked at me as if he were saying, _had she been fucking with me?..yes Tom..I have._

"you're a bubble off, Woman"he looked between shocked/put off.

"been called worse" I shrugged "so.. are we done pissin' an whining? I'd like to get breakfast started"

 

~Kens Pov~

I would definitely have to mark this on my calendar, _or at least somewhere Tom wouldn't see it and get pissed,_ the day I watched my usually libidinous nephew fall for this Yankee lass, the git could deny it until  Great Britain crowned a new King,but he'd be lying

watching Tom watching _her,_ I found it interesting, cause he was certainly looking upon Lily like a man who felt adoration for a woman,from when she was at the stove cooking,to when she would pour us a cup of coffee..every little nuance she offered,Tom was taking it all in,and when she paused to ruffle his curls affectionately he leaned into it,eyes closed,however when he opened them and caught me looking at him with a grin, he straightened his posture giving me the stink eye.

"tell me Lily..do you think Kate is going to like the fact that you went home with Tom?"

"Ken!" Tom snapped.

Lily turned around from the stove,looking at us not a bit offended by my question.

"probably,she likes Tom,as for me, ..he's okay "she shrugged "wouldn't go home with him again,he's terrible in bed, and farts too much in his sleep,I only stayed as long as I did cause I felt sorry for him"

Tom's mouth couldn't of gaped open any bigger,I for one saw through it,and snickered _,cheeky lass._

"I _do not_ fart in my sleep, and" he point a determined finger at her "you'll pay for that shitty remark about my performance in the bedroom"

"actually boy.. _you do_ fart in your sleep,especially after you've been drinking" I thought it only fair to throw my two cents in."there are times I wanted to throw yer skinny arse in the Pig barn"

that did it,she burst out laughing while stirring the scrambled eggs.

"for fucks sakes Ken!.." he groaned.

he needs a good ribbing now then,keeps him grounded,and with a lovely,yet cheeky girl he fancies prancing around in his kitchen cooking us breakfast it makes for perfect timing.

placing plates of sausage,scrambled eggs toast and taste of America she made biscuits and gravy,the girl was not only clever and easy on the eyes, she could cook too.

"darling,this all looks an smells great" Tom praised.

"thank you, now you boys dig in,I'll do some clean up,fraid I made a bit of a mess"

turning around to do just that,Tom reached out and grabbed her hand,pulling her onto his lap.

"no,you'll eat too,you worked hard on this Lily bug"

"Lily bug?" I looked at her curiously trying not to grin.

looking over at me unamused.

"uh huh, it was _Lily pad,_ now.. _Lily bug_ , it seems I went from a giant stinky swamp leaf, to an.. _insect_..he's truly romantic"

looking back over her shoulder at Tom who was busily eating on piece of toast looked at us bemused.

"wha?"

"Lily _bug"_ she frowned

_"ehehehehehehe"_

tugging on his chin beard,she began to chastise him.

"no no no..gawd I hate those nicknames,my name isn't even Lily"

now we both looked at her.

"it isn't..but,that's what Kate said it was and..well-"

she put a hand up nodding.

"its a short version of my name, the full version..Lillianna"

_"Lillianna"_ Tom said softly trying out this new form of her name.

"yes,but usually people find it to much of a bother so they shorten it,thus you get..Lily" 

wiping his mouth with a napkin, he looked at her warmly.

"Or because your names literally means. _.Lily_ ,either way its a beautiful name"

 

Rubbing the arch of my right foot as I sat on the edge of the bed thankful to get off my feet,but knew I was in much need of a shower I headed to the bathroom to take one when I was pulled back by my arm

"Mmmm, and where are you going?" 

looking over my shoulder to see a naked Tom holding my arm.

"uh,to bathe,I need to wash all the..sex off of me as it were,I'm surprised your uncle couldn't..smell me" I wrinkled my nose "and if he did,he was a gentleman for not saying anything"

"the shower can wait Kitten"

looking at him curiously.

"why?"

turning me around to fully face him,he looked..serious.

"I meant it when I said,you'll pay for that shitty remark about my performance in the bedroom"

oh hell,not this..really?,was his ego _that_ delicate?

"Tom,I was joking about,good grief,wheres your sense of humor?"

slowly he was walking me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell onto the bed,he was now straddling me,holding my wrists,I couldn't but help but notice his very hard cock digging into my inner thigh.

looking down on me I could see there was a hunger and a bit of _something else_ I couldn't put my finger on,that was going on behind those blue eyes

"you were entirely too cheeky this morning Lily and therefore.. you need to be disciplined"

disciplined?..and what the fuck does that mean?,my forehead creased,I didn't understand.

"I..I have no clue as to what you're saying"

leaning down further,his voice deepened.

"you've misbehaved Kitten..and now I'm going to _remedy_ that"

 

_To be Continued..._


	7. Of The Bloodline

Just by what she had said and the look on her face I knew Lily was either not the type of woman or..never had encountered the _indelicate_ and sometimes unsettling side of intimacy that some people,like myself indulged in from time to time.

"Tom..um,just what are you getting at?" her tone was as cautious as was her gaze upon me.

hmm,shes a bit of both I think..unfamiliar to any of it.

"let's just say Kitten,I'm going to show you a little something about.." and I dug my cock _hard_ into her inner thigh, _"manners"_

she gasped,eyes wide now,aah..I think she may be catching on _,I like me a quick learner._

_"what..does that mean..exactly?"_

 oh little Kitten,I'm going to show you,don't you worry.

 _"allow me to demonstrate darling"_ I purred into her ear.

slipping a finger under the boxers she wore I slid them down easily,all the while keeping eye contact with her.. _what's this?..shes wet!,oh my this WILL work to my advantage._

scooting up and aligning my cock within her folds I pressed it down on them,sliding ever so slowly _,fuck she was saturated!,back..and forth...back.. and forth_ ,making sure my tip was hitting her clit each time,her hips started to react,I noticed a changed in her breathing too,so I moved faster,making sure her clit was getting equal treatment each time.

soon I was moving on her so quickly that my balls were slapping up against her,not to mention her breasts bouncing in a most delicious way,she was squirming about,little moans rising from that perfect pouty mouth of hers,neck arched, _dammit the urge to go in and mark that exposed throat was overwhelming._

I could tell she was getting close. _.but I was closer_ ,my balls where about to explode,with the familiar pulsing in my cock,I switched it up and thrust it into her cunt and didn't stop,lifting her hips up I slammed into her repeatedly with a force I hadn't used on her before,and then...going rigid I pushed myself into her to the hilt throwing my head back as I came almost violently,belting out a guttural noise even I didn't recognize.

when I had emptied myself into her,I released her hips,my breathing heavy I was now back to hovering over her,the look she had was perplexed,smiling I kissed her forehead.

"and that my darling is what is called.. _Orgasm denial,_ consider it your punishment.. handed down"

and with that I crawled over her and was off to take a shower.

It was deadly quiet when I exited the loo, looking around it became clear...she was gone, _Fuck!,_ this was not how it was suppose to go,it was obvious Lily wasn't keen to what had taken place only twenty minutes earlier.

running a hand through my wet hair,my thoughts were interrupted by a loud riotous banging on my front door.. _now fucking what?_

I barely turned the knob and the door flew open,slamming against the wall as it did.

 _"the fuck is wrong with you Thomas!?"_ standing in the doorway,a red faced and _very_ pissed off Ken.

"okay,and you're blowing up on me because?"

he made two strides and was in my face.

"don't fuck with me Tom!, I just got back from taking a rather fractious and freaked out female home,mind telling me why she was in such a state? cause all I got out of her was, _your  nephew is a shit,a twisted sonofabitch,please take me home"_

of course Lily would say something like that, _she doesn't understand,_ but Ken would and I'll be damned if I was going to share the personal aspects of my relationship with my Uncle.

"it was a misunderstanding" I said casually.

looking at me doubtfully,and still in my face.

"bollocks,the girl couldn't get out my truck fast enough when I got her home,I don't even think I came to a full stop when she jumped out" pushing a finger into my chest "you best come up with something better than. _.a misunderstanding,_ I for one know you better than that"

turning on one heel he left, slamming the door behind him.

 

The shower couldn't have been hot enough,though my skin shone red,but that was from all the scrubbing I had done,I must of used a whole bottle of my Black Orchid body wash , _had to get  it off of me..the smell..sex,sweat..him!,scrub off any  memory of him._

I was thankful for Ken's assistance in bringing me home and the fact that when I did arrive,Kate wasn't there,I was and still am outraged and confused by what Tom had done..Orgasm Denial?..a punishment?. _.get me excited,he gets his_.. _then_..throwing my hands up,I needed to stop this shit, I was only getting myself wound up again.

Pouring myself a cup of coffee,that's when I heard Kate coming in through the back door,she had a couple of bags of grocery's.

"oh,Lily..I hadn't expected ta see ya so soon"

hmm, really now?

"talk to Ken I see"

grinning as she sat the bags on the counter.

"well..can ya blame him?,he was tickled as boy on christmas day ta see ya with Tom this morning"

"huh..well,it didn't end so well" I sipped from my cup.

turning away from the counter,she looked concerned.

"really?..anything ya care ta talk about?" 

"no..just know that I don't care to see Tom again,he really is as you would put it..a wanker"

"oh my" her brows furrowed "does Ken know?"

"who do you think brought me home" I frowned "I don't want to be near that asshole nephew of his,so ya..he knows"

"lord..just when I thought things between ya two were looking up" she shook her head.

"ya..I know" I sighed with a shrug.

"well ifn ya get the mind ta want ta talk..know that I'm here for ya darling" she gave me a motherly rub along my back.

"thank you Kate,I will"

I spent most of the afternoon quietly reading due to the rain that seem to be relentlessly falling outside,though it didn't bother me,I found it rather peaceful, the only thing that managed to ruin it was my cell going off,it was Lissa texting me.

Lis- Omg word has it you left w/Tom!

_and here we go...shit._

L- Omg word has it all wrong!. _.he_ _followed_ me out of the Pub

Lis-my we are sarcastic..so he followed you..and?

L- and..what?

nosy bitch..

Lis-don't be cagey,.. _spill!_

L-there's nothing to.. _spill,_ so drop it.

Lis- Lily, Tom sent me a text telling me my car was still at the Pub and that _he_ was taking you home,and that the keys were under the drivers seat..so excuse me when I say _piss off,I don't believe you_

 _fuck!.._ thanks a lot Tom,I had no idea he did that,another reason to dislike the sonofabitch.

L- fine,then how's this..its none of anyone's business,I don't wish to discuss it.

there was about a five minute pause and then she replied.

Lis- damn, it didn't go well,omg..I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to upset you,I should of realized that

L- its all good,I thank you for understanding

another long pause...

Lis- Tom..didn't hurt you,did he?

okay this was weird,she calls on it as it went bad and now she thinks he may of..hurt me?

L- no

Lis- Lily..be honest plz, you wouldn't be the first

_the fuck!?..wouldn't be the first he hurt?..how?..why?_

L- you're being cryptic Lissa,what are you going on about?

Lis-I need to call you.

after the first chime I answered.

"this is shit Lissa,what the hell was that text all about?"

"slow down..I was concerned"

"yeah I got that,but why?..you think Tom would hurt me?"

"didn't he?"

that last reply came at me sideways,I suddenly felt.. _sick,_ but why?..Tom didn't physically hurt me, it was just shortly before I left, _his actions..were,off._

"well..no,he didn't"

"Lily,be honest" she sounded skeptical.

"I AM being honest!,okay we had sex,there _now you know_..but it wasn't anything weird,he wasn't abusive..and you said I wouldn't be the first..has he been abusive with other women?"

"well its not so much abusive as it is _his way.._ sexually _,_ some people are into that stuff,Tom isn't always like that, but is known for it,he likes it kinda rough, just ask the girl he was with last night"

"you mean Clair?"

"oh,so he told you?" she seemed surprised.

"yeah,and why she slapped him..he deserved it,they were making out in their booth and well..he moaned _my_ name into her ear"

I heard her gasp.

"oh my god,hell yeah he had it coming..and he said _your_ name?"

"yes"

"explains a lot, why he looked like was about to lynch every man that came near you,he had _you_ on the brain..he wanted you,and from the sounds of it..he got you"

"and unfortunately he thinks I'm _his"_ I groaned recalling our encounter in the alley _from this point on,your mine Lily, is this understood?_ and he would remind me later of this back at his place.

"what?..I mean did he say-"

" he said.. I was his a couple of times,and that he was mine..I think he might of been serious,but I don't know,I don't care,he's a fucking prick"

"okay..what makes him a prick if he wasn't abusive"

"long story short version, I teased him in front of his uncle this morning,I guess he didn't like it,so after his uncle left, I was told I was to be..disciplined,punished..whatever you call it,the next thing I knew we were..well engaged in sexual activity,and yeah it was good...I was _sooo close_ ,he got off, and then he _literally_..got off of me and said _and that my darling is what is called..Orgasm denial, consider it your punishment.. handed down,_ then the bastard casually heads off to take a shower as if I served my purpose,so I just left"

it was one of her long pauses..I hate this.

"uh..yeah,that was a power play Lily..that's what orgasm denial is used for,he was asserting control and letting you know _who_ had authority,namely him"

my whole face collapsed in a mixture of disgust and trepidation

"the hell kind of shit is that?!...that's fucking barbaric!"

I heard a heavy sigh.

"that's Tom, its his signature play when he asserts himself,I know,...I had friends who used to date him..key words being.. _used to"_

falling back on my pillows and slumping into them,holy hell what kind of guy is Tom,really?

I was about to get my answer.

"Lily..Tom has a reputation of being kinda.. _quirky"_

_"quirky?"_

"yeah,unconventional,unusual,peculiar,you know..unorthodox"

"Lissa..why do I get the feeling that's putting it delicately?" and why did I always managed to find the weirdo's?

"no..those are pretty much it,some girls are into that though,they like the freaky ones" she giggled.

"oh my god,this isn't funny Lis,cause HE likes me..and I'm _not_ digging what he has to offer"

"okay,okay..sorry,then I suggest avoiding him,my friends did and it seem to work,never answered his calls,refrained from the clubs and pubs he'd go to,and in your case since his uncle is friends with Kate..don't go near his place or be in Tom's presence for awhile when he does show up at Kate's,pretty soon he'll got the hint"

it all sounded like shit,too much to do just to back away from one guy who has a _certain way_ about him that..I didn't like.

"Is that the last of them?"

Kate looked around one more time.

"yes I do believe,I have one more box back at the house should we need it,but I believe what we brought is enough"

Setting the last of the jars of Kate's Homemade Apple Jelly up at the booth I made ready for the activities that would soon start,today was the first day of the Autumn Festival the Town had every year,and like every year before it Kate had a booth selling her Jelly, everyone loved it so as she put it, _they've come to expect it at every Festival in the Autumn._

busily arranging the other jars and breads all about the booth, that Kate and I had made last night to go with the Jelly,I was ignorant to the audience I had.

"hello Lily"

slowly turning around,I made eye contact with my least favorite person,one I hadn't seen nor spoken to in at least two to three weeks,straightening my posture, I gave Tom a look of indifference.

"hi"

he looked almost like a chastised little boy,standing there with a pouty, puppy dog look on his face,hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pockets.. _not buying it._

"I see Kate's got you involved in the local Festival"

"yeah,never a dull moment with Kate" I sighed already growing impatient with the conversation.

"must be tired from making all that bread and jelly"

folding my arms,my sarcasm couldn't of been more evident.

"I guess it's a type of _punishment,_ seems I'm good for that"

the already dejected look on his face looked even more so,glaring I then turned away trying to find anything to distract myself.

 _"Lillianna"_ he pleaded.

spinning around, I growled trying not to bring attention to us.

_"do NOT, call me that!"_

"look,I haven't seen you in awhile..I just wanted to talk. _.we need_ to talk"

"go away Tom,you said enough last time you did" I pointed away from us."plus I have nothing to say to you"

"I think you maybe you have a misunderstanding of,what happened..last we were together"

he was getting brave,and was approaching the booth now, _not a smart move._

"oh..you must be referring to the.. power play"

he stopped walking,staring blankly at me, _that's right troglodyte, I've been educated since we last saw each other._

"Lily,look I-"

holding up a finger I leaned out of the booth.

_"piss-off"_

seeing that I was mere moments of making him wear a Jar of Jelly,with reluctance,he walked away,and the timing couldn't of been better,Kate came out of nowhere carrying five more loaves of the bread we had baked.

"you look outta sorts,love..everything alright?"

looking over at Kate I nodded.

"I am now"

The noon hour had arrived and in that time we sold almost half of Kate's Jelly,which was about seventy jars and twenty loaves of the bread,yeah...we were making bank and having fun,and I had at least four guys wanting to take me out to lunch, _I accepted one_ ,and during that time I had been informed by Kate that I was being watched, _great.. now Tom's become a creeper._

"aye you ladies look radiant on this fine autumn day,hows business?"

"hey Ken,everything's great, here" I handed him a slice of bread with jelly,which he accepted gladly.

taking a bite he savored the treat.

 _"Mmm..mm_ ,I'll never get sick of Kate's Apple Jelly,and she tells me you made the Bread"

"yeah, its from scratch, the only way to have it with Homemade jelly"

giving me a wink and a nod I took that as he agreed.

"so Lily..forgive me,but have you seen my nephew about?"

"um..yeah,he was here earlier,but..if you look carefully in this here vicinity" I pointed in our general area "you'll find him..Kate's informed me he's lurking about"

"lurking?" lifting his head up looking around now.

"yeeep" I said with less than enthusiasm in my voice.

"you mean to tell me the boy is..to put it nicely..monitoring you?"

snorting with a laugh.

"that's indeed putting it nicely Ken"

"well" he wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin "that rubbish is going to stop"

giving a polite nod he went about I assume, to find Tom.

My _lunch date_ it turned out, wasn't in fact a date at all,the guy's name was Duncan, and he already had a girl,he hastily and apologetically explained that she,Edina was her name, was studying medicine at Harvard in the States, and he really was missing her and knew next to nothing about the U.S and knew that's where I was from,and just wanted to hang out with me and ask some questions,I was more than happy to oblige _,what a sweetheart._

About two hours Duncan and I had sat on a knoll under a tree talking,laughing, I had managed to make him feel relaxed as far as his relationship with Edina was concerned, they had been together for five years,talked everyday,I assured him,as long as there was trust and the line of communication was open,they should be just fine.

as we were talking I looked off to the side when I noticed something,no..it was a someone.. _oh shit I know that stature, not good.. not now Tom!,_ he was close to us,close enough for me to sense the undercurrent of hostility that was permeating from his direction like a veil wrapping itself around me,it actually sent a slight shiver through me.

oh hell,here he comes, we both turned to acknowledge him.

"Tom" there was a hitch in my voice that Duncan immediately caught, looking at me in concern.

"love, you alright?"

smiling I nodded,I didn't want to let on my discomfort.

when he reached us he stopped,stalk still,hands planted firmly in the front pockets of his pants,eyes focused on me.

"will you pardon us,I need to speak with Lily..alone"

Duncan looked at me,unsure,then back at Tom,I could tell the young man wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

"it's okay Duncan,go ahead,I'll catch up with you later"

he hesitated,then quietly walked away,I noticed he would look over his shoulder at me as he did.

"a bit young for you..isn't he"

"not that I owe you an explanation,but it wasn't what you think,he has a girl,she goes to Harvard,and he just wanted to know what its like in the U.S..you presumptuous asshole"

"back to name calling are we?" he came across as haughty now.

 _"yeah"_ angling my head I nodded "I guess we are, since it seems we never got past it"

he went to reach for me but I deflected it, with a swipe of my hand.

"uh uh..no way,I don't wish to have anything to do with you..anymore"

Tom lowered his head, moistening his lips he looked back up at me,his eyes seemed to be a brighter shade of blue than normal.

"I meant it when I said, _you're mine.."_

narrowing my eyes I threw my arms up in frustration.

 _"yes I know_..what does that even fucking mean Tom!?"

Tom leaned so far into me,I had to pull my head back,but it wasn't far enough,I froze as his hand now was firmly holding my chin.

"it means...you're not going anywhere until we talk,until you..understand"

 

_To be Continued..._


	8. Of The Bloodline

The glare I was getting told me I better make good on  my end and start talking.

"I know you are angry about what happened at my place"

one of her small hands gripped onto mine that held her chin pulling it off.

_"angry?_..ppfftt, that was some bullshit control issue you were pulling..angry..no Tom,try fucking outraged"

softening my look and relaxing altogether I wanted to show her I wasn't entirely a beast,she however was ever cautiously watching me.

"firstly..what I mean by,you're mine" I closed the distance even further between us "is that,you're my girl..simple as that" 

"ha..I never agreed to such a thing" she looked affronted, "where did you get _that_ idea?,cause we spent the night fucking?"

didn't she feel the connection?,how could she not

"Lily there was a link between us, _I felt it_ , even after... we had sex."

"we had a. _.rapport_ Tom,then I made a joke about you being lousy in the sack,then you turned into an asshole..and that's all it was Tom. _.a fucking joke"_

I knew it was,but I didn't like it..

"a man's prowess in the bedroom is never to be a butt of ones joke Lily" I frowned.

_"aaarrrggh.._ its the twenty first century Tom,cast off the jockstrap and take it like a man!,women take shit everyday about their body parts and performance and have done so for centuries"

it's not that simple..not for me,and I could see our current state of being wasn't either.

"I see this isn't going to be resolved easily or instantly,maybe you had the right idea Lily..in keeping your distance from me,to do some thinking"

eyeing me with what I could tell was distrust,giving her lips a twist.

"what are you playing at Tom?,first you show up out of nowhere looking like a whipped child,yet determined to talk to me,then you stalk me,even _more_ determined..now, you suddenly concede your case..yeah,I'm dubious"

He stood there giving me small smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips _,the hell was going on behind it?_

"I have other things to do today,so I won't take up anymore of your time Lily" his tone suddenly seem to lack emotion, my forehead creased, _what's with that?_

"oh.. okaaay" I said quietly,puzzled was not the word for it..yeah Lissa was right,Tom was. _.peculiar._

and just like that, he turned away and headed towards the parking lot, no attempting to kiss me, no endearing words, _what the fuck?_  after a few moments I saw the familiar truck I knew to be Ken's, driving off.

_"the hell is up with this guy?"_ I murmured shaking my head thinking this man had more mood swings that put most women to shame.

 

-Four days Later-

Around one o'clock I was reading a book when I heard a gentle knock on my bedroom the door 

now who..Kate usually announced herself? getting up I sauntered to the door, but when I opened it, I didn't expect to see who was standing there.

"hi.. I hope I'm not intruding"

"Lis?"

"yea, are ya busy?"

"no.."

 I was surprised by her visit,she told me she going to visit family up north.

"cool,um..I need to talk to you"

After offering her something to drink and she accepted, we took our drinks to the living area.

"so, I thought you were up north,did you cancel,and why did you need to see me?"

Lissa looked nervous, like she had something to say, but didn't know how to go about it.

"well, after talking to you about Tom,I thought I'd feel better,then I ran into Duncan two days ago, he was impressed with you, and concerned"

okay this was interesting,and what does Duncan have to do with this?

"Duncan,concerned?" I frowned "why?..and how do you know him?"

"um..well" she laughed a little,pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear,"small world Lily,he's my cousin, but Duncan told me about what happened at the Festival with Tom,he just wanted to make sure..um, well that you knew just what you were getting yourself into cause,he was troubled by what he saw and felt, he didn't want to leave you alone with Tom"

I straightened in my seat.

"seriously?" 

"yes,..even he knows about Tom,I told you he has a rep, and well...the guys around here take it more. _.to heart_ than the girls,beings most of them have sisters,nieces,cousins etc that have been involved and..hurt by him,they don't care for Tom at all."

"so basically this is a..house call, to see if I'm alright?"

setting her drink down,she nodded.

"of sorts..yeah"

"well, Duncan and you can relax..he didn't touch me in the way you maybe thinking,in fact he was calm,explained some things, but then... it got all weird"

"weird?" 

she turned to face me,looking curious.

"at first he was all about a connection between us,then seeing I wasn't buying his crap,he suddenly was..I don't know,saying stuff like, _this isn't going to be resolved easily or instantly,maybe you had the right idea Lily..in keeping your distance from me, to do some thinking.._ and the next thing I knew he was walking away,and leaving in his uncles truck,haven't seen or heard from him since" I shrugged.

"that's not only weird,but suspicious as hell, Lily he sounds conflicted,I've heard the way he talks about you" she shook her head "I think he's really into you, like he can't get enough of you, he's hooked"

"you're kidding?days ago he acted as if he'd rather not be,or at least it kinda sounded that way _afterwards_..shit,now I'm confused"  I groaned,pinching my sinuses.

Lissa sighed heavily.

"I'm thinking the main word in all of this is _acted,_ one minute he's all talk then..he's agreeable,then just..up an leaves?" she scowled "I smell bullshit"

"you think he's up to something?,cause I called him out on it,playing me if that was what he was up to,that's when he said he had things to do and he just..left"

standing up her look couldn't of been more stern.

"I think..you need to be _very_ careful where Tom is concerned"

 

A lot of crap had been cluttering my head,I felt like I was going nuts,and being cooped up in the house wasn't doing me any good,so here I was sitting on the back of my favorite sorrel mare, _Harper._

There was something to be said about being outside just after a healthy rainstorm,the smell of the earth,and the fine mist hitting my face from the fog that hung low in the trees of the forest I currently was riding through,following the well traveled deer trails.

it was relatively quiet with the exception of the dripping and tapping of  water falling from the trees,hitting the foliage and forest floor below an the occasional sounds of wildlife moving about,I took it all in,eyes closed from time to time taking in the serenity of it all.

the easy slow gait of my mount suddenly halted,watching the large head of the mare looking to the right,her ears pricked forward in alert,nose raised up,nostrils flaring taking in I assumed a scent..and by the way her ears started flickering about,..sounds that I hadn't or couldn't perceive.

_"what is it Harper?"_  I whispered leaning in on her.

a deep rumble from her chest that radiated throughout her body was the response I got _,well that's no help,_ so rather than ignore her body language I used my own to tune into what got her attention.

turning my ear to see if maybe I could hear anything, I sat still...waiting,...that's when I heard it,in the distance,cracking and snapping of what sounded like branches being broken,but it didn't sound to significant,it could of been anything,an animal making its way through the woods,shifting vegetation from the softened earth due to the recent rainstorm.

sensing no threat and the sounds seemed to have discontinued, shrugging I urged Harper to move on,however my mount only made it to about three yards when she planted all fours,refusing to move any further throwing her head up and down whiffling.

"the hell is up with you girl?, I didn't hear anything that bad or at least screamed _get your ass out of here"_

again she looked to the right,up the small incline,as did I,this time annoyed.

"fine" I sighed "I'll take a look"  as I dismounted Harper looked over at me,I gave the mare a dirty look "it's probably a fox or a deer an if so..there won't be an extra helping of oats in your feed when we get home"

she seemed indifferent and was focused on the hill before us _,Jesus whats got her spooked?_

tying the reins to a small tree, I went about going up the hill to investigate what had Harper on edge,I was four or five steps up when I realized riding boots were shit for walking up hills especially muddy ones, I guess it was the slipping around grasping at the nearby foliage to keep me from falling on my ass that was my first clue.

I was thankful the hill was not that big, but cursing at it that it was a bit dense with shrubbery making it hard to navigate, stopping to catch my breath I listened,something was on the move again,but this time it was closer..shit.

ducking down among the dense brush I could of swore amid the usual noises I had heard I also picked up on footfalls quickening _,huh?!,_ peering over the bush as it neared I was _NOT_ prepared for what I saw.

to say my jaw nearly hit the ground would not be an exaggeration,nor the fact that I could feel my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets,coming towards me at a decent jog dodging,and vaulting fallen trees effortlessly with the  grace and agility of a gazelle..Tom..a very. _.naked_ Tom.

as he seem to be coming at me he turned swiftly and leapt up on a old uprooted tree that laid on the ground, he stood stock still,hands on hips breathing not particularly heavily,looking ahead as he smoothed a hand across his hair,slicking it back with the concentrate I'm sure of sweat and the moisture in the air.

with two fingers of his right hand I observed him taking his pulse on his left wrist, I took this moment to further observe..him,I don't know why hadn't noticed until now, just how muscular his slender body was,his calves,his thighs,his butt ,his..um.. _shit Lily why are you looking at that!?..well its there and..for fucks sake how could anybody miss that!..fucking perv Lilianna!_

_Okay okay,focus woman,his six pack, his biceps,yeah..look at that.......oh what the hell is wrong with me,I keep staring at his cock!?,_ rolling my eyes,anything to avert them, to keep me from looking at was most prominent on his body, _but goddamit he looks so beautiful standing there butt naked,covered if anything in a sheen of sweat and the morning dew..._ it was with this assessment I became aware of how _wet_  my thighs were.

I attention was now drawn back to him when I saw that he was done taking his vitals, and now was... _oh my fucking lord!..._ he now had taken himself in hand,and was slowly stroking,I nearly lost it when I clearly heard him gasp, _is this really happening?,_ quickening his motions,his head dropped back,eyes closed,I became entranced by the act going on before me,a part of me felt.. _dirty_ for even watching,but I found that even if I tried,..I couldn't look away. _.I wanted to watch._

Tom's strokes built in rate,his mouth hung open and was emitting grunts and groans,I had to fight my own noises and the urge to shove my hand down my pants,just when I couldn't take it anymore I saw his toes dig into the bark of the old dead tree,his back arching,his body stiffened, semen shot forth.

_aw gawd..can a person come just by watching?_

then if the scene before me couldn't of been more..arousing,he belted out a howl .

_"Liliaaaaannnaaaa!"_

_Oh my god!_

clapping a hand over my mouth,looking away in disbelief of what I just heard,I wanted nothing more than to bolt,get back to my horse and get the fuck out of here _,what had I just witnessed?,_ hesitantly I looked back over at Tom who was bent forward hands on his knees,head down seemingly catching his breath,raising his head he looked upward.

_"God.. I miss you Lily"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

The inspiration behind this Chapter **(well the scene entailing Lily seeing Tom naked in the Forest)** was because of acertain Manip **created by  Elfpunk on tumblr** , **she gets all the credit.    here's the link** http://elfpunk-manips.tumblr.com/post/136929621562

                                                            

 

 

 

 


	9. Of The Bloodline

All I could do was pray he hadn't detected my presence,even though I had waited until he had jumped off the fallen Tree and continued on his run there was no guarantee,my retreat to say the least was hasty and made sure  Harper feel the slap the reins as we left, _and felt shitty for that too._

The cold shower wasn't enough,and I had to find a release by my own fingers,I was never keen on masturbating,never felt it was. _.right,_ but at the time my moral dilemma was squashed by the _need_ to feel something inside me and since having Tom in the shower fucking me silly wasn't possible,  I just envisioned him doing so and went with it and his words from the forest echoing in my head " _God..I miss you Lily"_

_I miss you too Tom._

 

 _What is fucking wrong with me!?.._ it had been three days since I happened upon Tom in the forest running around naked _._ But everyday since then I went back,and yes I saw him everytime,not in the same spot,I'd hide in different areas,waiting just watching him,though there was no repeat _,thank god_ ,of the primitive display of pleasuring himself.

I guess I was curious as to why he did this,running around a somewhat isolated forest stark naked in the early morning hours,with temperatures that were at least in the forties and one had to figure with the fog and wind chill factors, it was _a lot_ colder..and it was insane!,as it was at times I wore a sweatshirt over my regular shirt and a coat with a scarf when I went out.

Harper knew the route well,and ashamedly I already had a place picked out to hide, _Lily_.. _you've truly stepped over the line,totally shunned the grey area and jumped in head first into the wellspring of depravity,_ god I really hated having a unrestrained an opinionated conscious.. _fuck off already,I'm aware of the wicked path I've taken...I want to see where it goes._

Nestled in the spot I had chosen,against a rather large tree,shrouded by some bushes,I waited like had days prior,quietly waiting listening for the familiar foot falls,it wasn't long, if anything Tom was punctual to a fault.

he jogged up the well traveled path looking ever like the Greek god, it truly was something to watch, but he did something different,he veered from the path,picking up speed,jumped up on a stump,spring boarding from it and with arms in the air his hands grabbed onto a sturdy branch of a tree swung from it and dropped to the ground with a _thump..fucking hell what was that all about!?_

clapping his hands together,getting the bark and dirt off them,he looked opposite of me as if deciding where to go next.

"does it give you pleasure to watch me unseen,Lily?"

my throat went dry,I froze. _.oh no,..I mean..how did he?now what?..do I run?_ suddenly I felt confused as hell,looking through the shrubbery,his back was to me,fuck..he's calling me out,sighing I resigned myself to just taking it like a grown ass woman,slowly I stood up.

"are you going to answer me?"

 _"um..uh"_ looking down I fidgeted with my hands

slowly he looked over his shoulder,but not turning around fully.

"for someone who has been faithfully watching me for at least three days that I know of..you haven't much to say"

Okay making a mad dash right now sounded _really good_ at this point,my face was bright red,this I knew I could feel the heat in my cheeks instantly,the bastard knew I had been coming out here.

"I..I.I'll just, go..I'm sorry"

and I was about to do just that when I was spun around _,the hell?_ ,how did he get to me so quickly?.

 _"oh..I don't think so"_ taking a handful of my hair he pulled back, his mouth was by mine _"tell me..did you like what you saw Lily?"_

 _"ye..yess..yes"_ I whimpered.

_"good..so,why did you watch me in secret?..I thought  you didn't understand me..maybe even creep you out a bit?"_

 he released my hair,but kept a hold on my arm,sighing I opened my mouth and the words just spilled out.

"no..not creepy..I don't know why Tom,I still don't understand you, all I do know is.. whenever I am around you" I closed my eyes "you're like some fucking drug, so..so, addicting,there's something about you, no matter how many red flags go off in my head,I finding them easier to ignore  more and more,especially now" 

"now?"

I watched the small woman before me,the fear I once saw in her eyes..gone,replaced with a boldness.

"they are easier to ignore cause I don't give a fuck about them anymore Tom..if I did..would we be having this conversation?"

"what are you saying Lily?"

moving closer to me,she took the initiative,pressing herself into my body,hands now flat on my chest,cursing the fact that her nipples were literally poking into my skin,eyes were on mine,never looking away.

_"make me understand you,I want to know"_

I put a hand behind her neck pulling Lily in for a kiss which she seemed eager to except and that we were still both standing in a forest I was naked made it more urgent to me to get her in the same state as myself I now cradled her head with my hands pulling her into the kiss,deepening it, making it a sloppy, noisy,and hungry kiss and we didn't care  moaning and groaning,my hands now had made their way onto her ass holding firmly,squeezing each of her cheeks. _  
_

parting we both were breathing hard, her eyes clouded with that same look I saw in the Alley.

"I believe one of us is over dressed for the occasion"

I never waited for a reply and made a quick work of her clothing,in no time they were a pile at her feet,wasting no time I swept her up with a squeak, putting her over my shoulder.

"Tom?"

"I missed you Lily,time to make up for that" I said as I strode over towards a tree

Bending her over a large tree that was lying on the ground I pushed her feet apart.

"you..your going to take me.. _here?"_

leaning over her back,I spoke close to her ear.

"dammit woman I know I've been a shit,but please,if you want to understand me..let me show you in one way I only know how..that I am going to make it up to you..I want you to .. I wanted you to know how devastated I felt,when I upset you.., but I'm damaged goods because of.. "

stopping there,I knew I wasn't ready to say much more than that,but when I did would she be ready to accept the baggage that comes with a damaged man.

I never gave her any warning,not even the gratuity of foreplay,reaching under her chin I held on,with a thrust of my hips I shoved my cock to the hilt inside her,the cry from her lips echoed throughout the the forest awakening the waterfowl an the like,stilling inside her,letting her walls adjust to my girth,I watched as she hung her head.

_"now..take me"_

closing me eyes,upon hearing that sweet permission from her,I began to do just that.I took her many times over,on every surface the Forest had to offer,my lips devoured her exposed skin and I do mean _all of it_ ,leaving little marks hear and there.. _my marks_ ,then surprising me as I watched her as she lower herself before me,taking my cock in hand,teasing the tip at first with her tongue as it danced around it,then her sweet warm mouth engulfed it as she stroked my shaft and massaged my balls.. _fuck._

when I had came,she managed to swallow it all,remaining on her knees,pulling away her eyes slowly wandered upward at me through her dark lashes _,my god the way she looked at me,no words,there was an...innocence to those light blue eyes before me._

pulling her up onto her feet,removing the bits of dirt and leaves from her hair that was wildly tangled about her, _beautiful._

_"I say we go and clean up Kitten...I know a place"_

 

Approaching the all too familiar rise of steam I knew indicated that the hot spring was right before us,Helping her into the hot water,she tested it with one of her big toes.

"hot" she hissed.

"well darling,that's why its called a hot spring"

giving me a lopsided frown,I knew teasing wasn't a good idea,then she slid a whole foot,after a few moments she braved the sting of her cold skin to the water and submerged herself up to the neck,and then I joined her.

"better?"

eyes closed,a smiled played across her lips.

_"much better"_

 "turn around,love and lean your head back into the water"

she did,and I went about cleaning out all the dirt,leaves and other debris.

"I'm sure you may find some small woodland creatures in there,I mean after all, we did defile each other in every way in everyplace possible,so it wouldn't surprise me" she giggled.

"ehehehehe..true,but if I find anything I'm pretty sure its either dead or traumatized darling"

after cleansing her hair she remained in my arms,her head laid on my chest,sitting between my legs,ordinarily that could prove to be..risky,to say the least,but the earlier activities proved to be satisfying and for the moment my loins were behaving...for the the moment.

"so..do you come out here a lot to run..naked?"

ah..shes wasting no time,she really must want to understand me.

"pretty much every day"

"why?"

hmm..proving she like to go for the difficult questions,I'm not ready to reveal much,not at this time anyways.

"to purge"

turning over on her stomach,the curiosity was obvious on her face.

"to..purge?..what?"

"Lily.." smoothing my hand down her hair,I kissed her forehead "I'm not sure I can tell you just yet,but if you're patient with me..I will get around to sharing that"

tilting her head she eyed me,poking me in the center of the chest with a finger.

"okay,but..just how peculiar are you?,I mean running naked in the freezing ass cold in a secluded forest,  do you have a group activity?..like getting together with a bunch of guys at night on a beach,build a huge bonfire,dance around it naked,shaking your dicks?"

staring at her blankly trying to grasp at what she just said,then I just burst out laughing

 _"ehehehehehehehehehe_..aw no..no there isn't any dick shaking,that my darling.. would only cause penis envy" 

groaning she slapped at my chest as I began to laugh again.

"asshole!"

"oh..so I'm a peculiar asshole?" I teased.

_"ppphhttt!..yes!"_

"oh that was attractive darling"

she struggled against me,but I held her in place still laughing.

"let me go!"

" oh ..no"

"Tom I-"

having no more of it,my mouth latched onto hers,my lips pressed with slight hunger to their movement on hers,I cradle the sides of her face holding it in place, I felt her tongue brush across my own with a groan, when our tongues indeed touched I moaned,Lily briefly parted long enough to moan my name,her eyes hooded,lifting her head up my lips traveled from her mouth to her throat and just below the nape of her neck, a loud gasp an a rather deep guttural moan that I wasn't expecting, escaped her with back arched,..oh my.. _I found a sweet spot._

_"ehehe..sensitive,aren't we Kitten"_

_"uh huh"_ she whimpered.

scooting  up she nuzzled my whiskers underneath my chin gently with the bridge of her nose, _this was nice,I like this..no ones done this before._

"Lily.. I need to tell you something..about that night at the pub,when you were with Lissa"

"oh?"

"yeah,remember when I said I didn't care for all those guys touching,ogling you?"

"yes I do"

"well,..it was because to me seeing those men doing that,I just wanted to protect you,not as a favor to Ken or Kate..it has to do with when I told you..you were mine,cause Lily to me you were.. unavailable"

pulling her head back she looked up at me with a side long glance.

"so you're saying the whole friendship thing we talked about..it became null an void,and you saw me as..your girl?"

I weighed her words,I guess one would call it that?

"Lily,I..never,well that is to say... I guess that's what it is,I don't have anything to base what I was an am feeling,on"

her forehead creased,looking skeptical.

"what?..Tom,you mean to tell me you've never had a girlfriend..ever?"

giving an uncomfortable shrug,I'm such a git,so naive right now.

"no..I,..I never felt that way about any of the girls I had been with Lily,as crude as this is going sound,...they were just a means to an end"

nodding looking thoughtful as she tugged on her bottom lip.

"it was just about sex"

I felt like an incredible dick right now..cause she was right.

"uh..yeah" taking one of her hands "its not like I promised them the sun the moon or the stars,they knew what they were getting into,I wasn't using them"

"what makes me different?..cause obviously I am,you outright told me I was _yours_.. a few times, and the first time we were together,..you didn't boot me out,in fact it was me that was on my way out,you stopped me"

indeed Lily was on her way out..I remembered it troubled me to know she was going to leave.

" _you_ _are_ different Lily" taking the hand I still held kissing it "you've awakened something in me I didn't know existed,something that told me that it was crucial that I didn't let you go"

yet another smile grew on her beautiful face, _this is good,we aren't arguing,and I haven't freaked her out..again._

"Thomas, I think as much as there is I am starting to learn about you, you are just starting to figure things out about yourself"

_She was was right,..on both counts._

 

_To be Continued..._


	10. Of The Bloodline

Surreal,that's what it was, sitting on Harper fully clothed,Tom behind me.. _naked,_ with reins in hand as we rode quietly..I began to snicker at the thoughts running through my head.

"darling?"

"hhmm,yes?"

"what's so funny?

"oh" I tried containing myself,it wasn't working,"I was just looking at our current situation,you know..it _kinda_ reminds me,you and I sitting on the horse.. something one would see on the cover of a cheesy romance novel at the check stand of a grocery store, except,..the guy looks like Fabio and has clothes on with his muscular chest showing,and the damsel in distress looks like a cheap slut with her tits about to pop out of her clothes" 

"who's Fabio?"

I sputtered before I almost fell off Harper laughing and snorting now.

 

The hot spring was great,but the shower proved to be even better,and once again I found myself putting Lily in one of my T shirts,but this time we were on my couch both freshly bathed and I was savoring a hot cup of tea,she was out cold, draped across my lap with a throw blanket pulled over her.

toying lightly with her long raven hair,watching her sleep was cut short when the front door opened and Ken's head popped in.

"son we need to go get going, we have to..search" his voice trailed off,bending his head to one side,lips at a twist "is that?"

"Lily?..yes"

"oh" he sighed,as he straightened "then I guess what I came here for is..pointless"

I was confused now.

"depends,why are you here?"

"I got a frantic call from Kate,seems that lass sacked out on your lap, went horseback riding, has been gone for over three hours now,wanted to see if you and I would go looking for her"

grinning, _three hours huh?..guess we were quite busy, weren't we?_

"yes well..we ran into each other while she was riding"

Ken simply stared,giving me a stern eye,folding his arms.

"uh huh..I just bet,this scene looks all too familiar Thomas William..tell me..will she be leaving in the same manner as well..like last time?"

"no,things are... different" pulling a thick strand of her hair behind her ear, "shes..."

"not like the others" Ken finished,watching me with a keen eye.

"no..she's not"

 

Stretching  my arms above my head with a slight arch an twist to the back,that's when I realized I was alone.

"well.. hello little sprite"

or not.

lifting my head as I was rubbing my eyes,adjusting my vision.

"Ken?"

"aye,the one and only" his voice full of mirth.

looking around as I propped myself on my elbows,and where had Tom gone?..Ken was about to answer that.

"sent him on an errand,he should be back shortly,told him I'd stay so if you woke up you wouldn't be wondering"

raising a brow suspiciously as I sat up,looking at the man sitting across from me,looking like he had an agenda.

"hmm yeah,and a note wouldn't of done just as good,instead _you_ volunteered to babysit?"

"clever..as you are captivating Lily Loban"

"so what are you up to Ken?"

I adjusted my sitting position.

"nothing" he sipped from a cup, "however I did want to have a word with you"

"aah" I nodded drawing my knees up,wrapping my arms about them "isn't it usually the guy getting the right act read to them,and not the girl?"

"true..but you're not getting _the right act_ ,as you put it..I just wanted to..thank you"

ooookay,I wasn't expecting that,obviously.

"for what..exactly?"

"well for one..coming to Scotland,..and for pissing off my nephew to the point he wanted to know why he couldn't stay pissed off with you"

leaning back on the couch covering myself up with the throw,I found this line of conversation.. interesting.

"really,that's what happened?" I was doubtful and my tone was too.

"yes,I do believe it is..I can't say I've ever seen a woman get under his skin like you have then he goes back for more _and_..." he wore a cheeky grin "manages to find himself in a..intimate situation with her"

"oh" my cheeks suddenly felt warm.

"you aren't like the women he usually runs with"

raising a wary brow.

"runs with?..don't believe I've heard it put quite like that"

"I thought I'd be..delicate" he smirked with a wink.

"ah,better than.. you'r not like the girls he normally.. fucks" I blurted out on purpose.

he threw his head back laughing.

"yes..something like that, and you can be sure of one thing Lily..you must be special,cause when Tom as you so..indelicately put it, _fucks_ these other girls..he didn't do it here,he always went to their home,or a hotel,never here" he pointed to Tom's house "you..are the first" 

what?

"you mean to tell me..he never shared his own bed with.."

Ken shook his head.

"nope"

"I wonder why?" I murmured looking away.

"my guess is..they weren't you"

shaking my head, Ken must have some fanciful notion of me,I didn't see myself as anyone special,I was just as ordinary as the next person.

I was learning one thing,cooking around Tom was a _huge_ pain,I was trying to slice up an onion while he was holding me about the waist from behind,grinding his dick all over my ass,giggling like a fucking teenager about it, _time to put a stop to it or I'll get nothing done_ ,wriggling from his hold I grasped his crotch firmly and held the knife up before our faces,all in fun of course.

"oh hey..wha!..Lily"

his eyes were wide,mouth agape.

"listen you fucking perv,I'll make an entirely different use of this knife if you _and_ your dick don't get out of here" I still held the knife before him,frowning.

"you're bloody well going to hurt someone with that"

grinning smugly.

"that's the point you giant child,now...  _go"_ I pointed with the knife towards the living area.

As I made my exit from the kitchen I looked over my shoulder warily at the, pint sized female tyrant wielding the blade,watching me leave,shaking my head I finally turned away grabbing a beer from the fridge on my way out.

"what's going on?"

looking over at Ken I took a swig from my bottle.

"just a word of warning,don't go in there" I pointed to the kitchen with the bottle "she has a knife"

scratching at his chin,he nodded looking down,I followed his gaze...right down to my crotch,screwing up my lips I quickly covered it with hand.

"really Ken?"

"what?..just wondered if she was successful in turning my nephew into a eunuch"

"and why would she remove what matters most to her?" I wiggled my brows.

Ken rolled his eyes.

"son, you put waaay too much stock into how much the fairer sex is in love with your cock,I'm surprised it hasn't gotten your arse in trouble the way it gets around"

I chuckled,I was indeed fortunate where _that_ was concerned.

"dear uncle, are you calling me a whore?"

"well,from what you told me..that's pretty much what you were doing..whoring yourself all over the UK,so..yeah,I think that's what he was implying"

spinning around,Lily stood, leaning on one shoulder in the doorway of the kitchen looking smug,minus the knife. _.thank the maker,_ looking from her to Ken,they both had the same shit eating grin.

"can we drop the whole subject of my dick..its kinda weird"

they both laughed,yeah suddenly my family jewels have become a laughing matter, _and like that makes me feel so much better._

Dinner was the best,and the fact that Kate had joined us made it all the better,she kept stealing glances at Tom and I,secretly smiling, _the old girl was seriously rooting for us to hook up,even Ken was doing the same shit,_ at one one point,I tapped Tom's foot under the table getting his attention,gesturing with my head at Ken an Kate,he only smirked.

 I think it only further encouraged what Kate may had thought about Tom and I when I told her I was going to be staying awhile after Dinner,Tom didn't help when he threw in _"or perhaps even longer" ,jerk._

Tossing my jacket onto the loveseat,I blew a sigh.

"thank god that's over,I was waiting for Kate to ask when were we going to send out wedding invitations,by the way she was acting tonight" there was no response,in fact Tom had been quiet the whole wale to the cottage,looking over my shoulder I saw that Tom was leaning against the wall with his back,hands clasped together in front of him,looking at me,"um..something wrong?"

giving his lips a slight twist,he inhaled through his nose.

"yes..yes there is"

casually walking over until he stood before me,and without warning Tom grabbed the neckline of my shirt,with a fierce yank  he tore it clean off, I shrieked in surprise,staggering back.

"the hell are you doing,are you-!"

placing a finger on my lips.

_"I'm not done,..there's still the matter of your bra"_

again I yelped at the suddenness of it as he effortlessly ripped off my bra and there I stood topless before him, his eyes roamed over my breasts,this time I voiced no protest,standing there unmoving except the now heaving of my chest from the growing arousal within that he had begun to stir up in me, Tom's eyes swept over my now exposed breasts, his fingertips were feather like as the played across them earning him a gasp ,then a jolt from me as one of his fingers flicked a nipple.

his mouth deliciously hot, enveloped a nipple,adding a tongue that immediately taunted and tickled the sensitive nub as it pebbled when he suckled,while the other hand continued to taunt the other nipple,I began to moan his name, the more he teased I realized my hips started to push forward in offering to him.

running a hand down the front of his pants,there was no way I was going to go through this without doing my own touching,but I was mistaken, slapping my hand away without even breaking his concentration from my breast he even bit my nipple when I hand tried to touch him,sending me into a squeal.

so..he was going to be.. _that way?..hmm,_ I could be persistent,reaching around I went to grab his ass,but a firm almost painful grasp of the wrist snuffed that idea quickly,he tutted me.

_"oh no no,tonight..I teach you lesson"_

staring at him now,that our eyes were level with each other,uh oh..I know _that_ look.

"lesson?"

_"you,my little kitten..not only disrespected me once,but again..in front of my uncle, the first time..was with a knife no less,while holding my cock"_

"and your balls" I added.

if he was going to turn on that Bullish side of himself and exact my punishment, _I was going to damn well make him work for it._

_"excuse me?"_ he straightened his posture I'm sure as to impose his height,to make me back down. _.fuck off Tom,it isn't working._

_"I said_..I was holding your balls too" 

he exposed a full set of teeth as he grinned,giving him a sinful if not menacing appearance.

flying backwards I landed on the couch on my butt rather roughly in that I bounced almost falling of it.

"being petulant will only make it more fun for me,and...taxing on you Lily" he slowly advance on me,I watched him carefully, "now my Lily, I'm thinking maybe stripping you naked, burying my face between your beautiful legs, tease that which is moist..and I know you already are, neglecting that clit of yours,knowing it'll piss you off, fuck you senseless with my tongue, savor your nectar,delight  in your cries of lust as I take you to the edge..but _never_ let you have the purchase you'll be hurting for "

during his filthy talking I found myself rubbing my clit as I looked up at him, he wore a more devilish grin,than previous.

"normally,I'd be so fucking pleased by this I'd be coming in my pants by now darling.. _but not tonight"_

yanking my hand out of my pants,he proceeded to tear them off too,underwear as well,I laid naked and askew before him,now defiantly glaring as I tried to reposition myself.

"I wasn't trying to please you _.._ and don't think I don't know what's going on..you're doing the whole _dick shaking thing"_

climbing on the couch on all fours now,he had me practically pinned down to the cushions,his face in mine.

"the only _dick shaking_ that's going to happen,is when I'm marking your body with my seed,your back,butt,legs,stomach,tits,hair..and"

I put a finger up into his face,growling.

_"not-my-face"_

_"where do your ethical lines lie Lily?..only this morning you were butt naked on your knees in the dirt of a forest,with my cock down your throat, eagerly swallowing my seed...tell me ..why is having it on your face such an issue?..as I see it,there is none"_

I watched her face,waiting for the reply I knew that would never come,she knew I had her,now..to up the stakes,taking her by the wrists pinning them above her,I took my other hand,dipping them into the wetness of her cunt I knew that was waiting,swirling my fingertips in the folds,then sliding them down,bypassing her core,her eyes widened upon realizing what I was doing,I nodded.

"that's right darling..I want. _.that hole,.._ the one that hasn't been claimed yet"

I felt my cock jerk in my pants as my finger made its way downward,oddly enough..she lifted her ass up,nodding.

_"yes please"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	11. Of The Bloodline

"well..what is this?..a bit of a _closet whore_ in you,I'd of never guessed"

lifting my head up,eyes slits as I wanted to make it clear to him.

 _"I'm no whore_ ,you're the one who has his finger directed at my asshole,I was just..complying"

"complying?..so you were going to agree to have my finger in your arse?" he leaned in further "how do you know it would just be my finger?,I might of just..oh I don't know..shoved my cock in it "

"is that what you want Tom?, to fuck me in the ass,is that my punishment for joking with you tonight?" I really was curious now..was sex something he used to punish as well as to please?

deserting his initial path,rising up on his knees,the stare I got was penetrating.

"we haven't _even_ started with in any kind of _punishment_ darling, so far I'm just, _playing.._ with you" he sneered.. _sneering,really?_

"and so far..it's become rather boring,I think I'll be going home"

and I went about doing just that,only making it as far as rolling on my side when he flagrantly gave me a push and I tumbled onto the floor.. _.that haughty sonofabitch_ ,but I was suddenly distracted by his naked form standing in front of me.

After her little mishap of tumbling to the floor,she sat on her knees in front of me _perfect_  ,her eyes wandered upward,stopping as they focused on my cock that happened to be erect and level with her gaze,but when I saw her slowly scooting on her knees, reaching out for it I grasped her wrist.

"I think not" pulling her up onto her feet "I have plans,and I don't want the carpet.. _marking you_ up,.. _only I'm allowed to do that"_

Once in the bedroom,still holding her by the wrist,she remained silent,I reached in the top drawer,fumbling around.

"ah yeess" I chuckled,pulling out a leather belt appraising it,I watched her mouth drop open,"what's wrong Kitten..never had a belt used on you?"

taking her other wrist and putting it together with the one I already had, I looped them through the belt, cinching it tight,giving it a tug.

looking at her bound wrists,then up at me.

"now what?"

taking the belt strap I held,smirking,giving it a quick snap letting just the tip hit her ass,she danced on her tip toes squealing,and cussing.

 _"that's..what_ ,..Kitten"

jutting her head at me,I found the scowl she wore incredibly arousing,not to mention the dark curl that now hung down her face and across her nose. 

_"you sonofabitch,that stung!"_

_"ehehehehehe..._ of course it does darling"

rubbing the area where the belt struck,she flinched,giving me a dirty look,but it dissolved when she saw that I in fact was soothing it.

"I don't get it..you inflict pain on my ass then.. you try to ease it?"

"don't over think it Kitten.. its a.. _quirk_ of mine"

"you mean..kink"

"that too"

lowering myself by her butt cheek,kissing gently at the angry red rash left from the belt,she flinched.

Remaining stalk still, looking forward, I had no idea what he was up to, I had my wrists trussed up in a belt while he had knelt behind me placing little wet kisses and blowing on the skin where the belt had struck me, .. _it was weird_ to say the least,my breath hitched as his kisses migrated up from my butt cheek to the small of my back,over my hip bone were he took a moment to suck, then moved to the front of me.

bracing my hips his mouth had wandered to my mound,when the shock of his tongue darting into my folds gave my body a jolt,running his tongue languidly _up and down repeatedly_ ,moaning filled the room, my moaning, it was when he began eagerly lapping, noisily at my ever increasingly wet sex, my knees buckled,he tugged on the belt,my cue to accept the delicious torture and stand straight.

 _"I..I can't..ss..soo close"_ I mewled.

ignoring my plea.. he made it worse,inserting a finger inside me,the whine coming from my throat I didn't even recognize,my hips began to undulate, craving more.

seemingly feasting on my pussy  with a recklessness I never seen nor experienced, I so _badly_ wanted to bury my fingers into his crown of ginger curls,but my restraint made that impossible, making me tug against it.

pulling his head back, his goatee soaked in my juices, eyes hooded,the next thing I knew he was scooping me up lying me down on the bed.

Straddling her naked form I made my way up her body,taking in how she was presented before me,bound and yielding.. _fucking beautiful,_  when I got up to her breasts I raised myself up on my knees,cock in hand, her eyes wide,mouth slightly parted.

_"my turn,Kitten"_

lifting her head, she took me without hesitation, _goddamn..this woman,_ in no time I was holding her by the hair and fucking her face,knowing I was close I withdrew with a.. _pop,_ flipping her over,making sure her perfect ass was up in the air.

positioning myself over her entrance I slowly sunk myself inside her, groaning like a fucking animal as I penetrated her to the hilt,though her walls resisted at first, they usually did,but that's one of the things I loved about her,Lily had a lovely tight quim that  _eventually_ wouldtake all of me.

 _" ooooohhh TTTooooom!"_ she moaned loudly 

leaning over her back I whispered into her ear,after licking the shell of it.

_"you like the way I fill you up Kitten?"_

slowly rotating her hips, moaning,pushing her ass up into me.

"yeeessss..god..yeess"

_"good..cause I'm about to fill you up with more than just my cock darling"_

 emitting a devious chuckle I kissed her along her spine,with intermittent licks,tasting the saltiness of the sweat of her skin,now moving inside her she met with ever thrust I had to offer, as my orgasm was nearing, I began to make that clear,rotating and giving a snap of my hips causing my own outcry as I almost with a viciousness,slammed into her,Lily lifted her head up long enough to wail.. _that did it.  
_

in unison the  most exquisite orgasm I was experiencing lingered a lot longer than imagined and her walls just kept spasming  around me, her body trembling, it was a never ending sensation of complete ecstasy. _  
_

Eyes gradually focusing in the room, when things cleared I saw not only that I was alone, but that I was still naked but I had been cleaned, my  hair had been brushed, my whole body had a nice fresh scent to it, my hair a bit tousled from sleeping, but definitely not the wild mess from last night, and slowly I sat up, cringing _"shit"_ yeah  one thing that was evident, last nights activities.. _sore fucking muscles,_ I looked at my wrists, a bit of bruising, looking down on the floor I saw the belt,what was with being trussed up with the that anyways? 

looking towards the nightstand I saw a folded piece of paper with a flower,.. _a Lily..cute Tom._

 

_Lily, darling_

_As you may of guessed I'm out for a run,and yes..I'll be naked..I hope you have no regrets about last night as I have none, except maybe one, not waking with you in my arms, I do like the feel your warmth against me, and the scent of your hair to greet me when I wake, perhaps next time I will wake you and we can run naked together_

                                                                                  _yours always-Tom_

 

 

was that sentiment I read in this note?..he liked the smell of my hair and the warmth of my body..wow,one minute I'm bound and he's fucking me like a beast,and the next he leaves a note with a flower _one that represents my name no less,_ with sweet words and humor..ugh,he was so confusing.

 

It was about three hours after I had awoken when I heard Tom return,peering out from the kitchen I spied me a white ass,legs,and some very dirty feet.

"aw hell no,go take a shower"

making a tight spin on one foot,now facing me,Tom look at me with a puzzled look.

"whatever for?" he now grinned "I thought you liked your men. _.dirty"_ wiggling his brows _._

groaning I walked into the living area.

"not very original are ya?..go take a shower,your filthy and your dangly bits could use some warmth" I pointed out.

looking down,then up he frowned.

"not nice darling,they" he pointed at his crotch "aren't _that_ affected" he started walking towards me, "I have a better idea,how about you join me in the shower,I'll let you even wash my.. _dangly bits"_

dodging him as he went to grab for me.

"oh you'd like that!, nothing would please me more than to clean your dirty,sweaty balls Tom!..god you can be so gross!"

"ehehehehehe, I know!.."

"get away from me you nasty bastard!" I giggled.

tackling me, we went over the back of the couch I squealed landing on the other side of it with Tom and I going _"oof!"_ as his naked dirty ass landed on top me and we both ended up rolling onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"get off me!"

_"ehehehehehehe"_

he wildly nuzzled at my face and neck with his nose, I giggled almost hysterically at this affectionate move tightening his grip on my arms,holding me in place. _  
_

_"aw..fuck..stop,Tom..stop!..ahahahaha!"_

amazingly enough.. he did,staring down at me,our heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard, moistening my lips I wondered what he was up to?

looking away,then back to me,he chewed on his bottom lip,his eyes had taken on a solemn look.

_"you know,I'm finding it harder everyday Lily, to find reasons not to..love you"_

 

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do,but after what he said and then climbing off of me and simply off to take a shower to say he had left things.. _.awkward_ , was putting it lightly, so I saddled up Harper who was still there up at Ken's stable.

"aye,ya finally going home are ya?"

fucking great, I was hoping to skin out of here unseen,now I had to deal with Ken.

"um,yeah..kinda rude not to spend some time with Kate after all" I shrugged with a weak smile.

"well, she don't mind,so don't be thinkin' she be upset with ya Lass" he smiled up at me.

"good to know,well..I better be going"

"alright Lily, good ta see ya" he gave a wave  as he turned to leave.

 

I sat in plush round chair that was too comfortable and as short as I was it next to impossible to get out of so I just resigned myself to relaxing in it drinking a hot cup of Chamomile tea Kate made for me.

"hey love, how you feeling?"

I looked up,Kate stood before me hands clasped in front of her.

"like a turtle on its back, this chair isn't for short people" I made a face.

chuckling  Kate shook her head.

"but ya sure look cute in it" she knelt down "but in all seriousness "how are you?"

sighing I shrugged

"like what road kill must feel like after being hit by a Mack truck at a high rate of speed, other than that, I'm good" I gave a thumbs up.

 she gave me a scolding look.

"not funny Lily, its been three days, and you haven't heard from him, if you need to cry, scream, cuss break some shit, do it, sitting here wasting away over that git doesn't cut it"

I had told Kate what had happened, at first she chalked it up as Tom being a man who just handled expressing his honest feelings in a less than graceful way,but now..she was getting pissed,she at least expected him to show up,especially since I up an left without a word

"who says I'm wasting away?" taking a sip of my tea "it's clear he _found_..a reason not to love me" I snorted "I'm still trying to grasp the idea he thought of me in _that way_ ,if in fact he has a fucking clue as to what love is"

"pppsshh it's not worth wastin' yer time on Lily" she sat beside me, "I'm feelin' bad about this, I thought ya was good for him, he took to ya,better than _any_ woman I ever seen him with,Ken and I were so hopeful"

tilting my head,I was curious,it was something in what she said.

"how so?" 

taking one of my hands in hers,giving a gentle squeeze.

"Tom has a past Lily"

"yeah,Ken said as much" I shrugged

she wasn't telling me nothing new.

"no darling,I'm sure he didn't tell you... _everything"_

_To be Continued..._


	12. Of The Bloodline

_What the hell was I doing?.._ well if memory serves me correctly,Tom did say at one point he thought we could build something together and days earlier,he hinted at the word.. _love,_ so here I am standing at the front door of his cottage,I guess I was wanting some answers,Kate said he had a past that Ken didn't fully indulge me in,something either Tom or Ken would have to do.

about to knock on the door when I heard laughter from within the cottage, it was Tom but the other was.. _feminine,_ my forehead creased..what the?.

not sure what to make of it,but was pretty sure I did not like It,I barged in,as the door flung open,I immediately have regret's of having decided to come over,my heart sank. there in in the living room was Tom and Clair his date from that night.. _naked,_ sitting on the couch.

they both couldn't of looked more shocked,except Clair's quickly melted into more of a feline grin,the bitch even had the audacity to stretch out slowly on the couch as if it was her right

"Tom..you never mentioned you were going to have any company"

slowly Tom stood up,every cell in my body screamed _just get the fuck out of here,its clear this guy isn't sure what he wants,he's not only peculiar in behavior he's perhaps even..unhealthy._

"I would ask what the fuck is going on?..but,I'm not that thick Tom" my voice was low an controlled

"Lily..we"

 looking down at his feet,and oddly enough I did too,they were dirty,like he had been out for his morning run,my head snapped up.. _Clair's_. _.was as well._

"you both went for a a run _together._.naked?" I said in disbelief,looking away the sight before me was making me nauseated.

"Kitten, look at me" 

 _"no..no more..Kitten"_ I growled not bothering to look at him,I was numb now,but when I did look back to him "you _lying_ motherfucker!, after all that shit about building something together, and ...and me being yours, it was all fucking _lies!"_

looking dejected arms out before him as he was pleading.

"you're right, I am a motherfucker and as twisted as this may sound" he hung his head,looking up through a errant curl now,he spoke softly,  _"I 'm a motherfucker that is in love with you Lily"_

the silence in the room was palatable..so now _of all times_ he admits it,Jesus!

"are you fucking serious?,this _is a joke.."_

looking over at Clair it was her words.

"excuse me?" 

folding my arms,I wasn't up for any of this bitch's shit,sitting up exerting her obvious haughty disposition,giving me an ugly stare.

"for one thing the only thing Tom loves, is an insane discourteous bout of sex and a rigorous if not punishing run through the forest in nothing but his skin,caring not what the weather may bring"

boy was she in for a surprise.

"you're not telling me anything I don't know" at this point I held out my still somewhat bruised wrists "you honestly think _YOU_ are the only one whoknow this stuff?" I snorted shaking my head.

trying to hide her obvious anger upon discovering that she wasn't the only woman Tom indulged in his idiosyncratic ways with,her lips pulled tight.

"well..Tom and I have a.. _History"_ her tone and look was smug

my thought was,how could someone possibly be proud of having a history being some guys convenient piece of ass?,always at his beck an call.

"another words. _.his whore"_ I said indelicately.

Clair shot up onto her feet,thrusting an angry finger at me.

"piss off!.. _who the hell_ are you to come in here and judge?,you've been fucking him as well,why is it any different!?"

"because..I love her"

well well,welcome back Tom,nice of you to join us.

Clair's head jerked in his direction,the look she wore,indignant.

"that's a crock of shit Tom and _you know it!_ , do you not remember our conversation from earlier?, of what trivial shit love is and those things that come with it,its the liberty of doing whatever you want with whomever you want that make existence matter...or just because having _her"_ she pointed an accusing finger at me"crashing our fun making ya wishy washy?"

Tom looked over at the now seething woman.

"I told you what you wanted to hear Clair, you're incapable of a _decent_ conversation" her mouth hung open "cause you're an _indecent_ woman and at one point served a purpose,one that I no longer want nor need" he now looked to me sheepishly "if I haven't fucked it up,I believe I have found someone who goes well beyond anything I could ever want or deserve"

"oh god,now I've heard everything!" she exclaimed,throwing up her arms, glaring at me "fucking great!, ya managed to take a perfectly strapping, beautiful, virile man an turn him into a complete mewling little pussy"

having enough I stalked up to her,making her take a step back.

_"listen you shit stained piss flap,I'm done with you and your crap attitude,get some fucking clothes on or I'm going throw your skanky naked ass through a window,am I in any way unclear?"_

"I think you sounded.. _perfectly_ ,clear" all three of us looked to the doorway,..Ken...an damn if he didn't looked pissed off,he looked over my head towards Clair "Miss Lyons,I believe you were asked to do something,and by all means..do put some damn clothes on _before_ you leave what is  _my_ property..make it quick"

with some reluctance Clair walked over to a chair and began to quietly get dressed, Ken's hot glare transferred to Tom.

 _"and you_ ,you fucking half wit,what are ya standing there for?,go get some damn clothes on "

like a scolded child Tom practically stumbled about making his way to the bedroom, once dressed,Clair looked at Ken and I with a caustic glare, he caught it.

"ya take that nasty look and get on out,ya get no gratuity here,best start walking missy,now out with ya" he pointed out the door.

inhaling deeply through her nose Clair walked by me,suddenly jerking her head in my direction and  hocked a wad of spit at me,then bolting out the door.

_"aw hell no!,you fucking .."_

I was on my way out the door,when Ken caught me around the waist swinging me about,kicking and screaming obscenities.

"woah little fireball,she ain't worth ya energy"

"no..but the bitch has it coming and I'll feel better!" I spat.

"I'm awares of that" he kicked the door shut with his foot,now carrying my still squirming body into the kitchen "now..lets get rid of that vile bit of slobber that tart put on ya"

Sitting at the table holding my untouched cup of coffee, I stared at nothing in particular,Ken sat across from me, watching.

"penny fer ya thoughts" he tried at some humor.

"I'll give you an American fifty dollar bill to not have to share any of them" I sighed.

"will you share them with me?"

looking over towards the kitchen entryway stood Tom, looking even more like a chastised child,shamefaced head slightly hung,his eyes flickered to his uncle.

"sit down Thomas,its time you and I had a chat with Lily..there are some things she needs ta know,recent events" Ken gestured to the living area "have made it necessary..don't ya think?"

lifting his head,he looked warily at me.

"I'm not comfortable discussing such things right now Ken,it can wait"

"yet you want me to share with you what's going through my head..doesn't seem  fair Tom,I'm still not quite sure what the fuck I walked in on?" I now rised out of my chair, "if Ken thinks there's some things I should know then I feel you should be inclined to do so..I'm tired of this fucking around" I intensified my glare "people tell me things about you Tom..scary things,please tell me they aren't true,put them to rest"

there..I said it,stories I had heard from people in town and from Lissa,I admitted it,Ken didn't seem surprised,but Tom..he looked..surprised?..no..hurt,that's what it was.

_"people tell you..things about me?"_

"yes,they warned me..mostly about how you are with women,saying you are..aggressive" I shrugged "I've dealt with that,no biggie..is there more?"

pulling out a chair,he sat facing me.

"before anything's discussed,I want you to know I meant what I said earlier"

"what'd he say?" Ken eyed me sideways.

rubbing my cheek as I looked over him.

"Tom told me.. he loves me"

"Tom?"

looking over his shoulder to his uncle.

"what,you think I cannot love a woman?" he looked back at me,our eyes held "if truth be known,I've felt very strongly for you.. day one,I was just too ..oh. _.I don't know_. _.what you call it_ , to even admit it to myself,instead I acted like a prick,its just my way" he sounded frustrated.

"but why?"  leaning on the table with folded arms,I didn't understand.

 _"cause"_  Tom murmured now looking down.

"cause he lacks the skill that most of us are born with,Tom had a disadvantage early in life"

looking over at Ken, _okay..this was something different entirely._

"what?"

"Lily..Tom isn't my nephew,not by blood.. you see, a little over twenty four years ago, I was Pheasant hunting not too far from where Tom takes his run, I've been hunting there since I was a lad,but a friend of mine told me he had better luck a bit further north,so that's where I headed"

out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom start to fidget, bouncing his knee,rubbing at his neck,but always his gaze remained at the floor.

"once I reached that particular area I noticed it was unusually quiet,and for the wetlands..not good,in fact its strange,so I went about checking around the some of the fields, I was about to go around this bend lined with trees when I heard a splash,not an ordinary one like a fish jumping or a bird diving in for its prey,but like someone fell into the water"

the level of Tom's uneasiness was picking up and becoming evident as his bouncing knee had picked up tempo and he repeatedly kept raking his hand through his hair,still avoiding eye contact with me.

"I ran over thinking maybe it was another hunter, imagine my surprise when I got around the bend and in fact it wasn't, not even an adult" he looked over at Tom "but instead a half drowned, manky. scrawny,wild little sod,the very man who you see before you now"

this time I did look at him directly,his eyes flickered side to side,the discomfort he was displaying was almost unnerving.

"anyways,I asked him where his parents were,all I got was feral snarl before he scrambled up the side of the dirt hill on all fours,quick little buggar he was,I called after him,but he was gone already"

 _"can..can we stop now?"_ Tom mumbled.

Ken looked over,observing.

"son,I know this is upsetting,revisiting the past, but maybe this will explain some things,give Lily some understanding...you said you loved her,did you mean it?"

raising his head up,he looked at me,and in that moment I could actually see that scared little boy Ken had described sitting before me.

"to be honest..I..I don't know _what_..being in love is"his eyes lowered,back to fidgeting, with his fingers now "I've only ever read about it,and.." his eyes wandered back up to me "you..make me feel good,make me want more,and all those other things I've read about what love is suppose to be"

daring myself,I reached over,taking one of his hands,holding it to my chest,resting my chin on it.

"you have the general idea Tom, love is.. _complicating_ ,its not an exact thing,takes a lot of work from both sides,nor can it be one sided,or it can..never be"

his face contorted into something startlingly sad,his voice almost child like in tone.

_"so do you..love me?"_

a huge knot formed in my throat,I had to choke back the urge to cry,no longer sure I could fight off that urge I got up and crawled up into his lap where he welcomed me,his long arms enveloped me tightly,his head resting on mine.

looking over at Ken a satisfied smile rested on his lips,I returned the smile.

"there is more, and ya really should hear it Lily"

Tom's embrace constricted,that's when I realized..he was afraid for me to hear more,lifting my head up,I gently stroked his chin whiskers.

"nothing he has to say is going to frighten me away Tom, I want to know you better,and so far..its starting to help a bit,won't you let me hear more of your story?"

cradling my face he leaned in.

_"please don't, you might actually start hating me"_

 

_To be Continued...._


	13. Of The Bloodline

He truly was afraid for Ken to continue,I could feel the subtle trembling of his hands as he held my face,turning my head slightly towards to Ken.

"perhaps for now, we can put the rest of this on hold?"

 I tried to express my reasons through my eyes,and was thankful for the intelligence of the man,he gave a quiet nod.

"alright then" he looked at his wristwatch "I have chores anyways,livestock ta feed" he stood up, sliding off Tom's lap,we both now stood as well,placing a chaste kiss atop my head before he departed.

when the front door had closed I looked back to Tom, his eyes suddenly had become big blue orbs,an innocence I had never seen,placing a hand to his cheek.

_"hey..it's okay now"_

he simply nodded silently.

The day went on quietly,I went about cleaning the cottage,and Tom would either keep his distance..watching me,or he'd be right beside me touching my hair,it was like his behavior had. _.regressed_ since Ken shared what little he had of Tom's past, or simply he was just unsure how to proceed?,but always when we made eye contact,I couldn't get over how his eyes were still wide with this child-like innocence,there was a deep questioning within them.

By the time night had arrived and we had long since finished dinner, I was preparing for bed wondering how Tom felt about that at this point?,he stood at the foot of the bed as I pulled the covers back.

"you ready?" I smiled reaching a hand out to him.

he looked at my hand,then back at me,slowly he made his way over,taking my hand,clasping it firmly,climbing into bed I turned the light off,we managed to wind up spooning,me with my back to him,remaining still,letting Tom get comfortable.

eventually he did relax,his long sinewy legs tangled with my short ones pulling them close to him,draping an arm over my waist holding me in place, I wasn't expecting what happened next as he had been inarticulate all day.

_"I'm sorry"_

this was promising,so I encourage him to go on.

_"for what?"_

he moved his mouth closer to my ear.

_"for today..for Clair,just so you know..I was already on my run when she showed up, I heard someone running..hoping it was you,I had just past the hot springs when I saw her sitting on a stump already undressed"_

I swallowed,had they been at the hot springs?

_"you were at the springs?"_

pulling me even closer to him,

_"no..she knows nothing of it, I've never brought anyone there Lily,... that's our place"_

I guess you could call it a sense of elation,that radiated throughout my body upon hearing this,now knowing he and I hada place special _only to us,_ something he never shared with other women,something that would be insignificant to others.

pulling his hand up to my chin ,curling up to it,he understood what his confession meant to me.

_"its like I said earlier about one of those things that made me want more,having you know that the hot springs is our little version of..paradise I guess,a secret just between us"_

there was a pause in his dialogue as if deliberating on continuing.

_"I like our..secret"_

 I really did,lightly kissing his hand to confirm this, shifting himself behind me,he sighed quietly.

_"that day...it was really cold,I was hungry and was looking for food,hoping to  find some  fresh fish maybe a grouse,anything but..mice, I was getting tired of those and they didn't have much meat on them"_

squeezing my eyes shut,biting down on my lower lip,I fought back the tears,the burning sensation behind my eyelids was suddenly unbearable, _oh my god._

_"I was chasing a rabbit,but it managed to evade me at the last minute,I tried to stop,but lost my footing and slid down a hill.. landing into a swampy bit of water, that's when I encountered Ken"_

fearing I was no longer able to control the tears now fighting at the corners of my eyes to get out,I could sense the trembling of my body was imminent  _don't cry,don't cry,_ he's willingly sharing what I knew to be painful,I didn't want to throw it all to shit by my emotional outburst. _.rein it in Lily!_

_"wasn't much for conversation back then,did not see many people,didn't want too,didn't..like them,so I just took off, went home"_

again there was a break in his conversation,I took a chance and spoke before my body betrayed me completely and I broke down.

"where was home?"

he began to play with my hair,I knew it was nerves, that's why I remained with my back to him,I felt it made it easier for him to talk.

"in the woods. _.deep_ in the woods"

"and..your family?"

the warmth of his body was now gone I felt the bed move.. _shit!,wrong question,_ rolling over where Tom had laid I saw where he gone,standing at the window,looking out of it.

I needed to rectify this or lose any chance of him opening up further to me, crawling over to the edge of the bed,swinging my legs over I sat.

_"I didn't mean to push"_

watching his reflection on the window from the moons light, I could see the conflict going on even there, upon his face.

 _"I don't have any..that is..Ken is my family,my parents.."_ his voice drifted.

the anxiety I could tell was beginning to grow,..he was fidgeting again,and _something new_  ,he was ever so slightly bouncing side to side on each foot.

"come back to bed Tom" looking over one shoulder at me,I held out a hand,looking down at it he seemed hesitant _"please"_

he did,taking my hand he crawled in bed pulling me with him.

 

Stretching my arms above my head,yawning I reached out with my left arm to discover it was empty,bolting upright looking in every direction,Tom was nowhere to be seen,a panic hit me jumping off the bed I raced out of the bedroom.

when I entered the the living area, the front door open.. _Tom_ , closing my eyes I heaved a sigh,he must of noticed how upset I was cause the next thing I knew he was right beside me.

"darling, you alright?" he ran the back of his hand across my cheek.

 I smiled nodding.

"I am now"

taking me by the chin and lifting my face up,he placed a tender kiss on my lips.

_"get dressed Kitten, I have something to show you"_

confused I tilted my head.

"what is it?"

"just get dressed"placing a quick kiss on my cheek "and dress warm" he headed back out the door.

I was surprised  when I stepped out the front door and saw Tom sitting on a Horse a rather large one,for one thing I didn't know Ken had any,staring at him wondering just what in the hell the plan was?

"ready Kitten?"

"uh..yeah" 

making my way down the few steps,I approached the stocky brown horse.

"this is Braun,he's Ken's..he's cross between a draft horse and a Morgan,good for traveling,but Ken doesn't ride him a whole lot,so I thought we would give him some much needed exercise"

 

Not recognizing the path we were now taking I peered around one side of Tom,letting my eyes scan this new environment, where he usually took his run,we had left it behind while ago and he hadn't said a word..in fact ever since we entered the forest Tom had been that way.

the trail was now at a downward slope and was opening up into a spacious valley,where the valley floor itself was nothing more than a lush wetland, _wetland?..oh my god,this is where Ken first saw Tom!,_ as the trail leveled out my eyes scanned the vast swampy marsh with its tall grasses,and the sounds of wildlife was evident, our presence was detected as I watched several types of birds take flight.

the sturdy steed we rode, effortlessly made his way through the now muddy trail,I figure now was the time to ask questions,the long silence was getting to me

"Tom.. where are we going?"

"you'll see"

the casual manner in which he said it was almost annoying.

"that's not telling me much"

"patience is a virtue" he said flatly.

I made a nose short of being decent,his head made a slight turn.

"my, someones impetuous"

"can you blame me?,you aren't exactly being forthright Tom"

"no I'm not..,but then again,I like it when you're impetuous"

I could of swore I saw a devilish curl on the corner of his mouth _,bastard_.

groaning I rested my forehead into his back,I guess I shouldn't bitch,the fact that he's brought me all the way out here to where I was assuming Ken first met him.. told me he was _trying_ to open up to me about his past..on his own.

After what seemed like forever,Tom finally stopped the Horse so we could take a break and eat something,which was fine with me and my ass which was killing me.

while Tom unpacked the food he had prepared for us I took the opportunity to further investigate our surroundings as we were on a large grassy hill over looking the valley now,it was beautiful,actually void of any human structures,a complete wilderness of rolling hills with patches of forests, and rock facings and scattered bodies of water.

"stunning view" I nodded.

"I suppose"

turning around he handed me a sandwich,taking it I looked up at him.

"you don't have any good memories of this place, do you"

making a face which could be best described as _controlled pain_ he sighed.

"I barely have any,but what memories I do have are" he slowly shook his head as he stared out at the scenery before him before taking a bite of his own sandwich "unpleasant"

putting a hand on his arm,I wanted him to know not only did I appreciate what he was doing,but that I was here for him.

"I'm really sorry to hear that,I wish I could do something"

a small smile reached his lips as he remained staring forward.

"you are.. you're here"

 _"and I love you"_ I whispered before pressing my cheek into his arm.

he moved his arm,wrapping it around me, pulling me into him.

 "and that's why we're here Lily,the _only_ reason..we are here"

When we moved on Tom had put me in front of him,good thing too,I had fallen asleep,it was the sudden chill that woke me,my body's shudder brought me to consciousness,but I hadn't been prepared for what I woke to.

yet another forest,but it was different than the one close to home,these trees were larger,ancient and arthritic looking,covered in a fine green moss and most of them were dead,overhead a dense fog loomed over and around us,giving a other worldly yet.. _unsettling_ visual, even the horse seem to agree,his ears flickered about as if uncomfortable with his new surroundings, his head moving side to side,nostrils flaring.

making a half turn to look at Tom, who sat rather rigid in the saddle,looking impassively,..I didn't like this,wherever we were going,we were getting close.

I was right, as we rounded a group of tree's my eyes widened, there sitting among the forest..a house, an old,dilapidated three story house,that in its day I knew had to have been impressive,it wasn't a mansion,but it was big,the shade of it,all in white whether that was its original color or due to the years of the elements wear an tear I didn't know.

as we neared the house Tom pulled the horse to a stop by an upturned stump, my eyes flitted about, getting a better look,the house was hauntingly beautiful with the fog as back drop and the dead trees that half stood around it.

keeping my eyes fixed on it I slid off the horse.

"lily"

"Tom its ok,it's.." pointing to the house,looking back to him "this..was your childhood home,wasn't it?"

shifting in the saddle he seemed to refuse to look at the house.

 _"yes"_ he hissed.

looking back to the house,I tried to imagine it,Tom as that scruffy,starving ten year old boy living in this derelict home.. by himself, what had happen to have put him in that position?

my curiosity got the best of me and I found myself walking towards the house,the closer I got,the faster my pace had quickened.

"Lily NO!"

I was no that far from what looked to be the front door when I felt my body being pushed to the ground,I was thankful for the thick carpet of clover that blanketed this part of the ground that cushioned the blow to my body when I hit it.

quickly I was flipped onto my back a frantic,wild eyed Tom hovered over me.

_"no!..never go in there"_

"Jesus Tom,why on earth not?" I scowled.

finally looking over to the house,his forehead creasing severely.

_"bad things.. happened in there"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_Tom's Childhood Home_

__

_Pic Credit- link: http://cdn.emgn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Abandoned-Places-From-Around-The-World-22-An-abandoned-house-in-the-forest..jpeg_


	14. Of The Bloodline

_"bad things happened.. in there"_

my own forehead creased as his words resounded in my head,looking over towards the house now, _what the fuck exactly happened in there?_

propping myself up on my elbows,I suddenly became aware Tom had a death grip in on the lapels of my coat.

"Tom..Tom"

I patted on his hands,jerking his head back an looking down at me,making me give a jump, he looked totally terrified.

_"Tom.."_

I snapped my fingers in his face,all he did was blink. _.oh fuck!,he's snapped_ ,tears welled up in my eyes,falling instantly,if he in fact has just had some sort of mental break, it must of been from seeing the house that triggered it.

prying his fingers from my coat,I knew the best thing now, was to leave before further damage could be done,getting to my feet,I took his hands and he seemed willing as I pulled him up on his own.

_"c'mon on Tom,let's go back..we're done here"_

obediently, he silently followed as I kept hold onto one of his hands.

 

Arriving near where we had stopped to eat it I noticed that it was getting close to dusk,but something else caught my attention, I saw in the distance a small cloud of dust,it was getting closer,squinting my eyes to get a better look

it appeared to be someone on a horse and they were going at a pretty good clip,it wasn't too long until horse and rider came barreling up the hill and skidding to a halt,and much to my amazement it was Ken on Loki!.. _what?!_

he looked furious,red faced,eyes wide,skin pulled taught on his angry face,he jumped off the large stallion,yelling instantly.

_"what the fuck are you doing out here!"_

I could only gawk at first,not understanding his furious outburst.

"uh..well,Tom..that..is"

he looked behind me seeing the now seemingly catatonic Tom sitting behind me, walking over to us he examined Tom with his eyes more thoroughly

"boy what's wrong with you?..Tom?" he looked at me,it was the devils glare I got _"what-is-wrong-with-him?"_ he bit out.

my body started to shake,fumbling with reins,I stammered.

"he..he wanted to..take me..to..to see,his house"

"WHAT!"

cringing from the velocity of his shout _,goddamn,what I do?_

_"Ken..it was-"_

_"enough!..get off the horse Lily"_ he growled _,_  pointing to the ground with conviction.

"what?"

slowly sliding out of the saddle watching Tom as I did,he never moved, once on the ground Ken took over my spot, _what the fuck!?,is he serious?,_ securing Tom and taking the  reins his glare became more vicious as he leaned down.

_"little girl,ya have no idea what ya have just done,from this point on.. ya best buggar off"_

and with a snap of the reins they were gone..just like that.

 

Everything changed,in a matter of less than a week,Ken stopped his morning coffee visits, his communication with Kate and I cut off completely,he didn't even acknowledge her in public,and it was pissing her off,she in no way blamed me, I told her what had happened,still it sickened me an was getting depressed over it.

"darling..tea?"

looking up from the couch where I now had decided to make my _"nest"_ as it were,the dejection that had consumed me kept my spirit,my resolve from surfacing,knowing I looked like shit.

_"no.."_

Kate sat beside me setting the tea on the coffee table,the troubled look on her face made me feel even worse,that too was my fault.

"little one,this isn't healthy" she tucked a strand of my hair behind an ear "by no means is any of this your doing,Ken is being a donkey's arse, being protective of that boy, _who_...made the decision, not you..ta go ta that god for sakin' place, and Ken needs ta realize that"

"I know..but I should of told Tom to leave the moment we arrived at that house"

Kate tutted as she patted my leg.

"how were ya suppose ta know Tom was going ta react like he did?"

squeezing my eyes shut,a tear escaped.

"if only I hadn't been so _fucking stupid_ and tried to go in the house" my voice cracked "he.. he would be okay"

pulling me into her arms,rocking me gently as I sobbed..then cried openly until my body shook.

"that's right darling,let it go..get rid of that poison ya been keepin inside ya,it no good for ya, cause ya done nothing wrong Lily"

lifting my head up,sniffling,eyes puffy and red.

_"I had no..i..idea his childhood..an..an,aw gawd Kate..he..he so broken..I..its my fault..he's hur.. hurting"_

I dropped my face dropped back into her bosoms, shoulders heaving as I cried heavily now,finding new pain as I recapped the events of that day at Tom's childhood home.

 

**-Kate's Pov-**

Having let Lily cry herself into a peaceful slumber,I laid her down on the couch,she needed to get it out of her system,looking down at her,I knew she had been miserable,I just didn't know _how_ much?

covering her up with a throw blanket,satisfied she was out completely, I looked out the window.

 _"its time we had a bit of a chat Kenneth,this whole thing is rubbish,and has been handled quite poorly"_ I murmured to myself _"if I have to manually pull ya head out of ya arse..so be it"_

Rapping hard on the front door,I was making my presence clear an if that old git didn't like it,he could sod off, hearing the quick footfalls and some muttering I knew he was on his way.

the door flung open and he was about to unload what I knew was going to be a string of obscenities before he even saw who it was,I cut him off.

 _"piss off Hiddleston!, just shut it!"_ I held a finger up in his face "an hears me out or I'm going ta use ya bollocks in a stew an force feed it to ya"

stunned, he stood in the doorway staring blankly,his brows then furrowed.

"woman,what do ya want?"

"right now..if I told ya what I _really_ wanted,I'd probably go ta prison for it,but as it is..I'm willing to be smart about it and talk,ya know..its what adults do"

folding his arms,taking on a stubborn stance,I was having none of it.

"listen ya wanker,I've had enough of this,I have a very distraught young woman back at my place who has nearly slipped away into a depression over this shite with what happened with you and Tom, blamin' herself"

"and rightly so" he said blatantly without remorse.

I've known this man for many years,practically grew up with him,been coming over to my place for coffee for the last six to seven years..that just went out the window,grabbing him by the shirt I pushed,backing him into the house.

_"ya bastard!,where do you get off sayin' such rubbish?, she's no more the blame for Tom's past than you or me, and ta say such shite against her,I ought ta drop ya right here Kenneth Hiddleston"_

now pressed up against a wall,shocked by my outburst,Ken scowled.

"ya gone numpty ya know that"

out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom coming up on us,turning my head fully I saw that he looked to have been freshly showered,his dark red curls combed back, his goatee looked fuller,but had been carefully groomed,and he was casually dressed in grey sweats an white t-shirt.

"Kate?" his eyes narrowed,then he looked over my head and around me,searching "where's..Lily?"

relaxing my grip on Ken's shirt I took a step back, he didn't look anything like Lily had described the way she had seen him last, it seems Tom had recovered from his.. _episode._

composing myself,I managed a weak smile.

"home.. _resting"_ my eyes looked over to Ken glaring "you look well, how are you Tom?"

"I'm good,all things considered" he made a half laugh.

that struck me as curious,I eyed both men,but it was Ken's sudden nervousness that got my attention.

"yeah..I bet"

"I hope she didn't get hurt too badly,I mean..that horse can be a bit of ass,but damn I hadn't expect him to go off on us like that"

 the hell is he going on about?, Lily hurt,horse going off?,throwing Ken a dirty look,the man had paled some,alright I was done with this rubbish.

"something is amiss, I know nothing about an incident involving Lily,you and a horse,care to explain..Ken?"

this time Tom looked at him,but he seemed confused.

"Ken?"

Ken looked at Tom,then at me, gauging the situation,closing his eyes he heaved a sigh.

"fine..alright..there was no accident Tom,Lily and you weren't thrown" he looked at his now puzzled nephew "Tom you.." he looked away,then back at him, you had some sort of break down"

After about an hour of explaining and some arguing between the two men,Tom was fuming,I thought it best to remain quiet and let them have it out,Ken deserved as much the overprotective, selfish git that he is.

"you've been keeping me away from her?,the fuck is wrong with you Ken?, it was _my_ choice" he patted at his chest, "Lily never asked or coerced me in any way to reveal anything about my past" he threw up his hands "she knew _nothing_ about that house!,so tell me,.. _please_ ,how in the hell can she be held accountable for what happened that day?"

"she should of known better to go beyond that patch of forest where ya take ya run ,the wetlands should of been her first clue,I told her about that,remember?" Ken wagged an angry finger.

pacing around the room running both hands through his hair,Tom was outraged,that much was for sure,he stopped abruptly.

"bollocks Ken, an you know it,you looking for someone to place the blame,except where its only obvious. _.me!"_ he looked over to me,his eyes wide and blazing "Kate, take me to my Lily"

 

Smiling,it felt..soft,warm,comforting and cinnamon.. _cinnamon?_ ,shifting my position,but found that to be a bit difficult,constricting..what the hell?,opening one eye then the other,looking down. _.an arm_ ,upon further observation my eyes traveled up that arm looking upward,over my shoulder... _Tom!_

quickly sitting up hoping I wasn't dreaming,..there he was,in the beginnings of stirring about,one eyelid slowly opened,a big toothy smile appearing from his ginger goatee.

_"hello Kitten"_

a little sob escaped before I threw myself on him,and his long arms engulfed me tightly,his lips pressing into my temple,nuzzling my way up from his chest to his neck,he placed random soft kisses all over my head.

 _"I missed you"_ I murmured.

_"and I you Lily"_

when I pulled my head back,he cleared my bangs,wearing an affectionate smile as he meticulously went about preening me,gawd I must of looked like shit after sinking into my funk,but my unkempt appearance didn't seem to bother him...or did it?

"baby.. forgive me,but you look like you need some care,I'm going to draw you a warm bubble bath..would you like that?"

wrinkling my nose,looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry,I know I must stink"

caressing my cheek he shook his head.

"no darling..I just want to see you naked"

he said it so sincerely that it caught me of guard,my jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief.

_"ehehehehehe"_

god as much as _I wanted_ _to_ slap him for that crappy remark,it was good to hear and see him back to. _.himself._

Quietly I sat almost buried in bubbles.. _think you put enough of this crap in the bath Tom?_ , while he carefully rinsed my hair,I ventured to ask the question. _  
_

"Tom..what happened?"

pulling my hair into a ponytail,twisting it as he wrung it out,then released it.

"what do you mean?"

taking him by the chin,stilling him from his task,making him look at me.

"Tom..you practically body slammed me into the ground in keeping me from going into that house,saying something that really has me bothered,then you just.. shut down"

biting down on my lip,praying I wasn't going to push any buttons to set him off again, _god why does this have to be so hard?_

"darling I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you" his face looking repentant,"I didn't think I'd respond like that"

smoothing his hand down my hair,our eyes locked,studying one another with deliberateness,I so badly wanted to know what was going on in his head,but having had a taste of just how fragile his mentality is, I knew better than to dig for any further explanations.

"I'm just glad...you're alright,and here...here" my voice hitched.

_oh fuck what is wrong with me?,what's with these fucking emotions!?,and here come the tears..again._

reaching under my arms he pulled me out of the tub sloshing water over the edge of the tub, onto his lap, all the while cooing and shushing me tenderly. 

Dried and in my PJ's,I was curled up next to Tom on my bed,drinking tea having finally calmed down.

 _"Lily I never meant to hurt you"_ he whispered, _"I just wanted to explain my..past..my way,that's all"_

"Tom, I'm not even remotely angry with you" looking up,he kissed the the tip of my nose earning a grin from me,"your uncle on the other hand..." my voice was almost a growl now.

Lily's tone had changed upon mentioning Ken..what had he done that I was unaware of? _,goddamn him._

"tell me"

"what do you want to know?" her voice had become small.

pulling her closer to me,leaning in.

"everything kitten"

wringing her fingers together,she told me about what had happened at the house,and when we she got us up to the hillside,that's when she saw Ken riding up on us.

"he was livid Tom, asking what we were doing out there,then when he saw the state you were in..he asked me what was wrong" she swallowed "I told him,or at least _tried_ too,but he lost his shit, told me to get off the horse..I did, he got on,then told me" she looked up,damn it those tears were about to return _"little girl,ya have no idea what ya have just done,from this point on.. ya best buggar off.._ Tom...I meant no harm,I was trying to get you back home,I wanted you safe"

she was becoming almost hysterical.

_"ssshh..sshh darling"_

pulling her onto my lap rocking her,looks as if Ken and I need to talk again, no one does this to Lily,not even my Uncle.

 

Tom had spent the night,and for the first time in many days I slept soundly,and when I woke it was to the tickling sensation of his whiskers on my face,he was putting kisses all over my face trying to do just that.. _wake me up._

giggling I gently pushed up on him,and he started to tickle me,and I belted out a god awful squawk,which made him stop instantly,staring down at me.

"the hell was that?"

"not sure" I was just as surprised if not embarrassed by it.

"hmm,I've made you make _many_ noises Lily, _that._.was one I wasn't expecting..ehehehehe"

then if the squawk wasn't enough my stomach let out a loud growl,heaving a sigh I covered my eyes with a hand.

_"gawd"_

_"ehehehehe,_ seems as if your body's in a talkative mood this morning darling,this one however I think is saying its hungry..so,I say lets go do something about it"

I ate in silence, Tom understood and made no issue out of it, Kate however was eyeing me as she was puttering about  in the kitchen, I simply ignored the unannounced visitor at the kitchen table, to speak to him would not be in his best interest and I could tell Tom was praying that because of the presence of his Uncle,I wouldn't say anything, but I knew better, he was here for a reason and the dead silence if the room would get the better of him, and it did.

"is awful quiet here, something wrong?"

did he just actually say that?

Tom shook his head, and popped a piece of cinnamon roll in his mouth, she looked to me.

 "Lily?"

my eyes wandered upward, glaringly so, they must of had an affect, he actually pulled his head back and gave me a side long glance.

 _"everythings-just-fine"_ I bit out. under the table I felt Tom's hand atop of mine give a gentle squeeze.

"ya don't sound fine"

"then perhaps you aren't listening" I stood up suddenly,leaning in on the table with my hands.

"I'm fine Tom and I.. we are both just _fucking-fine"_

Ken's eyes enlarged, he looked to Tom who had his forehead rested in his hand as he swore under his breath, then looked back to me.

"it's just a question, why are ya so hostile Lily?" his tone rose.

 _"I don't know Ken, I guess I have a strong aversion to people who accuse me of trying to harm those that I love and then keep me away from them for whatever  fucked up reason they may have"_ and with that I turned quickly and exited the kitchen

Sitting on the foot of bed face in my hands,it was only a moment later when I felt a masculine arm with protective firmness snake around my waste,and a warm moist kiss was placed on the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean for him to upset you,Kate thought it would be a good idea for him to come over"

looking up I gave a snort.

"and what..insult my intelligence to my face by asking me why I'm pissed off?"

"well" Tom sighed as he rubbed my back. "he can be thick sometimes"

pushing myself off the bed I stalked over to the window.

"yeah well, if he get anymore _thicker._.he can collect disability" I growled.

"darling.. _be nice"_ Tom chided.

a low tapping on the door drew our attention, looking towards I wish I hadn't, peering around it was Ken.

"was going to wave a white flag,but couldn't find one..and the next best thing was toilet paper,but I decided against that,so will a groveling old git begging for your forgiveness at your door do for now?"

Tom was snickering.

"whats so funny?" I looked at him puzzled.

"oh I'm just wondering..if this  _groveling old git_ is wearing any pants?, last time he asked anyone for forgiveness was with Kate and he showed up on her front lawn in the wee hours of the morning in nothing but his underwear"

"ah hey now" Ken now stepped in the room..fully clothed "I was hammered boy,and you took the truck you little bastard"

now I was snickering, _this ought to be good._

"aw gawd I don't know if I even want to know the story behind that"

"ya may want too Lily,cause if memory serves me correctly,I may of been on Kate's lawn drunk and in my underwear..but this shit here" Ken pointed to Tom "was riding my horse around the Pig's corral looking like a tit in nothin'.. but bare skin,he had way more ta drink than me,singing to the top of his lungs the British Anthem,God save the Queen"

mopping his face emitting an annoyed sigh,Tom looked at Ken,I couldn't help but laugh, _now that must of been a helluva sight._

"of all the ways to make up to her,you chose to bring _that_ shit up?" Tom threw his hands up.

"paints a pretty picture though doesn't it" Ken chuckled "however it didn't do anythin' for me.." he now frowned "how this boy managed ta ride that horse naked with his" he shrugged " _equipment_ hanging out.. is beyond me"

looking away,reddening upon hearing Tom's dick being brought up in the discussion, _Jesus,really Ken?,_ sensing my embarrassment,Tom spoke up.

"um Ken, I know Lily wants to know things about me,but I can assure you.. _she knows_ enough about _that,_ perhaps you can share other things that don't have to do with my..nudity"

Ken nodded,looking over at me.

"yes I could, but can she-"

putting a hand up,I stepped forward.

"Ken, I can forgive a _groveling old git"_

 

_To be Continued.._


	15. Of The Bloodline

Ken's apology,though unusual,was sincere,it was like his anger towards me had never existed,I had become his _favorite lass_ once again,and I made a suggestion to Ken in private,that I wouldn't question him further on Tom's past until he was ready,at the moment what information I had between him and what Tom had shared,and..well what had happened at Tom's childhood home,it was enough for me to take in and process for awhile,he was thankful and agreed.

looking over my shoulder from my book where I was lying on the bed,Tom stood in the doorway,he had just returned from his morning run,naked as usual,his entire body,covered in a sheen of perspiration,with a tint of pink to it from his long exertions through the  wild forests.

" you need something?" I smiled,still admiring him.

silently walking over,he gracefully slid onto the bed behind me,pulling me back against his body,burying his face in my hair,humming,as he smelled it,his own scent reached my nostrils,earth,sweat,forest and. _.him,_ closing my eyes I took it all in.

one of his hands roamed underneath my shirt,cupping one of my breasts,kneading it,while from behind he gradually began to rut against me,abandoning my book,I pushed my butt into him,rolling my hips,urging him further,earning a growl from him for my efforts.

he murmured something incoherently,it was breathy,but somehow eager,as it went on I was just as bare as he was,and quiet..tenderly he would touch me with his fingers and hands,sending thrills throughout my body making it tremble and and shiver,whimpering my approval to soothe any concerns he may of had that he wasn't pleasing me,I could tell this kind of sexual pleasure wasn't something he was use to or..ever experienced before.

I returned the tender attentive gestures,and he saw and felt just as I did,moaning,gasping softly,he would look at me at times as if amazed that such simple things could feel so good and powerful without actual copulation,yes Tom. _.foreplay can be enormously fulfilling._

when we eventually did join,it was much different than any other time we had sex,he didn't hold me down,there was only mutual caresses,it wasn't rough,we moved slowly, rhythmically together,our eyes never leaving the other,and when his movement inside me was quickening I could feel him as well as my walls throb, we both cried out one another's names,holding each other as we collapsed.

lingering on top of me,though not with his full weight,Tom still hadn't pulled out of me,but instead remained focused on touching me,silently going about it,tracing the outline of my lips,watching him I lie still,wondering where all _this.._ was coming from?,but glad of it.

_"I love you"_

catching me completely off guard,I simply stared up at him,eyes wide,had I heard him right?

"Tom?"

taking me by the chin, it came pouring out with such urgency.

"please say, you still love me and that what I'm feeling _right now_ _is_ _love_ for you as I've never loved a woman, you know I've never been in love with another in my life Lily, your presence gives me peace and pleasure,and the thought of you not being in my life,I won't bring myself to think about it,promise me..never leave,it would drive me mad should you do so"

 _oh wow_ ,..where was this coming from?,so much in his words,I bit on my bottom lip,acknowledging  to myself, I am in love with him,there was no denying that,as for Tom the way he conducted himself with me was sometimes preternatural, unpolished,erratic not to mention at times..feral, and for some reason these elements about him seem to ignite a need within me that was most unethical,yet I yearn for it.

reaching up with my fingertips toying with the still moist curls resting at the back of his neck,smiling I nuzzled my nose with his.

_"I do love you,and I believe..yes,what you're feeling for me, is love"_

nudging me back with his nose,I felt him sigh against my skin.

_"I like how it feels,this..love"_

hearing him say that,was a bittersweet moment, Tom finally experienced what love could be,but at the same time for me,I felt a bit sadden by it, up until now this man hadn't a clue what love was or what it could embody...how can someone live that way?,and why would his parents neglect in teaching or showing him this as a child?.. _yet more questions I had about this  somewhat unruly,intriguing man._

"and..you won't leave?" his eyes seem to plead,rolling off the top of me now,lying on his side.

messing with several of his errant curls now,I reassured him.

"why,was there somewhere I'm suppose to be?"

pulling me into his arms,pressing his lips on my temple.

_"yes..right here"_

 

_One Month later_

I was putting the last of the laundry in the dryer,I was bored shitless, Lily was having a "girls night" out with Lissa they had gone to the Cinema to see a movie and so I decided to catch up on a bit of domestic duties around the house,after turning on the dryer I made my way through the kitchen when something caught my attention,peering into the living room Ken stood in the middle of it,un-moving holding his cell almost slack in his hand,when I saw the look on his face I knew something was very wrong.

"Ken?"

his eyes shot over to me,I actually took a step back because of it _the hell is wrong?_ searching his face for some answers,his expression was between horror/fear.

"uh,Tom..um..son..I ..uh.. you need to sit"

"why?"

"just do it!" he snapped.

this wasn't like him what the hell had him on edge?,not wanting to push it I did as he asked,walking into the living room,slowly sitting on a nearby chair,looking down at his cell,then away he seem to be, _distracted? thinking?,_ something was dreadfully wrong,the air in the room suddenly seemed unbreathable,foul.

"Tom..I just got a call from Kate.." he swallowed noticeably,and now he couldn't look at me "there..there was a,incident..involving Lily"

I shot up on my feet,startling Ken, who began to hastily walk back an forth rubbing his chin.

"incident?..what, _kind_ of incident?,wheres Lily?"

Ken finally looked at me it was a deadly serious look as one could get,the hairs on my arms prickled.

"Tom..she was attacked just outside the cinema where she an Lissa were at, Lissa is fine..seems she was waiting at her car for her,Lily left her cell in the Cinema and went back to get it..shes been taken to the hospital"

I was already running through the house grabbing my coat,Truck keys while Ken was saying this, _anger/fear/confusion_ and so much more flooded through me.

"what hospital?"

"Tom..she taken to Gartnavel General Hospital in Glasgow"

I stopped,and turned narrowing my eyes...only the serious cases were taken there.

"that far away,just how bad.. is she?"

"son.." he shook his head,"she was.. beaten about pretty badly and"  he choked  ".. assaulted"

 _"assaulted?"_ my tone was cautious,looking upward,I could see Ken was avoiding something,"Ken..what _aren't_ you telling me?"

 _"oh bloody hell Tom!"_ he snapped throwing his arms up, heaving a aggravated sigh _"she was don't make me say it boy!"_  squeezing his eyes shut,covering them with a hand.

Pushing my way through people at the A&E I made my way to the nurses station.

 _"tell me please,where can I find Lily Loban?..she was brought by ambulance"_ I blurted anxiously.

the nurse regarded me with dubiousness,perhaps even thinking I was cracked.. _who cares,she can piss off._

"are you family?" arms folded tightly, with an astringent aire about her.

"no,dammit I need to see her..now!"

standing up,giving me a look that told me she was not about to make this easy, _fucking hell._

"sir, I can't even tell you if we have a patient by that name here,let alone share any information of her if she was"

I didn't have time for this protocol bullshit.

"I'm her boyfriend for christ sakes,she was brutally attacked, I have more right to be privy about her than you do!"

"keep it up and we'll see about that" she wagged a pen at me angrily.

this was bollocks,dried up old bitch anyways,going by the book,keeping me from Lily,I'll find a way in.

Eyeing the double doors that lead to the internal workings of the A&E..that lead to my way in,to Lily..ideas began to formulate,some were descent..some I was pretty sure were going to get me arrested,. _.crap._

In the ten minutes I managed to withstand in the waiting room I was in between sitting and pacing,but always eyeing the main entrance to the A & E 

various people exited/entered, doctors,nurses,paramedics and family members, but it was I when I had enough and was about to barge on through the doors, I saw two officers and a very distressed,ruddy faced Kate,wringing her hands, an a woman dressed professionally with her arm draped around Kate's shoulders,comforting her, exit the doors.

"Kate?"

Kate's head shot up,clearly now I could see she had been crying, _a lot and hard.._.

"Tom?" her voice barely audible, quickly her face collapsed _"oooh Tom.."_

she left the woman's side practically plowing into me,her arms wrapped about my mid-section like a vice,her body trembling almost uncontrollably,looking up to the other woman whose expression was a mixture of compassion and doleful.

holding the older woman, it was obvious the situation concerning Lily was far more dire than I imagined,the woman approached me,smiling weakly,she spoke softly.

"I'm Doctor Nora Beck,you must be the Tom I heard so much about..I'm the Hospital Psychiatrist,I specialize in emergency interventions in sexual assault and rape victims"

my whole body stiffened _,what on earth?_

"sexual what?..rape?..wha?"

Kate slowly pulled away,looking up at me,a hand wandered to her mouth.

 _"oh god..you,you don't know"_ she looked fearfully over to Dr Beck "he wasn't told"

Doctor Beck tilted her head.

"Tom, just what were you told of Lily's situation?" her concern evident.

"my uncle said she was assualted outside the Cinema..but he was freaked out..and didn't say anything further..you mentioned sexual assault.." I shook my head "no...no, you're not here because Lily was.."

"Tom..we need to take this conversation elsewhere"

Finally I was aloud beyond the doors with a visitors pass draped around my neck,we were in a room of sorts,private,Doctor Beck sat across the table,Kate next to me with a death grip on my hand,the woman was beside herself.

"Tom" Doctor Beck seem to be determing how to begin "I'm going to try and be as delicate as possible about an event that was anything less than,I only ask that you try to keep your reactions..composed as possible,and it'll be asking a lot of you"

"please..just,tell me"

for a professional,she seemed quite nervous,and I knew I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Lily was attacked..it was as I said.. of a sexual nature"

I bristled,taking in a deep breath through my nostrils, _no no no no!.. everything inside me seemed to ignite and scream at the same time._

"you don't have to dance around it Doctor,..just say it" 

I straightened in my seat,preparing for the most repulsive answer I knew she may have for me, _this is a fucking nightmare,yes that's what it was,I drank too much,got a hold of some bad whiskey,and now I'm paying for it._

Kate and the Doctor exchanged looks then she looked back to me.

"alright then..Lily,on top of being physically assaulted she was.. raped"

those things that had ignited and were screaming in me earlier had reached a crescendo and had become deafening and throbbing,I was on fire and in fucking pain.. the loudest voice I heard was a resounding howl.. _run.._

not to avoid Lily, but to purge,I needed to get out of here, not just some inane reason to strip away my clothes, but to divest myself of these emotions,there was a plethora of them and it was unbearable. _.suffocating._

caving to my instincts,for that's what I've always resorted to. _.its what I knew._.I bolted upright, and stalked out of the room without further notice.

once in the hallway I simply went in the direction I felt lead,and it wasn't the exit,nearing what looked to be the end of the hall I saw a door slightly ajar,I stopped upon hearing voices.

"I've done her vitals again, still a bit high..but can't say as that'll change much,poor lass been through hell"

"she still sedated?"

it was a mans voice.

"yes Doctor, she was all over the place when they brought her in,paramedics had her strapped to a board on the gurney,screaming like a banshee she was"

"and did the forensic's Tech do the rape kit?,cause I'll not have her bothered anymore than she has too,she's been through enough"

"yes sir"

rape kit?..forensic's..their talking about Lily,it has to be!.

"I'm worried though,how she's going to take the news when she comes out of the sedation Doctor"

"that's why Doctor Beck has been assigned to her..bad enough the girl was brutally attacked, but to find out she also lost her baby too"

grabbing the corner of the wall to steady myself..I couldn't of heard that right

_"a baby?"_

 

_To be Continued.._


	16. Of The Bloodline

_The taste in my mouth,bland,cotton-like..smacking my lips trying to rid myself of it,blurry..what the fuck is with my vision?,blinking quickly hoping it would clear only made my eyes water,a new sensation... thickness?, my face feels..bulky,now stiffness,my whole body..an the air,it smells..ugh,like..medicine._

_"hey there Lily,so you decided to join us,love"_

it was a soft feminine voice,but where was that coming from?,blinking.. my eyes began to focus in my surroundings,it was all so strange,where the hell am I?

things were clearer,a hospital room.. _what?_ ,and it was a nurse who had spoken to me earlier,but she had disappeared,shifting my position on the bed,I winced  _fucking hell..ow!._.a shot of pain in my groin was sudden and stabbing in nature,what the hell was that all about?

sliding my hand flat down my belly towards my crotch to investigate the source of the pain, I was momentarily hindered when a nurse walked in with what looked to be a Doctor.

"well,good afternoon Miss Loban,I'm your Doctor, Dr Carl Aims"

shortly after his introduction,a woman poked her head in the doorway, _what the?..is this some sort of party?_

"ah,Doctor Beck,please" Doctor Aims motioned her in.

whats with all the Doctors?..and this woman..she certainly did not look like one, dressed in formal business attire,black pants,matching blazer and white blouse..pretty generic really.

smiling she now walked in,making her way to the left side of my bed.

"hello Lily, I'm Doctor Nora Beck,but you can call me Nora if you like"

looking at all three of these people trying to get a handle on what was actually going on,a nurse a medical Doctor and this woman ..Nora,who I knew wasn't a medical physician by any means,scrunching my forehead I winced again,holding my mid section I doubled over,the pain in my groin returned but this time it was like someone shove a hot poker up inside my vagina.

_"aaahh..oooOW!"_

the nurse was instantly over at the i.v pole adjusting what I assumed had to be a a direct line to pain med's.. _why did I require_ _that?..then again,what the fuck is going on?_

Doctor Aims pulled a curtain,then my blankets back,he reached at the hem of my gown.. _the hell does he think he's doing?_

"Lily, lie back I need to check"

looking up I threw him an ugly glare,and for the first time since I woke up in this confusing delusion, I spoke,but it was more of a growl,low..and threatening,but not before I grabbed the Doctors wrist.. _squeezing hard,_ twisting it backwards.

_"keep.. your fucking hands.. off me"_

 

**Kate's -Pov-**

Setting my cell phone onto the table,mopping my face,I closed my eyes.

"darling..what is it?"

I felt a hand on mine,it was Ken.

"that was Nora,..Lily's psychiatrist" I sat down, the look of concern in his eyes was immediate "seems she's come out from the sedatives,and was of course..a bit dazed,didn't speak..just looked at Nora,the Doc and the nurse all confused, then she cried out in pain,and when Doc Aims went to check her..Lily grabbed his wrist,twisting it backwards and told him not to fucking touch her,then..thats it,she hasn't spoke since"

he patted my hand comfortingly.

"sounds ta me,like Lily might not like being touched,tell me Kate,is her Doc a man?,and was he going ta examine her private area?"

dropping my head back I sighed, _I knew where he was going with this,why didn't I think of it?_

"yes,on both counts"

"there ya go Kate..what happened,triggered her memory,but she may not know why just yet"

"I agree and what I'm afraid of is..is when she does,that wee girl is going to relive that monstrous act forced upon her all over again" the tears came flooding _"why on gods earth!,why Ken?"_

pulling me into his arms he held me while I wept.

"I dunno Kate..I cannot for the life of me figure out what would possess a man ta do such a wicked thing"

It had been five days since Lily's attack,an she had been released from the Hospital, she would be under Dr Beck's care who made arrangements to visit and check on her progress, Lily had recalled the attack and was not taking it well,she shut down,Dr. Beck said it was part of the healing process,but we had to monitor it closely, it was to be a natural progression,but not let it turn into something dangerous.

Something else had been brought to light,something not only did I not know,until now,but Lily didn't either,and would remain in the dark about it until her mind could handle it..it seems she had been pregnant when this happened,about nine weeks,but due to the savage nature of her assault..she miscarried.

staring at my cup of tea I held, thinking of Lily carrying what I knew was Tom's baby warmed this old heart..but instantly snuffed it out cold,it wasn't to be,and I was between heartbroken and pissed off.

_"hey..ya alright,love?"_

looking over I saw Ken, holding a basket with what my nose picked up on freshly baked bread under the towels.

"you baked?" I managed a wry smile.

"uh..well,yeah,though I might make some bread ta go with that fine apple jelly ya have"

raising a brow,I leaned on my hand

"I know ya have a surplus of that crap at home ya ol' git, ya just wanted an excuse to come over here an cheer up an old sufferin'  cry bag such as meself"

"don't be callin' ya self names woman, thats my job" he pointed to himself,"and yes I did come ta cheer ya up..maybe perhaps the Lily too?"

I shook my head slowly.

"uh,I dunno about that Ken..shes pretty upset about her appearance,shes still swollen,and bruised,very self conscious, she nearly tore her room at the hospital apart when she got a gander at herself,she was so devastated"

taking a seat at the kitchen table as he sat the basket of bread on it.

" _that_ bad is she?"

"Ken..ya shoulda saw her that night..it look like someone had a go at her with a Cricket bat,her whole body was covered in bumps an bruises,her right eye was swollen shut,it still kinda is..her body is still ..bruised up too"

the man looked beyond appalled.

_"what daft bugger would do such a thing?_ ,..Tom didn't see her,..did he?"

"no..not that I'm aware of,now that you've mentioned him..where is he?,I haven't seen him since he was at the A&E that night"

Ken leaned forward,elbows on his knees,hands clasped together.

_"darling,does he know?"_

"yes,..Nora told him,she was as gentle as possible,but..the boy was quiet at first,then took off like a bullet he did,we couldn't even find him,he was that quick"

_"damn.."_ he sighed "Kate I've not seen him going on five maybe six days,he hasn't been home,no note..nothing,I know him,he went on his..run,but from there" he shrugged.

_"house"_

it was a small whisper,but nonetheless it made us both jump,looking towards the kitchen door way,leaning against it,Lily..her long dark hair obscuring her face.

"Lily girl?"

_"his house"_

a bruised eye peered from the strands of hair,looking at us,she pulled in her cut lip,watching.

"you think he's at his house in the forest Lily?" Ken asked trying not to focus on her infirmities

her eye wandered to him,nodding silently,Ken looked away thoughtfully,then back to Lily.

"ya believe she maybe onto somethin' Ken?"

"ya..it sorta makes sense, but it worries me that he'd resort going back ta that shite of a mausoleum,an that's all it is,a god forsaken tomb"

tilting my head to the side I looked over to Lily,she remained still.

"you hungry child?"

blinking,her eyes still appeared to be what I would call _sad,_ she looked away,wrapping her arms securely around her herself,shrugging _,oh please Lily,don't slip away again._

Ken reached in his basket taking out some bread.

"would you like some homemade bread Lily?,I baked it myself just this morning,it would go beautifully with Kate's apple jelly"

moistening her lips,with a slight tilt of her head she seemed to be considering this. _.good._

shuffling her way to the table,Lily took a seat,while Ken busied himself,slicing the bread and spreading jelly on it.

he proffered the slice to her,hesitant at first she stared at it,then slowly took the bread from him,and began to eat,taking tiny bites,it was beginning.

 

Tightening the girth on Braun's saddle one last time,I couldn't help but think on what I saw at Kate's..seeing Lily in such a state,so closed off,hushed and the bruises, _my god_....I wanted to go find the sonofabitch who done this to her myself.

It was pretty sad when my own Horse didn't want to go any further,but here we were..once again in this macabre forest with the strange and spectral house before us,with its the ever present of fog enveloping it.

_for fucks sakes boy, why in gods name would you come here?,that is if ya are in there..nothing here but unpleasant and obscure memories,nothing ta gain,and if its a place to hideaway..not my first choice_

Dismounting the horse,my nose wrinkled,the air certainly hadn't changed through the years,it still smelled dank,of earthy rot,and death,something one never forgets,surely something my olfactory nerves never had dismissed from memory  

standing at the dilapidated door,hanging open by a rusted hinge,debating my entry,what awaits me on the inside?,sighing,there was only one way to find out.

upon entering, the same dank,earthy rottten death smell was more previlant in here,probably cause it was the source of it,my eyes adjusted the dim light of the room.

it was the creaking of the floor that caught my attention,it

wasn't the usual,like common sound from the wind,vermin or

just plain creepiness of it all,someone was moving about.

looking to my left where the sound came from,I began to make my way into that direction,it didn't take long to find what..or should I say..whom I was looking for,he was standing silhouetted in front of a window,his back to me,hands planted in the pockets of his sweat pants,and thats all he wore.

_"what took you so long?"_  

his voice was quiet but firm,but a smartass, quick to give me shit.

"for one thing,the last place I expected ya ta be was" I gave a quick visual once over of our surroundings "this god fer saken shite hole"

"then what finally brought you here?"

"Lily"

his head turned slowly to one side.

_"Lily?"_

"yes boy,she told me that you'd be here"

there was a long pause,I watched as he seemed to be conflicted by what I said.

"how is she?"

"why don't ya see for ya self,she's home now"

he shook his head, _c'mon boy don't do this,Lily needs ya,if she didn't..I wouldn't be here._

"Ken..I'm in no condition to be near her,an _more importantly_ ,neither is she...Lily doesn't need me"

_"wrong!"_ I snapped rather loudly,"if that lass had no need of ya,she wouldn't have suggested I look here for ya,as it is.. up until yesterday..she hasn't been talking,it was when she overheard Kate an I talkin' about ya she suddenly popped in and her tiny little voice said _house_ ,then _his house_..she knew Tom"

scratching at the back of his head,he took in a ragged sigh,and reluctantly turned half way around.

"you don't understand Ken" his voice cracked,"because of this attack..shes lost more than her dignity, confidence and a sense of her identity"

his tone sounded frantic,his hand gestures as he held them up clenching them, proved it so.

"son,what is it,what else?"

turning fully,his face ruddy,eyes swollen as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks.

_"our child"_

child,what in the...

"you lost me,what are you talking about?"

"Kate didn't tell you?" he nodded,smoothing a hand across his hair "I can imagine why,its  very personal, Lily was pregnant Ken, but the..." anger now clouded what was a saddened face _"extent_.. of the rape cause her to lose our baby,I don't even know if Lily knew she was pregnant"

turning back around,facing the window once more,Tom was now fell silent.

I was stunned...no, I did not know that Lily was with child,a new grief came over me,when was all this misery going to end?

walking over,I put a hand of comfort on the middle of his back.

_"I'm sorry son,I had no idea"_

 "I figured as much,but its why I cannot go back..not now,if I do Ken" placing a fist on the window, "I'll only be looking for blood"

straightening my posture,I did not like that at all,knowing the extent of his past indiscretions and just how his brash temper could be,..Tom meant what he said,and with Lily's attack and this newly discovered child's unfortunate demise...his child,his girl. _..fuck!_

"may I suggest that you come back anyways,I feel once you've seen Lily..you may not feel the need to hunt down the asshole who did this,but perhaps be at her side and protect her"

"nice try Ken..but _seeing her_..in the state shes in,will only facilitate me to hunt..the animal down who violated her"

I knew where this was going,and having none of it I stalked over grabbing him by the shoulder,and spun him around shaking a angery finger into his face.

"listen to me boy,its been quiet these past few years,that ... _wild boy_ I first met many years ago,he's been hibernating,then Lily shows up,and don't think I hadn't noticed Thomas,he's waking up..but he's _different"_ Tom's eyes burned furiously now,but never left mine "its because Lily challenges ya,takes no shite from ya thick headedness,or bully like insolence..she loves ya" leaning in on him,I growled _"don't be letting that tainted blood of ya father overtake ya, an ruin what is good in ya life right now"_

the muscles in his jaws spasmed,he was certainly livid right now,out for blood,wanting it so badly,I could practically smell the out right ferocity,a true desire to..kill someone.

_"Ken"_

there was a _threat_ in his tone,time to confront the beast,before it became a public issue.. _again._

_"Tom"_

it was a staring match,one I had no intention of losing,inhaling deeply through his nose,Tom's fists balled up at his sides,if he had plan on a bit of a scrap..so be it,this ol' git still had some fire left in him.

"go home Ken,it's best I stay here..for now"

not only did I realize I lost the match,but if I brought him back..Tom would loose the battle raging through him now,and the repercussions...irrevocable and damning.

_"goddamn it!"_ kicking at the debri on the floor, "fucking hell boy!" I began pacing.

"its safer here Ken,just go home..and when things have..abated,I'll come home,promise"

"what choice do I have?" I snorted "not like I can drag ya behind the horse,..though I've considered it"

a sad smile reached his lips.

"more than once I'm sure..you better get going Ken,it's getting dark"

_"yeah"_ I sighed, _"in more ways than one"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	17. Of The Bloodline

The mixture of the smells of leather,oil,alfalfa,and the Horses was somehow.. _uplifting_ ,just being around these animals and in the stable seem to give me a tranquilty,to calm the beast I call turmoil that festered in me,keeping it at bay as it were, and at least Harper and Loki made good company,that and they liked being washed down, brushed,having their hooves picked,and yeah I even braved yet another ride upon Loki,who seemed to be quite comforting.. _.I think he knew,animals seem to be keen to humans in that way._

one thing was for sure,the Horses made better company,no quiet stares of sympathy,or words of encouragement in effort to snuff out the repulsive memory that wouldn't soon go away. _.no_..I knew these grand creatures were aware something was amiss where I was concerned and yet,the snuffling,whiffles,neighing,and gentle nudges with their heads, those things I would..could respond to,only because they were the only thing I found positive at the moment. _  
_

Harper,I noticed whenever I rode her in the pasture, always tried to wander towards the forest,I almost had to fight her from taking off in that direction,she sometimes settled for just standing,facing the forest..both of us wound up doing so,other times she'd just be nodding her head,or sticking her nose high up in the air as if she had or was trying to pick up a scent, I'd half expect as I watched along with Harper,to see a familiar naked male form jogging towards us in the distance,but sadly.. that never happened.

done with my daily routine,I put both horses back in their stalls,they nickered their good byes as I left.

"Lily,there ya are girl" looking up,a slightly frantic Kate was walking towards me, " Doctor Beck came by,but ya weren't ta be found"

"stables" I pointed over my shoulder.

"ya, I shoulda figured" as she approached me,here we go with the sympathetic smile, "ya do visit there a lot"

I shrugged with indifference.

"its quiet.."

"ya think its good..ta be alone so much, child?"

I understood her worry,to Mother Hen me, but it wasn't necessary.

"yes" I sighed "I don't . _.like,_ being around people as much as I use too"

her face clouded,forehead creased _,shit._. _here we go_ ,this..was why I escaped to the stables,this was why at one point I quit talking,avoided my shrink.. _I was constantly being analyzed._

"look Kate,..I'll go get supper started,it's my turn anyways"

_putting out the fire before it started ,_ and I headed towards the house.

It was while I was clearing the table of the supper dishes I heard Kate conversing with someone,shrugging I continued at my task figuring it was Ken.

"hello Lily"

_I was wrong.._. dumping the dirty dishes in the sink making a loud clatter,affirming my displeasure ,I made a half turn.

"Doctor Beck" I said in a less than enthusiastic tone, _what the fuck is she doing here this late?_

"please,its Nora"

"Lily,she came by since ya missed your appointment this afternoon" Kate stated the obvious.

turning fully around leaning back on the counter with my hands,I stared at the two women,the annoyance I'm sure was readable all over my face.

"this is the third meeting you've managed to elude Lily" Nora's tone was gently scolding as she sat at the table "how do you think you can deal with or heal from this if you don't talk?..you were doing so well in the beginning,what's changed?"

she wanted to know?. _.then I would tell her,_ the burning behind my eyes soon produced the tears I only saved for my pillow each night.

"nothings changed Doc,..I'm still a victim of rape,my body is still violated,I'll always have scars,physically and mentally and the fucker responsible is _STILL_ out there"

 I pointed toward the kitchen window angrily.

 "free to do it to someone else. _.oh!"_ I held a finger up in front of me,sniffing the tears back now "and there's also someone I love who won't come near me cause he fears seeing the evidence of the defilement forced on me will only make him want to go find this miscreant and take matters into his own hands..you want to know whats changed Doc?.. _nothing!._. _my heart is still broken!"_

"Lily.." Nora was now on her feet.

_"no!.."_ tears now poured,she started this shit,and if this is what she wanted,I'll give it to her,"I..I miss Tom sooo much" I cried clutching at my chest.

having enough I stormed off to my room,if this shrink thinks shes going to _fix me_ like some broken toy?or some sad abused puppy?..she's sadly mistaken.

 

I'd have to say the fishing trip went well as I carried my healthy mix of salmon and trout on my makeshift fish stringer making my way back to the house and damning the cold as I did,when I rounded the bend, my feet came to a halt..a horse in full tack,but no rider.

_"I know that animal"_ murmuring as I observed.

moving up on the horse,it was confirmed. Harper...what the?,but Ken wouldn't ride her,Kate?. _.no_ ,she doesn't know where the house is,my eyes widened. _.shit!_

having the most unlikely thought just occur on me, when I heard a _horrible_ shriek mixed with what sounded like structure collapsing coming from within the house.

_"Lily!"_

in a matter of seconds I was in the house,but all I saw was a small hole in what use to be the living area _..what was left of it anyways_ ,looking closer, I saw what looked to be fingers,no..it was a set of _tiny_ finger tips on one side of the jagged edges of the hole.

stepping closer,so as not go through the floor myself,then I heard it.

_"Tom"_ her whimper was small,raspy.

scrambling to my knees,I reached down,with one hand she grabbed on,hoisting her up with all I had,giving a hard jerk we both went flying backwards,with me landing on my back and Lily planted face down on top of me.

both breathless from fear and exertion, our chest's rose an fell in rhythm,we clung to one another,lying in silence,Lily was the first to stir, not prepared for the two incredibly large light blue orbs staring down at me framed by a ghost white face,my Lily.

my heart sank as I could make out the healing wounds and some scars, on her face,the one most evident being was the small split going straight down near the left corner of her lips, and her right eye,the lid pink with slight swelling,I knew these and much more at one point.. had been far worse,cradling her face now.

_"baby"_

 with a sniffle and sob her face soon was buried into my chest,holding her as I sat up,she clung to my shirt with an urgency,I think fearing to let go.

there was no thinking it over,I knew it was time to return,this was certain now, Lily had taken it upon herself to seek me out,that was more than enough of an indication,she needed me..and in fact I felt the same of  her,when I said she _calmed_ me I meant it,and in truth ever since her arrival here at the house that's what I felt for the first time since she was attacked, _relaxed._

It came as no surprise as we exited the last of the forests and entered the vast rolling pastures of green,that I spotted the bulky figure of what I knew was Braun with Ken aboard,loping towards us.

pulling the large draft morgan mix horse up beside us,he quietly gave us a visual once over.

"ah,there ya both are,somethin' told me she'd gone lookin' fer ya,shoulda known that wee girl would be the one ta get that mulish arse of yours back ta civilization" pulling his head back slightly he wrinkled his nose "damn boy,ya smell worse than the horses,ya needs a bath"

stifling a smile,I raised a brow as I adjusted the reins and the sleeping woman in my arms.

"its good to see you too Ken"

 

There definitely had been a _shift_ ,in Lily once we got back to my cottage,she had awakened,but really didn't talk all that much,and took great care to cover herself,including pulling her hair over those details that marred her face,things I already saw.

I left Lily to her own devices concerning the shower,she didn't even want me to help her undress or assistance in bathing,it hurt..the closeness we had shared,clothed was still intact,in the state of undress,..no..it was shame and fear,I knew this and I wanted so much to make her realize those two things she needn't to have around me

my brain kept reminding me though, _shes not the same you git,she wont ever be the same,you either love her and get her through this,or._..no I was not going to even think of that,I could never just..walk away.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror after having taking my own shower,I had trimmed away the scruff of my beard and was going about shaving.

never really letting me out of her sight,Lily had parked herself on the counter silently watching me with interest,as I squirted the shaving cream in my hand, reaching over she scooped up the white foam out,looking over at her curiously,Lily motioned me to move toward her,I did..her eyes flickered about,then she started to apply the foam to certain spots of my face.

when she seemed satisfied with the placement of the foam,she wiped her hands off on a towel,looking into the mirror I saw she did a perfect job.

_"thank you Kitten"_

placing a soft kiss on her forehead,her lips gave way to a wonderful smile,though it was a closed lip one,it was generous.

I noticed halfway through shaving she had scooted closer to me,was not sure why,maybe she needed the closeness?or wanted to say something?,rinsing the blade of my razor in the sink I looked at her,smiling.

"you okay?"

moving closer to me she laid her cheek on my bare upper arm,closing her eyes taking a breath through her nose.

_"yeah..you smell good"_

chuckling,kissing the top of her head.

"do I now?"

rubbing her nose sideways against my flesh repeatedly, tenderly,she inhaled again.

_"uh huh,vanilla an cinnamon..even nutmeg,could be cloves too"_

"you make me sound like a cookie"

_"nah..more like a pastry"_

putting my razor down,I looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"oh, I went from a cookie to ..a pie,perhaps a doughnut even?"

I watched in the mirror as one eye popped open.

"how about a meat pie?,you are a.. _ham_ at times" and little giggles poured forth.

that sound coming from her almost made me weep _,how long had it been I wonder, since shes done that?,or did she herself wonder?_

_"ho ho_ someone fancies herself a comedian..a ham indeed" I smirked 

sitting upright she looked up at me,folding her arms.

"okay how about poultry?its meat as well..you do go about like a Banty Rooster" this brought forth yet _more_ giggles.

_"Lily"_ I feigned offense "I'm _not_ a chicken"

her had dropped back and full throaty chuckles bubbled forth,this was more than I could hope for,and before I could even think about it one of my hands instinctively reached out,pulling her face to mine, keeping a hold onto her chin,pressing my mouth against hers.

quickly I pulled away,babbling my apologies,feeling like a fucking tit!,what the hell was I doing?the last thing she was going to want was my.. _attentions._

"Tom!" she patted my arm rapidly "Tom!"

"uh..wha?" I was truly panicked by my actions.

holding both my hands now with hers,her face told me she anything but upset.

"its okay.. _really"_ biting gently on her lower lip, looking up through her eyelashes shy-like  _"to be honest.. I rather missed the tickle of your whiskers on my face"_

smoothing her hair from he face,I wanted to _see her._.without any hindrance,I saw the beginnings of worry,eyes flickering side to side,a subtle trembling of her bottom lip.

_"its alright darling,there is no shame to be had here..is this clear?"_ looking at her directly,she nodded her reply,"I only see the beautiful woman I love,and will stand by..no matter what"

pressing her lips together firmly,swallowing hard,I could tell she was fighting to keep eye contact with me,but this was important,dragging my thumb slowly across her bottom lip towards the vertical cut on the corner of her lips,they puckered a bit,twitching. _..be strong kitten._

as the pad of my thumb glided over the wound,her eyes widened, body stiffened,revealing a smile to reassure her I wasn't repulsed by it,but it didn't seem to work,one of her hands grasped my wrist.

_"baby,its alright"_ leaning in until our foreheads practically touched, "do I look disgusted?"

_"no..but I am"_  her voice squeaked.

"that's understandable,but...I'm not letting _this"_ I now pointed to the cut _"this"_ to a bruise on her forehead near her hairline, _"or this"_ I kissed her swollen eyelid tenderly "do any further damage by making you feel that way anymore"

by now her blue eyes had filled with unsuccessful tears,just big blue pools of pain and uncertainty. 

_"be..because, you love and care for me?"_ her voice cracked.

"well yes,but I've discovered it's much more profound than that,Lily.. _I've fallen in love with you_ ,a feat that wasn't easy"

with my sincere confession now expressed,we remained there holding one another, looking upon each other in silence,an unspoken intimate interaction between a man and a woman,a transcendent moment that belonged to just Lily and myself.

                   

                                                                                      _To be Continued..._


	18. Of The Bloodline

I managed to throw together a pizza,I could tell Lily was impressed..I think she thought my cooking abilities were shit,since my last and only attempt had us both winding up in the Pigs water trough,and the food burnt because of it,I saw her snicker quietly at the memory when I reminded her,our relationship was in its early stages then... _god it felt good to find reasons to make her laugh again._

currently I was reading **The Complete works of William Shakespeare,** one of Ken's books I had no idea that he liked this kind of literature?. _.or could comprehend the work itself, the old fart was full of surprises,_ I  chuckled lightly so as not to wake the sleeping bundle that was curled up in a blanket on my lap,the days excitement had finally caught up with her.

I was in the middle of reading Othello when I heard a knock on the front door,looking up I saw Ken crack the door open,peering in before he entered.

"ah,reading I see" his gaze transferred to Lily, "bore her with some of Shakespeare did ya?"

"no..she fell asleep before,was there something you wanted?" 

he actually didn't look too happy now that I observed closer,something was amiss,setting the book aside,straightening myself as much as I could without waking Lily.

"you have a visitor" his lips gave a twist showing his displeasure.

and no sooner had he said it,Doctor Beck entered through the front door,the last person I expected,looking to Ken then back to her,I perceived this wasn't going to be good.

"Tom" 

the greeting was for me as she approached,but her eyes were focused on Lily,I found that disquieting,I stared at her guardedly,my hold on Lily tensed.

"Doctor" I gave a nod,if only to be polite, "something must be important to bring you clear out here,long way from Glasgow"

her brow raised,I think she picked up on my suspicion of her presence here...good..at least we're on the same page.

"I see Lily has found her way to you,she seems..comfortable"

was that annoyance?

"so it seems" giving her a tight smile as I pressed the tiny woman's body I held, closer into me.

Ken was watching us carefully,I think given the chance,he would of tossed this women out on her ass,regardless of title and reasons,I could tell he disliked her _white collar_   attitude.

"you do realize,shes in a..delicate condition,even more so than when she was first brought into the A&E"

staring blankly at her,just what the fuck was she getting at?,no I didn't know the shit Lily must be going through,all I do know is she was beaten an raped for Christsakes! I love her and I'm here for her,I would think I do know shes in a..delicate condition.

"I can't imagine what shes going through,I can only be here to be the strength she needs"

"you think you can provide that?"

I saw Ken bristle at that question,not that I didn't flinch a bit myself.

"Doctor Beck,sometimes...help,doesn't always require a clinic,office, a couch for a person to lie on,or..a person sitting in a chair,behind a desk dissecting the shit out of ones words or feelings,sometimes its just as simple as having another person to love and see you through the hell you're slogging through"

Doctor Beck paused,her eyes however remained on me,

"an interesting synopsis,something perhaps yourself can relate too?" she folded her arms,now wearing a self satisfying smile, _and just what was that all about?_ "tell me Tom..does the name Doctor Terrell Lennox mean anything to you?"

_the fuck!...I hadn't heard that name in years,and just how did she..._ closing my eyes I knew how she would  be privy to that name,they were in the same profession.

_"woman you'll do well to not..go there"_ Ken growled, "I don't know what ya up to,but from just what from what ya said...it's no good" he warned.

"Mr. Hiddleston, I assure you,I'm not here to stir up anything,just making sure my patient is..safe"

"safe?" 

this bitch was walking a fine line if she was implying that my presence in Lily's recovery or whatever the fuck her book learning taught her, was.. _unhealthy,_

"lets not dance around it,as I know you're not the type to tolerate such matters" now her colors were beginning to surface,"Tom,I know all about you..after having met you at the A&E.. _briefly,_ I decided that you needed looking into,so I started with police records..that proved to be note worthy,then a colleague of mine whose a psychologist for the police department told me to look into my own database..imagine my surprise when I typed your name into my clinics database. _.you"_ she leaned in "are a idiosyncratic person, events from your childhood being a contributing factor,how you've managed to make it to the age you are an not be in prison,or..committed,is quite amazing from a person who deals in the psychiatric arena, you are a case study to be marveled at"

"a fucking guinea pig you mean" I snapped "seems you've done your homework"

now lying Lily gently down on the couch,pulling her hair out of her face.

"yes,one does the research, when they care for their patient's well being..and you Tom, have become a concern"

her eyes were on Lily again,this was really beginning to piss me off,Lily was mine..mine to love,to care for and anything else she may require,and she needed to quit looking at my woman as if I was keeping her here against her will,or that I was some nut job.

_"a concern?_..you sound like Lennox" she looked over at me "you did mention him,I assume you either talked to him after reading my records in your. _.database,_ yes..he was my shrink,and a shitty one at that,and if you've involved that mother fucker in all of this..." 

I was starting to tremble now, that's when Ken asserted himself,garnering her attention,she eyed him warily and for good reason.

_"Doctor Beck..I'll personally make sure not only is your analytical,sanctimonious ass is sacked,but that ya also lose your license to practice at all"_ Ken's tone couldn't of been more intense,he began wagging an angry finger in her face "ya think ya can come to my home and shovel your bullshit then threaten us..miss, you're _sadly mistaken_ , I think its best ya leave"

_"I see_..I only came here to make sure Lily was alright" she transferred a cautionary looked at both of us "I've yet to determine whether that's the case,however seeing that shes in no immediate peril,I'll leave"

as she did,with some reluctance, I took this moment to pose the question that had been eating at me since it became known.

"tell me Doc..if Lily is such a great concern to you...why haven't you told her about the baby?"

she froze mid-stride,slowly her neck craned around,.. _woah..now that's the look of a shocked yet guilty psychiatrist._

her eyes scrunched now.

_"how did you.."_

"that night at the A&E, when I left, I went the wrong direction,and happened upon Lily's room,I overheard the Doctor an nurse talking..so, if her recovery is so damn important Doctor Beck why hasn't she been told?,I would think _everything_ pertinent to what was discovered in her exam would have been revealed to her,..its _her right_ to know"

turning around,facing me,it was evident that she was pissed that I was privy to this information.

"you've known this obviously for some time now, why haven't you,said anything?"

_nice try bitch..but putting it back on me still doesn't make you look any better._

"cause up until today..I haven't been around, needed to leave for awhile, her attack affected not just her you know, but those around her,those who love her are upset, and I wanted nothing more than to just find the bastard who hurt her,myself..which wouldn't of been a good thing"

a smirk reached the corner of her lips.

"prone to outbursts of rage,history of violent and irresponsible behavior,extreme mood changes, turbulent relationships, unpredictable and often self-destructive behavior,and that's just a small portion of what I know about you..Tom"

"Antisocial personality disorder..yeah,its fucking bollocks" I gave a dismissive wave.

"I'm impressed,you actually remembered what its called" the haughtiness of her tone was finally giving way to just how unprofessional she could be,another fucking fraud just like Lennox.

"with a dumb,egotistical prick like Lennox shoving the diagnosis name down my throat every chance he got,how could I fucking forget" I replied with just as much smugness.

frowning she readjusted her coat preparing to depart once again.

"I see the contempt for those wishing only to help you hasn't waned any,as for your earlier question about the..baby" 

she looked over at Ken who had remained quiet just sitting on the arm of the couch,arms folded firmly, who had been giving her a hot glare the whole time,looking back to me.

_"yes"_ keeping my temper in check was getting harder,I was losing the battle,this bitch was lucky Ken an Lily were present,or I would of fed her to pigs by now.

"in due time,she'll be told..if at all"

_if at all?._.I really need to bodily throw her out now.

"oh.. _she will_ be told Doc,..you forget" and now I walked up on her "it was my child too"

that seem to have caught her off guard, one of her hands dropped from her hip.

"you're _certain_ of this?"

"I've heard enough" Ken was suddenly beside me "leave..now,I'll hear no more of your rubbish" he pointed towards the door.

without another word the Doctor turned,but not before throwing us a nasty glare,and took her leave.

 

Stretching my arms above my head yawning I felt something heavy across my belly,looking down I saw that Tom's arm was draped over it,he was fast asleep,smiling I played with his mussed curls,my subtle touch for some reason made his arm tighten,pulling me toward him,he murmured incoherently.

smoothing my hand now down the length of his hair,he moved taking in a breath through his nose,then his head popped up.

_"huh..mm..wha?"_ he said drowsily.

 "you have a lovely case of bed head Tom,and with those curls..you got this" I made a face "I actually dunno what the hell is going on" I tugged on some of the curls now.

suddenly I was face to face with him,though he was half asleep,his lids not quite open.

"kitten"

I threaded my fingers through his messy ginger curls,just staring up at him,his eyes opened wider.

"what's going on in that lovely head of yours? I can hear those gears grinding" he kissed the tip of my nose.

"thinking..I guess"

"about what?" 

it was his turn to play with my hair as he cleared it from my face.

"what you told me yesterday,about..being in love with me..was that..before or after" I lowered my head _"ya know"_

lifting my chin up with his head,his pair of blue eyes serious an piercing.

"before..I knew when I decided to take you to that nightmare of a house,that's why I did"

throwing my arms around his neck,his were just as quick to go around me.

"Lily there's something I need to tell you"

pulling my head back,he didn't look happy.

"what is it?"

  looking away then back,he seemed hesitant,then spoke.  

"your shrink showed up here last night"

_the hell,_ whats with that woman anyways,haunting my footsteps or what?

"you're kidding?"

"nope" he sighed "and she wasn't the most polite visitor..in fact she was a bitch"

I stared in disbelief,just what had happen?,and why was Doctor Beck so rude?

"tell me"

"she doesn't like me Lily,she knows about my past,things you don't know yet,and she was trying to use it against me to keep me away from you,saying _I was a concern,_ its bullshit" taking both my hands in his,"baby,years ago I was under a psychiatrist's care, Doctor Terrell Lennox, he was my shrink from the time I was ten until was twenty two, then I pretty much told him to piss off, he was a shitty Doc, if I literally had put all my trust in him.. right now..I'd be in a mental institution"

with my mouth hanging open,I stared at him..I knew that Nora could be..persistent,but to down right use someones past to blackmail them into staying away from me..their medical past no less,that's a fucking crime!

"Tom, that's like blackmail or extortion or some shit like that?,what she did,is illegal"

"it was more like..implied,she just wanted me to know.. _she knows"_

_this was no good,if  she was pulling this shit behind my back what else is she capable of?,I need to be rid of her._

"Tom, we need to tell Kate about this..and I need to discontinue seeing Doctor Beck, I have a funny feeling its only going to get worse,cause I have no intention of pushing you away cause she says its for the best,no matter what she has on you about your past, _that's confidential,_ not even the authorities are aloud to see it unless a judge orders it,so if she thinks she can just tell me...shes very wrong, you..could have her License for that"

"I think shes smarter than that Lily,she won't tell you my past..." he sighed "she'll just make things so difficult..that I'll have no choice but to tell you before I'm ready"

_"jeopardizing our relationship"_ I whispered thoughtfully " fuck!" I snapped, making him jump slightly."that's it!"

"what's it?"

"shes trying to drive a wedge between us..that was the reason behind that. _.visit_ last night,but I don't think she was counting on you telling me about it"

Tom seemed to realize this and anger darkened his eyes.

"there's got to be more to this Lily, than an over zealous Therapist, why..would she put her career on the line like that?

_that's a very good question._

 

_To be Continued..._


	19. Of The Bloodline

We sat there watching Kate,..Tom,Ken and myself, she was quiet, both men had told her about Nora's visit and Tom and I told her what we suspected of her intentions.

looking over to Ken an Tom,then to me,she seem to ponder deeply.

"tell me Lily,what are ya thinkin'?"

"that I should rid of her as my therapist,shes poison...as it is Kate" I sighed "I don't feel I need therapy anymore,and _her_ _kind_ is definitely not what I need if I did"

"this is very unsettling,Nora seemed so caring,so professional at the hospital,even here..this latest development" she shook her head,then looked at me directly "if ya like,I'll call her office and cancel your appointments with her..indefinitely"

"I'd appreciate that,coming from me,they'd think I was being..unreasonable,or some stupid shit like that" 

"that they would,for some reason,they took a great interest in your case" she drummed her fingernails on the table now.

"cause it was a crime,Nora was working with the Police which is normal,they need to know whats going on with me in order to use it against the perpetrator who attacked me,once they catch him,and as far as I'm concerned,between the Hospital and Nora..there's enough evidence now,I'm done being a mental health lab rat"

Kate seemed to agree.

"I'll call her in an hour" she looked at her watch "right now I think its time for a drink..and I don't mean Tea"

 

A week an half had passed since Kate made the call to cancel any future appointments with Doctor Beck,the Secretary was a bit concerned but not as much as the Doctor herself,who had called back and talked to Kate at length cause I had refused to do so,bless Kate and her patience, she let her know that I was doing well,and felt I no longer required any counseling,to which Doctor Beck tried using her psycho babble on Kate..it didn't work.

I remember Kate stomping into the kitchen,grumbling,she was pissed and  now thoroughly convinced that Doctor Beck wasn't what she appeared to be,but it was after that Nora left us alone.

Checking the mail,I discovered a parcel envelope addressed to me,frowning wondering what it was _,I never get mail._.there was no return address,shrugging I took it an the rest of the mail into the house.

sitting on my bed I went about opening this strange parcel. _.I wish I hadn't_ , when I up ended the envelope a litter of pictures spilled out.. there it was in 4x6's an some 5x7's.. my Tom, in various sexual poses at what looked like at different times an places with a number of different woman,but one in particular stood out. _.Clair.._ she was on her knees.. Tom holding her by the hair, his cock buried in her mouth.

_I felt sick..I mean really queasy._

after literally puking in the waste bucket beside my bed,morbid curiosity got the better of me an I looked at the pictures again,this time I noticed.. he was younger in these pictures,like in his twenties,his hair was lighter and he had no goatee, it also seemed he was aware that he was being photographed and was taking pleasure in the fact in what was going on was being documented.

I wanted to be pissed off,but I was too shocked to allow myself that emotion,instead I found myself thinking that _this Tom_..was not the Tom I now knew, but.. _fucking hell,what was this all about?_

then it hit me..was it possible?,would she do something this vile,..Doctor Beck could she be behind this?,she was after all totally opposed to Tom being near me,going to great lengths to dig into his background to find ..dirt,and that's how I saw it,there was no authentic worry on her part.

after making a few calls I found that it would of been impossible, Doctor Beck was out of the country,and had been for awhile,seems she left the day after she had been at Tom's, at a Seminar in Rome,when Nora had returned  Kate's call, she was making it from  her hotel room.

looking at the postmark on the envelope, it was the day before yesterday and it was sent from Aberdeen Scotland..nowhere near here,in fact it was a ways off.

among those phone calls some were about Clair,since her face as it were stood out in all those photo's...but again I hit a wall, she was in Wales,her mothers sister was terminally ill an she was there with family tending to her according to my resources which were many,seems everybody knew Clair.. _yeah I think having  called her a whore was spot on.._

now I was really puzzled,if it wasn't the only  obvious two people,who in the fuck would send me these pictures?,sighing I had knew what I had to do and I really didn't want too.

call Tom.

when Tom entered my room,I think he sensed something wasn't quite right,maybe it was my demeanor?,probably..I was not exactly smiling and welcoming like I'd normally would,I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for him.

"darling..what's wrong?"

yup..he did.

patting my bed inviting him to sit next to me,he did so,the concern on his face as he searched mine was almost painful.

"um..I need to show you something I got in the mail today,I don't know who sent it,there is no return address, and I made some calls, cause I did have my suspicions they all turned out to be dead ends..but,I thought you should know about it" I held out the envelope,taking it,his brows furrowed."I'll warn you..its..shocking to say the least" I frowned.

reaching in the envelope he pulled out a few pictures,turning them over,his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_"the fuck is this shit!?"_ he exclaimed recklessly throwing them onto the bed as he jumped to his feet looking astounded at the scrambled pictures before him.

"I was hoping you could tell me"

looking over at me,I sat composed,I'm sure he found that odd,but I was over my initial shock,now I was just.. disgusted.

"I..I don't know Lily, honestly" he looked away from the scattered photos with a pained expression.

"if you look closely,they were taken when you were _younger,_ and there's a specific one.." he tilted his head as his brows knitted together "um,its of you an...Clair,doing..things" my lips twisted trying not to give in to the anger.

Tom started a machine gun bit of speech stumbling  over his words,waving his hands in the air in the process,I ended up grabbing them,holding tight,making him look at me.

"stop..now"

 looking close to tears,desperation was written all over his face,I think he was sure I had brought him over to show him these pictures and to tell him to fuck off and never come back..he was wrong.

_"baby..I..I"_

_god he looked like a wounded puppy right now..shit._

_"sshhh"_ placing an index finger across his lips, "someone.. is fucking with me Tom,these are obviously older pictures,granted..I'm not thrilled,to be honest..its fucking nasty Thomas" I gently scolded "but..its _your past,_ and now I just want to know who the hell sent them?,it wasn't Clair and..it wasn't Doctor Beck,those were on the top of my list,like I said I did make some calls..but there's no way either of them could of done it"

"so..you don't ..hate me?" he looked confused.

"oh Tom..everyone does stupid shit at some point in their lives..yours is" I gave him a sideways glance raising my brow "just..wicked as hell, you horny bastard"

"I know darling and I'm sorry..can we _please._. burn these fucking things?" he gave a careless swipe at the pictures, "I'm not proud of it,and I certainly don't want them around"

"of course"

Standing there I realized just how much I didn't deserve this woman sitting before me, there was no anger,judgement..nothing negative whatsoever,just simple calm reassurances of understanding,I guess this also is a part of love..I'm learning.

she carefully stuffed the damning photos of my careless youth into the envelope then handed it to me,taking it from her she actually smiled.

"I'll let you do the honors"

"again..I'm really sorry Kitten"

 I know she held no ill will,but I still felt like a complete wanker,and embarrassed didn't even begin to cover it.

standing up she made her way to me,wrapping her arms about my waist,her cheek pressed into my abdomen.

" its alright Tom"

leaning down,she looked up.. _dammit ,I just want to kiss you_ , taking a chance I did just that, we melted into this kiss, it was of a loving kind, my arms made their way around her small body pulling her up to me pressing  into my body, so as I could properly run my fingers through her long sable hair with both hands,I made the kiss a brief one,didn't want to push it.

_"thank you"_

_"for what?"_ she looked at me questioningly.

"letting me kiss you,I know showing affection has to be,..difficult,even if it's kissing"

a warm smile grew on her lips.

"showing affection..isn't bad Tom,if anything I need that from you"

 

It was when Lily and I were mucking out the Horses stalls that Kate came out to see us,she watched smiling broadly,it seems Lily had,when there was the opportunity, _and there was plenty of that,_ too give in to the notion of flinging horse turds at me when I wasn't looking.

"woman..that'll be enough,I already smell like a stable without you pelting me with horseshit"

she plopped onto a bale of hay into a fit of giggles.

_"oh but Thomas,it adds to the flavor"_  giving a grandiose twirl of a hand as she affected some sort of accent and broke out into giggles once more.

"I hardly think the smell of horseshit is an attractive smell on me,let alone wearing it" I frowned.

"ya know hes right Lily, I never found shite a particularly lovely odor on a man" Kate was now grinning.

"I know" she snickered "but its just so much fun throwing it at him"

leaning on the shovel with my arm I shook my head.

"what gets me..I can't believe you actually are willing to _touch_ the shit with your bare hands" my nose wrinkled.

"it washes off" Lily scoffed like it was no big deal "its only shit"

Kate chuckled waving both hands in front of her.

"alright,I thinks I've heard enough talk on the subject of shite, I came out here fer a reason"

turning our attention to her,she approached us.

"you need something?"

"no..I came ta let ya know Lily ya have a Doctor's appointment tommorrow,here in town..its a check up"

Lily grimaced

"since when?"

"Lily,the Doctor at the Hospital scheduled you for a follow up after you left,its important"

she looked over at me,I could see she was uncomfortable.

"why?..I mean,what are they going to do?"

Kate gently rubbed her back.

"love,because your attack was of a sexual nature,they need to make sure everything is healin' proper, the doctor here is a Gynecologist,a woman so no worries there"

"I really don't want anyone poking around. _.down there_ Kate,I don't care if its a female Doctor,and that's their field of work,I'm not comfortable with it yet"

Kate sat beside her now.

"love,I know..but after the D an C it most important they check to make sure ya healin' right,that there's no infection"

Lily's forehead creased,as did mine..we had no idea what that meant.

"a D an C?" 

"Dilation and Curettage, its a when they do a brief surgical procedure where the cervix is dilated and a special instrument is used to scrape the uterine lining"

Lily's face was blank.

"the hell does this mean?,why would they do that to me?"

"well ta remove tissue in the uterus during or after a miscarriage ,abortion or to remove small pieces of placenta after childbirth"

oh shit!..I waved my hands in front of me,Kate looked at me funny as I shook my head, I mouthed _she doesn't know_

Kates face suddenly dropped then looked to Lily who now was looking back an forth between myself and Kate.

"okay I'm missing something here..anyone care to explain?,cause I'm about to lose my shit" he tone was anxious.

"I thought ya were told" she took one of Lily's hands giving it a chaste kiss "I had no idea"

"Nora knew" I said angrily "and was debating on even telling you"

both women looked at me.

"telling me what?" her eyes where brimming.

Kate was close to tears herself, I was sitting on the other side of Lily now.

"Lily..it seems..ya was pregnant at the time of the attack,and because it was such a violent one...the baby was lost"

squeezing her eyes shut,she was taking in what Kate had said,a single tear made its way down her cheek,I noticed one of her hands wandered over her stomach.

_"Kitten I'm sorry.."_

 she sagged against me, her head on my shoulder, hair curtaining her face.

_"oh gawd..I..I didn't know,I was pregnant.."_

"I figured you didn't"

 holding her tightly,I nuzzled my face in her hair.

"an ya say that wretched woman obviously withheld this from her,but may well of never told her?"

Kate was incensed.

"yes,she said as much when she came to see me"

"I don't know if she was being neglectful..or distructful?, either way, its good we did refused anymore of her services..I have good mind ta report her" Kate heaved a sigh, reaching over she cleared Lily's bangs, "you no worry darling, I know this is awful news,but we all love ya,we'll help ya get through this"

lifting her head up,wiping her eyes,Lily sniffed.

"I know..it's just it seems like its one fucking thing after another"

 

                                                _To be Continued..._


	20. Of The Bloodline

Spending the next couple of days alone and pretty much in a daze,I did go to my Doctor's appointment as humiliating as it was,and everything seemed to be healing just fine,I was informed that there was still some bruising on the outer genital area and vaginal abrasions. _.great,_ but the D an C procedure had been successful,and my recovery was as the Doctor put it.. _splendid, all things considered._

now I'm left with reflecting on the child that was not to be,the life I knew nothing about until days ago..Tom's baby,I caught myself from time to time touching my belly,though I hadn't been that far along,I now felt more than violated _,I was robbed_ ,my child was robbed..of a chance to be born, yes I had thought about it at length,and I would of kept the baby..had I known.

relying on my old stand by when things were just too much to deal with, I found myself out in the stables again, between the news of the baby,and the suspicious arrival of the vulgar photo's I need a breather,way too much shit being thrown at me under the circumstances.

a part of me wanted Tom with me right now,the other...the independent side was against it,I sometimes hated that side of me,for once would it be so bad to just be weak and let him be the pillar of strength I need?.. _ugh._

"Lily"

turning around,I saw Kate entering the stables,wearing her quiet smile.

"yeah,I'm down here"

as she walked up,still smiling tucking my hair behind an ear.

"How ya feelin' darling?"

"I'm good I guess"

"glad ta hear it,I just got off the phone with Ken,we are invited to Dinner,hes been roastin' a whole pig in a pit and wanted us ta come over..ya up fer it?"

it actually sounded good,never had a pit cooked pig before... _and I get to see Tom._

 

After whipping a few goodies of our own to contribute to the feast,Kate and I arrived at Ken's place, Ken greeted me with a fatherly embrace asking me the typical questions, about my well being.

"Lily?"

_"hey._.I missed you"  

looking off to my right,Tom stood looking bemused,my smile couldn't of gotten bigger,but as I stepped closer I balked,something was off about him..he looked different.

my eyes widened.

"oh my god,what the hell?..your goatee!" I pointed at his face.

that's when I heard a guffaw from behind me,making a half turn,Ken was almost doubled over,looking back over to Tom,his eyes averted,looking a bit contrite.

"um..well,I had a bit of an..accident"

"an accident!..bollocks!" Ken laughed

now rolling his eyes,Tom was getting annoyed at his Uncles continuous laughter.

_"aw for fucks sakes Ken, drop it!"_ he snapped.

carefully approaching him,my eyes studied the now _much shorter_ whiskers of his goatee.

"what happened?"

"um..well" he looked embarrassed as he rubbed at his neck.

"he caught his whiskers on fire the stupid git,that's what happened" Ken was beside me now,as was Kate "thought he could build a better pit ta cook the pig in and start the coals too" he shook his head snickering "thought adding some petrol to the briquettes  would be best ta jump start it"

gasping I clapped a hand over my mouth as I gave a snort,I couldn't help it as laughter ensued.

"Tom!"

his mouth dropped open in disbelief,I guess he was hoping for my sympathy, _sorry Tom,but that was pretty damn idiotic._

"see boy,even ya Woman thinks it was stupid" Ken pointed at him.

"piss off already,I've had to listen to your shit for better half of a day,so I messed up,can you just shut it now?"

grinning Ken looked as if he a lot more to say on the subject,but was willing to let go..for now.

"c'mon Kate,let's go see how that Pig's doin'..I think Lily's got this"

I watched as they both left,but heard Ken start chuckling again as he went out the door.

when I turned around Tom was in front of me instantly,I remained silent, he took my hands wrapping them about his waist,where I kept them interlacing my fingers, then leaning in taking my chin and pulling me in closer,our lips met, pressing his on mine gently,his tongue slid across my bottom lip,it was a no brainer by now, opening my mouth his tongue darted in grazing mine drawing out a soft moan from me, this was a big step for me.

his hands cradled my face as our mouths,tongues busied themselves,when he parted,the small smile I wore assured him I was in _a good place_ ,and this was okay.

"I think Lily if I don't stop,this may get out of hand..,but damn even after two days I've missed you a lot,it was killing me not to see you"

he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand

_"I miss your whiskers"_

heaving a sigh,he hung his head in defeat,giving it a small shake,I giggled,quickly looking up he now saw I had been fucking with him.

_"you little minx"_

"uh huh" I kept giggling "starting  a fire pit with gasoline...really?..a shit move Thomas"

"ugh..you too?, _please_ darling" he implored.

I had to admit,the pit roasted Pig was great,even if Ken kept poking fun at Tom about lighting his beard on fire,even going as far as saying he found hairs in his teeth,claiming it was one of Tom's.

Tom however found no humor in it,now giving his uncle a heavy stink eye,I think if Ken had kept it up,Tom may of pulled a move from the movie The Godfather,but instead of a horse Ken would of woke up with the head of his pit roasted pig next to him.

While Kate an Ken sat in the dining area talking over their glasses of Brandy,I had stretched out on the couch with Lily equally stretched out on her back between my legs,asleep,playing with one of her long  strands of hair,I was startled out of my reverie by Ken who gave a shout.

"all be buggered!"

looking over at him,he was pointing out the window, Kate had joined him.

"ah well,it was bound ta happen,it's November after all" she shrugged.

"what are you going on about?"

I tried to see what had grabbed their attention,Ken poked his head around the corner,he looked like a little kid with the cheeky grin he wore.

"its snowing"

"oh that's why you're chuffed?..cause of that frozen shit falling out of the sky?,wait until we are up to our assholes in that stuff,you won't be so excited" 

"boy don't be takin' the fun out of it" he scolded.

 

The drive home wasn't too bad,though Tom had try to get us to stay,he didn't want us driving in the snow or worse,getting stuck in it,Ken smelled an ulterior motive on Tom's part an called him on it,something about _ya have plenty of blankets to keep ya warm Tom,no need ta go there,_  personally I wouldn't of minded keeping Tom warm,I was comfortable with him, an unlikely scenario after such a traumatic event,and the nature of it... _maybe that's what had bothered Doctor Beck._

Waking up to the snow covered countryside was exciting for me it gave it an ethereal appearance,though I hardly thought the residents felt the same way,digging out of it would be the shits.

"well,this will be interesting,we need ta go ta town ya have a prescription ta pick up and we needs some groceries, I dare say with all the snow...drivin' is going ta be..." Kate winced.

"a bitch" I offered

"ya"

chuckling as the woman looked less than thrilled at the aspect of driving in the wintry wonderland that we woke up to.

Getting out of the car we both were thankful that road maintenance had been on top of things and the roads had been cleared..well,clear enough, at least they were drivable and we made it into town.

"I'm going ta get a few things at the market,if ya just want ta run into the Pharmacy an get ya Med's I'll meet ya here or ya can join me at the market?"

"alright,I'll just find you" I gave a nod.

Having picked up my Medication,I decided to linger about in the Pharmacy,taking a look around,as it was a bit of a novelity shop too,thinking perhaps of buying some souvenir.

holding up a scarf that caught my attention,it was a blue/gray plaid wool scarf,it was soft which surprised me I always thought wool would be scratchy,I pictured Tom wearing it and decided to buy it.

"it's a lovely pattern"

startled I gave a slight jump,not expecting the voice from behind,I thought I was alone in the Isle,turning around I saw  a tall, older gentleman,dressed for the weather,a shock of short white hair, kind blue eyes, he smiled weakly.

"sorry darling,I didn't mean to frighten you"

"that's okay..I thought I was alone"

he gestured to the scarf I held.

"a gift?"

"oh..uh,yeah..I was thinking for a friend of mine,he may like it"

"ah" he smiled with a soft chuckle "a beau?"

not knowing why,but I found myself blushing before this stranger.

"um..yes"

"a lucky man" he gave a polite nod with a warm smile, tilting his head to one side,he looked concerned "I don't mean to be rude,but it seems the weather has already taken it's toll on your facial extremities,your lips darling are beginning to crack"

putting a hand to my lips. _.oh shit!,my wound._

"uh yeah,I should get some lip balm while I'm here"

I now avoided eye contact, _damn this remainder of things I'd just soon wish would go away._

"I do apologize darling, pointing that out wasn't very gentlemanly of me"

looking back up,he did appear to be sincerely remorseful.

"it's fine,but I will get some balm for it so it won't get any worse" 

"well,I really should be going,and I've taken up enough of your time" taking one of my hands and placing a chaste kiss on it "again I apologize,and you my dear have a lovely day"

Stepping outside the Pharmacy into clear crisp air clutching my bag of items, I saw Kate coming across the street,carefully with her bags of groceries.

"aye..we timed that right" she announced.

as we got in the car, she rubbed her hands together.

"chilly?" I snickered observing her pink nose and cheeks.

"yes,I say we get.."

she froze,her eyes narrowing as she leaned forward looking through the front windshield.

"Kate..you alright?"

slowly shaking her head,Kate seemed transfixed.

_"it can't be.."_

finally I followed her gaze,all I saw was..well the English guy that I had been talking to,he had just put on a black bowler hat,adjusted his scarf and was walking away,opposite of us.

"what..the guy with the hat?" I pointed out the window.

"yeah" she snapped out of it,looking over at me "we need ta get home"

starting the car up she didn't say another word the entire way home.

Unpacking the groceries was a silent affair as well and it was starting to bug me,at one point I caught Kate putting canned goods in the refrigerator,calling her on it only irked her,having no more of it I finally said something.

"okay..I'm the one that was seeing a shrink,but I'm the one who isn't acting off right now"

Kate stopped,looking over at me,scowling.

"what?"

"the hell is up with you?" I threw my hands up.

mopping her face with both hands,she blew a sigh

"Lily, _that man_ with the hat" her tone indignant.

she was kidding,some random guy on the street and shes gets out of sorts?,there was more to it,there had to be.

"that is what this is about... _that guy_ , what about him?..he seems harmless" I was getting annoyed about the whole thing.

"seems harmless?" she looked at me curiously,"and how would ya know?"

I gave a shrug of indifference.

"we talked in the Pharmacy,he was nice..just made small talk"

her whole expression changed to something more worrisome,slowly she walked over to me.

"you talked..ta him?,that man" she pointed away from us "the one we saw"

"yes..why?"

_god why wouldn't she just spit it out?,this was fucking nerve wracking!  
_

"Lily, _that.._ was Dr Lennox" _  
_

scrunching my eyes as I stared at her,. _.Tom's Dr Lennox?_ ,but how..why?..the hell is going on?

"you mean to tell me" I pointed to myself, " I made idle chit chat with Tom's former shrink?"

Kate's lips twisted,nodding her head slowly.

"so it seems,love" putting a hand to my cheek "and I bet me whole farm,.. _that bastard knew who ya were"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Dr T. Lennox                                                        Dr. Beck_

__

 

_Image Credits-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8e/2d/9b/8e2d9bd52598f7469f9088840d4e4380.jpg_

_http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large-5/2-terence-stamp-ros-drinkwater.jpg_


	21. Of The Bloodline

I let Kate do all the talking,she had called Ken putting the call on speaker phone,Jesus..I hadn't realized the man could swear so much,in the background I could hear Tom questioning it,then Ken answering, it was a muffled conversation, Kate and I exchanged looks,suddenly the voices raised in pitch.

 _"oh shit"_ I hissed, "that was Tom"

"christ in Heaven,this is going ta be shit storm" Kate did a facepalm.

"girls" it was Ken "Tom's on his way over,the boy is pissed,I warnin' ya"

"I's afraid of that" Kate sighed "but I had ta say somethin'... awful funny that after Lily gives Doctor Beck the axe and then Lennox just happens ta show up?"

"ya were right ta call,somethin' not right at all..I bet that fucking ol' git is up ta his arsehole an then some with what happened with Doctor Beck pullin' that shite over at Tom's that night"

were in the middle of the conversation when the front door blew open with a _bang.._ making both Kate and I jump,even Ken heard it over the phone.

 _"Christ boy!"_ blared out of the cell phone.

a winded,wide eyed Tom rounded the corner and into the Kitchen.

"you know,most people knock" I said point blank,"and by any chance did you leave the door on its hinges?"

looking down at where I sat he scowled,really?

"my former shrink _just happens_ to be in  the same store as you and decides to exchange pleasantries with you as well..and all you can do is make cracks?"

rolling my eyes,I slammed both hands on the table pushing myself up on my feet.

" shut it Hiddleston,I didn't know it was him,and...he didn't seem to be fishing for info,he was actually nice"

"oh he's always been a polite motherfucker,besides what did you expect Lily?..some mad scientist in a white lab coat talking like Freud,with a set of Gorilla sized orderlies at his side carrying a straight jacket!"

what the actual fuck Tom?

"piss off Tom, calm the fuck down..sit!" I pointed to a chair,he looked at it, "don't question me,just park it.. _now"_ I growled.

he stared _hard_ at me..oh that's it, _I'm done_ ,grabbing him by the chin I brought his face to mine.

_"I know you're pissed,but your attitude is shit..now sit down,cool off before I kick your ass"_

eyes locked it was a stand off,but I wasn't backing down,his temper was out of control,or at least on its way.

_"you're out to win this"_

_"I already have..now fucking sit"_

I thrusted my finger towards the chair,still never looking away,reluctantly he made his way to the chair,giving me a crappy look as he did,the staring match had continued until he sat.

"well..that was intense" Kate finally spoke.

"the little prick park his ass?" Ken's voice blared out of the cell,"cause if it's the latter give me a moment ta saddle me horse I gots ta see that!"

Tom looked down at it,glaring hotly.

"old man you can piss the fuck off!"

_"enough!"_

slamming my fist on the table,Tom pulled his head back,forehead creased.

"I think maybe ya should bring it down a notch Tom" Kate said quietly,"I'm not sure what shes capable of,but by the looks of it..ya might have ya arse handed to ya"

moistening his lips,he watched me as I now stood over him, _god was I ever pissed off._

 _"fine.."_ he folded his arms on his chest looking away.

pulling a chair in front of him,I sat.

 _"now_..lets try to have a normal conversation without the Neanderthal mentality getting in the way shall we?"

the look I received could only be best described as _fuck you,_ oh well, if he wanted to go from caveman to petulant teenager that's fine...a snotty adolescent I could deal with.

"ya have some bollocks ya do Lily,remind me ta never piss ya off" Ken chuckled.

"um..you have,remember"

"oh yeah"

Kate picked up the cell giving me the eye.

"I think I'll go in the other room an chat a bit with Ken,don't need ya breakin' me phone or worse..like shovin' it up Tom's arse"

as she took her leave I could hear Ken's chuckling from the cell all the out of the kitchen.

"are you ready to try this again?"

leaning forward,with his elbows on his knees chin resting on his folded hands.

_"if things weren't what they are Lily Loban..I'd have you across my knee and that pert ass of yours would be scarlet"_

straightening my posture,I pointed making sure my finger was right in his face.

"I think not you ill tempered asshole,so reel it in"

"I said _if._.I'm not a fucking sadist Lily,I'm your man and I love you,and I'm livid cause so much shit is coming at you and I feel helpless to protect you"

"Tom" putting a hand on his leg, "none of this is your fault,like none of it is my fault,the fact that I can and want you around,to hold me,kiss me..hell Tom we've slept next to each other since my attack,you know how long it takes most women to do that?,with their husbands,boyfriends?..sometimes they are never the same and they don't even reach that level of healing..I'm fortunate...I want you in the way we use to be,just not at this time..but for now I'll settle for what we have" moving closer to him I whispered _"and just so you know..if anything I always feel protected with you"_

looking away Tom growled.

_"yeah,and I'm doing a fine fucking job of that"_

_ugh,_ this is going to be a pain in the butt.

"okay..since this isn't obviously going to get us anywhere,lets just focus on why you blew in here like a storm, _Hurricane Hiddleston"_

looking back at me unamused.

"yeah"

"the unexpected visit of your former shrink,that I had no idea of whom he was..the conversation was casual,what you'd expect two strangers would have"

"nothing about it gave you any indication that he was.. _fishing_ for information?"

the look he wore was one of suspicion.

"unless you consider asking me if the scarf I was holding was for my beau,cause I mentioned it was a gift for a guy..then yes,but I never gave any names,including my own"

"hmpf..its subtle,but yeah I believe it was a way of seeking for what he needed,..I also think _he knew_ who you were" he threaded both hands through his hair.

nodding,that sounded familiar.

"that's what Kate said"

"and who do we have to thank for all of this,for what happened today?..that fucking twit, Doctor Beck, I'd like to. _.argh_ ,why did that bitch have to drag _him_ into this?

he was now on his feet pacing the length of the kitchen.

A lot of things were going through my mind as I strode through the kitchen,back an forth,it was all quite unsettling,the fact that Lennox had made contact with Lily without revealing his identity was something I found very disquieting..what was that fucking charlatan up too?

 

It took tearing through every possible place in the Cottage,every nook an cranny,but I found it, and I'm not sure why I still had it?,but taking a swig off my bottle of Guinness I eyed the old worn,frayed business card lying on the table.

**Gartnavel Royal Hospital**

          Dr. _Terrel D. Lennox ,Psychiatrist_

_Behavioral Health sciences,Glasgow,Scotland._

 

now what?..do I call the ol' git after thirteen years having told him to fuck off,only to tell him to fuck off again?,making face with a shrug.. _why not.. he's nosing around once again where he doesn't belong,_ but this time it isn't my head..its my girls,and that's some shit I will not tolerate. _.I know how you work Lennox._

flipping the card over the phone number was barely readable,but I also wonder if it was still in service,only one way to find out.

"Doctor Lennox's office,Vera speaking how may I help you?"

it worked,and holy hell,Vera?..that old girl is still there?,she should be a fossil by now.

"uh..yes,I would like to speak with Doctor Lennox,if he's available?"

"are you a patient?,if so an appointment is necessary"

"no..but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to accept a call from me..Vera, especially when its from is his favorite former patient,his.. _rusty haired barbaric boy"_

_I hated that fucking moniker,one that Lennox tagged me with._

there was only a slight pause before the old woman replied.

"Tom?..Thomas Hiddleston?"

"yes Vera..its me,I need to speak with him,its very important"

"my god,I thought I'd never hear your voice again!..yes,I'll put ya through"

"and Vera"

"yes Thomas"

"don't let on the call is from me..please"

"ya know some things never change" she chuckled "alright..mum's the word"

it took only two rings.

"Lennox speaking"

"yes,I know..how could I forget,its been a little over a decade and I still can't get rid of the sound of your voice"

a slight pause,but I could hear his breathing.. _surprise,surprise asshole!_

"nor I yours..Tom"

"oh..so _you do_ know who this is?,psychic as well,you've expanded on your practice,maybe that's how you found my girlfriend in some random Pharmacy that's nowhere near Glasgow,or were you just spying on her for that bitch Doctor Beck?"

"I assure you Thomas,my presence at the Pharmacy was purely coincidental"

my ass it was.

"you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"no,knowing you as I do,I'd be surprised if you did"

well,he wasn't as stupid as I had him pegged for,he actually learned something in all that time I was his patient.

"then why bother trying to explain Doc,if you think all I'm going to do is just take your word as bollocks?"

"cause,there is always two sides to a story Thomas,if only one is willing to listen"

 _aw god here we go_ ,rolling my eyes I drank the last of my Beer.

"okay..I'll humor you,let's hear this story,it ought to be good"

"I didn't know she was even in the Pharmacy until I heard the Pharmacist say her name,you see I was there to pick up a prescription myself,for a patient of mine"

I gave a snort.

"making house calls these days..really?"

"yes..in emergency situations I make a point to do so"

"how convenient this _emergency_   happen to be  in the same town Lily's at" I was growing tired of this tale already.

"have you looked outside Thomas,if you haven't noticed,mother nature seems to have dumped a great deal of snow in your area,I had a patient that lived in a remote part of the county and was snowed in,they couldn't get into town to get their Medication let alone to Glasgow for their appointment,so I came to them"

shit,he was starting to make sense and I didn't like that,but there was still something that bothered me.

"okay..so you were being a good Samaritan,goody for you,that still doesn't explain why you felt it necessary to speak to her"

"perhaps that's where I made my mistake..at least in your eyes,but I was curious,this woman that seem to have taken the brash boy I once knew and made him..well..docile as it were"

I chuckled,it started out low and grew louder.

"docile?,I hardly think so,in fact Lily would disagree..maybe..manageable,but docile, _never"_

"really?..Doctor Beck had explained to me after having read my reports on you and your records as well,she said you were nothing like the man in those records,however she was concerned that your behavior could revert and have a negative affect on her patient"

how would that bitch know?,we met briefly in the A&E and then here at the cottage.

"Doc,that bitch don't know her arse from a hole in the ground about me aside what she read from those records,Lily dumped her,Beck is toxic,she basically came to my home implying she was going to blackmail me into staying away from Lily,and she was not kind about it,Ken almost bodily threw her out"

there was a silence,I think I just gave him something to ponder.

"you're sure of this?"

"Lennox,I was pissed when she brought your name up,even more so when she threw my past up in my face,there are things I've yet to share with Lily,and she's a wonderful enough woman to wait until I'm ready to do so,Beck was more than happy to jeopardize that"

more silence..Jesus Christ.

"you know Tom,I sit here and I'm listening to you, _hearing_ you..you certainly aren't the scared,feral little boy I met when he was only ten years old or that reckless young man I knew thirteen years ago,that young man I remember,the female persuasion served one purpose, to sate a _certain_ appetite,a relationship with any of them was never in the cards and I feared that would always be the case..having said that and though it was short,meeting your Lily, I think you have found..the one"

sitting holding phone,staring blankly,it was my turn to go silent,what was suppose to be a major ass chewing had turned into.. something else.

 _"yeah..you could say that"_ I murmured.

"don't be scared of this Thomas,I read Lily's Hospital and police report,that young woman.. has some genuine healing ahead of her,not just physically.. its not just the violence forced upon her Thomas, the loss of a child no matter how far along she was,can be..agonizing,and she won't always be ready to admit it"

"it was mine"

his voice had lowered.

"I know..and I'm sorry,you would of and still could be a good father, Thomas"

those last words hit me like a punch in the gut,I choked back the tears that were resting in the corner of my eyes.

_"maybe someday"_

 

_To be Continued.._


	22. Of The Bloodline

Staring at the floor,revisiting in my head the conversation I had with Lennox, I was aware that Ken was in the room as I was up at his place now _,I didn't want to be alone._

"boy..ya alright?"

nodding silently,was I though?

_"uh huh"_

suddenly his face came into view,he didn't look as if he believed me.

"bollocks"

that answered that question,sitting up I looked at him directly.

"I called Lennox" I blurted.

_"ya what!"_

Ken looked like he aged ten years in that instant.

"ya,I needed to call him on some shit"

"boy ya have boulders for balls, or rocks in ya head,not sure?,so..what that git have ta say?"

he took a seat across from me.

"it was a lengthy discussion,but the short version..he was here for legit reasons,he thinks I've changed for the better, I need to take Lily into safekeeping, cause of her brokenness, he also believes shes the one woman who has tamed me" I made a slight chuckle "and he thinks I'd make a good father"

Ken stared in disbelief.

"ya shittin' me?, no name calling, arse chewin,no him givin' ya some of his Doctor mumbo jumbo'"

"oh I started out of the gate letting him know I wasn't fucking around..then as we kept talking the whole thing grew into something I've yet to define" I shrugged "and..no,he didn't sound like that fanatical shrink that wanted to lock me up and use every psych test or pill known to man on me"

Ken looked gobsmacked.

"I think the ol' bastard finally went wonky"

"don't know,but..he also seemed ignorant to whatever Doctor Beck was up to"

Ken's face clouded with more than just concern.

"aw hell,if what ya sayin' Tom is true, an Lennox has just been mindin' his business all this time until that little bitch started meddlin' into shite that she had no call ta do..." he shook his head "I smell me a shrink gone rogue" 

what Ken had said slowly sunk in,could it be possible?,had Doctor Beck an underlying reason for all this shit she had stirred up?

"but..why?,what could she possibly gain from doing that?" I stroke my chin whiskers repeatedly.

"who knows..maybe the woman's mental?,which would be intriguing,considerin' her line of work"

closing my eyes tightly,the thought of this Therapist..a professional in her field,possibly a danger and Lily, _was_ within her reach,accessible at anytime,bile burned in my throat.

"I think I maybe sick"

 

What I could of swore was the sound of my front door banging open was just that,jumping out of my bed,well it was more like falling out of it and scrambling half assed to my feet,but once I caught my footing I made my way to the living area throwing on the lights.

squinting from the abruptness of the light,I searched the room,taking a step back at what I saw in front of me,Ken cradling a half frozen Lily in his arms,her little body shuddering from the cold.

"she was riding Harper,but was slumped over on her,by the time she got ta my place,if it weren't fer the damn Pigs raisin' hell I wouldn't of known she was there"

quickly making my way over I took her from him _my god..she's like ice,_  she moaned.

"shit Ken!,I need to get her in a warm bath,stoke the fire I have going,this place needs to get warmer,and you might want call Kate"

rushing to the bedroom I gently laid her on the bed,she was wearing a jacket,pants,shirt,boots,but that was about it and not enough,not for this time of night,peeling the clothing off her,I could see  where her skin was starting to turn blue.

_"damn"_

Lowering her body gently halfway into the warm water,her body flinched as it came into contact.

_"easy baby,we need to get you warmed up"_

 her eyelids fluttered,groaning Lily turned her head toward me as I submerged her body.

"I..I..T..To.Tom" she chattered.

_"sshh darling"_

holding her head out of the water,I took a wash rag and began to wipe the water on her face,with her eyes now fully opened I doubt she was comprehending her surroundings,

a small whimpering began,I watched as awareness was flooding into her.

Placing her on the bed,drying her off,Lily was coherent now,though she just watched me silently as I went about it.

sitting next to her,done with my task,I observed her more,this was the first time since the attack I had seen her nude,she hadn't been comfortable since then to allow me to do so...what had changed?

her head turned,and the unexpected happened,she crawled up into my lap,much like achild would,her face nuzzled into my neck,I felt her breath on it as she murmured.

_"what is it Kitten?"_

_"bad..it was bad"_

taking a throw that was lying haphazardly across the bed I wrapped it around her.

_"what was bad?..tell me darling"_

I constricted my hold on her.

_"dream,bad dream...I could feel,smell him"_

what?

"a bad dream?"

I could literally feel her heart pounding against my chest.

"yes..he..he kept touching,hurting me..ru..rutting" her voice cracked "his breath..smelled...licorice"

_oh shit!..she was remembering her attack,in snippets of a dream..a bad dream._

delicately rocking her,I had to contain the outrage rising within me.

"he's gone Kitten,he can't hurt you anymore"

and I'll make damn sure of that.

_"I..I tried,hard..he he wouldn't..st..stop...I called..ff for you"_

my heart sank.

 _"I'm sorry"_ expressing just howpenitent I felt.

pulling her head back we looked at one another,placing one of her small fingers across my lips.

"no..no" she gently chided, "don't do that"

that was like her,to scold me,but she was also right.

Ken had the fire in the woodstove roaring, _good man._ after dressing Lily in one of my t-shirts an sweats I bundled her back up in the blanket and brought her out to living area.

"Kitten,I'm going to make something hot for you to drink,tea?,coffee?.."

"cocoa?" 

it was a weak smile,but kinda cute too as she peered over the top of the blanket.

"alright,Cocoa it is"

It had been a couple of hours since Ken had come through my front door with Lily half frozen in his arms,and in that time I learned the reason for that was in fact cause of those bad dreams she told me about earlier.

they had gotten so bad, _so vivid_ that Lily said at one point she swore she could _smell_ the breath of the bastard who had .. _.sigh.._ ,I recalled her saying _licorice._

it had come to a point that she couldn't cope with it anymore,and she said she needed..me,by now we both wound up wrapped in a blanket up to our necks, drinking hot cocoa,just comforted with the feel of one another's presence,and touch.. that not much words were exchanged at this point. _  
_

our quiet musing as it were was disrupted when the front door cracked opened and Ken was once again making an appearance,but this time he had brought Kate.. _um, I said call her,not bring the poor woman clear over here you git._

"aye..she looks a lot better,how she doing?"

"ask her yourself,she isn't witless Ken"

frowning at me,he urged Kate in helping her off with her coat.

"you been havin' those bad dreams,haven't ya love" her eyes soft with concern.

Lily looked up,nodding.

"yeah,..but these were bad..more vivid"

I at once realized,Ken disappeared again,what the hell is with him anyways?,I heard voices on the front porch,looking to Kate quizzically who smiled, then back to the door that opened Ken walked in followed by someone else..

I recognized the person instantly,but what the fuck was going on?,Lily's body stiffened against mine,

 _"that's him..the man from the Pharmacy"_ she whispered _"was he really your shrink?"_

my eyes remained glaringly forward.

_"yes kitten..that's him"_

"hello Thomas" the all too familiar polite accent greeted "I see that you've done well in seeing that the proper attention was taken for Lily in the state she had been in"

looking from him to my Uncle I wanted some answers,why on earth was Lennox here?

"I know that look boy,don't be bitin' me head off just yet" Ken held a hand up "yes I called Lennox,and I have me reasons"

he.. _called him?_

"you slipped on some ice an hit your head old man,cause the last we spoke of Lennox" I snorted shaking my head "but it seems you must of done some thinking among _other things_ in your absence from here" I raised a brow "the hell is with that?"

Ken scratched at the back of this head.

"uh..yeah I guess ya could say that,but cut me some slack boy,I did call Kate like ya asked,an when I told her of what happened..she informed me of why Lily may of showed up here,and havin' talked about it some" he sighed "well I thought I'd see what the Doc thought about it"

looking back to Lennox who smiled warmly,I found myself gesturing to a seat,which he seemed to be relieved that I even extended the offer, and sat.

"she seems to be alright,how are you Lily?"

Lily looked warily over to him,then to me turning inwardly she buried her face into my neck.

"shes warmed back up,no frostbite..but,shes had some horrific nightmares" I offered.

"and she sought you out because of it" Lennox said not belittling nor rude.

"yes" I waited to see where he was going with this.

 he seemed to observe the tiny fearful woman that had practically crawled up into my armpit facing away from him,her hair curtaining her face from him.  

"Lily sees you as her anchor Tom,..her security,holding her in place,you represent and provide stabilty where there is chaos,and heaven knows she has gone through and is going through that..she _trusts_ you Thomas,and the kind of violence Lily has suffered, that is something not easily if ever.. given"

quietly I pondered what he had said.

_"he's right"_

it was almost a squeak,but I recognized it,looking down I met up with a pair of big light blue eyes looking up at me.

_"cause you love me"_

_"you'r catching on"_ a little small smile reached her lips.

A few hours had passed,Kate had fallen asleep on the smaller sofa, Ken was on his way and well, Lennox and I were on our second pot of coffee,Lily..out cold,an no more signs of bad dreams.

 

Lily...she just watched our conversations,with her head going from me to him it was comical at times with the child-like quality in the way she did it ,with her inquisitive looks,I think even Lennox found something delightful about it as he would give her a wink when he'd catch her,Lily's cheeks would redden and then look away.

At one point I caught Lennox studying me,his cheek propped on a fist,I cocked a brow with a lopsided frown, _boy did this shit bring back memories._

"what?"

 _"you have_ changed Thomas,not just your appearance, I was right when we talked on the phone,now able to watch you,see how you interact with one another,Lily is certainly the woman one for you" he now sat up, "I'd go as far as to bet my career on it...and I see you listened to me when I suggested she would be needing you too,you've become the man I knew you could be" 

"Lennox...when all _this"_ I gave a wave "crap happened to her,it wasn't hard to decide that it was necessary to take care of her...why wouldn't I,why wouldn't anyone?"

interlacing his fingers he eyed me in that way that he used to do when he knew more then he was letting on.

"Thomas..Ken told me what happened right after she was attacked,you... _went back,_ why would do that?,you know it's not safe,or healthy"

fucking Ken. _.just what all did they talk about before they came over here?_

"I was pissed off.. _very._.pissed off" I looked over to Lily "I thought it best that I stayed out of the general populace" looking over to Lennox "I had.. _urges_..to"

"hurt someone...I know"

giving an undignified snort,I leaned forward.

"hurt?..no,maim,fuck up,possibly kill,..yeah,more along those lines..so it was best I sacrificed the shitty childhood memories and stay in that shithole until those feelings subsided"

"that is until" he gave a sideways nod in Lily's direction "she decided otherwise"

"I see you were given information on this already,why even ask?"

"cause the Thomas I knew those years ago would of just...went and done what he deemed necessary,and to hell with the laws and the consequences" Lennox sat back.

"the Thomas you knew back then..wouldn't of gotten involved with a woman to this extent,cause the women I ran with served a purpose as you know,and I moved on,no strings attached, no feelings,therefore..no shit to deal with"

"and now?" Lennox pressed.

"what do you mean?"

"Lily...now that this tragedy has come about there is a lot of.. _shit_ as you put it, to deal with,not something you ever done before,are you willing?"

"she gives me a peace I've never known,I feel empty when shes not around" smirking now "and she pisses me off in such a way at times,I find that she grew on me,weird I know..and,shes taught me how to love,its new to me,but I'm finding that's it can be rather painful as it can be beautiful..so..yes,I am willing to stay with her"

the old Psychiatrist regarded me with a look of fondness,nodding.

"it seems in these last thirteen years..we've both matured Thomas, I pulled my arrogant over zealous head out of my arse and started to see my patients for what they are...people who are hurting,and not case numbers,and you...fell in love"

 

_To be Continued.._


	23. Of The Bloodline

I admit it..I can be such a fucking child,but I couldn't help it,watching Lily sleeping, her facial twitches struck me as curious so I started to..gently poke at her lips,just to watch them pucker. _.ehehehehehe,_

_"the hell is wrong with you boy?"_

Ken then cuffed the back of my head.

"ow..whaaa..?"

"proddin' at her like she some pup or kitten..ya git"

looking up,giving him a toothy smile.

"well,I do call her Kitten, _sooo..."_

giving me a doubtful look,folding his arms.

"tell me ya don't"

"but I do,have for some time now,she likes it" I said matter of factly. 

"and she should be callin' ya wanker fer that"

rolling my eyes,Ken needed to be brought up to date on some things.

"why?..there's worse names, I've heard guys refer to their women as..  _their bitches"_

 _"now that.._ would probably earn ya a foot in ya bollocks" he wagged finger "and I'd hold ya in place so she could get a proper aim"

"and I'd deserve it,I wouldn't ever call her that" looking back at her,the impulse took me again,and I poked her lips,on que they puckered making me giggle.

_"aye stop that!"_

this time I saw his hand coming,ducking away I dodged it.

"ehehehehehe" 

 

Watching Lily putting her hair up in a bun,making faces in the mirror as she did so,seems nothing she did with it met her approval.

"what is it Kitten?"

"nothing.." she sighed _"shit"_

deciding I needed to intervene I took her hair out of her hands, relinquishing control,Lily stared at her reflection in defeat.

pulling the long dark hair into a ponytail,twisting it,then I coiled it until into a simple knot at the back of her head, securing it with a scrunchie, little tendrils of hair hung from her temples,she looked beautiful.

"well?" I wondered if she'd approve of my skills.

"thank you.." she turned away from the mirror,"its the first time since...well,the attack that I've worn my hair away from my face"

she was right,the bruises had healed,but her lips still had yet to do so completely,it wasn't as evident,but you still could tell.

kissing her forehead.

"you look great darling" 

"you're biased" she challenged,folding her arms, raising a dubious brow.

"fine..you look like shit, your boobs are uneven,and you have a frogs ass"

I said this with a straight face.

both her brows now arched and the _"you are a dick"_ look she was giving me couldn't of been more clearer.

"you're such a shitass"

well..that's new,should I be offended?

"maybe you'll take a compliment next time instead of pissing my opinion away,hmmm?" I presented my argument

_aaaand there goes the middle finger,that was really classy, Kitten._

"I'm sorry,its just..I don't want to go to the Doctor today..."

her mood changed significantly,taking both her hands in mine,I knelt down in front of her.

"is it because I'm going?,I'll stay if that'll make you feel better"

squeezing my hands,her forehead resting on mine.

_"I'm only going cause you are going with me"_

"well you did ask..and I did say I'd be by your side no matter what,that includes Doctor appointments" kissing her nose.

 

Sitting in the lobby of the clinic,she held my hand tightly,her head lying on my shoulder,her nervousness evident,I kept an arm around her shoulders holding her securely,making her feel safe,at least thats what I hoped I was doing.

"may I ask what you're here for today?"

"um..to discuss what type of birth control to put me back on,since it seems the depo provera shots weren't working"

looking down,she was already looking up,chewing timidly on her bottom lip.

"so you were on birth control when..."

"yeah...I was,I would of asked you to wear protection otherwise,...did..I mean,would you like to come in with me?" she asked almost shyly.

I knew this had to be terribly hard for her and the fact she had asked to me to come along to this appointment without Kate was huge,now she was asking me to be _a part_ of this _very_ personal consultation...the trust in me, must be truly solid.

_"of course kitten"_

her face brightened with my answer.

We sat in the examine room,having had the nurse taken Lily's vitals and talked to her briefly about today's visit,now it was just a matter of waiting for the Doctor.

and wait we did,it took her about twenty minutes,but when the Doctor walked in there was something _"different"_ in the air..I could feel it and so could Lily,for one thing the look I was getting from this physician clearly was of distaste.

"morning Lily.." her tone flat.

Lily appraised the Doctor's demeanor as the woman never took her eyes off me,they remained unfriendly if not watchful in nature.

"uh,..good..morning" her lips giving a twist "is there something wrong?"

the Doctor paused,watching us both now.

"Lily..its come to my attention that your friend here.. is in question,by reputable authority of course,so I had no choice"

"what?" I now stood, "in question?,what does that mean,whats going on?"

about that time,the door to the exam room opened and two officers walked in followed by...Doctor Beck.

Lily shot up pointing at the haughty looking psychiatrist. _.fucking slag._

"the fuck is that bitch doing here!?"

"easy Lily" the Doctor began to placate her "she's the one who's provided the viable information on your friend that.."

 _"my boyfriend..his name is Tom,lets get that clear right now!"_ Lily spat angrily, _" and whatever this crooked bitch has told or given to you about him is rubbish!"_

Doctor Beck stepped forward,putting on her.. _.professional face._

"and you Lily have been seriously deceived by Tom,he has been diagnosed with psychiatric issues,issues that have rendered him incapable of comprehending normal functions within a society,..you unfortunately have been pulled into that"

"bullshit..its all lies" Lily growled.

"its documented..by professionals for over a decade,and more recently" Doctor Beck's eyes flickered to me. "Officers"

"we have a complaint of a man fitting your description Mr Hiddleston,and..pictures,running naked through the hills is a illegal,you are being charged with indecent exposure"

closing my eyes as I felt my arms being pulled behind me and the cold steel of cuffs clamping around my wrists,.. _fuck,after all these years of going on my runs in the nude,I never even exposed myself anywhere near a populace,now..I get caught._

looking over at Lily as they began to escort me out,I'm sure she saw the shame/anger/guilt.

"Tom this is shit and you and I know and it,don't worry,I'll figure this out,and this..this" she glared at Dr Beck _"cunt..._ will lose her license over it"

both Beck and the Doctor's mouth's dropped at Lily's profane threat.

As the door closed behind them,a sense of loss hit me I just wanted to throw my head back an belt out a wail..I felt..empty,but instead I transferred my glare to the Doctor.

"what have you done?..you took the word of a woman that _I fired_ weeks ago" I thrusted a finger towards Beck "cause of her profanatory bullshit concerning Tom,you didn't bother consulting ME..your patient, what happened to the whole confidentiality to your patients Doc?...the man you just saw arrested has done nothing to hinder or hurt me,in fact..he has facilitated my healing proccess"

the doctor looked away,contrite now,.. _good,think on it,cause the shrink standing next to you just may cause you your practice._

"Lily...the man is poison,I explained this,for gods sake he runs around the Scottish hills starkers" Beck tried to reason...

 _piss off you charlatan,_ _and if you're not one...then perhaps you're just batshit crazy and hide  it better than most._

"in the forest, _away_ from the public..its for _his own_ therapy if you must know,he does it to think,to refresh his mind,he uses the peace and _seclusion_ of the environment..you fucking thick headed bitch"

"yet someone managed to get photo's of him,and there was no forest...tell me,was riding bare upon a horse part of his regimen" folding her arms pretentiously.

challenge me all you want witch,I'll be right back at you.

 "how else is he suppose to get out there?...the forest is pretty damn far to be walking" I matched her stance,folding my arms as well,"and I'm sure he was on the edge of the forest,about to enter in, when these so called pictures were taken"

"no matter what I say..you'll defend him" she shook her head,"its worse than I thought,he's totally gotten in your head Lily,and that's a dangerous thing"

"well then this..will really piss you off" I smirked "we love each other"

well it didn't piss her off,...but there was something else going on,I swore I saw an eye twitch, not the spasmodic kind that happens out of the blue or the kind one has when they are restraining their anger,it was.. well as I saw it.. _disquieting._

"I _highly_ doubt you can discern what _that is_ currently,considering your mental state  Lily"

 oh _hell no!_ ,it was a slam,no doubt about that,staring hard at the sanctimonious woman standing before me,knowing if I didn't leave..I'd be the next one hauled off to jail.

"seeing as you're no longer my shrink...your opinion is shit,so..I'll be taking my _very real_ affections for Tom,and my. _.perfectly sane_ mental state and leave"

looking at the Doctor who had remained quiet and rightly so,she seemed quite uncomfortable at this point.

"I'll fax your prescription to the pharmacy" she said quietly.

giving her a nod, I turned making my exit with a slam of the door.

Pacing outside with my arms wrapped about me,trying to keep the cold from escaping from underneath my coat,cursing under my breath,I had called Kate informing her of the events that had taken place.

The car nearly slid to a halt both Kate and Ken jumped out.

"the hell is going on?" Ken's face was red "I got a half arsed story from Kate"

"we need to get to the police station,Tom was arrested on bullshit charges"

"I know..but why?"

"because of the bitch still inside the clinic..Beck,lets go before she comes out,I still want to drive her face into my knee" my face began to feel very warm,I knew I was about to erupt again.

"Lily..you okay?" Kate cleared some hair from my face.

_"no"_

Kate and I stood as Ken began arguing with the Chief Constable,I couldn't make heads or tales of what they were saying as the Chief spoke with a strong Scottish brogue and the angrier he got the more I couldn't understand him.

finally Ken turned around,looking spitting mad,and redder in the face than I first saw him at the clinic,mopping his face with both hands

"Ken..what is it,whats going on?" Kate approached him.

looking at us he took in a deep breath through his nose,then exhaled.

"they sent my boy to...Gartnavel Royal Hospital"

I didn't understand,but evidently Kate did she gasped covering her mouth.

"a hospital why..did he get hurt?"

 I looked at both of them now,something was _very wrong,_ they both exchanged looks,then back to me,Ken took one of my hands in his.

"darling.. Gartnavel Royal Hospital,is a mental facility,in Glasgow"

"THAT BITCH!"

the whole station went quiet,I didn't give a shit,I immediately started ranting that's when Ken dragged my ass out, followed by Kate.

 _"Mary,mother of Christ lass,ya about got yer self checked in as well"_ Ken shook his head "then again ya probably woke their lazy arses up so they'll actually do their feckin' jobs"

"like I care about those assholes!" I pointed to the building,"its that wretch that calls herself a counselor _I want_ ,shes the one behind Tom being shipped off" looking up at Ken,seething "we have to get him out of there,he must be freaking out and considering where hes at, _that's not_ a good thing"

"we will darling..but first I need ta make a phone call"

 

If someone told me I'd be sitting in the office of my boyfriends former shrink, _the thought alone is weird,_ trying to get his help to break Tom out of the mental facility he was forcibly admitted to,I would of told them to piss off,but here I was with Ken and Kate doing just that.

I explained everything that went down at the clinic,Doctor Lennox had my Doctor from the clinic on conference call during this so she could explain her side as well and..even she apologize to me,she had no clue what Doctor Beck was up too,I didn't blame her,she was only doing what she thought was right,Beck had given her what she thought was proper documentation,and it was..it just was manipulated in a manner to make her believe that I was at risk being with Tom.

After the call was over,Lennox looked at us,bouncing the end of a pen on his desk repeatedly.

"ever here of Mephistopheles?"

"um..what does a demon of myth have to do with this?" narrowing my eyes at him, I frowned at the reference.

smiling he put his pen down,leaning forward.

 _"well read and devoted too,_ I'd say Thomas gained himself quite the woman"

"not so sure about that Doc" I grimaced, "at one point,I called Beck..a cunt..to her face" wrinkling my nose I shrugged.

there was a pause,but then the poised looking Psychiatrist sitting behind the desk smirked and started to chuckle.

"so.. you're observant as well"

                                          _To be Continued..._


	24. Of The Bloodline

It took a lot of arguing,mostly from Ken, but Lennox thought it best that only I should be going with him to the Hospital,Kate was concerned too,Lennox reassured them of my safety,and that my presence when we did find Tom was possibly the best thing for him since it was probable they had him drugged up,and coming out of it he'd likely be more responsive to me than to anyone else.

Entering the Hospital I walked beside Doctor Lennox as calmly as possible,heading towards the admittance desk.

"as of now..you are Mrs Thomas Hiddleston,I believe you are smart enough to assess why I'm saying this"

yes I was, it was more foreseeable that I could be aloud to see Tom,and give/get certain permissions if I did assume this role.

stopping at the desk he was greeted accordingly.

"Doctor Lennox,good morning,it's good to see you" the older woman behind the counter smiled, "was there something I can help you with?"

"yes Ida darling,a patient came in earlier today,a Thomas Hiddleston,could you locate him for me please?"

Ida was on it,tapping away on the keyboard,her eyes scanned the monitor carefully.

"ah yes,about an hour or so ago,he's on the fifth floor" her forehead creased, "oh my..it seems he's under a code black"

"code black?" Lennox leaned on the counter "I'm not familiar with that one"

"oh,well that is actually what Doctor Beck uses for her combative patients who have tendencies to be harmful towards others,its not a legitimate  code used here,but the staff has been made aware of it,the patient is in the isolation unit of the fifth floor" Ida looked over to me,"excuse me,and who might you be?"

"I'm sorry Ida,this is Lily, the Patient's wife" Lennox gently ushered me forward.

Ida looked back to the computer,scrolling through the information.

"hmm,there's no family listed here Doctor,no siblings,parents deceased,..no wife,says single"

Lennox looked quite annoyed.

"Ida,Mr Hiddleston was a patient of mine for many years before he was Doctor Beck's..yes his parents are deceased,but he does have siblings,also deceased, two sisters,you may enter that into his records" looking up at him,he caught it,placing a hand on my shoulder,he knew what must of been going through my head _"for another time Lily"_ he whispered.

I was getting angrier by the minute,first they put Tom in an isolation unit labeling him as a threat,..now,basically it seems Doctor Beck has made up a life History for him,but there was another history I'm slowly discovering for myself,one that Tom hadn't shared with me yet.

"alright,I've updated the information you've given me,plus his martial status,sorry about that love" Ida smiled weakly at me."oh,and you'll need this"

she handed me a plastic visitors pass,which I promptly clipped to my coat.

 

The elevator doors opened to a fairly large floor,Lennox stepped out as did I,nervous,not knowing what to expect,I just wanted to get to Tom and more importantly..get him out of here.

he was talking to the nurse at the desk,she pointed down the hall nodding, when he walked over,he guided me towards a pair of ominous looking doors,my heart sank,the thought of my Tom being just beyond them not knowing what condition he may be in.

"follow me,he's just down here through these doors" he pointed.

staring at the large doors I could see that they were electronic and could only be accessed by someone at the nurses station,I heard a _buzz_ and the doors slowly swung open, _my god its like a prison._

as we entered,my eyes observed the environment,..sterile,quiet,bland in appearance,basically your typical cheerless psychiatric wing, but there were doors..heavy doors with little windows.

"Tom is at the end on the left"

Lennox slid his card to gain entrance to Tom's room,the door to his room unlocked.

"now Lily,I'm not sure what to expect,let me go in first..alright"

"okay" I nodded.

I just wanted to bum rush the Doctor and see for myself,but I resisted,it took only a few seconds he poked his head out.

"come on in,its not bad..she didn't go overboard at least"

taking a deep breathe I prepared myself nonetheless,slowly making my way in,my eyes took in the sight before me,he was lying on a bed,looking to be sedated,strapped down by his wrists and ankles _,how fucking barbaric._

coming up beside him,I finally released the tears I hadn't realized I had been holding back,as my fingers trailed lightly,though they trembled a bit across the whiskers of his goatee.

_"oh Tom"_

Lennox was inspecting the IV bag that Tom was hooked up too with some interest.

"she has him on Trazodone, as a sedative,though its use is to treat depression an some other things,I'm going to take care of this Lily,you stay here,I'll be right back"

gazing over at him I could only manage to stare at him,I guess I was in shock I don't know.

"it'll be alright Lily" his voice softened "by the time I get back,not only will Miss Beck no longer be in practice..you an Tom will be on your way home"

he quickly left the room,leaving me alone,I knew what I wanted to do and I acted on it,promptly I went about freeing him of his bonds,those cruel devices to keep him restrained, once they were undone I held one of his hands,kissing the wrist where one of the cuff's had been,looking at his face.

_"I love you, we are going to get you out of here"_

it had only too about ten minutes or so and Lennox returned with a nurse,she went about removing the IV, looking at him puzzled.

"I did as I said, shortly,some Medic's will arrive to take Thomas via ambulance home..you can ride with him,I'll be following in my car"

I was dumbfounded.

"how..how"

smiling he took both my hands in his.

"I talk to the head of Psychiatry and a couple of board members of which I am a part of, told them about the situation,I had your records from the Hospital ER sent to them, and they were privy to Thomas's records of past, that and I shared what I had witnessed of the interactions of you and Thomas,..there was and is no threat to you, and that Doctor Beck should be suspended pending an investigation,that her motives in my professional opinion are to put it lightly..questionable"

"and..they agreed?"

"they didn't hesitate,in fact.. they were appalled,her practice and all privileges therefore are all..suspended forthwith"

 

The ride back to Ken's was to say the least a huge relief,Tom was free of the Hospital and the hold of Doctor Beck, and speaking of that bitch..she would be held accountable of her actions,I just kept trying to figure out her motivations,did she,through me as her patient, stumble across Tom's old files and see an opportunity to better her career,by digging up shit by making a mountain out of a molehill from someones past?

Doctor Lennox promised whatever the outcome he would share it with us,we had that right,the woman was assigned to me as a professional to see me through a difficult event in my life,to make sure I dealt with it in the best an healthiest possible way.. _not_ to divert from that and use me as an incentive to do whatever it was she was concocting.

now watching Tom as he laid still in his drug induced slumber,Lennox said he would be that way for awhile until it wore off,I refused to leave his side even at the urging's of Lennox himself.

"your faithfulness to be tentive is admirable Lily,but I think even Tom would have you get some rest,and eat as well"

my fingers intertwined with Tom's,my eyes focused on his composed face,still I refused to comply.

"he would"

"but no matter what anyone says you'll not leave his side"

Lennox stood on the other side of the bed.

"he wouldn't leave mine" I brought Tom's hand to my lips.

"no,I suppose he wouldn't, _unless_ ..he thought it was in your best interest,but then again you'd just go looking for him"

there was a bit of humor in his tone,raising a brow I looked over at him,now what was that all about?

"what?"

"I know about the little excursion you made to the house in the woods Lily,to fetch Tom...an honorable and tender action that it was" are you kidding me,he knows about that? "still you could of been killed,that house is, to say the least in a dodgy condition"

"I know..I fell through the floor" frowning, "it was rotted"

 he shook his head,sighing looking back up at me,the corner of mouth curled.

"little girl. _.you are_ a handful"

"aye..an why ya think the boy is hooked" 

Ken now was in the room,arms folded

"cause I'm a pain in the ass?"

"from day one" he chuckled "Tom didn't want ta admit that was the reason, _he loved_ the fact that ya was a pain in his arse"

laying Tom's hand back down,I gave Ken an _"oh really?"_ look.

"well he wasn't exactly prince charming in my eyes when we first met,thought he was a..dick"

Lennox chuckled along with Ken,I didn't expect that,I guess he wasn't as stuffy as I had him figured.

"I would be concerned if he was ever so charming to you upon your first meeting Lily" Lennox eyed me."and still wanted to be serious"

"only cause you'd think he was trying to make a booty call" my lips twisted trying to stifle a laugh.

"the hell is a.. _booty call?"_ Ken looked at both of us completely baffled.

"Ken, we come from a different era" Lennox smirked "kids nowadays have different ways of going about" he looked thoughtfully "getting into ones pants"

 

_The stuffy feeling in my head,not mention how tired I felt..ugh,okay eyelids..open..now,..well fuck you then,lets try this,body..move..it does,why the fuck does my body move but not my eyelids?,alright I'm on my side,..at least I think I am?_

_whats that smell?..lavender..yes that's it..Lily?,I guess I'll have to feel my way since my damn eyes don't want to work,...lets see..hmm?..well,oopps..no,that's..its hair.,I think it is?_

_light?..really?..about fucking time,its just a sliver of it,but its doable...okay,a little more,left eye..almost ..open,ah come on a bit..more,what's with the right eye goddamn it?_

_oooh...there you are,my Lily...sleeping,so. **...** oh yeah there goes the right eye,vision returned!!_

_"Lily"_

_ack..blah,dry mouth..shit,_ reaching over clumsily,my fingertips trip over her plump lips,making them twist,and her nose wrinkle.

groaning she shifted a bit,my vision cleared even more so,and my head too,blinking a few times...it was then I realized, _I'm not in the Hospital,when did this happen?_

stirring,murmuring incoherently,brought my attention back to Lily.

_"baby"_

_"uhumm"_ smacking her lips.

scooting closer to her,I lightly captured her bottom lip with both of mine,tugging on it,sleepily by instinct I assumed, her arm reached around my neck pulling me in closer.

it was then her blue eyes popped open. _.wide_ ,breaking away,she gasped.

_"Tom"_

_"um..you were expecting someone else?"_

_"no..oh no,no"_

unexpectedly she burrowed her head under my chin,her arm about my neck had tightened,I could feel her little nose nudging at my neck,wrapping my arms about her I sensed her distress.

_"hey,hey,Kitten..sshhh"_

pulling her head back,I noticed she hadn't been crying,but her face was red,running the back of my hand across her cheek,she took it placing  small random kisses  all over.

"how do you feel?"

"oh.. _weird_ ,groggy.. but not,off kilter.. but not,you know..weird" I smiled.

"understandable" she sighed "we were so worried,but..Lennox got involved and that's why you're home..that's the short version" she now held onto my hand for dear life,"you were given a sedative that's why things are making you feel..weird as you put it,its wearing off,so you have to take it easy"

"they drugged me..that bitch had them drug me!" a sudden rush of recollection flooded my brain, _"fucking hell!"_

"Tom. _.calm down._.shes been dealt with" smoothing one her small hands down my cheek resting on my chin,her thumb stroking my whiskers."Lennox had her suspended,Beck is being investigated because of this shit"

One hour..and finally I'm able to sit up in bed without sliding over to one side and almost falling off the bed from the lightheadedness, _nothing like looking like a drunken tit in front of your woman to make you feel stupid._

"are ya hungry son?"

Ken stood at the foot of my bed holding a bowl of what smelled like stew.

"sounds great" and it did.

handing me the bowl,he sat next to me as I ate.

"ya look a might better Tom,ya feeling as much?"

"yes,I think whatever that sedative was is finally wearing off"

he looked out of the bedroom doorway,then back to me.

"I had to finally chase the lass off,she's on the couch fast asleep,she be needin' it"

concern grew,what was wrong with Lily?

"why?"

"ya remember _anything?"_

"I remember everything Ken" I frowned, "unfortunately"

"well here's what ya don't know,after ya was taken from the clinic,Lily wasn't having any of it,she call Kate,who called me, we met up with Lily at the clinic,and we all went to the police station,I " he rolled his eyes "bitch out the Chief Constable,after he told me where ya been sent,I told her" he shook his head "not good, she yelled an began a tirade ya wouldn't believe..or be proud,depends how ya be lookin' at it,I had ta literally carried her little arse out of the station"

snickering,I imagined just how Lily's outburst must of looked,she does have a nasty bit of a temper.

"you didn't get hurt,did you Ken?,she's been known to scratch..ehehehehe"

"piss off,I see indeed ya gettin' better..cheeky git, _anyways_ what I was tryin' ta say" he gave me an annoyed look as he continued "I calmed her down and called Lennox,cause that ex shrink of Lily's I felt overstepped her bounds..and she did"

"Lily said she was suspended and is under investigation"

"aye..and here's somethin' interestin', Lennox called me today..they've already discovered somethin' about Doctor Beck..that's not her name, her real name is Lenora Beckette"

the biliousness I felt was instant, I quickly handed the bowl to Ken clapping hand over my mouth... _Lenora Beckette?..no, it couldn't..it can't..there's no way in hell..fuck!_

"boy what is it?..ya look as if ya seen a ghost"

_"specter is more like it"_ I murmured looking away from him.

why does ones past always _,such as mine being colorful as it is_ ,come back to haunt them like this...

_why now?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	25. Of The Bloodline

Ken sat the bowl of stew on the nightstand,his concern was clear.

"boy ya alright..ya going ta be sick?"

 _well Ken I just might...but,no._.I steadily calmed myself,closing my eyes,breathing slowly.

"I'm okay,I think I was eating the stew too fast..so" I opened my eyes "what you were saying"

he looked at me carefully,satisfied that I was indeed alright he continued.

"ya,well..she had shortened her name,from Lenora to Nora and Beckette to Beck, Lennox only discovered this because he found out she graduated from the same Uni as him,what luck huh.. and she used her true name of course when she received her Degree or whatever ya call it...she was practicing in Edinburgh for awhile now and transferred to Glasgow in the last five months"

I listened closely,this woman who had insinuated herself into Lily's life,by way of her title an the violence forced upon Lily making it possible.

but,did she know I was involved with Lily before or after the fact?,hell I didn't even recognize her...and I should of..fuck, _I really should of,how could I not,_ she had been a part of my _former life,she did look..different._

Lenora and I carried on a..liaison _of sorts,_ for three years, it was the case of,she was the sexy,smart older woman,I the cheeky, randy younger guy..and we just about fucked on every scrap of acreage Scotland had to offer,the woman was ravenous,bordering on...unhealthy.

 _it was_ odd that I kept the affair going as long as I did..thinking with my dick was the pattern back then,and as erogenous as I was and no matter how good she was,I ended it,Lenora was going to Uni anyways, but I never knew her course of study,she hadn't told me _and frankly then I could care less,it was all about the pussy,_ but..now I know..fucking licentious,deceitful bitch.

"sounds as if Lennox and his associates are on top of this" I nodded,Ken knew nothing of this and I'd like to keep it this way as long as possible,indefinitely would be preferable though.

this was some shit obviously Ken was not privy too...aw fuck..Lily,she on the other hand,had every right to know, _I just hoped that she still could love me even after I tell her._

 

Stretching my arm out,it was met with the cool vacant spot where Tom was suppose to be in bed,opening my eyes slowly I saw that to be true.

he hadn't slept well last night,tossing an turning,so much so that he nearly bounced my ass right off the bed at one point,I wondered if it was the side effects of the Trazodone that was wearing off?

gradually I sat up,legs hanging off the bed,looking around to see if he was anywhere near,but no...at least not in the bedroom.

making my way out into the living area,the crackling sounds of the fire going in the fireplace was all I heard,as I neared the couch I looked down,there he was..asleep, hanging half off of it,which wasn't hard with his long lithe stature,and the couch not accommodating  that.

kneeling beside him,threading my fingers through his unruly dark red curls/waves over an over, I kissed his forehead lightly.

it was enough to wake him,his clear blue eyes opened,and a wisp of a smile reached lips,I couldn't help myself and scratched at the whiskers under his chin with my fingertips,making him chuckle.

_"morning Kitten"_

_"good morning"_ kissing him softly, _"I love you"_

his smile grew,and his eyes softened,reaching up caressing my chin.

_"I love you too"_

sitting up he pulled me along with him,until I was on his lap,where he stared at me in such a way,that a sudden rush of trepidation made me feel cold..literally,my skin even prickled.

"what is it?" I grew worried "you didn't sleep well,moved all over the place"

with gentleness and no words,he pulled me into an embrace,resting his chin on my shoulder,it was a strong hold he had on me...something was wrong.

_"I need to talk to you darling"_

The sun may of been out,but cold it still was,and the snow blanketed the countryside which added to the chill in the air as the breeze reflected it.

but Tom wanted to go for a walk,he needed to tell me something,and I could tell whatever it was had him on edge _,fidgety_..and beings the weather what it was..he couldn't go and _"purge"_ out in the forest like he'd normally do, so walking off this excess tension would have to suffice...that and I also was thinking he grew nervous about doing it with these pictures surfacing out of nowhere, that  had led to him being arrested.

"Lily...Ken told me that Lennox called him yesterday...seems he already stumbled across something on your former shrink"

looking up at him I could tell this wasn't going to be good,he wasn't even looking at me,but straight ahead.

"so soon?..I knew there was something about her that was not right"

"yeah..well,it ..um..it has a connection to my past"

_say what?_

"Tom?"

"for one thing her name isn't Nora Beck..its Lenora Beckette,she just shortened both names and used it,not even legal,how she got away with it for so long..I couldn't tell you"

"so..how is she connected to your past?" I gave a shrug.

did I want to know?..this man seem to bemuse me at every turn

"Lily.." he stopped,we both did,still he couldn't seem to look at me, "Lenora Beckette..and I, when I was much younger,we...we had a three year affair, and torrid would be putting it delicately"

and there it was.. _an_ _unholy confession_ that I wasn't expecting,I felt sick,but warded it off immediately,taking him by the chin _I made him_ look at me,Tom couldn't have looked more scared or ashamed.

"you spent three years... _screwing that bitch?"_ I kept my tone controlled,moistening his lips,he nodded,releasing his chin I put both my hands in my coat pockets."I see"

 he pleaded grasping each of my shoulders.  

 _"please kitten,_ don't hate me..I was a stupid, young, horny git back then and she..she.." 

"was an attractive smart girl who was looking for a bad boy.. _.yeah_..I get it Tom"

I actually did,I dated a few.. _bad boys_ ,it didn't last long, _certainly not..years,..fuck no._

"I..I'm not-"

putting a hand up,cutting him off.

"I'm curious Tom,I thought back then,and up until you met me..you weren't interested in . _.long term affiliations_ with women,you got what you needed and moved on...what made her so different?"  he stared helplessly "okay here's another thing.. _why on fucking earth_ did you not recognize her Tom?,my god,you spent three years out of your life fucking her"

squeezing his eyes shut,he heaved a sigh.

"she looks..different,back then she was..thinner,her hair was black,really short and curly..now shes more filled out,hair is long and straight,she looks more..."

"sophisticated" I bit out.

_"yeah"_

staring at him,this was all a bit much to take in,at this point I was the one ready to strip down and go for a run,but I'll settle on something a little more conservative.

"I need..to go"

panic hit him like a wall a bricks,he grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

_"no!"_

his face red, contorted with what I knew was emotional pain,my eyes stared at the hold on my arm.

"Tom..I'm going for a walk,I'm not leaving,please let go"

the expression he had, told me he didn't know whether he believed me or not.

"don't let that bitch come between us Lily, and I'm willing to bet the crown jewels that's what she was up too, if truth be known"

"maybe" I shrugged "right now,I just need to walk off these shitty emotions and thoughts" taking his hand "I still love you"

his eyes were watery by now,and it was me that was feeling pain,I knew it took courage to tell me what he did knowing I could just tell him to fuck off and be done with it.

"that's all that matters to me"

 

The cold had gotten to me after two hours,I couldn't even feel my nose anymore.. _really fucking smart Lily,_ so I made my way back To Ken's.

hanging my coat up,the heat of the fire from the fireplace began to thaw me out,exiting the foyer I yelped as my body was pushed up against the wall,and a pair of lips pressed against mine,hands cradling my face,..Tom,his mouth eagerly worked mine,it was desperate and the noises he made validated that,my hands shot up as close to his shoulders as they could while I responded to the kiss in kind.

it became a sloppy opened mouth kiss,parting,then joining again,moaning inbetween,always his hands holding my head

 the hunger in him increased,I could barely keep up,he began talking breathlessly between kisses.

_"I love you...only you...my Lily...mine"_

hiking me up higher against the wall,we were at an even height now,just staring at one another breathing heavily.

_"and that was for?"_

_"to let you know your place"_ his look heated,before kissing my chin _"and that is with me,never forget that"_

 _"I never have"_ my fingers slowly slid through his waves of each side of his head, pulling it back gently,closing his eyes. _"no need to be getting so uneasy Tom"_

looking back at me,his eyes fierce,moistening his lips.

"I grew nervous that you wouldn't come back,and now..I realize I may of crossed the line,you weren't ready for,such affections Kitten..but,..I couldn't help it"

"I'm not afraid of you..never have been,everyone's recovery is different,no need to apologize,I would of said something otherwise"

placing feathery kisses randomly on my face his whiskers tickling,yet adding to the pleasure,I found my hips started to undulate slightly... _oh,when did this happen?,the desire..to..feel..to want,again_

 _maybe it was just now..when Tom let you know he was afraid of losing you,kissing can be very effective.._.now my brain starts to make sense.

 

It was a _good_ dream,or at least it felt like a dream,that was until I felt my balls _actually_ twitch,my eyes flew open staring up at the ceiling,the all too familiar sensation building in my groin,though very pleasing.. I knew it wasn't by my hands,slowly my eyes wandered downward.

then they widened,as they met up with a pair of light blue ones looking up through dark bangs,Lily.. who was lying on her side... _stroking me?_

_"kitten?"_

the mention of her pet name only seem to make quicken her attentions upon my cock making me groan,then hiss between my now gritted teeth.

_"baby"_

_"its okay..I want this...do you?"_ her voice soft.

_"only if you do"_

a little smile reached her lips.

"I want to please you Tom,...you've been very patient with me,and" she looked at what she was doing,my cock in her hand,running the pad of her thumb in a circular motion over the tip..fuck if she only knew what that simple touch was doing to me.

_"I'm ready"_

seeing that she was I nodded,Lily resumed her attentions,watching her as she did something I hadn't expected,Lily said _she was ready,but this..._ dropping my head back,slightly arching it as she took me into her mouth,the warm heat of it surrounding the head of my cock, her tongue swirling fervently about it,as my cock began to slid even further in.

_"fuck!"_

humming her enjoyment, vibrating across my cock,nearly sending me over the edge,her eyes glanced up at me through her lashes,we were locked for a moment as she bobbed her head,a hand caressing my balls.

 _"ooooh,..dd..darling..I'm a very lucky man"_  I gasped.

I swore she giggled,but how?, a delicious throbbing in my groin spread,my release was close,reaching out to her we clutched each other's hands riding out my pleasure calling out to her.

Lying in my arms, I smoothed my hand down her hair,watching her eyelids getting heavy with sleep.

_"you're an incredible woman Lily"_

_"hmm, what makes you say that?"_ she murmured.

_"you're joking darling?...what happened earlier"_

 a little smile appeared on her sleepy face,it was one of satisfaction.

_"but are you..content?"_

"very"

the smile widened, _the little shit was proud of herself._.and she should be,this was monumental for her,all things considered.

"I just figured,after what I told you today about Lenora an-" 

 _"ssshhh"_ a little finger placed on my lips _"trying to sleep now Tom,don't need nightmares"_

and with that said she curled up further against me with a sigh,pressing her face against my chest.

 

Watching Tom eat enthusiastically the breakfast I had prepared told me I did my part well last night,though it wasn't much,the poor man had gone without,for quite some time,and I really didn't mind,after the fiery kiss he had planted on me it had awakened what had been forcibly been put into seclusion.

however one thing did remain troublesome in my mind..his confession..granted it was his past,but now it was quickly becoming part of the present...Nora..make that Lenora, and Tom had had a three year tryst.

Tom had said.. _torrid would be putting it delicately_ ,so I'm assuming it was downright primitive, a level of sexual play that one would possibly consider debauched,it would explain some of the roughness he displayed with me.

 

if this was the case..the whole thing with taking me on as a patient,seemingly over protective towards me concerning Tom,having him arrested,then sending him to mental facility,what was this bitch Lenora playing at?

in those years with him..did she perhaps encounter _something_ about him that was..unpleasant?

 

_To be Continued..._


	26. Of The Bloodline

I wondered..was I doing something wrong by being here?,standing outside the large ornate wood doors that lead into Doctor Lennox's private practice,contemplating seemed to be something I did a lot lately.

as it was,Tom had no idea I was here,he and Ken had made a trip to a Livestock Auction in Lancaster England,Ken had been wanting to add to his cows/bulls and was up for buying some calves to start with,Tom wanted me to go,but I was not really not in the mood,I think he was upset by my refusal to attend,but I assured him I'd be looking forward to see what they brought back.

well standing here loitering about was not going to help matters,pushing the doors open having made my decision,there was no turning back now.

Approaching the reception desk I was greeted by an elderly woman,though refinely dressed she somehow seem to match the decor of the waiting room. _.damn, just how long had she been here?_

"hello darling,can I help you?"

"yes,I was wondering,would Doctor Lennox be available?"

giving me a big smile,she held a pen as if ready to take down information.

"you're new, were you referred by another Doctor or did Lennox speak with you himself?"

"um..well" I grimaced "we have spoken in person, but I'm actually here for reasons that are...shall we say on a..non patient basis"

"oh?...I see, maybe if you give me your name I'll see if he has some time to squeeze you in darling"

wow..a Doctor who is accomodating,and..a secretary who isn't a snotty bitch,..works for me.

"Lily, I think that's all he needs,if he requires more I'm sure if you threw in _Tom's girlfriend_ he'll get the hint" I grinned.

the women's eyes widened,she looked at me in awe.

"Tom?..as in Thomas Hiddleston, Ken's Nephew?"

well that was not what I was expecting..how?

"uh,yeah..but how?"

she clapped her hands together,the joy on her face was quite plain.

"Oh darling, I've know him since he was a boy, mind ya he could be a wicked thing" she leaned in,whispering,though there was no one but us there _"wrote some right foul words in the men's loo here..used my lipstick he did,swiped it from me purse..little bugger"_

so what I had heard so far about Tom was true,right down to his shrink's secretary,..Tom was a defiant little asshole...hmm,should I be worried?

"sounds about right,though I haven't found any potty words on my bathroom walls yet,he did throw me in a nasty water trough for his uncle's pigs"

covering her mouth,with a gasp.

_"he didn't"_

"oh yes he did" I nodded frowning at the memory.. _gawd that shit stunk..literally._

_yeah,but you got a kiss out of it..your first kiss from Tom._

"but,did he do it ta be mean?"

"no.." I blushed "he.. got a kiss out of it,only because I pulled him in with me"

this seemed to please her,as her smile brightened substantially.

"looks as if little Thomas grew up..and found him a _good girl"_

"that he did"

both of us looked to our right,standing in the doorway of his office with his hands in pockets,Doctor Lennox,grinning.

"ah Doctor,we was just chattin' about Thomas"

"I heard,Vera.."

"I hear he was a little shit even as a kid,writing nasty stuff on bathroom walls?" I folded my arms.

he gave a roll of the eyes.

"ah yes,the lipstick incident" shaking his head, "I don't know what they put in lipstick back then,but it took days before the custodian could get that.. _stuff_ off the walls" he looked at me directly,"having to endure the sight of the slang interpretation of the female genitalia every time I used the loo was not..agreeable,nor was it for my gentleman patients"

my jaw dropped, _slang interpretation of the female genitalia?_..a ten year old Tom knew what that was?,so he wrote. _.pussy.._ on the wall,damn Tom.

"ew..really?" I wrinkled my nose.

"really..among other vulgar words" he sighed "which was quite extensive for a boy of ten"

and why did Ken come to mind when he said that?,probably because Lennox was thinking the same thing since he was the only person constantly around Tom,and knew his language could be..colorful,to say the least.

"so Lily,what brings you here,I see Thomas isn't with you"

"uh no,he an Ken went to England for a Livestock Auction"

he seem to notice my discomfort,as I started to fidget with my fingers.

"ah,well..would you like to come in an talk?" he gestured towards his office.

"if you have the time?,I don't want to intrude"

he looked about the waiting room.

"as you can see,I don't believe you are" he smiled "no appointments for another hour"

Sitting in front of his desk,that he now sat behind in a relaxed manner,he looked at me

"the therapist in me tells me theres a great deal on your mind,but the man..he tells me you aren't sure if you want too"

quirking a brow,I couldn't see the difference.

"I think the person and the therapist are one in the same Doc"

he chuckled shaking his head.

"you maybe right,I've been at this profession for so long they tend to meld,perhaps its time I see a therapist myself"

we both got a chuckle out of that one.

"but seriously...I feel like I'm betraying Tom by being here,he doesn't know that I am"

"oh?..why is that?"

inhaling deeply through my nose,mopping my face with both hands,then exhaling.

"I needed to speak to someone...and it couldn't be Ken or Kate...it has to do with the information you got on Lenora Beckette"

he straightened in his chair.

"I see Ken shared this..good,what is it Lily?,tell me what's bothering you"

"well,Ken doesn't know this,and I'm assuming you don't either,but.. Lenora has past with Tom"

I didn't think the man could get any paler,but he did.

"who told you this?"

"Tom...he didn't want to keep it from me, so he just put it out there..they had a _very_ sexual relationship that lasted three years,and what I mean by very is,well according to Tom, it went beyond torrid"

Lennox stared for a moment,then sat back in his chair rubbing his bottom lip with a finger.

"this..this is very,disconcerting, in that I've never known up till now that Thomas has had any long term interactions with a woman,let alone finding out its a woman who was formerly a colleague of mine and...your therapist"

"I know,I felt the same.. and I'm confused as to why all of sudden shes reappeared?, Tom thinks her purpose was to come between us, yet the vibe I got before and after shit hit the fan,she was protecting me..from Tom"

the man sitting across from me now eyed me curiously for what seemed like forever before he spoke,okay what the hell was that all about?

"Lily,please don't get the wrong impression,and forgive me..but I need to ask a question..of a personal nature"

"alright..go ahead" where was this going?

"not that I'm on Lenora's side _if._.in fact this was what she was up to,but tell me..when you an Tom were intimate,was he...how shall I put this?" he sighed _"impolite_ in any way?"

well fuck..how the hell do I answer that?,of course there was times Tom was. _.impolite_ ,but I didn't think I should be telling Lennox that,cause most of the time.. I liked it,so I gave him. _.my definition_ of impolite.

"um..well,not really Doc, cause to me,the only impolite way of having sex was the one I experienced not long ago in a dark alley behind a Cinema with a blade to my throat"

and that was as honest as I was going to get on that matter.

Lennox gave a nod,looking about as repentant as one could.

"I'm sorry Lily,that was a shit thing to ask"

surprised by the unexpected profanity in his reply,but understood his need to do so.

"its okay,but just so you do know since we are on the subject of sex..."

shit,now I feel weird even saying anything,why the fuck am I anyways?,how did we get to this exactly?

"you and Tom are having sex again?"

"uh..yes an no"

suddenly I felt like an embarrassed teenager talking to my dad,and he noticed right away.

"Lily..you don't have to answer that" smirking as he offered me some tea "its really none of my business"

"I know,but..I'm the one who initiated the sex,but it wasn't love making,just..oral" ugh..there I said it.

"that's excellent Lily,one must crawl before they walk..baby steps"

at least he didn't make me feel weird about it, _no.. you did that on your own._

"tell me Lily...how did Tom go about sharing this with you"

nice Doc,and _thank you,_ anything to change the subject.

"we went for a walk,and that's when he told me you had called Ken,telling him how Lenora switched up her name,then he just kinda told me the connection between him and her...he couldn't even look at me"

"I bet,Tom probably was feeling guilt,he loves you and having to admit that he had a brazen sexual encounter with another woman for a certain length of time,though it was years ago"

"I agree,cause even though I held back any animosity,when I said I needed to go,meaning I needed to go for a walk,alone" shaking my head "he about lost his shit,even grabbed my arm,told me _no"_

Lennox sighed,scratching at his chin.

"cause there was a threat of losing you,Lily...you've become the first solid form of structure in his life,given him a true form of love,something I don't believe that boy has ever experienced from the opposite sex,and he saw a possibility of that slipping from him,..he panicked"

"I figured as much,but I assured him I wasn't leaving and that I loved him still,I just needed to go for a walk to sort out the shit I just heard"

"and what happened when you returned?"

damn he would ask that.

"oh..something along the lines of..being pressed up against a wall being kissed like I've never been before,being told that my place is with him and I'm never to forget that,then he apologized for being aggressive"

"possessive isn't he"

"very" I finally drank some of my tea "I really don't mind,I let him know if he gets to be too much,I'm not afraid of him"

"yet you got a _vibe_ as you put it, from Lenora that she was trying to protect you from him,and he obviously isn't hostile towards you in _any .._ situation"

"yeah I mean he can be a dick,but that's just him being Tom,but I thought maybe..well" damn how do I go about this?

"go on Lily,..I think I know where you maybe going with this"

"ugh..perhaps when he was younger he was...an aggressive lover,I mean yes from what he said he and Lenora were screwing like jack rabbits,but...maybe he liked to push the envelope?" I shrugged "like beyond the norms of what one would consider..kinky"

Lennox stood up and began to slowly walk,

"when Tom was younger,yes..he was an uncultivated sod,problems with the law,bar room brawls,liked to let local farmers livestock loose in the middle of the night and then there was the occasional pissed off father who happened to catch him in time just to see his bare arse bailing out of a bedroom window or two,three ,or four..you see what I'm saying"

frowning as I reclined in my chair,listening to the titillating tales of Don Juan Tom.

" trouble making man whore..or would that be a boy slut having just discovered what a boner is?"

muffling a snicker as he poured himself some tea.

"a little of both I'm afraid"

"and what about him as child,all heard so far was what your receptionist told me?" something I had noticed Lennox didn't touch on.

he looked at me,the humor disappeared from his face.

"that...is part of his life I won't disclose,at least not without his permission,has he not shared anything about his childhood with you?"

"Ken told me how they met,then Tom took me to his old home,but when I tried to go in...Tom lost it, he pushed me to the ground telling me to never go in there,that bad things happened in there...he basically shut down after that,it took a few days to snap out of it"

Lennox took a seat next to me,concern clouding his face.

 _"he took you_ there,and then subdued you when you tried to enter the house, telling you bad things happened in there...those were his exact words?"

"yes,I felt crappy" I began fidgeting with my hands again,"that my curiosity may of triggered something bad"

"I was wondering how you got there when you went looking for him,but he never told me...but telling you bad things happened there...I didn't think he'd say that" looking away his voice drifted.

I wanted to know,I needed to know.

"Doc.. _did_ bad things happen in that house?"

looking back,he still looked lost in thought.

"no.. _grisly things_..happened in that house"

 

_To be Continued..._


	27. Of The Bloodline

Staring blankly,replaying the visit I had with Lennox,glad that I was able to share the information I had on Tom and Lenora and their..connection, _*snort*_ it was nice to be able to talk to _someone_ about it,though I knew if Tom found out he'd be pissed,but if I hadn't..I was afraid of what would of happened.

one thing lingered though...what Lennox had said about what had taken place in Tom's childhood home, " _grisly things happened in that house"_...grisly..fuck,but he wouldn't elaborate on just what that entailed....it got me thinking about what he had said to Ida when we were trying to get Tom out of the Hospital, _"his parents are deceased,but he does have siblings,also deceased, two sisters"_ my body felt cold suddenly.

yet another piece of the past Tom had not shared with me,I'm wondering if he intends too or not,does he even recall anything pertaining to what Lennox had said about his family?,surely something as significant as your whole family being dead is worth mentioning... _god Tom,what has happened to you?_

 _"Lily..Lily..hey Lily"_ snapping fingers appeared before me.

"huh..wha?"

"good night,love.. ya was miles away" Kate peered at me,concerned.

"oh,sorry..just thinking,did you need something?"

wiping her hands on a hand towel,pursing her lips she shook her head.

"nah,I was saying I just got off the phone with Ken and he an Tom will be flying in tonight,and the calves they bought will arrive tomorrow"

"oh..okay,sounds like their trip was productive then?"

"yes,Ken was quite excited" she chuckled "like boy at Christmas"

"hmm,that only means new water troughs for Tom to throw me in" I gave her a side long glance.

placing her hands on her hips she gave me a humor filled, yet  chastising look.

"that boy is bloody smitten with you Lily Loban, even when Ken was talking ta me earlier I could hear him in the background, _Lily Lily Lily_ was flying out of his mouth,Ken had ta tell him ta shut his damn mouth so he could speak ta me" she giggled.

I could imagine,he was a bit crestfallen when I didn't want to go with them,giving me that damn puppy dog look,his eyes were always full of expression.

"surprised Ken didn't smack him" I grinned

"oh..who's ta say Ken didn't?,probably waited ta get off the phone an gave him a right smart cuff in the head" she nodded.

I had fallen asleep on the couch reading a book,however my eyes flew open upon the feeling of soft warmth and the tickle of whiskers on my face and lips..Tom kissing me.. _fucking hell you could warn a girl._

nearly swinging on him until I got my wits about me,I returned the gesture,lifting me onto his lap,never breaking the kiss,groaning his contentment as he squeezed me as well.

 _"god I missed you..don't ever do that again"_ he nuzzled his face through my hair,caressing my body fervently.

pulling my head back I gave him a funny look.

"do what..again?"

cradling my face now,he was looking at me directly,his eyes shone a sternness.

"not going with me..where I go.. _you go_ especially long distances"

I saluted him,just to be a smartass.

"aye aye sir"

frowning he tapped my nose.

"I really should spank you"

"how about for now you just take away my dessert after dinner"

I gave him a pouty look,puckering of the bottom lip,batting of the eyelashes,the works.

"little shit"

he wasn't fooling me.. I spied the little curl tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

I decided after yesterday that Lily and I should go into town for awhile and just hang out, Ken's Livestock shipment wouldn't be here for an hour an at least we could be together and I could unwind, standing in front of a ice cream shop we were in a deep discussion. _.if you could call it that,_ about what ice cream flavors we were going to get.

We were interrupted when the sound of revving car engines drowned out our conversation,Lily and I looked over,she grinned broadly,I saw something in her I've never seen in her before,but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

 _"aw yeeaah_..a pissin' contest..with cars!"

indeed there was two cars parked side by side,with two blokes accelerating their engines...whats the big deal?

"so?" I shrugged.

"so?..Tom one is a newer model Jaguar and the other looks to be a late sixties model Mach one Mustang..,listen too them..its fucking hot!"

"hot?..you mean to tell me, _you"_ I pointed to the cars "think _that_ is sexy?"

"yes!" she was bouncing excitedly on her tip toes now.

if I weren't witnessing this for myself,I wouldn't of believed it, as it was I was pretty sure her knickers were getting wet over this shit.

"hmpf..if I'd know revving the engine on a vehicle aroused you I'd of done it on the truck a long time ago"

slowly looking over her shoulder at me,she gave her lips a twist,arching a brow.

"for one thing,the truck is older than god,and it isn't sexy,plus..it should also reflect the owner"

what...is she kidding?..where is she getting this rubbish?

"well its Ken's truck and he isn't sexy"

"I rest my case" she giggled.

the two drivers repeated their testosterone match of who made the louder noise,well at least in my opinion that's all it was.

"wankers"

"oh stop it Tom,listen for a moment...take note of the Jag,its engine just. _.puuurrsss"_ oh my god,she actually..purred "whereas the Mach one,roars.. _grooowwlllss"_

fuck..growling now...aw c'mon, _shit._

"Lily" I warned.

turning around she looked up through her dark lashes,her tongue poked out running across her top lip..aw no..I know _that look._

"you see,the Jag oozes sex cause it _purrs,_ and with the Mustang" she closed the distance between us "cause it _roars,_ it oozes.. _rough-sex"_

 _Jesus-fucking-Christ_...and because of all of that _you little vixen_ ,I'm packing a boner hard as rebar and I'm about to blow a load in my pants!

On the ride back home,it had been quiet.. _too quiet_ ,as it was I had a difficult time driving,sitting proved to be a challenge... _yeah,cause it not normal for a dick to be this hard and packed so tightly in its current position._

glancing off to the side I could see Lily seem to be...anxious,I could always tell,the fumbling with her fingers was always a dead give away.

"kitten..you alright?"

"oh..um yeah" she went back to staring ahead.

 _bollocks_...giving the steering wheel a hard turn I pulled the truck over,she gave me startled look,shutting the truck off,we stared at one another.

"talk to me"

"Tom,really..I'm fine,lets go or we'll be late,Ken's going to be pissed"

not buying it.

"not until you tell me whats bothering you Lily,cause I know something is"

heaving a sigh,closing her eyes,looking up then back over at me.

"fine" she huffed "you want to know..I'll tell you,...I'm so _fucking aroused_ right now I could pop,I haven't felt this way in a long time for obvious reasons and I don't know what to do,a part of me says. _.brush it off it'll pass_ ,the other..." she turned fully to face me "wants to climb on your lap,yank your pants down and ride that cock of yours until there's nothing left of it...you happy now?" she snapped.

um wow!...damn.

"Lily...please,don't take this wrong,but...if you want" shit,how do I say this the right way? "I mean if.." I sighed.

there was nothing left to say,Lily was already straddling my lap,arms around my neck,our eyes locked.

 _"back in town"_  she whispered _"I don't know what got into me,it was like that whole scene between those guys and their cars, became like a catalyst,then out of the blue I'm talking all that raunchy shit..it just.."_

_"turned you on..didn't it baby"_

she nodded _,damn even her pupils were blown,she really was aroused._

_"uh huh"_

running the pad of my thumb over her bottom lip.

"tell me darling...would you like me to give you this release?..I can"

her hand was already running across the crotch of my pants,I take that as a. _.yes._

together we pulled my shirt up,I groaned in annoyance,but she grinned,in removing my shirt we discovered the engorged tip of my cock poking out of the top of my pants _,yes..I was that hard and that..ready._

sliding my pants down only so far I was surprised Lily had shed herself entirely of pants an knickers,pulling her back on my lap,she straddled me again.

"kitten" she looked at me this time her eyes somber..she was scared,I needed to reassure her who was running the show "understand one thing.. _.this_..is about you,you're in control here,we don't do anything you don't want to do"

ah yes..there's that smile.

"um" she looked unsure "I..I don't want..penetration,not now anyways,..um,I just want to..." the look of frustration now.

"I think I know"

pressing her closer until my cock fit perfectly between her folds..goddamn shes wet,I mean _really wet._

and Lily took it from there, sliding up and down slowly at first on the outside length of my shaft,arms wrapped tightly about my neck,when she picked up the pace that's when I noticed she began to become more comfortable.

 _"Tom hold my ass"_ she panted,

I did so,squeezing it gently,then giving her the leverage she needed,even joining in,gently thrusting up my hips making sure the tip of my cock hit her tender under used nub repeatedly,making her whimper and moan.

_"oohh..shiiit"_

hearing her,feeling her wetness again had my own arousal growing,I think she knew,my hips were moving faster now.

_"darling,I may be joining you"_

_"yes"_ she breathed _"I want you to cum with me"_

she was bouncing and occasionally rolling her hips now,I pressed her hard into me now so we both could benefit from the delightful friction of each others bodies,her whining,cries of pleasure was beautiful to hear after all this time..after all she had been through.

"aw Tom..I'm..I'm"

"yes Kitten..me..too"

she suddenly buried her head into my neck screaming her release into it,body shuddering almost violently,I held her body like a vice as I joined her thereafter,my face buried in her neck as well.

embracing each other as our bodies regained their strength,however she began trembling but not from the sexual activity,pulling my head back I could just make out the tear streak on the side of her face.

shit..

_"Lily?"_

holding her head up,sniffling.. it was clear, now tears streaked both sides of her face,but...she was smiling.

_"I love you"_

Our foreheads pressed together,the affectionate side of the woman before the assault was returning,she found her courage and _damn_ if she wasn't shy about showing it,her mouth was all over my face,and neck,her hips grinding, whether she was aware of it or not..the fact that we were in a truck parked along side of a busy road be damned.. _she was ready for round two._

"baby..um...maybe we should.. _uhmp"_

I was promptly silenced as she pushed her tongue into my mouth.. _..fucking hell Lily._

abruptly Lily  broke the kiss,the apologetic stare I got,she recoiled.

"I'm acting like such a whore right now.. _I'm sorry"_

"kitten... _no"_ I held her in place "you are no such thing,I'm sure its just pent up feelings and urges that you've had and now you're just acting on them,there's no reason to be ashamed,I wont have it"

"you think that's what is?"

in that moment I just wanted to gather her up in my arms and protect her from everything,she had went from wanton to scared little girl looking for approval again,but I knew that wasn't going to help her.

"yes darling,I believe it is..but right now however,its getting cold in here and my balls are turning blue"

she snorted,putting a hand to her mouth,giggling.

"um..well,my ass is getting kinda chilly too,now that you mentioned it"

 "I say we go home,get warm...maybe continue _this._.later?"

she quietly nodded.

 

By the time we arrived home she had fallen asleep,I drove to my cottage instead of Ken's,started a fire in the wood stove and placed her on the bed,where I sat watching her sleep.

never having had a true relationship with a woman,I was not familiar with the mechanics of it,but I knew I liked it so far,though being with Lily,she could be a bit of an enigma at times..I think that's why I've become so attached to her,why I love her.

but my mind wandered,in recent days bits of my past had resurfaced,not a glorious part either,then again what part of my past was?,and now that Lenora has been suspended would there be a retaliation?,surely she wouldn't let her career being put on hold,being subjected to scrutiny go without some sort of retribution.

would she pursue those charges of indecent exposure against me? _,as it stands, the charge was rubbish,_ even if Doctor Lennox did go and speak with the Chief Constable about it, _damn nice of him too,_ she may still have some _pull_ within the police department..or am I just making myself paranoid?...shit.

I think whats bothering me is,since my "break out" from the Hospital,and her suspension, its been quiet on Lenora's end,I at least expected her to show up here in my face in a full tirade,but no...I found that to be..odd and a bit alarming.

and I didn't know why?,I didn't like that,with Lily having recently showing improvement in her healing,she didn't need any surprises,and I was getting this sinking feeling something was about to happen.

closing my eyes,that _familiar_ urge rose in me..I knew what I needed to do when things like this came up, _but should I?_ ,all things considered I'd be risking it,looking out the bedroom window canvassing the in the distance the line of trees,the compulsion grew...to purge.

_you need to run Tom._

 

_To be Continued..._


	28. Of The Bloodline

Damn it was cold,I mean _really_ cold,the room was dark,but the bedroom door was open and I could see a decent fire burning in the woodstove.

what the?..that's when I felt it,someone was curled up behind me,it has to be Tom, it was,but what I didn't expect when I reached behind me was to feel icy skin.

looking over my shoulder,my eyes widened as they came across the side view of a naked hip and leg,my eyes traveled all the way down to where it became dirty... _oh my god_ ,he went running!,it must be thirty degrees or colder outside with snow!

sitting up,I ran my hands randomly all over his cold body,grabbing a throw from the foot of the bed I covered him up,his body shivered,but he never woke.

_"Tom..you idiot"_ I hissed.

 sliding off the bed,I went about drawing him a hot bath,Once done I went about waking him.

sitting behind him,pulling him on his back he groaned,but remained asleep,geez even his face was bit dirty,hell what did you do?

"Tom...Tom" I shook him gently.

_"hmmmgrrmmf"_

and he rolled back on his side...well,this was going to be a bitch,standing up now I observed the sleeping, naked somewhat filthy man below me.

"fine"

I gave his firm ass a decent...

_SMACK_

 "ow,fuck!"he shot upright.

looking around the room quickly until he saw me,he was rubbing his afflicted ass,scowling.

"hi honey" 

I gave a little wave,smiling smugly.

"are you daft woman,what the hell?"

hands on hips I leaned in,smile having disappeared.

"me..daft?..I'm not the one running around the forests of Scotland in the winter. _.naked._.am I?"

he suddenly seem to have realized the state he was in,slowly taking in his appearance,then looking up at me,unsure how to react,he just gave me one of his cheesy toothy smiles.

pointing towards the bathroom I wasn't having any of it,charm or otherwise and he saw that,climbing off the bed he headed to where I pointed.

he hissed has he stepped into the water,the temperature of it was not to his liking.

"serves you right,you wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't went off trying to catch your death"

he sat in the tub appearing very much like a scolded child,he didn't even look at me,he kept his eyes downcast,and didn't even move... _good grief,did he expect me to bathe him too?_

sighing,I sat beside the tub taking the wash rag, that I draped over the side for him,soaping it up and began to wipe down his chest.

it was when I let him be to wash his hair,that I went to get him some clothes,rifling through his dresser looking for a shirt when I saw something under a stack of folded ones..an envelope..a familiar one,pulling it out I was shocked...it was the one with the dirty pictures of him with other girls.. _the fuck?..why did he keep them?.._.I decided I would confront him on this later,right now I needed to get him warmed up.

Sitting on the couch drinking his tea he watched me as I added a piece of wood to the fire,closing the door on the woodstove ,I stood with my back to him.

"I'm sorry"

looking over my shoulder at him,I wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"you could of died"

"I know...but.. _I needed_ too,you know why I do it Lily,or I wouldn't of done it otherwise"

walking over and sitting beside him,we stared for a moment,I did know why he went his runs,but since the weather had turned much cooler, I hoped he that he'd refrain from doing it,and up until now..he had,so what had him so troubled that he'd risk hypothermia to do it?

reaching over I began to fondle with the wet curls resting at the back of his neck.

"why was chancing potential death so important?"

taking my other hand,pressing it to his mouth,his eyes never leaving mine.

"cause now..I actually have something..someone to lose,and for you..I'd risk everything"

 

My peal of laughter could of woke the dead,clapping a hand over my mouth didn't help the level of noise,I wound up making a sequence of some rather unattractive snorts,and Tom's head jerked up from his pillow making it all the more worse,I literally rolled sideways,falling off the bed.

"Christ Lily, the fuck!?"

even from the depths of the cool floor I continued laughing,looking over the edge of the bed at me,I was stomping my feet quickly,pointing up at him,yes I was in hysterics now.

"shit Tom!" I was reduced to giggling uncontrollably.

"the hell is wrong with you!?" his brows furrowed.

_"your ...your hair!"_

indeed,due to the fact that he had went to bed with damp hair,somehow he managed to get a _very_ fucked up case of bedhead, one side of his head looked fine,but...the other side,was pushed upward,sticking straight up,and I do mean _straight-up_ ,curls and all.

throwing the covers off he jumped off the bed,peering over the edge of the bed I watched as he turned the bathroom light on,looking into the mirror,pulling his head back,even he was taken by surprise.

"shit"

"you look like a cow took a long fatass lick up the side of your head" I chuckled.

glancing over at me frowning,it struck me as even more comical and I only laughed more.

"witch"

"I'm not the one who woke up looking like crap,..I wouldn't even consider _that_ a freshly fucked look either",biting on my lower lip,trying to stifle any further outburst.

turning fully,arms folded firmly.

"I didn't _just wake up_ you little shit,it was your crone-like shriek that did it" the smugness spread across his face.

_"crone-like shriek?"_ my eyes narrowed from the edge of the bed " listen you freakishly tall Englishman,and your naked ass running flagrantly about the countryside,with fucked up morning hair, you have more bizarre shit going on than I do,if having an old woman's laugh is all that's weird about me" I pointed to myself "I count myself lucky. _.asshole"_

_"ehehehehehehe"_

standing up I glared at him,it didn't help,he was now mocking me, making "kissy faces" exaggerated puckered lips and all,ugh why did I have to fall in love with such a crass git?

"oh,and another thing...you fart in your sleep!"

I did an about face and was going to storm off when I heard the distinctive sound of a. _.*fart*_ from the bedroom, throwing my arms up in disgust,I continued to exit the room with his absurd laughter trailing after me.

"well at least I did it while _I was awake,_ kitten!" he called after me.

"yeah..well you can just keep your awakened smelly ass in there now!" I shouted from the living room.

oh he was _loving_ this shit,a string of _ehehehehehe's_ was ongoing,and I could swear there was more.. _.gas_ released inbetween the laughter... _.maybe I should open some windows now,_ all the while wondering if he had any air freshener?

Whipping up some eggs while staring out the kitchen window,I  soon was interrupted by the sensation of whiskers tickling at my skin mixed with warm lips nibbling at my nape.

"hungry?" 

dumb question.

_"hmmm"_

his mouth traveled up behind my ear,making me giggle, forcing me to put the bowl down.

"ack!..stop.." 

an arm snaked around the front of me,holding me in place,pushing my hair up he was now at the back of my neck,softly kissing and nipping,holding me firmly against him.

"making up... _ah_..for the. _.ah._.bad manners,earlier?"

_"ehehehe...you could say that"_ he purred in my ear,sending a shiver through me.

She rested her head back onto my chest,I knew I had to..as she put it _"make up for my bad manners"_ from earlier.

with her back still to me her hand reached up, wrapping around my neck,massaging her fingertips deep into my scalp,at times fondling the curls.

"Tom..what happened to your family?"

and just where in the hell _did that_ come from?!,taking her hand away,turning her around.

"Lily...that's an odd question,why on earth are you asking me this?"

she was looking at me nervously now.

"I..I'm just curious,you've never spoke of any...did you have a brother or sister?,what of your parents?"

her interest in my past I was always aware,but Lily had never brought it up since Ken had a month ago an I was none too pleased at the time about that..now shes brought it up on her own.. _why?_

"Lily..I thought we discussed this" releasing her hand "when I'm ready,I'll share that with you,I don't know what's prompted you to even bring it up...but I find it unacceptable"

leaning against the sink,arms folded,looking thoughtful.

"alright,then I'll just put it out there" her arms dropped "I went to see Lennox the other day,when you were in England,I needed to talk to someone about all this shit with Lenora and since he obviously is involved,I told him about your past involvment with her..and as time went on I questioned him,cause when he and I got you out of the Hospital he mentioned your family...your parents and your two sisters"

closing my eyes,I couldn't move..so she knew..but did she know..everything?

"he had.. _no right!,_ to disclose that information Lily.. _none at all"_ I wagged a finger in her face which she swiftly pushed away.

pushing herself up onto the counter where she now sat,anger clouded her face.

"and had he not,just when were you going to tell me?,Tom..I asked him about your childhood,he wouldn't tell me without your permission,but he did tell me that bad things didn't happen in that house" she pointed in the direction of the forest "he said.. _grisly_ things had happened...which does tell me you experienced some god awful horrors"

staring vacantly at her,what could I say?..Lennox nailed it without having to go into details,keeping things private,the way I like it.

"yes"

she made a noise of exasperation.

"Tom..though I have not experienced grisly things...I know what its like to suffer from a disturbing event..having  been dragged down a alley by a complete stranger,threatened with a blade if I made any noise,and didn't do as I was told,while this vile piece of filth tore my clothes off an sadistically violated my body repeatedly making sure I was fully aware the whole time he was doing it,and at one point making me tell him I liked it and I wanted more,only to beat the hell out of me when he was finished"

unsuccessful tears sat in her eyes,as she told the events of her rape,something until now she had never spoke of clearly.

_fuck_ ,now knowing some of the details, I just wanted to go find the son of a whore and kill him myself.

"baby,I..I'm so sorry,and I still feel like a..shit that I wasn't there to-"

putting a hand up in front of me,cutting me off.

"but you weren't,and it still _isn't_ your fault" taking a deep breath she continued "anyways,..my point is,if I can share that shitty event in my life..can't you share some of yours?"

in a way she was right,but some peoples life events are .. _shittier.._ than others and right now,I'm not ready,I don't know if I'll ever be.

 "okay...let's try asking something else then,shall we?" the look on her face had changed,slightly more...angry? "tell me.. _why_ did you keep those indecent pictures that were sent to me?"  

this was about to go..nuclear,so I chose a different tactic...I walked away.

 

December had descended upon us and Katie and I buried ourselves in the festiveness of the season,decorating the house,baking sweets until we both smelled like confections ourselves.

Ken would come over for his usual coffee and would indulge in the "goods" we had baked.

it was this particular morning he decided to bring up why in the past several weeks I hadn't been over to see Tom _*sigh*_

"been missin' ya pretty face around the place Lily"

placing a plate of cookies in front him I smiled weakly.

"you might want to ask your nephew as to why that might be"

I refreshed his coffee,raising a brow he looked up at me.

"what he do now?..let me guess, he actually did get around ta throwin' ya into the water troughs for me new cattle?" he smirked.

"no..he's just not as..forthcoming about things,and would rather just treat it as..nothing,or at least our relationship not that important so he doesn't tell me things that he should be able too,hell I told him about my rape"

Ken's eyes widened,putting his cup down.

"ya did?..that took some bollocks Lass"

"I love him,and...I felt he would want to know,and I wanted him to know..but I guess that rule doesn't apply to him,I mean he has shared things with me,but when I've asked him about stuff..he gets,pissy or secretive"

"tell me..what stuff?" Ken relaxed in the chair.

"I asked about his childhood..Lennox mentioned at the Hospital Tom had two sisters and that they were deceased as were his parents,I was curious about it"

Ken sighed,nodding.

"aye,its true..but" he held up a finger "ya shoulda never asked Tom about it"

_great,here we go._

"yeah..why do you think I haven't been around,the asshole just...walked off"

frowning,Ken nodded.

"explains why he hasn't been home too much..been on _his runs_ I suspect,thick headed git, its colder than a witches teat out there,sometimes he's gone days at a time"

_days at a time..wheres he going?..shit,not there._

"oh,so he's still doing that?,I thought the morning I busted him for that might of curbed it " I snorted "I see how it is"

"still doing that?..ya mean ta tell me,that boy started up while ya was there?"

"uh huh,woke up shivering,only to find his frigid naked ass curled up behind me,made him take a hot bath"

"damn that boy..somethin's in his craw Lily, usually in the winter he doesn't run"

I learned a long time ago, what it means when Tom took his Run...that was the problem,he wouldn't talk about it.

 

Coming out of the Market with bags of groceries Kate and I hoped we had everything,since we practically depleted her flour,sugar,nutmeg and cinnamon supply at home, plus we need regular goods.

"ya think we got everything?"

"I think we bought twenty of everything on every isle Kate"

I grinned as I put the bags in the car.

"aw ya now ya just being a shit, I wanted ta make sure we had everything fer that Apple pie ya promised ta make me,and..well with that winter storm front coming in tomorrow night,who knows when we can get into town again?"

going around to her side of the car to assist with the bags she had,I happen to look up,my eyes fixed on the large window of the Pub across the street.

squinting them,I wasn't sure I was seeing things..but regrettably..I hadn't, it was in fact Tom eating and conversing with someone,looking to be having a good time,laughing,an talking animatedly,scanning over to his guest,my stomach began to churn...Clair...then Ken's words came back to haunt me.

_sometimes he's gone days at a time._

well,..this would explain it.

 

_To be Continued..._


	29. Of The Bloodline

Was I too pushy with wanting to know about his family?,then there was those _awful_ pictures that had been sent to me,he said he would dispose of them..he hadn't,..why?,in the back of my mind I felt I may have driven him away,but at the same time I couldn't shake these feelings that he was always keeping shit from me,things that made me want answers.

here I was standing across the street,witnessing something that made me..sick..he was having a meal with Clair,having a _very_ pleasant time by the looks of it,this was the very same woman who only months earlier he had clearly told " _you're incapable of a decent conversation,cause you're an indecent woman and at one point served a purpose,one that I no longer want nor need "_

did he really mean that?...or like Clair, did I become _a woman who served a purpose, one that he no longer needs?_ ,had he truly given up his promiscuous side to be _with me_?,I couldn't believe this whole time he had been playing me,no one is _that good,_ there was just no way.

this all felt and seemed too familiar...I stared at my reflection in the full length floor mirror as I sat on my bed,I looked miserable..and I felt like it too,and it hit me,the reason this was familiar to me cause I've been down this road before,..with other guys.

well,I sure as hell wasn't going to chase him like I had done so many times with guys in the past,though what I saw in town with him and Clair does ruffle my feathers,I'll wait and see _just how_ _much_ more damage if any, he can cause.

 

"Lily,ya really think ya should be ridin' out in this?"

sitting upon my favorite Horse,I looked down at Kate,smiling.

"its beautiful outside,the snow has melted a bit,and I need some fresh air,and...I'm sure Harper here could use the exercise" I patted the strong neck of the Mare.

"look,I know its been weeks since ya seen or spoken ta Tom,I don't know what's going on with ya two..but" she sighed "ya need ta-"

leaning off my saddle I didn't want to hear it.

"Kate,what I need is not to go running after that neurotic prick  every time he gets a wild hair in his ass"

tilting her head,concern grew on her face.

"love,I've never heard ya speak so curtly of him,has he done somethin'..bad?"

"Kate,lets just say..I'm done doing the chasing,and leave it at that"

I took a different route for obvious reasons,with my luck had I taken the trail I usually did, I'd probably come across both Tom and his slag running naked,and I'd hate to be arrested for a _double_ homicide.

finding this new trail quite favorable,more landscape to see,wildlife too, even if there was snow, pulling Harper to a halt, I shielded my eyes from the sun,off in the distance I saw what looked like a small waterfall,it was picturesque and I wanted to get a better look.

the muddy trail was steep and wound down the side of a hill,as soon as I seen that it was getting far too slick for Harper I dismounted and found a flat area for her,tying her up.

"no since in us both breaking all of our legs" I scratched at her forehead.

Once down at the bottom,it was a rocky riverbed,carefully stepping about the small wet rocks and pebbles,there was a rocky out cropping that I had to maneuver in order to get near the waterfall,cautiously I did so.

the numbness wasn't so much from the coolness of the air,but from what I hadn't expected to see, there was someone.. _in_ the waterfall,and _I knew_ who that someone was,I could recognize that bare white ass anywhere.

question was...what was he doing here?,this place was at least three or four miles away from his running grounds,and just when I thought things were truly off..I heard a whoop and a splash,mixed with Tom'a laughter.

Tom turned in the spray of the onslaught of the falling water,in his arms,.. _.fucking no,_..Clair,and as naked as him,it only got worse,he yanked her in to his arms,his mouth crashing down on hers,they were all over each other.

there was the attempt to scream but nothing came out,and instead of running towards them,I found that my legs had taken me in the opposite direction,stumbling along the way,my vision had become blurry,I could barely make out what was in front of me.

slipping on the muddy trail I fell on my hands and knees,scrambling up it,grabbing at rocks and tufts of dead grass pulling myself up along the path.

_"goddamn it,just let me get to the horse,so I can get away from this fucking nightmare"_

as it was I swore I could hear their wicked laughter as they continued their licentious play, echoing up from below as if to mock me

finally getting to Harper I half assed climbed aboard,urging her on,she seemed to sense my distress and trotted instead of walking up the ridge,once up on flat land I snapped the reins,I wanted out of here,and I made sure Harper was aware of this.

 

By the time I reached Kate's I had driven poor Harper hard,I released her into a coral,never bothering to remove her tack,and just ran off into the house as fast as my wobbling legs could carry me.

_"Lilianna Loban!,where the hell are ya girl we needs ta talk!"_

I could hear the heavy angry footfalls all over the house,Kate was pissed and I knew why,but I remained quiet,hidden in my world of shock and disbelief in the darkened bathroom floor.

"Lily..I don't know what's going on,but ya can't be leavin' me horses in sorry shape,the hell's going-"

the door swung open, light flipped on, I sat huddled up against the bathtub,knees drawn up,face buried in them,rocking to and fro,just sobbing softly.

"bloody hell" she was at my side in an instant "whats happened?,tell me"

it came out of me quick and fierce,I knew it was something that was necessary or I'd lose my fucking mind.

_"get me the fuck out of here Kate,book me a flight now..DO IT!"_

she looked at me strangely.

"Lily,what ya going on about?..ya want ta leave..here?,from Scotland....aw no ya wasn't attacked again,were ya?"

"dammit no!..just go..go book my flight,I want to go home!" 

my tearful glare couldn't of been more insistent,worried she quietly  nodded

"alright,I no not what's going on,an why ya's in the shape yas in,I'm just assuming ya get around ta telling me"

rubbing my back before she took her leave,as soon as she did I buried my face once again in my knees,crying until I couldn't do so anymore.

The ten hours I had to wait until the next day for my flight was excruciating, but finally Kate and I now stood at the my terminal at  Edinburgh airport, I hadn't spoken much in those hours, and Kate would just give me these looks,looks of bewilderment,I understood.

"darling..I..I just wish" she sighed,seemingly frustrated "I  knew what prompted this sudden departure"

smiling weakly,I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate,..it'll be explained as soon as you get back home,I've left you something,its on my bed"

"what?..why..and ya leaving anyways ya couldn't just tell me?,and what about Tom?"

the mention of his name brought on a twinge of pain in my chest,funny..I thought after ones heart is broken there was no more pain to be had.

"he'll understand,and if not.." I shrugged "I'm sure in no time he'll carry on just like he did before I arrived"

her brows creased,frowning at me in a scolding manner.

"now that's an odd thing ta say,that boy loves ya,hes going ta go nutters when he finds ya left"

_I highly doubt that,you don't know what I know Kate._

I was about to answer when the boarding announcement for my flight was made.

"that's me"

Kate's face collapsed,taking both my hands.

"don't ya quit talking ta me,we have skype ya know,email,cell phones..dammit Lily we shouldn't be doing this"

"I know..I love you Kate,you've been the best"

after a tearful embrace,we said our good byes,and I boarded the Plane,she was right,this shouldn't be happening,but I didn't make this decision rashly...I had help _,thanks Tom._

 

I couldn't stay to watch the Plane take off,to watch her leave,it was tearing me apart that she was, and without any real explanation it was all the more confusing,but Lily had said there was something on her bed at home for me that would,I hope so.

No sooner had I stepped into the front door,I practically ran to what was once Lily's room, _and as far as I was concerned..it still was her room,_ And like she had said there was indeed something on the bed...by the looks of it,a letter.

_Kate_

_by the time you get this I'll be on the plane,I didn't want to leave you without answers,but I don't really know how to go about telling you anything  of why I decided to leave so suddenly,perhaps I should put it simply...ask Tom...ask him why he hasn't been around lately?,and more importantly..who  he's been spending his time with,cause...it wasn't with me._

_I guess it comes down to this Kate,before I met Tom, he was unruly,edgy..a man with a coarse way about him,I thought he was "coming around" and I only wanted to get to know him better,that proved to be a huge blunder as Tom does not wish for me to know anything,her prefers his "secrets" even the grisly ones,and now  it seems he also prefers the company of..someone else._

_I leave you with this brief explanation,but its better than nothing,I just knew I could no longer be here,knowing I no longer mean anything to him anymore._

                                                 Love Always- Lily

 

slowly covering my mouth as I read... _so,that was it_ ,something must of happened _,something awful_ ,I had noted that Tom's absence lately was a rather long one,and I never bothered to inquire about it,figuring it was none of me business,but from what Lily wrote..it seems Tom has went back to his old self an has been messing about with another..if that be the case,I'll have his bollocks on a chopping block.

 looking down I noticed there was something else lying on the bed,an envelope,it simply read KEN.., oh lord I wonder what she had for him?,hopefully whatever it was, wouldn't send him to the A&E.. _.damn it Thomas ya really screwed things royally,should I see ya anytime soon I'm going ta kick ya arse._

Handing me a cup of tea,I simply sat it down,Ken watched me curiously as I did so.

"Kate,somethin' amiss?.."

having no words,and not sure I could if I did, I first handed him my letter from Lily,watching me as he took it,he then began to read it,his facial expressions went from questioning to anger rather quickly,his face reddened.

" what in the hell?!"

looking at me now,I handed the envelope with his name on it.

"she left this fer ya"

 taking it he practically ripped opened it,his eyes flitted across the paper,brows knitting together.

"don't ask why Kate,get in the truck..I got somethin' I needs ta do,but I think I may need a witness"

Ken practically knocked the door of Tom's cottage off the hinges,but as we entered it was quiet as a tomb,an obvious that Tom hadn't been there in awhile,it was cold as ice in the house, Ken went into the kitchen,opening the fridge.

"aw shite!..he's got a science project in here,I'll kick his arse,that little bastard" stalking by me he headed to the bedroom,I heard what sounded like dresser drawers being opened,then it went silent, _"aw sonofabitch!,that bleedin' little fuckwit,when I get...shite!"_

he walked into the living area holding a large yellow envelope and what looked like..pictures,god the man looked between livid and horrified.

"Ken,what is it?"

"ya don't want ta know..trust me,but..Lily lead me to it,it was in her letter ta me" he held up the yellow envelope "as ya can see this was addressed to Lily,she received it some time ago..what was in it,truly.. _vulgar,"_ closing his eyes, "in her letter she told me,Tom was aware of it an said he'd dispose of them"

"them?..Ken..what was in the envelope?"

he looked down at what he was holding,rubbing at the back of his neck he now began pacing the room.

"several pictures taken a awhile back,I'd say when Tom was in his late teens early twenties..of him and different women in various...sexual acts"

covering my mouth,closing my eyes.. _aw no,how sickening that must of been for Lily._

"Ken,..someone sent those to her?,and she showed them ta Tom,he must of explained himself"

"yeah,I'm sure he did..." Ken frowned, "the thing of it is, in my letter Lily said that _Tom said_ he would destroy them" he held the pictures up with the back of them facing me "it seems he failed in doing so"

"and..now shes gone" I looked away "shes had some awful things bottled up..on top of dealing with her attack,then..then"

"what is it Kate?"

sighing,I recalled the state she was in only yesterday.

"something else has happened,what I don't know Ken,but yesterday Lily went Horseback ridin',in pretty good spirits,two hours later however...I found me best mare in a coral totally lathered,I went lookin' fer Lily only ta find her in the dark sittin' on the bathroom floor,balled up,cryin' and when I asked her what was wrong..she exploded,wantin' ta leave,no insistin' on leaving,and now as ya can see,she's gone,on her way back ta the States"

Ken approached me, he looked gobsmacked.

"what on earth?,it sounded as if she were...traumatized"

"I thought it as well,but fer the life of me I cannot figure out why?"

"figure out what?.. _and why_ are you in my house?"

I didn't even see it happen,Ken was quick for an old man,cause the next thing I knew,Tom was on all fours groaning through gritted teeth, Ken leaning over him with one hand clutching securely at the back of his neck.

 _"about time ya showed up ya little prick!,_ an ta answer ya questions,we've yet ta figure out what drove Lily back ta the States,and secondly _,this._..is my house as well,lest ya forget"

Tom went silent,slowly he looked up his eyes met up with mine.

 _"what?"_ there was disbelief all over his face.

"she's gone home.. ta America,she said..ya would understand,if not she was sure ya eventually just go back ta the way things were before she arrived" I said trying not to lose my temper.

"somehow I think ya may have gotten a head start, _old habits_ stirrin' up in ya Tom?" Ken shoved the  pictures in front of Tom,I didn't think Tom's eyes could get any bigger,his jaw slackened, _"tell me boy is that what's been going on with ya as of late?,_ andjust when were ya going ta destroy these god fer saken photo's, _don't lie_ to me like ya did ta Lily?"

 remaining silent,Tom stared at the photo's,a part of me wondered if he ever planned on it?,he wasn't so quick to answer Ken,and right now being in Tom's presence, my fuse was getting shorter.

"Ken,I think I'll be going now...I need ta feed me Horses,and I want ta be home when Lily calls"

"ya go on ahead,love..I got this" Ken squeezed harder on Tom's neck making him wince.

I went about leaving,it wasn't until I reached the front door.

"Tom,what's taking you so long?" she balked upon seeing me.

  _"Clair_..Clair Lyons?"

there was a snide look on her part.

"yeah,.. _who the fuck are you?"_

_big mistake ya little slag..._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_This is Clair Lyons._

__

_Picture credit/source- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7b/c7/8b/7bc78b298fa6ea27ea5e000ea4155003.jpg_


	30. Of The Bloodline

"Good Morning,Doctor Blackburn's office how may I help you?..oh Mrs Warrens,we've been expecting your call for your post OP visit..yes..okay,I can get you in at one thirty today will that work?,alright..one thirty today this afternoon,see you then,bye bye"

"well..if I had known you were a Medical office Receptionist,I'd of offered you a job in my office once my Receptionist retired,which..heh, she's pretty close too as you know"

that accent... _there was no way_ ,I sat unmoving,staring at the computer monitor before me,straightening my shoulders,smoothing my black pencil skirt with both hands.

slowly I swiveled my chair towards the window that separated me from the waiting room..and there he stood in the all too familiar long black coat with three big buttons and matching bowler hat,much like he had appeared when we had first met.

"hello Lily"

"Doctor Lennox?"

he tipped his hat smiling,putting all of his British charm into it.

"the very same,you look well..are you?"

"um..yes I am,uh what are you doing here?

good question,this was a surgical clinic with numerous specialties,Mental health however wasn't among them.

"I was in town,thought I'd drop by"

raising a brow I frowned. _.ppfftt,that was shitty Lennox,even for you._

"that's a crock of shit and we both know it,you're a well documented Doctor in your field" putting my elbow on the desk I propped my cheek on my hand "and that's _the best_ you could come up with?"

he shrugged with a tilt of his head.

"I had to try"

"it was weak _,very_..weak"

leaning on the counter with folded arms now,his face became serious.

"I think you know why I'm here Lily"

I had an idea,but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"maybe,but why don't you tell me anyways"

"I know since you've left a little over two weeks ago,you've stayed in contact with your cousin Kate,I'm glad of this,she cares for you very much...and she still worries about you"

"this I'm aware,Doc...let's not dance around it,you're here for one reason,and its not about Kate worrying about me,you wouldn't fly half way across the world just to tell me this,why are you here... _really?"_

"you really would make a good Therapist yourself Lily" he grinned "you're perceptive,which is an ability one should have in my line of work"

 _"and few have"_ I murmured

"unfortunately" he nodded, "anyways,you're right..I didn't fly over here for Kate's behalf,but.. for Thomas"

turning back to my computer,I looked back to the monitor.

"you've wasted a trip"

"he's missing"

I  started typing,my eyes remained on my task,caring nothing of his..whereabouts,cause I knew he probably.. _just found a new place to fuck his old whore._

"tried his usual haunts?,the house,forests,pubs,perhaps.. _Clair's house"_ I growled.

"Clair isn't with him,she's still around town,but Tom' been missing since...well"

there was a long enough pause to make me look away from my work.

"since..when?"

"the day after you left,....and Kate put her fist in Clair's face" I stared at Lennox as if he grew a third eye,then I covered my mouth as I burst out laughing, "I figured you would react as such,but it took Ken and Tom to keep Kate from going after the girl,bad enough the blow to her face sent her flying out the door and staggering until she fell into the snow as I hear it"

composing myself,looking about,hoping the staff hadn't heard my outburst I cleared my throat.

"if it had been me,it would of been worse,the bitch got off easy...that's what she gets for screwing my. _.what use_ to be my man"

Lennox scowled,looking at me puzzled.

_"Clair and Thomas?"_

really..he had no clue?

"Doc.. _.I saw them"_ now standing up I was at the window, _"naked,under a waterfall,all over each other,hands,feet,legs..mouths"_ unsuccessful tears brimmed now,hot and ready to fall as I glared at him,"I knew then... _it was time to go_ ,it was the last straw,before that I had asked him questions about his past.. he wasn't about to share anything with me Doc..nothing,I only knew about his parents and sisters because of you, _and that_ pissed him off,that's why I visited you..I just wanted to know more about the man I loved,whats so fucking wrong with that?,I don't give a damn what  _grisly,_ as you put it..happened in that house,I'm not made of china I deserved to know,but after I asked him..he quit coming around"

the tears had fallen the entire time I was talking, I hadn't noticed until Lennox started patting at  my cheeks softly with a light blue silk handkerchief he had pulled out of his coat.

 _"Thomas is a man..with a very wounded boy who lives inside of him"_ he whispered smiling weakly _"sadly..his behavior isn't always his own..but the little boys too"_

 _"I get that Doc,but I loved him enough... to want to know the wounded boy too,but I hardly think the little boy in him,made him run off with that skank"_ I folded my arms tightly.

"Nooo,..that I'm still trying to figure out,and will question him myself about,cause the Thomas I know...loves you Lily,he has told me and I've witnessed it...I can't explain what you saw,but if you are willing,together we may find some answers"

"I can't allow myself to go there Doc" I slowly shook my head, "I opened myself up to him,even trusted him after a shitty event  in my life, most women just as soon not be near a man after such a..ugly incident" I sighed, _"just before I left, our...sexual activity..increased in that we almost...but I did have an orgasm"_ I whispered.

nodding silently,he took one of my hands.

"I haven't forgotten you are healing too Lily,trite as it may sound..you're a very brave woman,it's the strength you have about you that allowed you to trust Thomas,and yes..the love for him"

"which he squandered " I said flatly.

 

Ken's fingers drummed rhythmically over and over on the table,as he stared out the window,sipping on my tea quietly I counted the minutes in which the man did this...it was at least ten.

"ya want some more tea?"

 _"rather some coffee with a splash of whiskey"_   he grumbled.

"ya, like that'll put ya in a better mood than ya already in,drink some tea Ken,it'll at least calm ya down,make ya less of a pain in the arse"

giving me the stink eye he sipped his tea like a petulant child.

"happy?"

"no..I'm beginning ta think ya real problem Hiddleston is more than impatience,perhaps... constipation?"

"woman.."

he started to rant as I arose from my chair,cutting him off.

"cause ya fulla shite as well ya cranky git" I wagged a finger in his face "don't tell me ya not annoyed cause he's late"

the look I got was nothing short of _"kiss my arse"_ ,rolling my eyes  I was thankful to hear the sound of a vehicle pulling up.

"took ya long enough" Ken grumped. 

Lennox looked at his watch then at Ken.

"by five minutes...have you ever tried to rush a herd of sheep across a road Ken?,I haven't and I wasn't about too...now" he gave a humored look "if you're through chastising me I'd like to sit down"

he went about doing so,I poured him a cup of tea.

"thank you Darling"

"so...how'd it go?" Ken's impatience was peaking.

"let the man catch his breath,he just got here" I scolded, "he'll tell us soon enough"

after drinking some tea,Lennox then began.

"first of all...she's doing well,looks great,but then again I didn't expect anything less from Lily,she's a strong girl...however" he looked at both of us "she's still a very wounded girl and I found out why"

"so..Tom is responsible..he hurt her in some way?" Ken looked dispirited.

"so it seems" he looked to me, "the day you found her in the loo, in bad shape...Lily had happen upon Thomas and Clair, in a...intimate way"

the room went ungodly silent,which was odd,I expected Ken at least to blow up,he just sat there,if anything looking like _he wanted too._

"I..had me thoughts that it might be something like that...but,to actually know now that it is" looking away,my heart ached for Lily.

the seasoned Therapist looked sad now.

"I did tell her of Thomas disappearance...she didn't really seem to care,I think she probably figures he's moved on,if not her,or Clair..a new conquest"

 _"that boy had him a good woman,an he pissed that away..if I get me hands on him"_ Ken growled.

Lennox turned toward him,hands folded in his lap.

"Ken,the last thing Thomas needs when he returns,and I believe he will.. is you getting riled up and  into a shoving match,it'll just drive him away..maybe permanently"

leaning on the table with one arm,Ken's anger was evident.

"and what are we suppose ta do when that git returns?..pat him on the arse an tell him how different and special he his and all is forgiven?,cause I for one will not be doing it"

"and I wouldn't expect you too"

we all nearly jumped out of our skin,Lennox was the first out of his chair.

"Thomas"

there he was..looking quite unkempt,his hair tangled and dirty..well he looked dirty as a whole,even his usual groomed goatee had a wild over grown appearance,his skin ..pallid, _god he looked like he hadn't eaten in days._

 _"Jesus boy...what?"_ as Ken neared,his eyes flitted about taking in Tom's unhealthy presence.

"Thomas..when did you last eat?" Lennox went into Doctor mode, "sit down"

Tom took the chair that Lennox had been sitting in.

I knew my way around Ken's kitchen as well as if it were my own,cooked in it enough when he an Tom had gotten ill over the years, and now to fix some for that half starved looking creature in the dining room.

placing a hot bowl of left over stew and some bread in front him,Tom regarded it for a moment before he began to eat.

"Thomas,where have you been all this time?" Lennox asked quietly.

Tom looked up thoughtfully as he chewed,after he swallowed looking to his former Therapist.

"looking"

"for what?"

"not for what..for whom" Tom took a bite of the bread, "I was looking for Lily"

that caught us all by surprise,we exchanged anxious looks, _dear lord why was he looking for someone he already knew not to be in the same part of the world as him?..unless._

"Thomas,why were you looking for Lily?" Lennox pressed on.

putting his spoon down,he looked around the table at us,it was a sad expression he wore.

"I love her...but she's gone,I can't find her Lennox,do you know where she is?"

that was it,I had to leave the table,the Thomas sitting at the table was not the full shilling...I headed back for the kitchen,Ken was right behind me.

"Kate"

turning around,throwing my arms up.

"Ken,what's wrong with him?,he thinks Lily is still here,that's where he has been.. _all over_ Scotland I'm willin' ta bet..searchin' for her"

"the boy's mind,it's snapped..I'm willin' ta bet the day shit hit the fan when we was at the cottage,and he found out Lily went back ta the States..his mind couldn't grasp the concept, accept it as it were,his mind has always been _vulnerable_ to..slipping when certain things become too extreme to handle "

"oh bugger,now what?..he can't be left alone Ken,he's..." mopping my face I sighed "ya think Lennox will take him ta the Hospital?"

"no..I won't be doing that,unless he proves to be dangerous to himself and those around him"

the tall man entered the kitchen looking more relieved.

"but what if he takes off again?"

"I don't believe he will,I explained to him that Lily wouldn't approve of him in the state he's in,half starved,filthy,making people worry,that she will come to him when its time,that he has to be patient,but while he waits,he must stay put,no more running off...he agreed,and I could see that what I had said made sense to him..so please,don't tell him any different where Lily is concerned"

Ken ran a hand through his hair,sighing.

"what if Lily never returns?..worse yet,what if she does an still wants no part of him...the boy will never be the same Lennox..ya know as well as I"

"my visit with her wasn't entirely hopeless Ken,yes there was pain,anger and rightly so...but I saw a light where most wouldn't,that's what makes her special not only in my eyes,but in my professional opinion"

"aw ya giving me that  _time heals all wounds_ shite, Doc?,cause Lily has a lot right now,an Tom only added to it..its rubbish ta think she'll be welcoming him back with open arms" Ken frowned.

"in some cases that works,but for now,we just need to see to Thomas's well being,I'll make frequent visits,don't think you're alone in this" he put a reassuring hand on Ken's shoulder, "we've been through thicker and rougher shit than this with Thomas throughout the years,and we'll get through this too"

Ken looked over at me,giving me a half smile.

"and this old girl has kept me alive through a lot of it too,don't know how she does it?"

"oh piss off Hiddleston,ya still alive cause ya an ornery ol' bastard ya are,nothing more"

 

Weekends were supposed to be relaxing..fuck,and the weather was shitty it was pouring rain,that usually did the trick,I loved the rain _,maybe it's because it reminds you of a certain country,and a... certain man.._ rolling my eyes,great time for my brain to throw random shit at me I just as soon it didn't.

well standing here arguing with the _why's_ and _how's_ wasn't going to get me anywhere, I turned on my Ipod, hit play and walked off into the kitchen,I was in the middle of drinking a Beer when the music started getting loud,I choked spitting the drink everywhere,the song was Emeli Sande singing. 

 _*You won't find him drinking at the tables_  
_Rolling dice and staying out 'til three_  
_You won't ever find him being unfaithful_  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_  

oh that's just what I needed to hear,a song about a guy _who doesn't_ shit on his woman.. _fuck-me!,_ why the reminders!?,the weather,the song!..what's next?..a knock at the door..crap,who could that possibly be?, _let me guess some of the girls at work got together and hired a male stripper to cheer me up,its going to be some guy with ginger hair in a fucking Kilt with bagpipes!,nothing to remind me of Tom or Scotland..nooo not at all..ugh!_

stalking over to the door,opening it..nope,not at stripper,not even male,it was my neighbor from across the way she had taken a shine to me since the day I moved in,always bringing me goodies,she must be at least in her mid-eighties,a widow.

"Mrs Darby,hey.."

"hello hon,I thought you could use some of these,its a miserable day,and cookies always cheered me up" 

she held up a plate of Cookies _,freshly baked,_ I could pick up the smell instantly as I smiled,but my face dropped. _.cinnamon,...you know who that reminds you of.._ fuck off brain.

After thanking Mrs Darby for the treats I put the plate on the kitchen counter,but I no sooner plopped onto the couch when my cell went off,staring at it as it danced across the coffee table.

"no" groaning I finally answered "this better be good cause having a nervous break down has become an option"

"Lily..ya alright?"

I sat up quickly.

"Kate?..shit,sorry about that"

"is this a bad time?,I can call ya later"

"no it's fine,so..what's up,anything new?"

I tried to sound cheery,if anything I sounded fake as hell.

"well,I do have some news,if ya is inclined ta hear it?"

"sure,what is it?"

I found myself eating a cookie and trying to ignore both flavor and smell of the cinnamon...yeah right.

"Tom's home"

"really,ran out of skank's,or not enough country,which was it that brought him back?"

 _"Lilianna,_ honestly...I understand he hurt you,Lennox told us,but..Tom is in bad shape,not himself"

"I'm suppose to just..I don't know,fall apart?, cause he disappeared for a time,then reappeared,an he's..not feeling well,Kate if Lennox told you what he did,then..."

"Lily..he went looking for you here..even though he knew you weren't in Scotland"

the fuck?

"that doesn't make sense"

"like I said.. _.he's not himself_ ,as in like he was when he took ya to his childhood home,maybe worse Lily,he's with Ken now..but,he waits for you,Lennox told him that one day you would show up"

_oh my god why would he do that!?_

"Kate!,Lennox shouldn't have said that,I have no desire to see Tom again,I'm sorry that he's.. _off_..but that isn't my fault"

"even if he loves you still"

"that's a fucked up thing to say Kate!" I ended the call,out of nowhere a rush of emotion hit me,throwing my phone across the room.

_"Fuuuuuuck!"_

curling up in a ball on the couch,rocking back and forth,sobbing until my eyes hurt,the truth was. _.I still loved him too._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_*Lyrics-Next to Me By Emeli Sande_


	31. Of The Bloodline

January proved to be just as dismal as the month before it,nothing had really changed,Tom was still out of sorts,and Lily and I hadn't spoke since she hung up on me several weeks ago,that being in December,so basically... the new year was already proving to be a pain in the arse _*sigh*_

still...I tried to hang onto hope,look on the brighter side of things,Lennox made his weekly visits to Ken's _at least three days a week_ ,trying to bring Tom out of his..what did he call it?.oh yes "psychosis" it seems Tom was suffering from a type of Delusional disorder, which at first I thought was bollocks, but he explained that it was in fact a type of psychosis that consists of very strong and fixed beliefs in things that are not true, like Tom's belief that Lily was still in Scotland,and does not usually affect a person's ability to function.

and Lennox said there are a few things that can bring on this Disorder, but in Tom's case he felt the events that had taken place, suggest that his delusional disorder was triggered by stress,..shite..that's a lot of learning.. glad Lennox has the knowledge,cause it had me own brain aching.

Staring at me coffee,I suddenly realized I needed to go and feed the Horses,and Chicken..wondered if I had some eggs too?,the cold had them producing lean as of late.

Bundled up in me heavy jacket,work pants, boots,and gloves I headed to the stables,As I approached the double doors I heard..scraping noises,or was that scratching noises?,slowly sliding them open,poking my head in at first I was surprised to see Harper tied up outside her stall,contently eating from the wall hay feeder,upon further inspection,she looked to be brushed to a shine,and also I noticed that was where the noise was coming from.

making my way up the Isle I nearly jumped when hay mixed with Horse shit came flying out of Harper's stall,stopping I covered my chest with a hand. _.bloody hell!._

I was further taken aback when an all too familiar lanky frame with a crop of ginger curls resting at his neck came out with his back to me as he gradually raked the contents of the stall floor into a pile out into the isle.

"Tom?"

turning quickly,he instantly exposed a toothy smile,he looked like a little boy in that moment.

"morning Kate,hope you don't mind?"

"uh..no,I just didn't expect ta see ya here,that's all"

"well" he looked over at Harper, "I just wanted to help,and...I know how Lily favors Harper,so I just wanted to make sure everything was cleaned up for when she comes back" he looked back to me "you think she'll be pleased?"

aw hell,that's why he's doing this,Tom's preparing for Lily's arrival,and he want's her approval...damn what if there was to be..  _no arrival,then what?_

"yes Tom,I think she'll be quite pleased"

"I hope so,I want her to be happy...I miss her Kate"

god his words sounded so sincere as well as the look on his face,Tom still didn't know  the events that lead her to leave,Lennox had said his mind wouldn't be able to handle it,that it may push him to a place that could be devastating.

"I miss her too" I watched as he happily went back to his task, "Tom,why don't ya come in an have some breakfast?,I know ya probably haven't eaten"

he stopped raking,looking over his shoulder.

"sounds great,but I don't want to be a bother"

"ya aren't a bother Tom,c'mon " I tugged on his arm "ya done a fine job in here,Harper looks great,and the stall's never looked better,now lets go eat,the smell of horseshite is gettin' ta me"

nodding with a grin he conceded.

"okay"

 

Taking a bite of my Biscotti I sat quietly as a fellow receptionist Danny as she was known was swiping through my phone looking at the pictures of Scotland I had taken.

"these are great" totally engrossed with looking the pictures "why did you bother leaving?"

you don't want to know.. _and as much as she gossiped its best she didn't._

"I was visiting family"

she swiped through more chewing on her own Biscotti.

"oh-my- god..oh-my-god"

"what?" looking over at her now.

her mouth was agape,but her eyes wide still focused on the cell's screen,turning towards me.

"who is this _gorgeous_ creature?"

fuck..

I forgot I had a few pictures of Tom,and she had found one,it was one of him sitting on Braun he hadn't known I took the picture, as he was staring forward,wearing only his trousers,despite his pale skin tone and lean build,I had to admit..even now,he looked resplendent,and I think even Danny agreed.

"that's Tom"

looking back at the screen,Danny's eyes flitting about.

"Tom huh?",a grin spread slowly across her face "worthy of capturing on your cell..and it's _just_..Tom?..hmm methinks you tapped that" now looking back at me, she raised her brows wearing a, _yeah I know for a fact you fucked this guy,_  look.

"so what if I did?,I'm not anymore" I took a sip of my Latte.

"uh oh..he broke your heart...didn't he?"

she looked back at the picture.

"no...he ripped it out my chest,then proceeded to shit on it,..breaking it would of been less painful"

closing out my pictures,she put my cell down in front of me.

"sorry Lily,didn't mean to dig up any shitty painful stuff" she looked apologetic.

"eh..you didn't touch on anything that wasn't already on the surface to begin with"

Danny was about to reply when, the ringtone  _Outlawed tunes on Outlawed Pipes_ came out of my phone.

"oh my god,you have a ringtone from Braveheart?" Danny gushed.

rolling my eyes, _yes I did,what else was I going to give..Ken._

"ya..excuse me,if I don't take this I'll never hear the end of it"

standing up I walked away.

"hello Ken" I said in an unamused tone.

"hello darling,did I catch ya at a bad time?"

I looked at my watch.

"I should be asking you what you're doing calling me at this time?,its feeding time for your pigs and cows..isn't it,six o'clock right?"

he chuckled heartily.

"ya sure haven't forgot that have ya?,and ya it is,but it's being taken care of,I had me some time thought I'd call ya"

"hmm,first Lennox,then Kate,now you...whose next..Tom?,cause I swear if any of you give him my number.."

"woah up Lass,no ones going ta do that,not just because ya would let loose the wrath of god,but..as ya may know,Tom is no shape ta be hearin' ya turning him away..Lily,it'd kill him"

yeah no thanks to Lennox and his big fucking mouth.

"I know,but..."

there was a quiet commotion in the background,I heard something or someone.

 _"uh..hang on Lily"_ he whispered.,but I heard the conversation "what ya want?"

"where did you put the hay for the new cows?,I thought it was kept in the Barn where we keep the feed for the pigs"

I felt a twinge in my chest,..it was Tom.

"no..I keep their hay in the other barn,so its closest ta where I keep them"

"oh,well you could of told me,I was looking everywhere"

 "I thought I did,.,aw well,at least in looking for the hay,keeps ya on ya toes..but now ya know" Ken chuckled.

"hmm yeah,funny Ken...who's that..on the phone?"

shit,fuck..please Ken..no.

"aah,just one of the boys from the Pub,seeing how I'm doin'"

"oh,okay I'll see to get some hay out to the cows,then I'll load some of that alfalfa up for Kate"

"alright"

there were some more exchanges then Ken turned his attention back to me.

"sorry bout that darling,..um"

"he sounds..good,is he getting back into the swing of things?"

"you sound as if you care" I could see the smile on his face across the miles,hear it in his voice.

"I..I'm just curious Ken,that's all"

"anyone ever tell ya your a crappy liar Lily?,I know the difference between disdain and compassion when I hears it,and you darling..."

"Ken" I just didn't want to go there "please"

"okay...and yes,he's doing well,but he could..do better" I heard the suggestion in his tone.

"and so could I,I guess you could say Tom and I are in the same boat,just for different reasons"

this was getting old.

_"but together,I bet ya could help one another"_

closing my eyes,he was persistent,but I wasn't taking it that he was being an asshole about it,Ken was worried about Tom,the man had seen him through some really shitty times from a young age,he was like a father to Tom and was doing what one would do..what he thought was best for his child.

"at one point we were Ken and it was going really well,until Tom for some fucked up reason decided to make a complete one eighty"

"I know" he sighed "and when he does _comes around_...ya can bet I'll be letting him know just how unhappy I am about that decision ta think with his Trouser snake"

Trouser snake?..sputtering I broke out into giggles.

_"Ken,..that was awful!"_

"aw hell,ya really didn't expect me ta say it?"

"what..dick?..cock even,c'mon I'm not a little girl"

there was a slight pause.

"that was right foul Lily,ya shouldn't even be talkin' about his manhood ta me"

it was his lame attempt at scolding me.

"oh hey now, _you_ brought it up Ken,don't even give me shit about it"

"I suppose I did...let's just drop it,..I feel a bit sick now"

chuckling,I pictured him with wrinkled nose and a hand on his stomach.

"no problem"

 

"Doctor Lennox,..ya have a visitor"

"I do?"

"ya..an I think ya going ta want ta see them" 

Lennox straightened in his chair,pushing some files aside on his desk,curious now.

"anyone I know Vera?"

"oh yes"

opening the door wide,I took a deep breath and proceeded to enter,I never seen the man move so quickly as he shot up onto his feet.

"Lily?"

"that would be a..yes" I couldn't help but grin

coming around his desk,the man gave me solid embrace,taking a step back he looked at me inquisitively.

"don't take this wrong,but..what are you doing here?"

"that Doc..is a good question,I wish I knew" I shrugged "I honestly don't know"

We talked for awhile,I told him that he was the only one so far that knew I was back in the country,and I wasn't sure what to do next.

he sat in a chair across from me,taking both my hands in his,looking at me earnestly.

"I think Lily, that perhaps,you came back because you want some answers,you _need them._..and I for one can understand that,you are owed that"

"answers?"

"why Thomas hurt you..you want him to tell you why he has done the things he has, what you saw at the waterfall,the pictures he kept that he said he would dispose of,his past..which by the way,I think in my professional opinion.. _he can_ tell you, if anything in small segments at a time" 

quietly I contemplated his words,everything he mentioned was true,they all needed a reply,to which I never received,and it left me feeling either confused or offended,maybe that is why I did come back,I had to confront the one person who had made me feel unwanted and hurt, and I knew that person who had those answers,Tom.... _this was going to fucking suck._

Lennox and I further discussed that all of this was hindering my own recovery,yes I had sought counseling in the States but it never seemed to get anywhere,I had "hit a wall" in my progression,so here I am back where all the pain started and as Lennox worded it _"now its the place where you put it to rest"._..he was right.

 

One thing I hadn't expected on my unpremeditated visit,was for Lennox to make good on what I thought was a joke back when he had made his own impromptu _or was it?I seem to recall telling him he was full of shit..or something like that,_  visit to my work...he offered me a job, to work along side Vera,who loved the idea.

I turned him down numerous times until I wanted to pull out every unlady-like word I could think of to let him know I wasn't interested,then he had to throw fucking logic in my face,which I hadn't counted on.

it seems not only is Lennox an intelligent man,but a sneaky bastard too,while he an I were conversing,he had Vera check _"on a few things"_ and discovered that I had quit my job,gave up my apartment and withdrew every dime from my bank account...what is he when he's not being a shrink, Sherlock Holmes on the side?

so with all this knowledge,he wondered what I was up too?,I had no answer of course,so he didn' see why I couldn't accept his offer of employment since I was already here,and had the qualifications...heaving an annoyed sigh I gave in.

then he had to throw his therapist shit in by saying _"how else are you suppose to get your answers Lily,if you just  keep running from the person who can give them to you?"_..

I hated that he sounded rational,and that I was a fucking walking basket case that up until now, hid it fairly well.

All this crap ran through my head as I stood in the women's bathroom of Lennox Practice, staring into the mirror washing my hands.

"Lily..ya still in here?"

Vera's voice echoed in the,with the exception of her an I.. empty room.

"ah yes" I dried my hands,"sorry,I didn't mean to take so long"

when I turned around,the elderly woman looked beside herself,wringing her hands.

"well,actually...it was best ya did take a bit of time here"

"Vera..whats wrong?"

looking up at me nervously,she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.. _.the hell is so bad that she is in such a frantic mess?_

"darling...it wasn't by appointment,ya know I or Lennox would of told ya,but...he's here,just showed up,I'm sorry..I don't know "

"woah Vera,slow down..who's here?"

"Tom"

closing my eyes,I knew there was a chance he could show up without notice,but now that he actually has...shit.

"he's already in Lennox office...Lily,ya alright darling?"

inhaling deeply through my nose,then releasing,I looked to her.

"yes"

"ya sure?"

smiling I nodded slowly.

"yes Vera I am..in fact,you know what?"

she looked at me puzzled by my relaxed demeanor.

"what is it?"

"I think it's time" surprised by the confidence in my voice.

"time for what?..ya lost me,I'm an old woman after all"

"to face my demons"

Vera pulled her head back at that statement.

"ah well,I've call Tom a little devil a few times when he was just a boy..but a demon?.." she looked thoughtfully, "come ta think of it...ya not to far off the mark"

"hmm,I didn't think I was,now if you'll excuse me Vera"

before I lost my nerve I proceeded to exit the bathroom,I was almost to the door of Lennox office when Vera spoke up from behind me.

"promise ya won't cause too much bloodshed?"

looking over my shoulder I smirked.

"I thought even though I'm no Doctor,I'd use part of the Hippocratic oath.. _first do no harm"_

she snorted,which for Vera was unheard of.

"I said nothing about _not_ harming him,I just wanted ya not to make too much of a mess,just give Tom whats coming ta him" she walked up beside me reaching over onto her desk,she handed me a stapler, "its fer his bollocks..staple'm ta the door if necessary"

covering my mouth,stifling the laughter, _holy hell this woman was full of surprises!_

_"um..sure"_

giving me a wink she proceeded to sit back at her desk and went about her duties,a hint of a smile on her lips.

staring at my hand as it hovered around the the doorknob, _c'mon Lilianna time to get things out in the open._

The soft _*click*_ of the door as I closed it behind me had gotten Lennox attention,he gave me an incredulous look,mine was blank,unwavering,for reasons I discerned as for a more dramatic effect,I slid my reading glasses on,Tom's back was to me and hadn't seem to pick up on anything...yet.

gauging my expression Lennox tilted his head,he saw no shock on my face, realizing I knew before I entered his office and that I did so on purpose,that's when I saw Tom's head slowly turn to one side,sensing I'm sure something was amiss,he turned fully,but...it wasn't the reaction I expected,granted he studied me a bit,it suddenly dawned on me..shit,he probably doesn't recognize me dressed like this,I probably looked more like a sexy Librarian than a receptionist at this point.. _.sexy Librarian?,where the fuck did that come from?..nevermind._

Tom was used to the _jeans, T-shirt with free flowing hair Lily,_ not the one standing before him,dressed professionally in a pencil skirt,blazer,heels,stockings and hair pulled up into a flawless bun..and glasses no less,so it was no wonder it had not registered that it was  _me_..the Lily he knew.

"she's new" Tom pointed at me,"is Vera going to retire?"

 _damn,do I really look all that different?_ ,Lennox seemed to be amused at how things were starting to transpire.

"no,..but _she"_ he gave a nod in my direction "is new..to my staff,but not new to you"

Tom quickly looked back to Lennox,that's when I slowly made way towards them.

"what's that suppose to mean?"Tom sounded unsure of what Lennox was getting at.

_it means you Thomas..are going to finally talk,and I'm going to get some answers._

 

_To be Continued..._


	32. Of The Bloodline

Taking a seat across from Tom,he watched me carefully as I took the pins out of my hair,letting it fall haphazardly to my waist,slowly I removed my glasses,placing them on Lennox's desk,folding my hands placing them in my lap,I  looked at him directly.

"now..do I seem as Lennox put it.. _not_ new to you?"

that seemed to be the trigger.. my voice.

_"Lily?"_

nodding,I remained unmoving,screaming internally,I was torn in two different directions,one part wanted to slap the shit out of him,the other...wanted to respond to the softening of his eyes as they truly studied me,he looked as if were about to cry. _.please don't fucking cry._

 _"Tom..are you alright?"_ Lennox leaned on his desk being ever watchful.

"yes,..it..its just,I've waited for a long time" he began to shuffle his feet,wringing his fingers,but his eyes never left me,"where were you Lily?..why did you go?"

uh oh,he really was.. _off kilter_ ,here I was ready to let him have it with both barrels,making a grand ballsy entrance,and now...I'm met with a Tom I knew I could not treat with contempt,looking over at Lennox I felt shitty and helpless.

"Lily,just be honest...I know you must be having reservations right now,just...tell him"

 _just tell him?,_ you got to be kidding?,looking back at Tom, _..oh ow!,_ the sad puppy dog look.

"Tom,I was in the States,I went back home"

he shook his head,I was waiting for the hug that never came. _.odd._

"no Lily...your home is with me" he put a hand to his chest,"you can't do that again"

fuck me.. _.this is going to kill me before I get any answers,_ let's try a different approach.

"Tom,what's the last thing you remember of us being together?"

hunching over he folded his arms,his brows knitted together as he thought,then a genuine smile grew across his face when he looked to me.

"oh...you were bathing me" he now sat upright,"you were pissed cause I went for a run in the freezing cold,you were trying to warm me up"

I did recall this as well,and yes I certainly was pissed.

"yes,you could of died Tom"

he nodded looking at me sheepishly.

"yeah,you said as much,but I also told you" he leaned in.. _you were worth the risk"_

closing my eyes I had to look away,for a moment there he looked/sounded like the Tom I knew.

"tell me,was there anything else?" I asked before I started to lose control of this conversation.

  _"ehehehehehe"_

glancing back to him,he looked at me eyes sparkling now

 "I also remember you accused me of farting in my sleep"

 _oh shit,of all the things to remember!_ ,resting my forehead in my hand,well...out of sorts or not,he was _still_ a crass git that was for sure.

"honestly Tom" I made a lopsided frown.

"ehehehehehe,then I actually _did_ fart, and you yelled at me,saying to keep my smelly ass in the bedroom,since you were in the kitchen by then" he was full on laughing now.

Lennox looked at both of us, the amusement written all over his face was too obvious.

"yeah..I only accused you of farting in bed cause you said I shrieked like a crone, you asshole" pointing a finger at him,"that was crappy Tom!"

"ehehehehehe"

"okay" I put my hands up "enough of the gas narrative,can we discuss other things now?"

Tom reined in the giggles trying to compose himself,but looked more like a little boy who done something naughty and was trying to keep it secret ,but  failing miserably.

"like what Lily?,you disappeared after that"

what?.. _oh boy here we go,this was going to be fun..ugh._

"no Tom. _.you did_ ,I was preparing food,and I asked you about your family..and" I looked over at Lennox who nodded for me to proceed. "the pictures,then you..walked off"

Tom tipped his head to one side,a seemingly longing look in his eyes.

"I love you Lily"

oh no...he's either shutting down or drifting off.

"Thomas,she answered your question,its rude not to answer hers" Lennox spoke through Tom's reverie.

looking over at the Doctor then at me,he seemed puzzled.

"I don't know anything about pictures or a discussion about... _my family"_

those last two words,Tom tensed up,almost sounding angry that he had to mention them,both men shared a staring match,which I could tell Lennox was well versed in,I swear he didn't blink,not even once.

"I want to go,and Lily too,she needs to come home now"

"no Thomas,you know that's not how it works"

their eyes remained locked on one another,was this some sort of therapeutic method Lennox used?

"this isn't why I came here Lennox,but now that Lily's back,we need to go home" 

Tom was insistent on leaving,I could see he was avoiding my question,and Lennox was too,this may prove to be messier than he thought.

"Thomas,evading the question-"

Tom shot up on his feet,still looking at Lennox,was I pressing too hard by wanting this particular answer?,maybe we should of just asked about him an Clair...cause I was beginning to feel uneasy about this.

 _"I-do-not-want-to-discuss-it"_ he said between gritted teeth.

Lennox showed no fear,shock or otherwise emotion that Tom's outburst bothered him,he just remained sitting in his chair looking at Tom totally impervious. _.damn he's good._

"alright...then shall we address the issue of the pictures?"

Tom's forehead creased,but I noticed the rest of his body visibly relaxed at the change of subject.

"I already told you I don't-"

before he could finish,Lennox tossed a yellow envelope on his desk, _oh shit..he has them._

"this isn't the envelope they came in,I had that sent to Scotland Yard,their Forensics team is running an analysis on it,since there was not return address on it when it was sent to Lily,clearly it was done to upset her,it was suspicious,don't you think Thomas?"

 _"upset me?..mission accomplished"_ I murmured.

Tom slowly up ended the envelope,pictures slid out,spilling across the desk,his fingers slid them aside one by one as he filed through each one quietly.

"are those not of your younger self with various women in intimate situations?"

Tom only nodded,he was very quiet.

"I'm not mad about them Tom..it was your past" he turned,his expression couldn't of been more doubtful,"I told you this when we first saw them,what upsets me is...you said you'd destroy them,and you never did...why?"

I could see the conflict going on behind those blue eyes,had even a _little bit_ of what I said reached him?

"well..I know this is bad timing" we both looked up at Lennox,he winced "but I'm afraid I need to use the loo,being an old man certainly has its downside,bladder isn't what it use to be...but please continue" he urged as he stood up,"I should be back shortly"

watching him taking his leave,I squinted my eyes hmm?,that was..convenient,once he was gone,the room went strangely silent,I found myself unable to look at Tom now.

"I lied"

okay.. _now_ I found myself able to do so,my eyes traveled upward.

"what?"

"when I said about not knowing anything about the pictures...I lied"

inadvertently I began fumbling with the lapel of my blazer,I found that both Tom and I had been staring at each other much like he an Lennox had earlier,..okay.. sensing a bit of the Tom _I knew_ coming forth,I encouraged him.

"why did you do that?"

"cause..I wanted to talk to you without him,what I had to say was between us..personal" reaching over onto the desk he took one of the pictures,holding it up in front of me,I averted my eyes "this one,remember it?"

 _"how could I forget?"_ I mumbled, it was the one with him and Clair.

"it was the reason I kept the pictures"

"you kept them because of.. _her?"_ anger emerged,he could tell.

_probably because my hands balled up into fists._

"no Lily" he put a hand up "not out of infatuation" he tossed the foul picture back on the desk,"I had..suspicions about who sent them to you,I wanted answers,so I kept them so I could use them as evidence while I searched for whoever was behind it"

I had to move...getting up I started pacing the room _,this whole time he was doing an investigation into who sent them._

"why didn't you just tell me that?..and" I finally found the courage to approach him _"why did..did you sleep with her?"_ the burning sensation behind my eyes was hard to control but was impressed that I could.

Tom shook his head as if confused.

"sleep with her?,you mean..way back-"

and it happened...I blurted out all that poison that had slowly been killing me for the last two months.

"you hurt me... _before I left,you want know why I went back to the States?..here's why,I caught you both under a waterfall all over each other Tom!..it gutted me,so I left"_

in that moment I watched a light go on,and what I had been sensing earlier was truly happening, _Tom_..was coming back.

he looked around the room,awareness spread across his face that quickly contorted into shame/remorse,when his gaze reached my face,his eyes closed,slowly he now was on his feet as well.

 _"oh god"_ he whispered _"that..was you"_

"excuse me?" what was that suppose to mean?

opening his eyes,his hands covered his mouth.

"I saw...footprints along the hillside..and,hoofprints too"

"Harper" I said seeing that he was  finally piecing this together.

for the first time since I entered the room Tom grabbed me by  my hand,pulling me to him,the words came out in a rush.

_"I didn't sleep with her..ever"_

_okay..am I suppose to believe that?,I saw them,butt naked  looking to be enjoying themselves on a level only lovers would._

eyeing him sideways,my face I'm sure showed the full skepticism,I pulled myself from his grasp.

"uh huh,...yeah,after what I saw, you actually want me to believe that shit?,you were kissing,and groping,not to mention _naked!"_

"but Kitten!"

thrusting a finger up into his face,making him step back.

 _"do not!..but Kitten me"_ I growled.

he used my pet name,and if Tom thought that was going to soften me up...it was a fucked up move.

"let me explain. _.please"_

"oh this should be good Tom, _please_ explain to me why the man I loved was butt ass naked with his former whore hook up out in the middle of bumfuck Egypt,slobbering all over one another,and while you're at it explain why you had lunch with her days before"

the man couldn't of looked more dumbstruck if I had confronted him in the act,Tom looked in every direction,searching for words to say,that I was pretty sure of,angry and frustrated I had enough.

"you know what?,I'm done...it's obvious you have no proper excuse for the disgusting shit I saw you two engaging in,hell I can't even begin think of any real reason _why"_ grabbing my glasses off the desk I turned to leave,but not before I gave him one last glare "thanks for nothing Tom...thanks for breaking my heart!"

as I started to walk away,I felt a strong grip on my arm and my body being whipped back,slamming into his chest,mouth crushing down on mine,and no matter how much I struggled...he wasn't about to release me.

soon the all too familiar taste of him,the flavor of cinnamon flooded my senses and resisting him had become pointless,and I found my hands about his neck pulling him into the kiss as much as he was pulling me into it... _.good job Lily,the fuck is the matter with you?!_

abruptly he parted,looking directly at me.

"it was fucking stupid I know,but you have to understand,what I was doing required me to be _the Tom_ Clair knew,if I was to get the information I needed...but know this" he drew me even closer "I meant it when I said,.. _I never slept with her"_

I just confessed to Lily the absolute truth,yet she just stared at me,did she believe me? did she think I was full of shit?

"I want to believe you"

aw finally!..wait,what?

"Lily..I'm not lying,I had to make Clair believe I wasn't with you no more,that I was... _Tom the man whore,_ the guyshe use to run with"

Lily frowned,I hated that...only cause it aroused me when she looked pissy.

 "and you couldn't tell me this plan?,maybe you and I could of made a plan of our own and avoided the whole thing where you play about under a freezing waterfall with your dick hanging out for her to play with"

okay..she had me there.

"I admit,it wasn't the best plan...but it's all I could come up with at the time and I know that slag well enough to know..if I flirted with her enough..she'd buy into my little scheme,I was not going to let it get to the point where I'd fuck her..god no" making a face of disgust "Lily the last woman I slept with was you..." smoothing a hand down her hair,"and that was before...your attack,and the closest since then..was in the truck"

her bottom lip trembled,I could see the anger dissipate from her eyes as they filled.

 _"you..you remember that?"_  a single tear trickled down her cheek,which I wiped away with a thumb.

"of course I do Kitten...I love you,granted I'm not a terribly smart man" I rolled my eyes, _obviously.. look at the shit you've stirred up you fucking git!_ " I am sorry,and in time I hope you can forgive me"

 _"you're an idiot"_ she whispered.

"I know" I sighed.

_"but..you're my idiot,and my forgiveness won't come so quickly"_

cringing slightly at her remark,I deserved that, _but it still stung._

"I know that too"

 

                                                                                   To be Continued...


	33. Of The Bloodline

It had been a little over a week since Tom had revealed the reason behind his..  _escapade with  one of the town's bangtail's_ as Lennox put it, after he found out the whole story, and during that time Tom had made it a priority to spend as much time at  Lennox's office just to see me.

even bringing me wildflowers from Ken's farm,boasting that they were the best ones cause of the quality... _manure_ that made them grow so beautifully.. _yeah,that's incredibly romantic Tom._

Lennox found Tom's attempts at winning me back,endearing and totally.. _"Thomas"_ in that he knew the man was not highly educated or socially adept in such things..or really at all and was enjoying watching his former client _grow up_ as it were.

currently I was on the phone with it cradled between neck and shoulder as I typed patient information into the computer, unawares of the person standing in front of the desk.

out of my peripheral vision I caught sight of something being laid on the desk,turning my head ever slightly I saw that it was a long stem red rose.

finishing up the call as I hung up the phone,I spun around in my chair,eye level with a pair of perfectly pressed grey trousers,as my gaze traveled upward my eyes widened,next were arms as well as the rest of the upper half, clad in a flawless black leather jacket,with a tailored white buttoned shirt underneath, adorned with a matching grey tie... _I nearly shit_...the wearer of such apparel...Tom.

and his clothes weren't the only thing that was stylish,he looked freshly bathed,his hair still damp, combed back neatly,goatee trimmed and well groomed...I was speechless,he looked like he stepped out off the cover of GQ magazine.. _.what the hell?_

"good afternoon Lily"

"uh"

yeah, rational speech seem to have had failed me.

"I came to see if you were free for lunch?"

"um?"

Jesus Lily, the fuck is wrong with you? you're a certified and licensed cross trained Medical Receptionist/Assistant and you can't seem to form a simple sentence?..its only Tom.

"is something wrong?" 

he was slowly stroking his chin,worry clouded his face now,looking at my watch seeing that it indeed was lunch time I stood up.

"no,I uh just hadn't paid attention to the time" observing him more closely now "you look...very nice"

"do I?...so you like this then?"

he looked down now observing his own appearance,his fingers sliding down one of the edges of the lapels of his jacket.

"yes,its..different" approaching him,smiling "can't say I'm use to seeing you looking so...."

"fancy"

"fancy?..is that what you call it Tom?" I sat on the edge of the desk grinning.

"to be honest" he held his arms out looking at his attire "there was a time I use to beat up guys in the pubs who dressed like this,only cause the ones who did were usually posh assholes who picked on the barmaids and the local girls"

somehow I had no problem picturing that.

"tell me then Tom,why are you dressed so..posh? as you put it"

"I..just thought,you might like it,I mean..since you look so...sophisticated"

oh,so that's what this whole GQ look is about.

daring myself,I took both his hands in mine,immediately his fingers began to caress mine

"Tom,I dress this way for work,it's a requirement, when I'm not..I dress the way you've always seen me,there's no need for your attire to change" squeezing his hands "don't get me wrong,you look quite handsome right now..but I like the _rough an tumble Tom look_ I've always known you for,and that I also know that _you are_...don't change your appearance, _that's not_ what needs to be..resolved"

"I know" he nodded looking sheepish "I just thought if I didn't look like a undomesticated git...you'd be more incline to see me in a better light"

sighing,..well at least he was trying,but it wasn't his physicality or wardrobe that needed work,okay no one said this was going to be easy.

"I like the undomesticated git,..he's the one I fell in love with"

 

Lunch had went so well,Tom suggested we surprise Ken and Kate and have me show up for dinner,he said that Ken was cooking up yet another Pig and Kate had been invited,he thought it would be perfect timing for me to let them know I had returned....I agreed.

casually dressed this time, I noticed Tom would, while he drove steal glances over at me as I was staring forward,it was kinda cute from my perspective, he was nervously going about it,so I took advantage of it.

"see something you like?" I remained looking ahead.

that caught him off gaurd he stiffened and pretended he had been keeping his eye on the road,

"uh I don't know what you mean?"

_and they call me a crappy liar._

"Tom..I saw you looking at me,you don't have to act like a nervous teenager"

"what?..I wasn't..I mean" he stammered

giggling,I put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm messing with you.. _relax"_

"Lily" he frowned "I'm trying to..." he sighed running a hand through his hair,clearly stressed.

"Tom..."

downshifting the gears he pulled over,something was bothering him,so I turned to face him,he did the same.

"Lily...this is all so.. _.shit,"_ looking out the window,he chewed on his thumbnail "I want so hard to make up to you,to have you forgive me" looking back to me "but all my instincts tell me..grab her,kiss her like your life depends on it,I miss the _feel_ of you...your mouth,skin,the way your fingers play through my hair,the smell of your skin and hair,even that fiery glint your eyes get when you are about to tell me what a fucking wanker I am cause I said or did something disgusting" 

wow...now that's the Tom _I know_ ,he wasn't trying.. _so hard_.

"okay"

 _"okay?"_ he looked frustrated "woman you are so  exasperating sometimes" he threw his hands up.

 _"kiss me"_ squinting his eyes,he just sat there,unmoving... _c'mon even an  undomesticated git like yourself can understand those two words,_ " I won't ask again.."

enough said,dragging me across the seat,his mouth was on mine,once again my hands buried in his curls holding tight,as our tongues danced,lips teased,before I knew I was straddling his lap our kissing never abated,then parting we stared quietly,breathy from our exertions.

"you are wondering if I was _like this_ with.. _her,_ aren't you?" he cradled my face, _"no Kitten..I was not"_

Tears slowly dripped down her face as it collapsed into what I saw as a mixture of  relief/heartache, her lips quivering I'm sure from stifling the sob that was behind them,feeling very much the asshole I made her an offer. 

_"if you just want to hit me..you can..call me every filthy word you can think of Lily...Lennox isn't here,it's just you.. and I"_

taking both of her small fist she slammed them into my chest.. _hard_ ,it hurt..but I deserved it.

 _"goddamn you!,you selfish sonofabitch!,how could you do such a thing?, regardless of your agenda"_ now hitting my chest repeatedly with her fists _"fucking fucking asshole!"_ the tears pouring now, _"do you realize what I've went through?,fuck you!,I loved you."_

Lily was shrieking by now and I just let her,whatever it took to just let her get rid of the hate,my own tears formed as I watched this beautiful little woman sitting on my lap.. fall apart,now she was slapping wildly at each of my shoulders,shaking her head,ranting...until she slumped into me sobbing hysterically,wrapping my arms about her shaking body,holding tightly,silently vowing that I'd never make her feel this way again..ever.

Pulling into the drive,Lily still curled up on my lap,asleep of course,don't know how I made it _possibly with due to the fact that she was a compact woman,_ once I shut the engine off I saw Ken jogging up..this should prove to be interesting.

"boy,where have ya..." looking into the window,his face shone nothing but...disbelief,"uh Tom,ya have woman passed out on ya lap" he now was giving me a disapproving look.

"wrong, _she_..is asleep,and she.. if you look closely, isn't just..any woman"

peering further in the window,I pulled Lily's hair back from her face.

"by all that's Holy!. _.its Lily!"_

she stirred a bit by his outburst,putting a finger to my lips,Ken covered his mouth.

 _"how?"_ he whispered.

"long story,go get Kate,then I'll tell you both,maybe we'll both tell you"

watching them both approach,Kate looking at Ken baffled yet asking him questions,which he would shrug acting all clueless,he was enjoying this little secret...what a tit.

when they reached the door I had it opened,Lily still slumbering in my arms,

"so..you think we have enough to feed an extra mouth?...well that's when she wakes up that is"

Kate took one look at whom I was holding,clapping both hands over her mouth.

"Lily!..but how?" her shocked gaze transferred to me.

"long story short version...shes been working for Lennox as one of his receptionist's for about a week now,I just happened to run into her at his office awhile back,I'm sure she'll explain"

Tickling her nose with the tips of her own hair just to watch her nose scrunch and twitch gave me a chuckle until the back my head was met with Kens hand.

"ow!"

"stop it ya git,..no sense ya go lookin' fer more trouble where shes concerned"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong for fucks sakes" I slapped at him,looking annoyed.

 _"hmmmgfhjhg"_ her murmurings halted our bickering.

looking down as her head moved slowly side to side in my lap,then her it just had to stop at the wrong position as her eyes fluttered open,giving her an up close and personal eyeful of my... crotch.

bolting upright,we both had our eyes wide,mine was more out wondering if she was going to punch me in the dick?

_"what the hell?"_

Ken's loud chuckling reached her before she said another word.

"not something I'd want ta wake up to meself Lily,could of been worse..tho' I can't think of anythin' at the moment"

"piss off Ken" throwing a pillow off of the couch at him.

rubbing at her eyes she saw that now Kate was right beside Ken.

"hello love" Kate's tone was warm,I could tell the old girl was dying to hug Lily,"good ta see ya"

looking down,Lily appeared penitent.

_"I'm...sorry Kate"_

it was a a matter of seconds and Kate was practically sitting on both of us. _.Christ woman you could of waited until Lily got off my lap!_

_"oh Lily,there's no sorry's here,we family...all is forgiven an we move on"_

she held Lily in a tight embrace,and I just prayed my jewels would survive this family reunion,looking upward,Ken's eyes met mine,the bastard was snickering at my predicament.

Over dinner Lily had explained what had taken place over the past several days between her an I at Lennox office.

"so..ya now work for Lennox,that's how this all came about?" Ken asked before popping a piece of roll into his mouth.

"yeah,..it wasn't what I had planned..he kinda talked me into it, since I really had no plans to speak of"

reaching under the table I covered her hand with mine,a small smile reached her lips... _I hope that was for me and not just a noncommittal reaction._

"I'm just glad ya back Lily,it's were ya belong" Kate couldn't of been happier,she looked over at me now, "an Tom seems ta have...regained himself?"

I nodded,yeah Kate was right..I did by the very definition _recover something after losing it,_ my sense of peace,which was only when Lily was in my life,without her..well.

"so from what ya have said this git here was tryin' his hand at being a Detective" Ken raised a brow.

"and failing _quite_ miserably I might add" Lily gave me a side long glance.

fuck... _I'm never going to live this down._

"I apologized" looking at her with the sincerest look possible.

"you did" leaning into me _"but...earlier,in the truck"_ her light blue eyes became somber _"I didn't know I needed that..thank you"_

wrapping an arm around her,kissing the top of her head.

_"I did know Kitten..that's why I suggested it"_

 

Kate had insisted after dinner that I stay the night so we could spend some time together,so I did and the next morning her and I went into town to do some unnecessary shopping for shit we didn't need.

Three scarves,numerous knick knacks and a bunch of other useless crap later, Kate and I deemed our trip successful and now we were at a Pub getting a bite to eat.

"ya look real good Lily"

well..I wasn't expecting such praise out of the blue,blushing I looked away.

"thanks "

"I really mean it,last I saw ya...ya was in bad shape,I take it Tom may have somethin' ta do with it,are ya both doin' okay now?"

"we're working on it..not a quick fix,Tom realizes that"

"I told ya ya was good for him..didn't I?..I just didn't think the little sod would pull the crap he did" shaking her head before she drank some tea "I wanted to kick his arse so bad"

reaching for my drink my body stiffened,nostrils flaring as an all too familiar,yet putrid scent infiltrated them...gawd no..it can't be,where's it coming from?then a haunting memory came flooding back,by my own words from an old nightmare, _his breath..smelled...licorice._

but this time it wasn't a a nightmare,I was actually smelling.. _licorice._

and it was here. _.in the Pub._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_This is what I pictured Lily seeing when he showed up at her Job._

__

 

_Photo credit/source- http://i.imgur.com/MSsdp.jpg_


	34. Of The Bloodline

With my back pressed up against the front of the Pub like a felon on the run,my heart was pounding with an intensity of a Bass drum in a Orchestra,I could even hear it,eyes closed trying to control my breathing,I was feeling a panic attack, imminent.

_"Lily?"_

_oh shit..I forgot,Kate!_

looking over at her I must of wore the most terrified look cause she took a step back.

"Kate..I..I can't go back in there"

"what is it?..what's got ya outta sorts?" now standing next to me,her eyes flickering about "ya look like ya saw the devil himself"

"not exactly" I swallowed, _"just his scent"_

 

Kate sat with me on the couch holding one of my hands gently rubbing it,looking at me in that motherly fashion she always did when I was out of sorts.

"Tom should be here shortly,and yes I called him...he needs ta be here,ya need ta tell him what happened,I'm not entirely sure what happened meself" she sighed, "I just know I never seen ya act like that before"

it was only a matter of moments when Tom entered the front room and saw what a jittery mess I was and instantly was beside me.

"Lily..?" he looked over my head to Kate, "the hell happened Kate?,she's shaking and sweating"

Kate told me what had transpired at the Pub,all the while Lily had leaned against me,holding her securely,she had pushed her face into my chest.

"Darling?" making her look at me,the fearful face was all too familiar, "what's going on?,tell me"

"um...its like Kate said,we were waiting for our lunch...but" her eyes brimming now "Tom remember when Ken found me that night,I was on my way over to see you cause I was having nightmares"

"well..yes"

"do you also remember me talking about..my attack?"

I did..it was the first time she had spoken about it at all,it was terrible,I felt so much rage that night.

"I do,what's this got to do with what happened at the Pub?"

taking a deep breath she proceeded.

"Tom..I told you I could..feel him. _.smell him,_ that his breath smelled like.. _licorice..I smelled that_ at the Pub,it was a _very_ loud scent, not something you'd smell in a Pub I would think"

I knew there was Licorice Lagers served in some of the Pubs,but they weren't too terribly popular,that and I don't believe that particular brew permeated so loudly,I also knew the kind of people who frequented most of the local Pub's,they tended to favor our domestic brews so I ruled that out.

"what Pub were you at?"

"the one your Bartender friend works at"

"Rory?"

I knew for a fact _he didn't_ have Licorice Lagers,he wasn't into the trendy shit that breweries tried to convince him to sell in his Pub.

_"yes"_

I noticed Lily now was holding onto one of my arms with both hands,..she was scared and rightly so, that specific smell had triggered a memory,a trauma that she was currently trying to recover from.

"I'll ask Rory about any of his customers who may have _that_..unusual odor about them,he's bound to notice anyone smelling like he walked out of a candy shop" I frowned.

Kate slowly stood up slowly wagging a finger.

"ya know,it got me ta thinkin' all this talk about Licorice...maybe its an extract?, not like fer bakin',the kind ya can buy at health food stores,fer medicinal purposes,maybe even a type of tea,cause I'm thinkin' as strong as this smell is it can't be the confectionery variety"

Lily and I looked up at her wide eyed...sometimes I could just kiss that woman,then I have a moment of clarity and. _.no._..nonetheless that was _an excellent_ conclusion.

"Kate..you just may have narrowed the suspect list" I smiled, "I think tomorrow we all should go to the police and tell them what happened today and you Miss Kate tell them what you just said,I think this will make what was quickly becoming a cold case..heat back up"

 

Seeing Lily had relaxed since discussing our plan of attack as I called it,this pleased me to see,but not as much as it greatly amused me.

we sat on what used to be her bed at Kate's,she was going over some paperwork that Vera had given her to go over,it was cute to see the glasses resting on the end of her nose,a pen in her mouth as she thoughtlessly twirled it.... _is it weird that I was jealous of a writing instrument?_

maybe being a distraction was in order,of course Lily would see it as me being an asshole..oh well _,ehehehehe..._ sliding slowly toward her until my head rested on her shoulder,with my nose,gently I nuzzled at her ear.

_hmm?_... _nothing_ ,again with gentleness, though this time I took her earlobe between my teeth giving a light tug,that warranted an aimless swat as if I were a fly, still she kept at her reading.

alright..if you're going to be that way Kitten,I'll bump it up a notch,.. _and pray I don't wind up with a pen in my ass._

moving even closer,I went in for the kill,pulling her hair aside,I started on her neck.

"uh..um.." clearing her throat,however Lily didn't look away from the damn papers.

now I made it mission wrapping an arm around the front of her neck,continuing my amorous endeavor and trying not to laugh, she yelped tossing the papers everywhere,I felt her little hands slapping at me.

"Tom!..the hell you doing you big perv!" she tried not to laugh herself.

perv huh... _ehehehehehe,_ pouncing on her the squeal Lily emitted as I playfully grabbed her legs pulling her to the flat of her back,freed a part of me I was afraid to let loose in that it may scare her...it didn't.

hovering over her,Lily's face was bright with excitement,her smile bigger than I had seen it in awhile.

"you're such an annoying asshole..ya know that,right?"

wordlessly dipping my head down,covering her face with light kisses, when my lips reached hers Lily kissed me back reaching up with one hand around the back of my neck pulling me down and putting in the hunger I hadn't felt from her in a very long time, as well as devouring my mouth, making smacking noises as she did.

moaning a desire I responded in kind and picked her up,placing her on my lap,hiking a leg over one of my hips, an arm wrapped around her small waist pressing her into me, hers were all over me as we kissed eagerly, she groaned my name between the kisses,as we parted intermittently.

finally parting,I kept hold of her bottom lip,slowly pulling on it,looking into one another's eyes until I released it with a playful tug.

_"I love you"_

closing my eyes,those were the three words I had been waiting to hear since she had returned,sure she had mentioned them in conversation,but to actually _say them.._ in the context in which they are meant was altogether,different...especially when I didn't deserve it.

 

Turning over I was greeted by Tom who was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, looking down at me.

"ah.. she's awake" I simply turned facing him curling up to his chest burying my face there,the wisps of hair tickling my nose, his hand smoothed down the length of my hair "I like how this feels" he softly placed a kiss atop my head, pressing my face even further into his chest,inhaling deeply I took in his woodsy cinnamon scent, his arms enclosed about me tightly holding me there _"you're safe here darling, stay as long as you like,I'll always be here"_ he whispered into my ear, I lifted my head to looked up to him, our eyes met, his seem to match his smile he was wearing.

"hello Lily Bug" he placed a kiss on my forehead.

wrinkling my nose at the nickname,I unfolded my body to stretch as I yawned widely, Tom watched this with enjoyment, as I did the comforter pulled itself off exposing my bare legs, I felt the cool air rush across them,goosebumps forming quickly,Tom pulled the comforter back over them.

"I missed seeing this in the morning,you're so cute when you first wake up"

smiling I looked up at him,sweet..but I disagreed.

"okay..if you think so"I sighed as I finished stretching.

taking my chin tilting my head back he tenderly kissed my lips,parting he rubbed his nose against mine

"I know so Lily,it's something I wish to see every morning I missed it,and I plan on making sure I don't fuck it up again,I am trying"

he then was straddling my entire body now looking down on me,my eyes searched his.

"what is it Tom?"

"last night,you said.. you loved me,I never thought I'd ever hear you say that again,I know now I don't even deserve that,I understand a month ago, I hurt you terribly, did.. _things,_ it was not my intention"

he slowly traced the outline of my lips with his forefinger.

taking his hand from my mouth,holding it.

"I know you're trying,I can see that Tom,if I didn't you wouldn't be here,I wouldn't allow it for one thing" taking his hand placing it flat against my cheek "and just so you know.. _.I never stopped.._ loving you,it just hurt too fucking much to be here thinking you wanted someone else"

Squeezing my eyes shut after hearing what she said.. _.I really did break her heart,..you're a real piece of fucking shit Hiddleston!,_ opening my eyes,I couldn't of felt more shame.

"Kitten, _I promise.._.I'll never do that again,it was a stupid shit move..I..I"

reaching up Lily gently jerked on my chin whiskers,grinning.

"stop it..as of today,we are going to do this investigation together.. _properly,"_

 

The Chief Constable quietly sat scratching underneath his chin after hearing my story and what Kate had come up with about the Licorice,I just hope he didn't think I was a nut.

"first of all Lily,I just want ta say" he straightened in his chair,"we hadn't given up on yer case,even now we are lookin' fer this..guy" he bit his tongue I could tell he wanted to call my attacker something worse.

"I appreciate that,but..what do you think?,I mean..yesterday I couldn't get out of that Pub fast enough,that smell triggered enough fear in me I bolted,I'm not crazy..am I?"

"no" he smiled,"I remember ya sayin' somethin' about it in yer statement at the Hospital,and Forensic science has come a long way in recent years,so I'll have my Detectives who are on the case check it out and the SOCO team look into the local markets and speciality shops as well" putting a comforting hand on mine "this is good news Lily,anything you can come up with,...this Licorice smell isn't weird t hear,I've put away people with less and with some really strange evidence"

putting an arm around my shoulders,Tom squeezed,kissing my temple.

"see darling,I told you the police would be interested, it'll be okay" 

the Chief Constable eyed Tom curiously,.. _uh oh,methinks these two may have a past._

"you behavin' yerself these days Thomas?"

_damn..they do._

"yes Sir" Tom smiled,though it was a strained one.

I wanted to throw in my two cents,but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea,the Chief looked over at me.

"Ken tells me ya keepin' him in line"

"I try" I grimaced "it's not easy"

Tom gave me an almost fearful look, _don't worry horndog,I won't spill the beans on your latest dipshit move._

"oh I know" the Chief sat back in his chair tapping his fingers on the arm of it,wearing a lopsided frown now,"Thomas an I know each other.. _real well_..don't we"

"yes Sir..unfortunately" he shifted in his seat.

Leaving the Station,glad that I had given the police the information and now to see what if anything they could do with it,waling to the truck I noticed Tom had gone considerably quiet,I had an idea why.

"you alright?,things kinda got..weird for moment there with the Chief"

"yeah,..he an I..have a" he shrugged.

"past..I get it"

"no Lily..you don't" he shook his head.

I stopped walking,taking him by the arm.

"enlighten me"

rubbing the back of his neck with both of his hands,looking up,.. _oh hell this was going to be yet another shitty tale from his wayward past,I just knew it._

"lets just say the last time he saw me,I was naked.. jumping out the window of his daughter bedroom"

it hit me,Lennox words, _"then there was the steady flow of pissed off fathers who happened to catch him in time just to see his bare arse bailing out of a bedroom window or two,three,four,even more"_ aw mother of Christ Tom..the Chief Constable's daughter!

"I honestly believe Ken should of had a chastity belt for you"

Tom scowled,putting his hands on his hips.

"aren't those for girls?"

"in _your case"_ I snorted,"I think the whole of Scotland would of taken up a collection to have one specially made for you" I pointed at him.

"funny Lily"

"and another thing" approaching him now "in all those years,as much as you. _.got around_ ,you managed not to get anyone pregnant,I show up out of a different country and..boom!..preggers,the hell is with that?" I threw up my arms.

_"ehehehehehehe"_

"don't _ehehehehehe_ me, you bastard" I slapped his arm,trying not to smile.

"wha!,maybe... _my seed_ just likes you better"

with my mouth gaping open,I couldn't believe he just said that shit.

"that is,..oh my god Tom,its barbaric _..your seed like me better?"_

spreading his arms out wide,a toothy smile played across his face.

"hey, am I not the _undomesticated git_ you fell in love with?"

wrinkling my nose,giving my lips a twist.

"yeah..but your pushing it"

 

                                                      _To be Continued..._


	35. Of The Bloodline

Facing the north side of the pasture,standing beside Harper in full tack,I deliberated over a conversation I had with Lennox on the phone not only a couple of hours ago.

he felt perhaps in dealing with _moving on_ with my relationship with Tom,I may need to confront some things,my biggest hurdle had been Tom himself,and he was proud that I seem to be doing that brilliantly.

Lennox now believed that I should tackle my environment...to say the least I was puzzled by this,he explained that since I had told him of the _Licorice smell_ in the Pub triggering me,he was thinking that I was _open_ to more _triggers,_ not saying that it would lead to anymore info on my attack, but I could use this to help me reconcile not only with Tom,but with myself.

basically...go back into what I considered what was once the belly of the beast.. _the Waterfall,_ and just see it for what it was.. _a cascade of water falling from a height,_ and nothing more,this was going to fucking hurt,just thinking about it did.

 

Sitting silently on Harper's back as she stood still on the bluff taking in the scent's the breeze had to offer her,we weren't not far from my intended destination.. _shit,I don't want to be here._

"well Harper..here we are again,not sure I can do this" _  
_

the mare emitted a low guttural sound from her belly,.rolling my eyes with a sigh, _oh that's encouraging._

It was either make a move or go home with my tail between my legs... _or maybe just find Tom and have a go at him again?,that did seem to help,though my fists did hurt._ Staring at the all too familiar dirt trail that wound down to the rocky riverbed,I now noticed this time I could actually _hear_ the Waterfall...

the rocky outcropping was right where I left it, _like it was really going anywhere._ question was...do I want to go around it?,my stomach felt sour,and bile was building in my throat,wrinkling my nose from the taste,I tried reasoning with myself.

_"goddamn it,c'mon...it's just a fucking  place_   _in a stream or river where running water falls down from a high place like a cliff,ledge or ridge..."_

but the unforgiving part of my brain,or maybe it was more like.. the _bitter_ part, was not so willing to act sensible and just let me do what I came here to do.. _.fuck!_

_images..._ oh hell no I don't need those!,but they appeared anyways,in flashes _..Tom..Clair..kissing..grabbing,groping,feeling each other._

_"fuck fuck fuck!"_ stomping my foot angrily into the pebbled riverbed.

it was sudden and unforeseen,the sensation of being pulled backwards,looking down..a pair of arms wrapped about me,and what I knew was a forehead resting on the back of my neck.

_"don't do this to yourself"_   it was barely above a whisper.

_"I have too"_ glaring at the stupid outcropping now _,"I need to erase this shit in my head Tom"_

"You want to rid yourself of the shit in your head Lily?..alright,lets do this"

his arms slid from my waist and the next thing I knew I was being hoisted up and over his shoulder,what the hell?..with big strides Tom headed towards the Waterfall.

when it dawned on me what he was up too,I began to protest by squirming about,that was cut short by a colossal blast of freezing cold water rushing down on me,soaking me seconds.

_"oh my gawd!..fuuuuuck!"_

putting me down onto my feet I discovered there was a cave behind the waterfall, and a pool of water that was at least a little past my knees.

"I'm not done yet"

his voice was loud over the sound of the water,yet it had deepened...

"what?" I scowled.

before I could register what was about to happen I was being backed into a large wall of smooth rock,water from the falls hitting it, splattering up into my face.

"Tom..dammit!.. _ack..blah!"_ spitting and waving my hand at the random spatters of water hitting me in the face.

pushing the wet hair that was plastered to my face aside that's when I noticed Tom had pinned me against the rock,one knee between my legs,hands on each side of my head.

leaning in,he pressed himself onto me,removing one of his hands from beside me his fingers threaded into my hair tangling throughout until he gripped it,drawing me forward then gradually he pulled my head back by my hair,forcing me to look at him.

his eyes were dark and hooded...what was he up to?,cause _I knew that look,._.or at least I think I do?

"some memories are good Kitten..some bad,now I feel _we_ should remove the bad ones..with some unforgettable ones,it's what you want is it not?"

"ye..yes"

he spoke not another word,impassioned his lips captured my mouth removing me from my daze, his other hand grabbed firmly onto  my butt, holding me in place, his mouth slowly traveled down my neck,nipping,and licking  until he made his way to one of my breasts, and began to tease my already stiff nipple poking through my thin saturated shirt.

closing my eyes,arching my back a soft moan made it way out, echoing throughout the cavern. his tongue felt hot through the fabric as it teased, flicked, and danced around the sensitive nub, causing me to grind my hips into his hard cock that was upright, straining against his water laden jeans.

_"is it what you desire Kitten?, tell me and you shall have it,if not I'll stop now"_ his voice low and breathy.

it had been _a long time_..we had been so close when we would play around,trying to get myself use to the idea of it being acceptable to have sex again,but actual penetration?,biting down on my lower lip I found myself nodding.. _.I wanted this._

_"yes Tom..please"_ imploring now _"take me"_

Studying Lily's face I needed  _to see_ the truth in her eyes, _it was there,_ she had meant it.Having divested ourselves of the wet clothing I knew due to the damn frigidness of our environment this wasn't going to be the most romantic coming together,but I would make sure it  was pleasurable for her.

once again having her backed up against the rock,until my body was flush with hers,we spoke not a word and the rush of the falling water over us as we remained hidden in the cavern was the only noise to be heard.

slowly I began to rut myself upon her,rubbing my cock across her inner thigh,watching her,she never took her eyes off me,her hips ever so gently started to rock in time with my hips.

and with one fluid movement, my hard length filled her,both of us letting out a wanton groan of delight, I lifted her hips up so she could feel me in my entirety,hissing a bit on her part I knew it was due to the renewed sexual activity,so I stilled myself inside of her.

looking up through her dark lashes,she smiled weakly,blushing as if a bit embarrassed,smoothing a hand across her bangs.

_"sshhh darling..there's no rush"_

gradually we built up a comfortable flow,soon both of us were panting,her nails were digging into the flesh of my arms, _god this felt fucking incredible!_ , my hands pressed hard onto the rock ,as I worked my hips,pivoting,grinding them into her,getting more aroused as she writhed almost wildly beneath me.

I could feel Lily getting wetter with each time I moved inside her,her hips rising to meet up with mine, I belted out cries that could of woke the bats in the cavern _and I think a few did_ , thank god for the running water or more wildlife would of been offended by our carnal activities,her core was urging for release many times over,I felt her walls tremble and when I did I would back off only to hear whimper her dismay... _music to my ears._

deciding Lily was in a comfortable zone now,I made my movements more vigorous,crying out to me in such a wantonly manner I knew my decision was just,slowing my pace I  would withdraw and then slam up into her just so I could watch her arch her back wailing  in pure bliss, then rotate my hips,grounding my cock  deep within her.

_"fucking hell Tom..take meeee,..now!"_

with that heated command barely leaving her lips our bodies betrayed both of us,her walls convulsed,milking my cock setting me off,making _loud_ animal-like noises we both found the release we had been denied for what seemed like forever.  _  
_

 

Sore.. _.really?_..after what just happened,that's all I can come up with?,now here I'm lying in Tom's arms at the hot springs,relieving my aching muscles,warming up ourselves,enjoying each others company in the quiet of the forest knowing I just took the biggest leap in my recovery...now what?

"what are you thinking?...and I know you are,I can practically hear the gears grinding,I believe  there's even little puffs of smoke coming out of your ears" 

_you're a real comedian Tom,but so am I and I can do you one better._

"oh just wondering.. if I peed in here would you notice?" 

my back was to him,but not for long,he turned me around,the look on his face was something between shock and disgust,his nose was even wrinkled.

"Lily. _.no"_

_"ahahahahahaha!"_

seeing I was just messing with him,the bastard fought dirty..he started to tickle me.

"ah..I see how it is..."

_"wha?..no!..ack..ahahahahaha,..no..Tom!..ahahahaha!"_

water went everywhere,my laughter turned to squealing,Tom was relentless,armpits,ribs,waist,everywhere his fingers danced all over  the spots that had me splashing and flailing all over.

"no?..who threatened to piss in the spring?..bet you won't do it again. _.ehehehehehe"_

_"stop..ahahahaha..fuuuck!"_

ceasing his torture I gasped trying to catch my breath,giving him a slap.

"fucker"

"but you love me anyways" adding a corny ass smile. 

"that's your only saving grace" I wagged a finger at him.

"really now?" both his brows raised,"Miss,  _I wonder if I should pee in the water?,_ I can't believe you we're willing to taint our sanctuary _"_

dropping my head back giggling,I chopped a wake of water at him,which he did right back at me.

"quit being a baby,like I'd really _do that"_

sitting still and simply staring at me with a smirk,I regarded him with a funny look.

"you are so beautiful right now..,you're beaming Lily"

I am?

"its the temp from the spring" I surmised.

"maybe..but I doubt it has whole lot to do with it,..you're happy" 

lying back against the edge of the spring,his head submerged above the water looking at me directly,then suddenly he stood up,the water reached up just below his butt,I took this moment to notice for the first time though he was slender he was pretty cut, _yeah from all that damn butt naked running all over gods green earth._

"so what if I'm happy..is that a problem?"

reaching a hand out to me I took it,pulling me up,his hand slid to my waist.

"no...it's just the Lily I remember,and that's in no way a problem"

 

Facing the room,my eyes scanned it carefully,seeing if I saw anyone out of place,there wasn't a whole lot of people here,but it was the afternoon.

"hey mate,want the usual?"

looking over my shoulder,Rory was leaning on the bar with both hands,grinning,a toothpick poking out of his mouth.

"uh no..but actually I could use your help since you're here"

"sure Tom..what's up?"

"Lily was here the other day with Kate having lunch..and well" I scratched my head,how the fuck am I going to approach this?,"um..okay..please just work with me on this,I know this is going to come across weird..but,do you have any customers who..uh,shit..do they have fucked up breath or odor about them that smells like Licorice?"

Rory stopped chewing on the toothpick,looking at me as if insulted his mum,leaning in he whispered.

_"the fuck?"_

rolling my eyes,I leaned in as well.

"please don't make me repeat that shit,..all I can say is,when Lily was attacked the guys breath reeked of Licorice,when she was here with Kate she smelled it again, it was strong enough to make her run out of the Pub,it freaked her out bad"

rubbing his mouth looking thoughtfully.

"Tom..I can't say as I have, and I'd know if there was a customer who had _that_ particular smell to his breath or in general,ya want me to let the other Pub owners in on this?..it may help,I'll make sure they keep it quiet and report it to me"

"that would be great Rory,any help would be appreciated"

"so hows ya girl anyways?.."

I was about to answer when the doors to the Pub slammed open causing Rory and I to look,storming over in our direction,Clair.. _great what's that fucking slag want?_

she was right up in my face now,pulling my head back,glaring at the terse woman before me.

"where _the fuck_ have you been?" she snapped.

"excuse me?.."

"we need to talk Tom"

"so talk Clair" my patience was wearing thin already.

"ya want me ta throw her out on what I'm sure is torn up arse" Rory offered smirking.

"fuck off Rory" she flipped him off.

turning her attention back to me, _bitch why cant you just go away?_

"seems we have a problem" a hand on her hip," a big one"

"get to the point Clair,theres only so many hours in a day and you're wasting my time"

"I'm pregnant"

handing me a piece of paper,reading it,it in fact was from a Doctor stating she had a pregnacy test with positive results.

oh really now,I knew it only a matter of time before she got herself knocked up,but I also knew..it wasn't mine,I hadn't slept with her in quite some time..nice try cow, leaning forward I growled.

_"we didn't even sleep together last month and you know it"_

 a sadistic smile grew, she whispered in my ear 

_"remember when we got drunk at the Waterfall?"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	36. Of The Bloodline

Shit!...the smug look on her face was the only time in my life that made me want to hit a woman,but then again I really never saw Clair as one,so would it really count if I knocked her on her ass just this once?

"I recall some drinking,but there wasn't any sex,in fact I'm willing to prove it _Miss Lyons_..I want a paternity test" 

this seem to catch her off guard, _wasn't expecting simple ol'  uneducated Tom to know what a paternity test was you scandalous witch..did you?_

"do what you have to,but I will be expecting your help with _our_ baby once its confirmed like I know it will be" she huffed.

giving both Rory and I a dirty look she turned,walking hurriedly out of the Pub.

 _"please_..tell me that isn't ya kid she's carryin'?" Rory implored.

"it's not..she's probably hasn't a clue as to who the father is and now shes desperate,and beings that she pregnant and alone,it'll make her twice as detestable,Lily's going to love _this shit"_ I groaned.

"you sure ya don't want that drink now Tom?"

Rory held out a glass of whiskey with an obvious _you poor bastard_  look

"fuck why not"

 

Sitting on the edge of the foot of my bed Tom quietly stared at me like a scolded child,even wore those sad puppy dog eyes,forehead wrinkled full of worry,what was going on?..he was acting weird.

_*hic*_

_oh my god...has he been drinking?,_ narrowing my eyes I now noticed his body was wavering ever so slightly...fuck, _he was drunk!_

"Tom?"

"yeah..um..*hic*..what?"

"you've obviously been drinking"

he held up his index finger and thumb in front of himself in measurement.

_"a little"_

_"_ a little?.. _bullshit_ Tom"

"no.. _Jameson_ and it was so.. a little" he burped.

scooting over to him I knew something had to be _really_ wrong for him to show up drunk.

"talk to me"

heaving a sigh fell backwards on the bed groaning miserably.

"Clair"

shit...why was this woman and her name seeming to be a constant in our lives? _,and.._ what the fuck did this troll do now?

"I think for now" looking at the lanky intoxicated man stretched out across my bed "I'll wait to ask you any questions that will be productive concerning _that_ name...cause I know I'm not going to like it,and drunken answers will only piss me off more"

_*hic*_

shaking my head,..yup,best I wait until he sobers up,Now to get him ready for bed he was halfway asleep anyways.

having removed his boots and socks I crawled over to him and proceeded to unbuckle his belt,that's when I saw one eyelid pop open.

"ehehehe"

"what?..nevermind"

he had the look of amusement as I slipped the belt off and started working on the button fly of his pants,once they were undone I found out why,he was commando instead of don any underwear,therefore I was greeted with.. his dick.

"I should of known" I sighed.

"ehehehehe he says..  _hello"_

squeezing my eyes shut,pinching my sinuses..no Tom.

"now is not the time to play _my penis has a personality_..okay?"

lifting his head up,looking down at his crotch.

"but he does Lily...he likes you,look" he pointed.

 _oh my god is this really happening?_ , having removed his pants and wondering if that was such a good idea? I gave him a look of rebuke.

"Tom,it's time to sleep,you think you can do that _and._..keep your friend there from impaling me in the back...or any other of my body parts?"

he looked properly chastised now,frowning up at me,he gestured towards his crotch with a hand.

"I guess so,look at him..he's sad now"

I had to look away before I burst out laughing,that and well..his dick was indeed flaccid at this point.

 

Handing him a cup of coffee,Tom took it gratefully,sipping it..he didn't look too bad for someone who was hungover.

"better?"

"a bit..yeah" his voice still gravelly full of sleep.

taking a seat next to him with my own cup I patted his leg,smiling.

"and your. _.friend_ is he still..sad?" I couldn't resist asking,he started it after all.

looking up from his cup at me,raising a curious brow.

"my friend?"

snickering I pointed to his crotch,looking down,then up and over at me,his eyes widened.

"shit..just exactly what did I say or do last night?"

 _"ah"_ I gave a dismissive wave "no biggie..but there is something we do have to discuss,you obviously went out and drank, something was bothering you,Clair's name came up"

setting his cup down,he nodded silently,taking my hand he proceeded to tell me the events of what happened yesterday.

I felt sick..that bitch had the balls after finding out she was pregnant to accuse Tom of being the father,even using a drunken episode between them to take advantage of him to have sex,though Tom reasoned he wasn't _that drunk_ ,and could recall everything and that no sex had taken place,and was more than happy to take a paternity test.

"I thought we were getting past this and now this shit pops up..I'm so sorry Lily"

"Tom,I'm in no way mad at you,obviously she's like any other single girl who's pregnant,she's frantic at the thought of it,and on top of all of this, Clair's always had it bad for you,so naturally you've been targeted"

"you're so smart Lily,I would of never put it together like that..sometimes I feel like such a thick headed git,I mean I knew she was desperate,I just never saw her liking me in the way you do"

getting up I sat on his lap,pulling me close,he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Tom..I'm a woman and I just see it from her point of view,that's all..she has a history with you,and I think over the years Clair developed an..attachment"

"yeah" he sighed "an attachment that's made her a bit wonky,..think about it Lily,all the wicked shit shes pulled up til now..its almost over the top"

it was,but nothing really dangerous,just as he put it..wicked,a woman competing for a man she feels is rightly hers having been around/with him for such a long time.

"she sees me as a threat that's why" smiling I ruffled at his chaotic mass of waves/curls "ya know guys aren't the only ones who challenge one another over a potential mate"

looking at me,a big grin grew on his face.

"you would fight _for me?"_

leaning in,taking his chin in hand lifting it,looking him in the eye.

_"I came back didn't I"_

_"that you did"_

his mouth captured mine gently in  the most sincerest kiss he'd given met yet.

 

I hadn't noticed I was spacing out,losing track of my task,namely my job,until I heard the snapping of fingers bringing me out of my trance.

"huh?"

"a bit preoccupied,anything,or.. _anyone I know?"_

looking up from my desk,Lennox wore a shrewd smile.

"oh..um..sorry" how embarrassing,getting caught by your boss day dreaming on the clock, "its nothing" I gave a wave.

"oh I don't know...I've been standing here for a few,watching your facial expressions,never have I seen a wealth of them cross a persons face in a single moment as I have seen on yours"

great,now I've become an open book just because my face couldn't hide what I was thinking.. _.ugh._

"are things alright with you and Thomas?,nothing amiss?"

his smile disappeared quickly,poor man,I really did think he saw me as Tom's savior,.. _thanks a lot Lennox, that's all I need is to be your former patient's own personal Christ...no pressure there._

"we're fine,just _outside entities_ keep intruding" I raised a brow with a lopsided frown.

"interesting choice of words Lily.. _entity?"_

"well _.._ I find the word _bitch_ tends to be an overused word " folding my arms leaning back in my chair."and not one that's suitable to use in the work place,especially when I'm talking to my boss"

"ah..this is concerning Miss Lyon's I presume" his smile returned if minimally,"she seems to be a constant thorn"

"thorn?" I sat up "try a hot poker,this time shes pulling out all the stops...seems the little tramp managed to get herself pregnant and is pointing fingers at Tom"

covering his face with one hand,Lennox massaged his temples with his fingers.

"she certainly doesn't shy away from defamation even of herself,also seems to enjoy the spotlight"

"aka.. _attention whore_  ,Doctor Lennox"

peeking through his fingers,I saw a smirk followed by a subtle chuckle.

"crass Miss Loban..but true"

taking a seat on the corner of the desk,Lennox folded his hands on his lap.

"hows Tom taking it?"

"he wants a paternity test" 

 Lennox nodded,leaning in on the desk with one hand.

"if you don't mind Lily..I would like to extend an offer to help with that..I do of course have friends in the medical field and some who could help with the tests,DNA testing can be done as early as ten weeks sometimes ninth week,if we wait between the twelfth an fourteenth week of her pregnancy an Amniocentesis can be done to determine parentage,all is needed of Tom is blood,or to swab the inside of his cheek"

thank the maker for friends in high places,blowing a sigh of relief,mopping my face.

"that..would be a huge weight off Tom's shoulders,I know he's being all strong about stepping up to the plate and wanting to determine that he has nothing to do with this baby...but I know hes scared too"

"that I'm sure,but what about you?" standing in front of the desk now,I could see the concern now on his face "this has to have affected you as well"

well yeah,I'd like to beat a bitch and get it over with,but..unlike her I'll go as far as to say I'm more well bred than she.

"when it comes to Clair,nothing surprises me anymore,this whole _baby thing..."_ I shrugged "just another one of her sad games shes playing in an attempt to get to Tom,I just present a threat"

"yes you do..just be careful Lily,a person who feels threatened,...no let me put it this way..a person who feels pushed into a corner _._.will do _anything_ to protect whomever,or whatever they deem important to them,in this case its Tom..Miss Lyon's I believe over time has developed a fixation on him"

"lovely...he doesn't even like her anymore and told her as much"

standing up I tossed a pen into a drawer,closing it.

"which could make the situation potentially volatile,like I said..be careful"

 

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

Tom looked over his shoulder at me.

"sure,I don't see why not?,besides we need to get out once an awhile Lily" he walked over,gently running the back of hand along my cheek,"people know I have a woman named Lily,now they need to see us together..having fun"

Tom had suggested we go out to a Pub or two,I was leery of the idea after what happened at Rory's place,Tom promised if it happened again we could leave,but not after he tried finding out who was putting off the offending sickie sweet scent.

It was a Pub I never been to,unassuming in appearance the patronage was as well,which was nice we sat up at the Bar,however I noticed Tom stayed glued to my side,what did he know that I didn't?

"well it isn't a dive" I grinned trying to lighten his odd mood.

"hmm?"

draping an arm around my waist,as he looked over my head,preoccupied in taking in our surroundings.

"I said I'm horny, my tits are hanging out and I'm about to let the Bartender cop a feel "

"oh..that's nice Lily" he continued to look around.

well shit maybe I should tell him I was fucking my Boss while I was at it, _dang Tom,_ elbowing him in the ribs I finally got his attention.

_"ow!..Lily"_

_"well?..._ the hell is up with you?..you bring me to a Pub then you totally ignore me"

"I'm sorry Kitten..what..wait" he scowled,"did you just say you were going to let the bartender touch your tits?"

dropping my head on the bar..I give up.

_"aarrggh"_

"Lily?"

picking my head up,I looked off to the side at him annoyingly.

"why are we here?"

"I told you"

"yeah,but ever since we walked in you've been acting like a secret service agent,minus the wrist radio and gun...is something wrong?"

looking sheepish now,he turned around on his barstool.

"its just with all the shit that's going on,I'm nervous of whats going to happen next,will that tart pop out of nowhere and start ranting?,will that...bastard who hurt you walk by and you pick up on it like you did at Rory's?..I just want to be ready"

reaching over I caressed his chin whiskers,he leaned into my touch.

"I see what you're saying,but there's no sense in being here if you are just going to sacrifice your time just being on alert,instead of enjoying yourself"

I caught something out of the corner of my eye,turning my head slightly,my eyes widened.

"Tom..look it's Lissa!..I haven't seen her since..." oh man..since I was raped.

"Hey Lis!" Tom called out.

turning away I was afraid of her reaction,we hadn't spoken in ages,I figured she felt bad about the whole thing and was not up to seeing me,I was in sorry shape after all,then I heard her voice from behind.

"hey Tom long time no see mate"

 _"Lily,darling"_ Tom's voice seem to plead.

slowly turning around,there was Lissa,a small smile on her face.

"hello love,how are ya?" she took both my hands in hers _," I've missed ya"_

"I'm good,things are getting better"

"ya look great,is this git treatin' ya good?" she gave Tom a playful shove.

grinning as I nodded, _okay this is going better than I thought it would._

"he has his..moments,but yeah"

"actually I'm a complete asshole,but I'm _fantastic_ in bed,that's why she keeps me around" Tom said giving a comical wiggle of both brows before taking a healthy swig from his bottle of beer.

gasping I slapped his arm.

"well you got the _asshole_ part right"

Lissa broke out into laughter watching us.

"oh you two are perfect together,I'm lovin' it" she giggled

After a bit more talking we all decided to get a booth,Lissa and I caught up on lost time,she apologized profusely for her lack of communication after my attack,she wanted so many times to come over and see me,but guilt always won out in the end,I assured her that she had nothing to feel guilty about.

I was surprised to find out she had been getting counseling this whole time,I guess I really shouldn't be,after all she wasn't that far from where it happened and it did affect her on a certain level,but what really got to her was when Tom told her that I had been pregnant,though I didn't know it,but the violence of the attack resulted in a miscarriage.

she cried,we both did..Tom looked like he wanted to,but instead busied himself patting our faces with napkins,trying to keep up with the tears.

"damn Lily..ya come a long ways,ya look really good love...and it seems" she looked over at Tom "ya managed ta tame the county's biggest pain in the arse too"

Tom gave his eyes a sideways roll,shaking his head.

"I don't know about the taming part...still kinda wild"

there was a pause in the conversation,until Lissa looked off into the crowd of people.

  _"well I'll be buggered..."_ Lissa's eyes narrowed,she started tapping quickly on the table now _"hey Tom,isn't that..it is..Tom that's Lenora Beckette"_

Tom and I froze,slowly looking to our right...I groaned,there she was,my former shrink..the fraud,and yeah..Tom's former lover.. _ugh_ , leaning on the Bar ordering a drink.

 _"I'd like...to leave"_ I growled.

Tom quickly told Lissa he would explain,but it was important that we got out of here,seeming to understand,Lissa joined us,we scrambled our way through the Pub hoping to get to the exit before Lenora saw us.

Lissa and Tom went out the door first,I was about to when I felt a grip on my arm pulling me backwards,the voice I heard I recognized as _hers_ ,but the words she spoke...

_"so Lily..now that you are fucking the son of one,tell me I'm curious?..if you knew that at one point inside your womb,..._

_you were carrying on the line of..murderers"  
_

 

_To be Continued..._


	37. Of The Bloodline

Lissa and I turned around just in time to watch Lily blow right by us at a quick clip, clutching her coat close to her, head down it was as if we didn't exist.

"Lily!"

nothing.. she just kept going, _what in the hell?,_ exchanging worried looks Lissa and I pursued after, catching up with her I reached out, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder,she stopped whipping her head around,wide eyed and pale,that was enough for me to take a step back,mouth agape.

"Lily whats wrong?" Lissa scowled in concern.

trying to determine why Lily suddenly went from simply upset to total panic,this wasn't right..what had went wrong in those few moments as we left the pub?

"I..I need to see Lennox"

gobsmacked wasn't the word for it,why in gods name did she suddenly need to see him?.

"okay Lily,I don't know whats going on,but I'm thinking it has to do with something back at the Pub" then it came to me..Lenora _,fuck!..I bet that bitch got to her shortly before Lily walked out,_ with that thought in mind I definitely was going to go back and have a word with that cow, "I'll be right back,Lissa stay here with her"

I was about to walk off when I felt a small grip on my hand,I knew _that touch_..Lily.

"no Tom..let's go,I just want to see Lennox, _please"_

 

Unfortunately Lennox was out of the country at a Conference in France,and wouldn't be back for three days,that didn't sit well with Lily,she kept pacing the length of the living room,Lissa and I could only watch helplessly.

"Lily...could you just give us a hint?..something, _anything_  so that maybe we can understand why you're so upset" I was practically begging now."cause I believe _I know why_ you are" my tone darkened.

she stopped pacing,giving me a funny look.

"you do?"

"yeah..Lenora,that bitch managed to see you and say something..didn't she?"

she stared at me for what seemed to be a long time,that in itself gave me my answer,but whatever Lenora had said really must of been damning,Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry,but..I don't mean to pry,what exactly is going on,and why is Lenora such a big deal?" Lissa asked looking at us puzzled.

crap...I forgot that she no clue about Lenora,I was aware Lissa knew Lenora from _back in the day,_ but she wasn't up to the current events.

After giving her a lengthy explanation,Lissa stared at Lily who by now was sitting,having listened to the rehashing of the whole experience we had endured.

"fucking hell Lily,.." then over to me,"this is bloody strange..all of it,Lenora has really went daft she has"

"personally I don't know why she did it,or what shes up to now?" I sighed."between her and Clair I just want to take both of them and.."

"whoa whoa..wait!" Lissa waved her hands in front of herself, "Clair too?..Christ!,what's that tart got ta do with anythin'?"

"shes pregnant,and is saying its Tom's" Lily said in a sour tone.

Lissa wrinkled her nose,twisting her lips .

"tell me ya not still screwin' that nasty bit of hole when ya have Lily here?"

"no..she'd like to believe I am the father,and I'm sure shes happily spreading that shitty rumor even now" 

leaning in,Lissa wagged an angry finger.

"just so ya both know,if I get wind of it,I'll slap the shite right out of that bitch meself,pregnant or not,ya know how many girls lost their men ta that slag?... _too many,_ of course any man who be steppin' out on their woman ain't worth a piss anyways,but to be fuckin' around with the likes of Clair Lyons...that's some foul piece of woman right there"

I couldn't of agreed more...yet I had spent a good deal of my past messing around with Clair,god  how could I have been so thick?. _.oh yeah,it all comes back to me... thinking with the wrong head._

Listening to Lissa,I hadn't realized just how _popular_ Clair was among the men,though it was a distasteful rep she made for herself,Clair was nothing more than a  _Home wrecker,..._ and now I have something else to deal with,Lenora.

and _those words_ she left with me,and I feared they would haunt me until I found the meaning behind them as I had a feeling there certainly was some truth in them,closing my eyes it began to dawn on me.. _.shit_ that's probably why Tom always refrained from talking about his family,why Lennox  had said _grisly things_ had went down in Tom's childhood Home...a Homicide had taken place..or worse, _more than one._

 

I was feeling anxious where Lily was concerned,she had spoken little since the incident at the Pub and that was almost three weeks ago,and spoke nothing about it either,when I did try to bring it up she only became annoyed,I only wished I had stayed behind to make sure Lily went out before Lenora had a chance to get to Lily.... _what had that bitch done to her?_

promising Lily I wouldn't do any investigating without her knowledge,however I wanted to get to the bottom of this,so I simply did some. _.networking_ ,I had called Rory beings that he owned/worked in a Pub and asked for more of his help,he was more than happy to do so,for his part,Rory would continue to keep his eyes and ears open concerning Lenora and had asked his fellow Pub owners that were friends, to do the same.

Watching her putter about the kitchen,made me think maybe she was trying to _"keep herself busy"_ so as her mind won't be left to _idle,_ and I was priding myself in that I was learning to read Lily better,only made me think perhaps it was adding to our relationship,Lily was always good about seeing things about me..sometimes it was irritating,I couldn't help but grin at that thought. 

"Tom..what are you grinning at?"

shit..busted.

"oh uh..nothing Kitten" smile Tom. _.no too over the top to make her skeptical._

"uh huh, _sure"_  her facial expression and body language showed disbelief.

 well that failed miserably.  

walking over I took her by the waist pulling her into me,her suspicious look never wavered as her eyes wandered up.

"I'm concerned about you"

_"I see_ ,and that made you..grin?" her lips twisted.

"no...Lily can we forget about that right now?,I've noticed you haven't" sighing I looked away,then back "yourself"

"oh?..and how have I been acting?"

damn this could go either way,she could be receptive to what I have to say,or..tell me to piss off.

"you're too quiet..that's not the Lily I know,..is something bothering you?"

It was bound to happen,I knew I was taking a chance when I decided to limit my exchanges with Tom,..but I hadn't been able to talk to Lennox, seems he decided to add a bunch of Conferences and Seminar's to his itinerary, _great timing for him to suddenly get all enthusiastically academic._

"I hadn't noticed I was"

would he buy that?

"Lily.."

damn..I hate that look,so..authoritative,it wasn't something he did a lot,but when he did...ugh.

"Tom,..I'm just tired,all the crap that's been accumulated in our lives is just starting to.. wear on me"

I wasn't exactly lying,lately I was feeling worn out,napping frequently,Kate thought I might be going through some depression,which I adamantly denied.

pressing my face into his chest,he started to caress my hair and rubbing my back,chin resting atop my head.

"baby...we need to get out of here for awhile,and I don't mean leave town"

looking up at him,brows furrowing,wheres he going with this and wheres it coming from?

"then what do you mean?"

cradling my face in his hands,the concern growing on his face almost startled me.

"let's leave the country..say the States?,I've never been there,you could show me your home country"

I was not expecting that,and he saw it.

"Lily,I can afford it" taking me gently by the shoulders,"you see when I was little and my family...died,I was left a comfortable  inheritance,which I've never really touched,I've never had a reason,not until now"

Tom was wealthy?..okay _too much_ coming at me now,Lenora's awful words and Tom's concealed assets..what the hell is with this man and his background?

slowly shaking my head,my confusion was clear,putting a hand up,my legs began to wobble.

I awoke to the surroundings of the bedroom,and hearing voices from the living room,it was a hurried conversation between Tom and Ken.

squeezing my eyes shut,realizing I must of passed out..crap,lying there I tried to recall the events that lead me to this point... _oh yeah._

_"I just learned my unrefined boyfriend was modestly wealthy,and on top of that I'm thinking his family's past was quite possibly deleterious to the point of criminal"_ murmuring this to myself.

the conversation seemed to have become a little heated as their voices raised, feeling more steady I slid off the bed quietly making my way to the bedroom door,..listening in.

"Tom...ya sure about leavin' the country?...ya never have before"

"excuse me,but I have...England for example"

"son..its still part of the UK,  the States however,ya talking half way across the world,that's entirely different"

"but its what Lily needs right now,so much shit Ken,I can't ask her to stick around a trod through anymore of it until the dust settles,she needs to be in a peaceful setting,I've been watching her go downhill for weeks now...I can't do it anymore"

so he had noticed after all...I didn't give him enough credit and was damning myself for it,he did love me,and I needed to quit questioning that.

cracking the door open,I stepped through,both men jerked their heads in my direction,Tom wore the most worried of the two.

"Kitten?"

looking calmly at them I made an offer,and maybe to share a little something.

"if you want to see my homeland...I'm good with that,but..I insist you save your money Tom,I have my own money too you see" biting on my lower lip, "like you I inherited it when my family died,..my mom died in childbirth,my dad raised me until I was eight" looking away,I hadn't spoken of this in years"he was killed in a car accident, bad weather" I shrugged "he was driving home down the 101 that's a coastal highway,that in some parts is built on the side of a mountain,anyways...there was gale force winds and the rain was torrential,I guess at one point he lost control of his car,hit another careening off the highway and off into the Pacific below." heaving a sigh I continued " I went to live with my dads mom until I was seventeen,by then my grandmother was put in a home,she had dementia, and I've been on my own ever since"

looking back at them,both men looked sadder than I've ever seen them,it wasn't that I wanted their sympathy,just to understand..who I am,where I came from, and maybe just maybe give Tom the initiative to do the same.

"you..were an orphan,like me" Tom pointed to himself.

"in a way..yes"

"Lass,..seems ya have been through some shite too" Ken looked like he was about to cry.

_please don't Ken..I don't think I could handle a grown man crying._

"a bit...so Tom,what do you say?,we go on the condition that it's on my dime"

"I go where you go Lily"

 

"Shit..it's almost as cold here as it is in Scotland"

Tom pulled his coat tighter to him,rubbing his arms,I giggled what a baby.

"the fog I'm sure doesn't help"  patting his back.

"yeah,and what's with that?"

"um..Scotland and England aren't the only countries that have wet,cold,foggy weather,we have it here too you giant sissy"

scrunching up his face, he stuck his tongue out at me,oh wow that was sexy.

"c'mon,let's get our luggage out of the taxi,soon as we get in the house I'll get some hot tea in you"

"you have tea?"

rolling my eyes,I groaned my annoyance,there was a lot about my country I _really_ needed to educate him on.

Holding the cup of tea like his life depended on it with both hands,he savored his first drink of it,he looked at the box the tea came in.

"Twinings?"

sitting next to him,Tom had the look of surprise,yeah this idea of his of coming here was a good one,this should be fun..after the he got over the culture shock that is.

"yes,we have it here too,silly"

"that's amazing"

giggling I shook my head.

"not really Tom,it's called marketing,if a product is going to be sold to customers who like it,they have to make it available to them,wherever the customer may be"

"uh..okay"

totally went over his head.

"it's not important..so would you like do something?..or just rest?,I'm actually tired myself,the flight kicked my ass"

setting his cup down he reached over pulling me into his lap.

"I'm rather tired too,I say we take a nap" he wiggled his brows,giving my butt cheeks a gentle squeeze.

_"uh yeah_...you don't plan on napping"

he tried to look innocent,I didn't buy it.. _I knew better._

"I most certainly did" he pretended offence 

"yeah..well,I actually do plan on it,that airline food didn't exactly agree with me" I rubbed my stomach making a face of disgust "the chicken was nasty"

"that was chicken?" he wrinkled his nose.

"yeah,what did you think it was?"

Tom shrugged,shaking his head.

"to be honest..I wasn't sure,it had this shitty white gravy on it,I just kind of gagged it down rather than eat it"

"I think it was _supposed to be_ chicken fried steak" I frowned," I'm still not sure what kind of chicken I had,I just know between a long flight and the crappy food,I need to rest"

 

I was greeted to the darkness of the bedroom,turning my head only to see the clock's glowing numbers 10:32 PM, _holy shit we slept seven hours!,_ reaching up carefully I switched on the lamp on the nightstand.

something was...amiss,looking up from the flat of my back I was hit with a sense of deja vu..a little foot rested on my chest,and hanging half off the end of the bed was Lily, I chuckled softly,it certainly did remind me of our first night together,when I woke  to find her pretty much the same as she is now.

_"ehehehehe"_

but I was going to switch it up a bit...no tickling this time,taking her small foot and picking my head up I put her big toe in my mouth,which proved to be a big mistake,no sooner had I done that,her foot yanked from my grasp planting itself _right into..._

"Ow!..fucking hell!"

my face..

 

                                                        _To be Continued..._


	38. Of The Bloodline

Pushing her foot aside,,Lily bolted upright startling me,damn...she looked like that creepy little girl from the movie _The Ring,_ just sitting there stock still _,_ with her long sable hair covering her face, _please move or something Kitten,or I just may shit myself._

_"Lily?"_

her head moved slightly,then reaching up her small slender fingers slid through the long strands of hair,pulling them aside,she peered through.

_"uhm..what's going on?"_ she yawned.

really..she had no idea that she nearly caved my face in?

"uh..nothing"

scratching sleepily at her hair now Lily looked over at the clock,eyes squinting,then widening.

"oh my god it's almost eleven _at night!"_

scrambling over to me,she was almost on my lap.

"you should of..." scowling as she looked at me "what the hell happened to your face?"

oh shit.

"uh...well,um..sleep walking?" oh man that was fucking lame.

she stared at me blankly, _uh huh ..she thinks I'm a complete nutter._

"yee-ah...okay"

_"fine"_ letting out an exasperated sigh, "I woke up with yet again your foot on my chest,so..I thought I'd try and be a little...sexy,and...I was going to suck on your toe,but when I tried you plowed your foot in my face"

again with the blank stare,then she fell backwards onto the bed.

"ahahahahahahaha!"

great not only does my face hurt..now my pride too, _thank you Lily,_ all balled up and giggling her ass off,I could only sit and watch.

"are you quite through?"

wiping her eyes,and having calmed down to at least snickering now,Lily looked at me,grinning.

"um well.. _ahahaha_..oh. _.hahaha.."_

she rolled onto her side and the laughter began again.. _oh for fuck sakes._

 

Morning finally did arrive,my first _official_ day in America...and Lily was still asleep,well _after_ a randy bout of sex.. _ehehehehehehe,_ I had to make her pay for poking fun at my...suffering,and by no means did she seem to mind the punishment dealt out to her.

so I guess I could say since we. _.got busy._. around two o'clock this morning,I also had sex officially for the first time in the States today as well,damn...quite an achievement in less than twenty four hours of arriving here... _god that sounds awful,I'm a pig....ehehehehehe._

_"hey"_

a groggy voice greeted me,turning around as I was in the kitchen having figured out where the coffee was and made a pot,Lily approached me rubbing her cheek,eyes still full of sleep,and her hair...well,she made Medusa look like a supermodel,and that..was my fault,yes Thomas you successfully managed to give her a _thoroughly fucked_ look...ehehehehehe.. _.I am most certainly..a pig ._

"morning baby"

kissing her forehead trying to avoid the unruly mass upon her head,and..not laugh.

"tell me that's coffee I smell"

eyes closed,her nose in the air sniffing,a silly smile grew on her face.

"yes,I'll get you some"

Sitting on my lap happily drinking her coffee,which at times were made difficult for her..but that was my fault,kissing gently at the nape of her neck had her squirming about.

"uh Tom..c'mon,can't girl have her morning java without being pounced?" she playfully reached behind her swatting at me "dammit..stop"

I was relentless,and only quickened my attentions upon her neck,until her hand hit my nose,and one of her fingernails caught one of my nostrils.

"aw hey Lily"

giggling,she turned her head giving me a humorous _"well I did warn you"_ look,rubbing my nostril with a finger I pouted,bottom lip popped out,puppy eyes,the works.

_"aaww,does Thomas have a boo boo?"_ she said in a silly tone.

I nodded,pushing my bottom lip out further,even batting my eyes...yeah it was pathetic,but I was hoping I could play on her nurturing side.

"boo boo hurts"

a crooked grin grew on her face as a brow raised..well so much for the _nurturing side,_ cause I knew what was coming.. was anything but.

"ya know Tom..that has to be saddest display of pitifulness  I've ever seen"

dropping the act,I sighed shrugging.

"I had to try"

"in hopes that what would happen?" setting her coffee down on the table.

"that you'd feel sorry for me, try to fix my boo boo and sympathy sex would ensue"

a swift slap to my arm told me that was the wrong answer..oh well,at least I was honest.

_"whaat?._..can I help it that you bring out my...passionate side?" I defended.

turning fully on my lap,I knew I was about to get it now,..bring it baby,I love it when you get pissy...I may get that sex after all, _minus the sympathy._

"passionate?..more like animalistic,you fucking beast"

"beast?"

holding her wild mess of hair up with both hands.

"look at me,you pulled my hair"

"you pulled mine" I countered.

_"you bit me"_ she glowered now.

leaning in I did the same.

_"you scratched me"_

it was a staring matching now,naming off the  things we did to one another in the heat of the moment had awoken my cock and that didn't go unnoticed by Lily,her frown had deepened.

"and stabbing me in the butt with that monster between your legs while we argue isn't helping"

holding firmly to her hips,I dug my sweat pant covered erection harder into her backside,all the while staring at her..now what Kitten?

"I wasn't aware we were arguing?"

before Lily could answer I had her upended on the kitchen table our cups of coffee crashing to the floor.

"Tom!"

my sweats gone,and since she hadn't been wearing knickers,I simply tore of the t-shirt she was wearing,grasping her hips,I slid her ass to the edge of the table,looking up at me expectantly, I already had cock in hand,slowly stroking.

_"ready baby?"_ nodding,she moistened her lips.."tell me..I want to hear you"

_"I want you to fuck me on this table"_ she propped herself up on her elbows, _"until we break the legs on this sonofabitch"_ she growled.

that..was enough to make my cock twitch,don't worry baby, _we're going to turn this table into fucking splinters!_

parting her legs, I began to rub my length on her already wet folds,her hips bucked slightly at the touch,moaning quietly,raising up one of her legs, hooking it around one of my hips,I slid myself inside until I was flush against her,raising her hips up Lily let out a long moan as I did.

hooking her other leg around my hip,I pulled back slightly and started a slow grind into her,soon she was moving in sync with me dropping my head back I knew we  weren't going to last long,already our panting filled the kitchen air.

gasping now, our pleasure swept through our bodies,trembling at times,the table was scooting all over the place,creaking noises told me we were on our way to breaking it as Lily had requested,as I was now pounding deep.

Lily cried out wailing at times , I could feel her walls convulse what seemed like in a violent manner around my cock I couldn't handle the  euphoria that was consuming my body, I watched Lily writhing about,her eyes popping and rolling around, there was copious amounts of swearing as I called out to her,soon she joined in and our calls of  filth into the air mixed with heated nonsense filled the house.

_"oooh,fuuck Tom!!"_

and it hit.. an explosive orgasm, my head wildly thrown back, teeth clenched eyes squeezed shut as my cock slammed upward almost brutally and I  held it there expelling my seed,feeling Lily 's walls practically stroking me through my orgasm,I wasn't expecting to cum the amount that I had as it was beginning to leak from within her, and both of us were still peaking... _holy shit.  
_

_"I'm sorry..Kitten"_

lying sprawled on the table before me, she giggled.

"like..its not the first time"

"I know,but..it isn't very romantic" I said as I helped her off the now wobbly table.

"somehow this time..I don't think we were after the romantic notion of sex Tom" giving a playful tug on my whiskers,"however you do owe me"

"owe you?"

"yeah" she picked up her discarded shirt,putting it on," I said I wanted you to fuck me on this table until we broke the legs on it" she reached over shaking the now tottering table,"seems to me you only managed to.. cripple it"

"woman..you mean to tell me,you _actually_ want me to fuck you on this table until we literally hit the floor?"

 I couldn't believe she was serious,a cat-like smile spread across her face.

_"absolutely"_

 

After having both taking a lengthy shower,I had proposed we get out of the house,cause knowing Tom...if I hadn't,he'd get bored and want to fuck on every surface he could find in the house,not that it was a bad idea,but my vag could only take so much in one day.

I decided we should go grocery shopping since we had no food other than coffee at the house, I was amused by the attention Tom seem to draw,and that he was oblivious too,and naturally it was that of the female persuasion that went all agog whenever he spoke.. _.fucking smooth British accent anyways._

his appearance didn't hurt either,when were at the checkstand and I was paying for our groceries I don't know whose mouth was hanging open wider,the cashier or the girl bagging the food,and again Tom was completely ignorant of this,either that or he was playing this up for all it was worth....I had my suspicions.

loading the groceries into the car,I thought I'd inquire.

"so..you seem to be hit with the Locals"

Tom looked over the top of the car quizzically.

"how so?"

"oh please" I snorted with a giggle,"every female we came in contact with either went speechless,or tripping over themselves"

"they did?...I thought they were rather pleasant" he smiled."very friendly in fact"

_"oh..they were,_ and practically had their knickers go up in flames when you spoke" I chuckled.

his face dropped,brows knitting together.

"Lily,I fail to see that I did anything of the sort,...you're seeing things"

"Tom" shutting the car door,"if you haven't noticed,for a guy..you're statuesque,with a lovely head of ginger wave/curls,matching goatee,fabulous accent,great smile and a charming fucker to boot,roll that all together and put you in a small town like this one where guys of any quality is _limited_...I hardly think I was seeing things"

and with that being said,he flashed me a brilliantly toothy smile,asshole.. _he knew._

"I want to go to the Beach!" 

he was bouncing on his feet excitedly.. _.my giant child,_ and changing the subject I see.

"after we get the food home, put away and you have a diaper change"

he stopped bouncing,tilting his head.

 "that's not funny Lily"

"yes it was" smirking,"but in all fairness,you are kinda cute when you get all happy like that"

 "I'm not a child,Lily"

folding his arms tightly,wearing a long face now.. _oh boy laying it on thick aren't we,only a few hours ago you were pounding me like a champ!_   

"I'm not sure about that..get in the car Tom"

 

The Sun actually decided to make an appearance,so I caved and we went to the Beach,...if I thought he was acting like a giant child when he asked to go to the Beach,then I guess seeing his long legged ass doing cartwheels along the shoreline took on a whole new name altogether.

I just stood watching him,what else could I do..well I did run after him at one point,he almost cartwheeled himself into a pile of kelp and a big blob of jellyfish.

"you need to be careful,there's jellyfish scattered everywhere,don't need to get stung"

smiling as he stood there holding a huge stinky chunk of kelp,examining it like a kid would..dork

"no worries Kitten,if we get stung..I know how to fix it" he sounded confident

"oh?"

"yeah,I'll just pee on it"

_"what?"_

_oh my god please tell me he isn't serious._

"well..yeah,that's what you do with jellyfish stings,everyone knows that"

shit..he was serious.

"no Tom" I waved a finger up at him,"there won't be any pissing,who the hell told you that?"

he shrugged.

"no one,its just what I heard,c'mon Lily,you've had to of heard of it, beings that you grew up on the coast"

"um yeah,actually I have,its an old wives tale" placing my hands on my hips,"pissing on a jellyfish sting doesn't work,if anything it just irritates the wound,making it worse,so what you heard..was bullshit"

staring at me,I think he was wondering if he should argue the point,..I think he decided not to as he thrust the bulbous end of the kelp at me wagging it splattering me with stinky water that was on it.

"ehehehehehehehe!"

_"ew..yuck Tom!_..get that freakin' nasty ass thing away from me!"

as a result I ended up being chased up and down the beach by him swinging that fucking huge stalk of Kelp laughing his ass off,while I squealed and cursed him the whole time,I can't honestly recall having such a great time with Tom just acting silly,allowing to be ourselves,without worry. 

I ended up taking _another_ shower....Tom decided it would be _hilarious_ to smash the bloated end of the kelp into my ass,what he hadn't counted on was it was filled with fetid sea water,and it exploded..soaking my entire backside and back..and legs...*sigh*..I stank to high hell.

_"aw Jesus"_

"what is it Kitten?"

"trust me,you don't want to know" she groaned.

I felt like a git,trying to have a bit of fun with my girl only to bathe her in the shittiest smelling water I ever came across,putting her in a foul mood,I need to make amends.

"but I do... _oh shit!"_

having walked into the bathroom,Lily was at a half turn looking in the mirror with a ghastly bruise on her bum.

"told you"

"I..I did that" pointing at her bum.

"its amazing what an unpleasant bit of sea vegetation can do when you use it as a weapon" she snickered.

"its not funny,I really could of hurt you" lifting her shirt up,smoothing my hand over the ugly contusion,"I'm so sorry"

"Tom,you weren't being mean,just mischievous,...we both were having fun so quit it"

 taking my hand,kissing it,then pressing it against her cheek looking at me in a reassuringly.

"I love you Lily"

grinning broadly now at me.

"I love you too,you big idiot"

 

The next few days weren't as eventful as the first,Tom avoided kelp whenever he saw it,which I thought was funny,he would get a guilty look on his face whenever he came across a patch of it no matter how much I tried to comfort him about it.

though he did take advantage of the fact that my house was close to the Beach,he would go for a run. _.fully clothed,_ that being his attire consisted of sweat pants and a tank top,but always barefooted,Tom made a point to clarify to me that his running _here_ was different from what he did back home,..here he felt no need to purge,he simply went running for the fun of it.

right now I was doing a bit of tidying up while he was on one of his "runs",wiping down the kitchen...cleaning up Tom's mess,he decided to make dinner last night and well...the kitchen looked like the  equivalent of the aftermath of a frat party.

I was so into my task I hadn't heard the persistent knocking on the front door at first,throwing the dirty rag I had been using into the sink I headed for the front door.

but when I opened the door...

"Lennox?"

 

                                                                                _To be Continued..._


	39. Of The Bloodline

"I'm sure you weren't expecting to see me" his smile apologetic.

"um..no,why are you here,how did you know where I lived?..is something wrong?...is Ken and Kate alright?"

a dozen things flew through my head,and I rattled off everyone I could think of,putting his hands up in front of him,Lennox tried calming me down.

"whoa, _slow down_ Lily..Ken an Kate are fine,nothings wrong that I know of,as for how I knew where to find you...this address was in your transcripts from the Medical center you transferred from when you came to work for me,I came here after I discovered you and Tom left on a vacation,that and..." his face turned somber, "the frantic message you left on my voicemail awhile back,and of course Vera's dedication in persistently contacting me concerned about you"

oh..

"so,you're here because I called you?"

I showed him in,giving a polite nod he did so,removing his hat and coat.

"yes,you sounded quite distressed,and correct me if I'm wrong..Tom doesn't know"

"it depends on what you mean?,Tom knows I called you..just not what for" 

suddenly that dark ugly feeling I had felt in Scotland,was slowly creeping in...gawd this isn't what I wanted..not now,this is why..Tom and I were here,to escape for awhile.

"Lily...what is it you're not telling him?,but are needing to tell me"

ah..he was wearing his _Psychiatrist face,_ well he is here..mind as well get it over with and hope this dark ugly feeling goes away afterwards.

Having made us some tea,I got right to it and told him all about what happened at the Pub,and what went down with Lenora,by the time I was done he could see that I was visibly trembling now.

"Lennox...as much as I despise that wretched woman..I can't help but believe there's some truth to what she said,if only but a little"

he sat his tea down on the coffee table,his silent demeanor was disconcerting,when he looked up,our eyes met,his face couldn't of looked more grim,it was almost scary as I'd never seen him look so...angry.

"Lily,listen to me carefully,...for what I'm about to say is going to be...difficult to say the least,you must promise me...not to say anything to Thomas"

shifting in my seat,okay Lily...I believe he's about to reveal some shit you _really_ don't want to hear,yet you've been practically begging Tom to tell you...and now you have to keep your mouth shut about it to Tom...fuck.

"alright" I nodded.

"I'll just say this before we begin..Lenora has opened a wound that I along with Thomas and Ken fought long and hard..to close,though I cannot honestly say it completely has healed or that it can be,but we were at the best _place_ for Tom to maintain a certain...normalcy"

my heart sank...he made it sound as if Tom had been through a trauma so severe..that he literally with the help of  intense Therapy, had to be...reconditioned, _Jesus..what the fuck happened to him?!_

"Lily...when Lenora said you were,and I'll put it more delicately, _sleeping with_..the son of one, and she mentioned..murderers" his face tensed,I could see this was hard for him,"to you she was implying Tom's father was one...well" he sighed,"she was telling the truth,..Tom's father was very much so,if you were to ask me as a professional,I'd simply tell you the man was a psychopath"

it was the truth in what Lenora had said that I had hoped wouldn't be...I could feel myself break out into a cold sweat...not good.

Lennox searched my face,the worry was evident,I guess  my silence had lingered longer more than to his liking,but words had failed me.

"Lily..are you alright?"

was I,what do I say if I could?...I just learned my Boyfriend's questionable past included a monstrous father who was in fact a...killer.

looking over at the seasoned Therapist who must of saw the hesitation,perhaps even fear clearly written all over my face.

"um"

yeah,that was about as good as it was going to get right now...shock,hmm..that would be putting it lightly,but I'll go with that right now.

"Lily,this is why I didn't want to say anything without Tom's consent..and it pains me that I've said this much" he sighed shaking his head, _"but Lenora has forced my hand"_

that last sentence was said in a bitter tone,something I never heard from Lennox.

 _"so it seems"_ I murmured.

reaching over he lightly touched my hand.

"Lily...wheres Tom?"

 _oh shit!_...I totally dismissed the fact he was even around,if only yards away on the Beach.

"uh..he,he went on a run on the Beach" my voice almost sounded foreign to me," should be back soon" the words dying off.

"I think it's safe to say my presence here will raise a brow,so we'll just stick with...I'm here cause of your voice mails,and you and I have..remedied the issue" he saw my look of concern "I know...its lying,but I think if he knew what Lenora has done,and what you now know..I'm afraid of what he may do..which is what scares me,.. _I don't know,_ he could simply get pissed,or go in another direction,one I do not wish to think about"

leaning back onto the couch,staring up at the ceiling.

"I had no idea that his past was so...vile,no wonder he acts like he does sometimes" looking back at Lennox,"and I haven't even begun to know the whole story...have I?"

"no..it's an exceptionally sad story too,Lily...that's why when I heard about you,I thanked the maker,Tom deserves to be happy,to be loved,to know there's more to life than what he has experienced,that his past..doesn't need to define him"

the man hadn't even finished and tears slowly made their way down my cheeks,maybe it was what he had said or how he said it,I didn't really know,Lennox knew Thomas just as well as Ken, he practically dedicated most of his career in helping Tom from a young age,even when Tom and Ken felt the Therapist was overstepping.

The conversation had thankfully shifted to different topics , I think Lennox saw that I had heard enough... _he was right,_ I wasn't interested in a complete nervous breakdown.

"tell me,what does Tom think of America so far?"

that actually made me smile,even snicker,Lennox seemed pleased by this.

"uh well...when we first arrived,it was the weather,had to bitch that it was like the UK's and then was shocked to know we have tea here,and Twinings too"

"obviously not a worldly man" Lennox chuckled,"wish I could of been here to witness that"

"you should of been with us a few days ago when we went shopping" grinning now at the memory,"seems Thomas has the same effect here as he does in his hometown...the females ogle him,and god forbid if he speaks" rolling my eyes," that damn accent...they just turn to butter when he does"

"darling...who are you talking too?"

 _oh boy_...I didn't even hear him come in... _breathe Lily..breathe._

Tomupon entering the living room was in the middle of drinking some bottled water when he nearly spit it all over the place.

looking from Lennox to me repeatedly,he wiped the water from his chin,I couldn't tell by the look on his face whether he was upset or not.

"Lennox...uh,what-are-you doing here?" 

standing up,he greeted Tom,meeting him halfway,observing his appearance.

"well its nice to see you too Thomas,and fully clothed as well" he smirked.

"he was worried about the voice mails I left,so he..decided to come an see me out of concern" I explained..well it was a half truth,but still a lie lingered and that hurt,"seems I forgot this address is among my information in the transcripts when Lennox hired me" I shrugged.

"so..you're not checking up on me too?" pointing to himself wearing a skeptical look.

"why Thomas..are you jealous?" he joked, "would you rather I had?"

"hmm,no"

Tom walked over,clearing my bangs as he kissed my temple.

"I didn't think so" Lennox chuckled.

 

I was surprised when Tom invited Lennox for Dinner,well not really...over the months he had reconciled his differences with his former Therapist,but I knew he still had _some_ reservations,however if he knew that Lennox had shared but a small portion of his dark past with me...those reservations would disappear,Tom would never trust him again.

it was after our meal Lennox stood holding a glass of wine at the sliding glass door that over looked the trail that lead to Beach below.

"you have a lovely home with a view Lily,how'd you come by it if I may ask?"

"I inherited it"

making a half turn,he angled his head.

"from your parents?"

taking a seat on a bar stool I poured myself a glass of juice,Lennox watch curiously then back at me.

"c'mon Doc I'm sure that is in my records,they are both deceased"

"to be honest Lily,I'm not that thorough,I hadn't thought to look" he grimaced.

"you're slipping" I chuckled,"you might want to think about retirement"

"oh I have..numerous times over the recent years" he sighed.

"I just bet,seen and heard a lot I imagine,I don't envy your line of work" taking a sip of my juice, "I'm still trying to understand the terminology you use when I'm doing my job,I'm use to using the Medical terms,those Psychiatric words fuck with me sometimes,I don't know how you use them on a daily basis for as long as you have"

chuckling as he shook his head.

"it's no easy task I assure you" I poured myself another glass of juice,Lennox walked over,watching me carefully, "I also know other words that aren't so complicated when making a diagnosis"

looking up my brows furrowed,I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"what do you mean?"

he gestured with wine glass in hand at my glass of juice.

 _"that._.is what is known as a.. _craving"_

looking down at the juice,then at him.

"what?"

"Lily..I know you're pregnant"

shit..how did he know?,no one knew,setting his glass down,he looked at me directly.

"please forgive me,but when I used your loo earlier,I saw the home pregnancy test in the trash..with the positive result"

closing my eyes,I mopped my face with both hands..fuck!,if he found it,possibly Tom could of too,..now what?

"look,I just found out this morning"

smiling he gently took both my hands in his.

"Lily,I know this has to be exciting but scary at the same time,so many ugly things have happened to you,but you've survived them,and..well" he gave a shrug with a weak smile,"as Mental Health Professional knowing what you've been through...I'm just happy to know you've regained some power back enough to allow yourself to be intimate with the man you love"

"can't you just say _,hey Lily you're having sex again that's great_ ,like everyone else?"

"I thought I just did?" he grinned.

a shrink with a sense of humor,go figure.

"I was going to tell Tom..tonight" looking sheepish now, "I just don't know how,or how he'll react?"

"I think...he'll be over the moon,to have a chance to be a father,like you..the first go round that right was..taken away,I wouldn't be worried that he'll freak out"

but there was one thing that bothered me,that I knew was going to get in the way.

"but there's so much.."

he put a finger to my lips,his face had grown serious now.

"don't you concern yourself with Miss Beckette,I've made a call since your revelation to me,shes crossed a line in saying what she did,breaching  patient/Doctor confidentiality and while on suspension I might add,she'll lose her license to practice,I'll even push for her arrest"

"arrest?"

"shes dangerous in my opinion,I'll request a psych eval to confirm it,that and the fact that she was once..involved with Thomas will only add to her list of..violations" 

finishing off my second glass of juice,I shook my head.

"ya know Doc..sometimes I wonder what Tom and I would of done without you?,had you and I not ran into each other that day in the Pharmacy"

"I'm sure sooner or later I would of entered the picture with Lenora's misconduct getting out of control and the use of my name,I don't take kindly to such things" 

 

Lennox was taken aback when I asked if he wanted to stick around when I made _the announcement_ to Tom,wondering if I was sure cause it was a personal event,I was very sure,I thought it might be nice for him to see his former patient's reaction to finding out he was going to be a Dad.

so he agreed that he would join us the next day in town for lunch at one of my favorite Seafood Restaurants along the Wharf.

Pulling up to the front of the quaint Restaurant,Tom peered upward through the front windshield.

"so this is the place you told me about?"

"yes,the owner is also the head Chef,like you he's English, from a place in Kent, Herne Bay and retired as a cook,moved to the States, became dissatisfied with the Seafood cuisine here,came out of retirement to open this place over twenty years ago,and damn" I made hungry noises "best tasting Fish and Chips anywhere,thought you might like a taste of home...cooked by someone who actually is from there" 

 he gave me one of his brilliant smiles just before he laid a firm kiss on me,I guess that meant he approved.

We were seated by a window which was great,it kept Tom preoccupied,he was watching the sea lions swimming in the channel,I was still kind of nervous about telling him I was pregnant.

Lennox showed up about five minutes after we did,dressed casual which threw me I never saw the man in anything but his professional attire,but here he was colored coordinated no less, wearing simple charcoal grey trousers, and a grey long sleeve pullover cable knit sweater, and of course a hat, not his usual bowler,but a salt an pepper colored tweed Cabbie hat.

"you look..comfortable" I smirked giving a nod in his direction.

observing himself he nodded.

"sometimes you just need to take off the professional wardrobe _and try_ to look like any other bloke" he chuckled.

Tom tilted his head as he studied Lennox carefully,rubbing his bottom lip with a finger.

"actually..you look more like any other old fart"

 _"Tom!"_ I hissed,slapping his arm discreetly, _"rude!"_

much to my surprise Lennox dropped his head back chuckling heartily,which was mixed with Tom's _ehehehehehe's.._ oh my god _Lennox changes his clothes and he really does..change!_

I was relieved when the waitress came over and both men managed to contain themselves,she was about to talk when I heard a squeal of what could be of delight or fright,depending how you'd look at it.as for me it was all too familiar.

_"LILY BEAN!"_

_oh for fucking crying out loud...no!,_ covering my face with one hand I prepared myself for the worst,looking up I saw another waitress rushing towards me... _Roni,_ she had been here since Vince the owner opened the place.

"I thought I saw a long dusky mane floatin' by the hostess station,oh dear it's been ages" she gushed as she swallowed me up in a hug,trying not to suffocate from having my face smashed into her ample breasts.

releasing me I could see Lennox and Tom grinning ear to ear,I could tell they were about to burst.. _not a fucking word!,_ and I think the dirty look I threw at both of them made that clear, both quit grinning,adjusted their postures,clearing their throats.. _jerks._

"hey Roni,how are you?"

"eh,fair to middlin'..you look beautiful as ever" she then noticed I wasn't alone,"ah,an who are these fine specimens?"

tact wasn't one of her better skills,but the customers seem to like that.

"this is my friend Doctor Lennox,and" I gestured next to me, "my boyfriend,Tom"

both men said hello in unison an nearly sent the women into a stroke,putting a hand to her chest.

"their English!..like Vince..oh hell he'll be as happy as a pig in shit"

looking forward I groaned and crossed my eyes,thank god we weren't near a lot of people,Tom and Lennox only laughed.

"Roni,for now could you just get us some drinks" I smiled "I'm sure they're thirsty"

best I cut her off before she got started,besides the waitress we did have.. left long ago.

"oh sure,sorry hon" she took out a pen and order pad,"but let me guess.." she pointed at them with her pen,"Guinness?"

"you have that?" Tom perked up.

"of course,most places here do now,but seeing as my boss is from the UK. _.it was a must"_

"make it two darling" Lennox held up two fingers.

"alright,two Guinness,and for you hon,the usual,a Long island ice tea?"

"no..seven up,or sprite thank you"

she looked at me funny,tilting her head.

"no alcohol,and a non caffeinated soda,hmf,ya think you were pregnant with those choices,alright I'll be right back with your drinks"

I froze in my seat,eyes widened,Lennox saw it clearly,what were the odds that Roni would say something like that?

upon her return,Roni sat their bottles of beer with glasses in front them and my glass of 7-up,then placing menus in front of us.

"you know today must be a homecoming of sorts,you'll never guess who just walked in when I was bringing you your drinks?"

"who?"

"Mason Fuller"

I had my glass to my lips,then slowly sat it down..crap,of all the places for _him_ to show up.

"really?" I tried playing it off as uninterested,and I actually was.

"how long has it been Lily?...five six years now?"

_shut up Roni!._

Tom looked at me perplexed,or was it the fact that she mentioned a guys name and he wasn't liking it.

"who's Mason Fuller?" Tom looked at Roni,completely ignoring me.

give a dismissive wave,scrunching up her face.

 _"oh pssh,_ just an old flame of Lily's,now I'll give you some time to look at the menu,and I'll be right back to take your order" giving a wink she walked away.

 _thanks a lot Roni._.you just dropped a big bag of shit in my lap...I felt a firm squeeze on my leg from under the table.. _.make that a flaming bag of shit._

_"so..you never told me you had an ex lover who lived here too"_

his whiskers poked ever so slightly on my ear as he whispered what sounded like an accusation,squeezing my eyes shut..everything I had planned today was quickly going to hell.

"that's because he doesn't Tom,however his parents do"

opening my eyes I noticed Lennox was now watching Tom with careful eyes, _good_ ,cause all I needed is for the father of my child to go all Caveman on an ex boyfriend I long since parted ways with on good terms with, to wind up in traction.

"Hello Lily"

_oh fuuuck meee...no!_

forcing myself to look over I was greeted by the familiar smile of my past.

"hello Mason"

 

                                                      To be Continued...


	40. Of The Bloodline

Smoothly Tom was already on his feet hand extended,standing taller than Mason,this seem to please him greatly,smiling sarcastic-like as he looked down at Mason.

"hello,I don't believe we've met,I'm Tom.. _.Lily's Boyfriend"_ the last two words were said to make a point.

clapping a hand over my face _,this was on its way of becoming a disaster._

"nice to meet you Tom" Mason clasped Toms hand, smiling genuinely,"I knew she wouldn't stay single for long,shes a good woman"

"yes,she is"

Mason,I noticed was trying to look at me so as he could speak, but _Caveman_ kept leaning in his way.. _nice display of dominance Tom,right now you're only coming across as a asshole._

"Thomas,why don't you have seat,let Mr. Fuller join us,I'm sure its been awhile since he an Lily have spoke,let them catch up"

_ah yes,a voice of reason..thank you Lennox!_

but it seems that was the worst thing he could of said,Tom flashed him the most incensed look,I could see the muscles in his jaw twitching,even Lennox calm demeanor clouded,I literally watched him go from the ordinary bloke sitting at the table right back to Psychiatrist, instantly.

"Tom,please sit down" I gently tugged on one of his pants belt loops. _"please"_

peering around Tom's leg I could see Mason becoming uncomfortable,he had remained silent,nodding he gave a weak smile,sensing the tension.

"I think perhaps another time,thank you..it was good seeing you again Lily" turning around he casually walked away.

if Tom thought he scared Mason,he was mistaken,Mason wasn't one to puss out,but he also knew when a fight wasn't necessary...Tom on the other hand was more of the confrontational type... _beat an ass ,asking of questions later aren't required._

Tom dropped back into his seat still watching in the direction he left.

_"wanker"_

_"no..fraid the wanker is you this time"_ I hissed from behind him,looking over his shoulder at me,I glared heavily. _"I need some air"_

abruptly standing up,Tom reached for me,I jerked my arm away and quickly made my exit.

I went to pursue her when a rigid grip on my arm caught me,looking back,I saw Lennox sitting there silently shaking his head.

"I think it would be best if you just sat here a moment Thomas...and think about just what happened"

what was there to think about?,some. _.guy_ who Lily use to be with was here to see her,shes mine...he has no business coming near her.

"Lennox,I've done nothing wrong"

releasing my arm and folding his own he sat back in his chair,eyeing me in the way I knew he was disapproving of me in some way.

"really?..you mean that juvenile display of proprietorial behavior I just witnessed was..a figment of my imagination..of Lily's?"

"the hell is proprie. ..whatever you called it?,you're using big words Lennox,you know I hate that shit"

leaning forward on the table with one arm,the man looked absolutely pissed.

"okay,no big words Thomas,but it simply means, you behaved as if you owned Lily,it was rude and bordering on chauvinistic in my opinion"

"I don't own her..but she is mine" pointing to myself, "that's all I wanted to make clear"

looking out of a large window,I could see Lily slowly walking down a gang plank leading to the docks below,her arms wrapped about her,head down,she looked.. sad.

Lennox looked over his shoulder,seeing what I saw.

"you're right..you don't own her Thomas..but" he turned,facing me now "keep up this ridiculous behavior,and you'll will lose her.. _now.._ I think would be alright to go to her" he gave a nod with his chin "I'll order for you,I know what you both wanted anyways..Fish and Chips..correct?"

She stood at the end of the Dock facing the channel,watching as two fishing boats were slowly coming in,her head moved upward as a few Seagulls made their cries overhead.

"my dad use to bring me here and we would get fresh fish off the Boats when they came in"

so she knew I was here...

"did he let you pick out the fish?"

a little laugh and she nodded,but still she hadn't turned around,still watching the scene before her.

"sometimes,yes..but I seem to always want to grab the fish by the tail and that'd be it,you see fresh fish meant _,it was still alive_ ,and most of the time the fish was almost as big as me..daddy would laugh"

"that's a sweet memory Lily, of you and your dad"

as I had none of my own.. _.not even close._

slowly she turned around,seeing the reddened eyes made me feel like a bigger tit than I already did..dammit,why did I always seem to do that to her?

"that's the whole reason why I had us come here today Tom...I had good memories here with my father" her little hands rested on each side of her abdomen "and I wanted you to have some.. with our own child"

excuse me...did she just?..no, I was reading something into what she said.

"Lily?" within two steps I was in front of her,looking up at me her face never changed,my eyes traveled downward,that's when my legs gave way, I was now level with her belly, _"a baby?"_

"yes"

I don't think I ever heard really Tom cry,or at least not like .. _this,_ he was rubbing his cheek against my stomach,softly sobbing,murmuring at times,holding me tightly.

running my fingers through his dark red curls I pretty much forgot why I was angry at him,seeing Tom like this,in public,unafraid of what people maybe thinking just caught up in the emotional wave of knowing he was part of something exceptionally special, made me aware that there are better things to focus on.

the  moment was only interrupted when the embarrassing growl erupted from my stomach,Tom looked up wide eyed,wet from weeping.

"was that the baby?"

_*sigh*_..looks like I need to make a trip to the Book Store.. _.Daddy_   is going to need some "education"

"uh..no,he or she is much to little to do much of anything,that was  me..I'm actually hungry" I snickered.

We entered the restaurant,Tom was holding me lovingly close,but when he saw Lennox he was like an excited kid on Christmas practically bouncing and fidgeting about as we walked towards him,his smile big,eyes twice as,taking his seat Tom still wore his smile,Lennox and I exchanged knowing ones.

"is everything..better now Thomas?"

"I'd say _more,_ than better"

"really,how so?" Lennox took a sip of his Beer,eyeing Tom as he did.

Tom looked at me almost pleading,giving a nod I could see he was bursting to tell.

"it seems Lily went an got herself pregnant"

Lennox chuckled.

"is that so?..and you had nothing to do with it Tom?" he gestured with his bottle at me "you're  to be congratulated on your immaculate conception Lily"

Tom rolled his eyes groaning.

"of course its mine!..I was trying to say _we_..are going to have a baby!,she just told me"

Lennox  clapped his hands together and smiled I was trying not to give away that we both knew before Tom,so I avoided eye contact.

"well _this is_ a joyous occasion,we must celebrate"

 

Placing a kiss on her cheek,I covered Lily up with a blanket as she slept,this afternoon had been for the most part...revealing,out of nowhere things seem to be coming at us...I met her ex boyfriend,and more importantly,I learned I was to become..a father.

this news to me excited,but frightened me as well,..it was a mixture of emotions racing through me,would I be any good at this.. _.father thing?._.and Lily,last time she was pregnant...she didn't know and was robbed of the chance to carry the child,what must she be thinking?

I could only figure she wanted the child or she wouldn't of told me,and this spoke to me about the kind of woman she was,Lily saw me worthy enough to be the father of her baby...an unsophisticated git like me...I needed to quit questioning her love for me.

making my way down the hall I could see Lennox putting on his Coat,making ready to leave.

"I take it she went out quickly"

"yes,I think she had a lot to deal with..and I didn't help any" I grimaced,"I wonder sometimes why she puts up with me?"

Lennox patted me on the back reassuringly.

" she did Thomas,but I hardly think she considers you a burden,Lily loves you,that's something I don't doubt,why else would she be having your child,especially after what shes been through?"

looking at him _really_ for the first time since I made it known I was going to be a Dad.

"I thought about that" scratching at my chin whiskers now,"I just hope she wants this too...and its not because somehow she feels a sense of..loss resurfacing"

 

When I woke my side of the bed was vacant,but the smell of _grilled cheese_ infiltrated my nose. _.ew really Lily?_ ,quickly throwing the covers off,I shuffled my way down the hall,rubbing my eyes,yawning.

peering around the corner I could see her busily going about her task wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts,her hair sloppily piled atop her head,with the corner of a grilled cheese hanging out of her mouth as she was in the process of flipping another sandwich over in the pan.

this must be the.. _craving_ part of pregnancy,ehehehehehe,cause I've never known her to eat grilled cheese _this early_ in the morning,and so many of the damned things!.

"hungry?"

turning around she still had the same sandwich dangling from her mouth.

_"hmnhgghjmff"_ she held up a spatula with a grilled cheese on it in offering.

"uh..no" I put up a hand "I'll pass"

"hmmhgmmg" she shrugged with one shoulder,I think she was trying to pass that off as "oh well,your loss" _ehehehehe._

whatever it was,it was cute.

"did you sleep well.. _mummy?"_  

I couldn't help but poke fun,taking the sandwich out of her mouth she nodded.

"as a matter of fact..I did,first time in awhile"

"really?..no waking up with a dick poking you in the back?" snickering, I couldn't resist,she was always picking on me about that shit. 

frowning now, I barely dodged a soggy sandwich,laughing at her.

"that's _disgusting_ Tom!"

After the sandwich fiasco,I got down to business of actually making breakfast,the bacon was sizzling an popping in one pan and the scrambled eggs in another,Tom sat in the distance at the still wobbly kitchen table _*snort* ..well..so much for following through on breaking the legs off that bad boy._

"so..I was wondering?..do..do you want the baby born here,or in Scotland?"

I knew something like that was going to come up,stirring the eggs quietly,I sighed looking up thoughtfully.

"well..where were you born Tom?"

"Kensington England,West London basically,at West Middlesex University Hospital"

turning off the stove and making his plate,I brought over to him,putting the food  on the table Tom pulled me to him nuzzling his face into my belly,I giggled.

"what _are_ you doing?"

"saying good morning to the baby"

"when can we go back?,I want to tell Ken and Kate about the baby"

"so by phone wouldn't be a good idea?"

a big grin grew on my face as I played with top his hair,threading my fingers evenly throughout.

"no...I want to see the look on the old git's face when I tell him I'm going to be a dad..ehehehehehe"

giving him a playful slap on top of his head.

"you just want to give the poor bastard a stroke,just thinking there will possibly be another Tom running naked across the the Scottish countryside,that's all"

"ehehehehe,maybe" Tom snickered

"oh..what if its a girl" I teased, "maybe she'll be _like you._.and want to run naked too..ahahahahahaha!"

Tom threw me a frightened look,it was priceless.

"oh no no no,there will be _no_  daughter of mine running naked all over countryside!" he waved a hand.

putting a hand on my hip,I frowned.

"oh,but if we have a son,..its okay,for all his dangly bits are out for all to see?"

Tom snorted before he broke out into laughter,shaking my head,I could see we were going to butt heads when it came to parenting.

 

Since learning about the baby I wanted to go back into town and get some _baby things,_ I knew nothing about babies and thought it might be fun to do some baby shopping,clothes,toys,etc,plus just to get out together would be nice,and for our child to have items from America would me great before we headed back to the UK,Lily agreed.and for once the weather was decent.

I was quickly learning Lily was developing cravings..weird ones,so far it was grilled cheese sandwiches,fish and chips,and now..mint chocolate chip ice cream with french fries...which I was currently purchasing while she was outside,sitting on a bench.

"fucking Seagulls"

granted most people found them to be the lovely part of any beach setting,but all they do is crap everywhere and steal your food,glorified pigeons if you ask me,and they were try to steal the small bag of peanuts I found in my coat pocket.

"they'll pilfer whatever you have,you should know that by now"

looking up,it was the last person I expected after the awkward event at the restaurant,Mason but there he was smiling looking  handsome as I remembered him from that night.

"uh yeah, nasty thieves"

taking a seat next to me he smiled,acting as though that night never happened,but he always had a gracious demeanor.

"so I hear a congrat's is in order..Roni overheard a conversation about you,you know her and her. _.long ear"_ he rolled his eyes.

my forehead creased,shaking my head slowly I wasn't getting it.

"about what?"

"you having a baby?"

"Oh!..yeah..yes I am" I laughed.

damn I felt like an idiot..must be the hormones throwing me off.. _duh,_ Mason and I were so caught up in our conversation that I hadn't noticed Tom standing there holding my ice cream an french fries,my eyes wandered upward.

please _do not_ go all caveman 2.0 especially now that I'm pregnant,Tom handed me the ice cream and fries and quietly sat beside me.

"congratulations on your baby" Mason offered his hand this time Tom shook it.

"thank you,we are very happy and excited"

_oh my god,_ he was actually sincere...finally.

"yeah" Mason held up his hand showing his wedding band "the wife and I have two, a daughter three years, my son will be five months old next week,they are flying in tomorrow"well shit,I didn't know he was married...oh boy Thomas,it seems _neither did_. _.you!,_ I could see Tom's face drop in contrition,his eyes immediately downcast,don't you feel like the quintessential..ass,"no hard feelings Tom" instantly Tom looked up,their eyes met,"you have yourself a good woman here,Lily is beautiful and smart,you're very fortunate to have her,I can understand why...our first encounter was...uncomfortable"

Mason's smile was amusing maybe even a bit sad.

"if I had been a smart man..I'd of never let her go,just make sure.. you don't"

 Tom was so caught off guard he could only nod,feeling a bit weird I could only start eating...dipping my fries into my ice cream.

"um...I will,I love her very much" Tom finally found his ability to speak.

_thank god._

"so when are you due?"

"I figure somewhere in November" looking over at Tom,smiling "I'm going to have the baby in Scotland"

Tom's eyes widened,and so did the smile on his face.

 

                                                                                      _To be Continued..._


	41. Of The Bloodline

We spent another two weeks in the States before we came back to Scotland and though I really did enjoy being there learning new things,seeing where Lily grew up..but the best part being.. _I was going to be a dad,_ I really wanted to get back home.

I wasn't going to let the shit I knew that was still there waiting for us cloud up our happiness,Lily already told me Lennox was dealing with Lenora,Clair on the other hand...,I knew the moment word got out that Lily was expecting my baby,and everyone would know...it was _actually mine,_ that bitch was going to go on a rampage.

Lily was aware of this,and wasn't afraid,she knew what Clair was all about and comfortable with the fact that the baby Clair was carrying was not mine,and I was more than happy to take the  paternity test to prove it,however word had gotten back to me via Rory that Clair...wasn't...no surprises there.

and upon our arrival in Scotland I had set up an appointment to give a sample of whatever DNA was needed,and Lennox . _.bless him_ made this possible,it was just a matter of getting Clair to do the same,or there might be a court order in her future.

and according to Rory,in my absence shes been making good use of the gossip mill..even Ken was furious when he got wind of it,got into a verbal altercation on a street about what slag she was and that _"it could be anyone's baby,the bloke probably isn't even from here,could even be the father of one of her lovers that's how much of a slut she is".._ I cringed when I heard that,cause..damn,that was bad coming from Ken.

when I told Lily about it,she laughed until tears formed,and thought it was the best slam she ever heard,and was proud of Ken wishing she had been there to hear it,maybe even added to it,.. _.I can only imagine the shit she would of come up with._

"Tom...we really need to tell them"

drying off from a shower,she frowned,what?..its not like she hadn't seen me naked before.

"something wrong?"

"can you do that in the bathroom?" looking away,she busied herself doing something  inconsequential.

"like what..this perhaps?"

making a half turn just in time to see me bouncing my dick in my hand..ehehehehe.

"oh my god!" she quickly turned around,shielding her face with a hand"Tom!"

 _"seriously_ Lily,when did you get all shy about seeing me naked,let alone seeing me holding my dick?"

suddenly giggling bubbled from her as she turned back around.

"I'm not,its just..I don't know.." a big grin on her face,"blame it on hormones being out of whack.."one minute I could stare at your butt naked body having the dirtiest thoughts,the next I feel naughty doing such a thing" she shrugged.

"really?...I spend a hundred percent of my day thinking of the delicious things I could do to and with your naked body" wiggling my brows.

"because of your _whore_ -mones.. _ahahahahaha!"_

"hmm?,don't know about the whore part" I walked up to her" she watched me warily,"but I'm very aware of the  _moan part..especially"_

wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her to me,capturing her mouth in a deep kiss,giving her ass a firm squeeze,she did indeed _moan_ into my mouth.

parting only inches from her face,her eyelids hooded,still caught  in the moment.

_"I love you Lilianna,thank you"_

a little smile appeared on her lips,she knew what I meant,that and my other hand had slid down the front of her resting flat on her stomach.

Over lunch at Kate's Tom and I kept exchanging knowing glances and smiles we chose today to tell Kate an Ken about the baby, they kept looking at us as if we were bubble off,exchanging looks at one another themselves.

when it was time to eat,Tom decided to bring it up..not in the best way..but in the only way he knew...the crass way.. _*sigh*_

"Ken,you recall telling me...my dick was going to get me in trouble one of these days"

Kate started to choke on her sandwich,.. _oh fuck,nice Tom!,_ patting gently on her back until she recovered,nodding at me she looked wide eyed as she sipped on her tea.

"Jesus boy,what the hell was that about?" Ken frowned."ya nearly killed Kate"

"you remember right?" Tom persisted.

"well ya..but why ya bringing that kind of shite up durin' a meal?"

Ken was clearly annoyed,wiping his mouth with a napkin.giving Tom a dirty look.

"well..it seems,you were right" the shit eating grin was bigger than I'd ever seen it,oh he was enjoying this..maybe too much.

Kate an Ken looked at one another,then at Tom,Ken squeezed his eyes shut.

"aw fer fucks sakes,don't be tellin' me that slag Lyon's was tellin' the truth an she be carryin' yer kid?"

I actually burst out laughing making everyone look at me,well...it was either that or I jumped up and shouted _"oh for fucking crying out loud its ME!"_

"okay..am I the only one here thinkin' ya two gone wonky?" Kate pointed to Tom and I.

composing myself,I looked over at Kate and Ken.

"what Tom was so. _.indelicately_ saying is..hes going to be a father,what he failed to say was.. _I'm_ the mother"

there was a brief silence,and I do mean brief,and suddenly I was engulfed with a hug from Kate, I could hear Ken giving Tom shit about how he delivered the news but was happy nonetheless.

Kate cradled my face,her cheeks pink now,moist from crying.

"oh darling,this is wonderful a wee babe coming to us,it about time somethin' good be happenin',so much shite lately,I'm so happy"

"so Tom..I take it ya happy about this too"

Tom looked at a now grinning Ken.

"more than you know" looking over at me,"I'm just looking forward to seeing her belly grow..I think Lily will look cute" he chuckled.

narrowing my eyes.. _cute,really?..not from what heard and read about it._

"really,round belly comes with other things,swollen feet,backaches, _mood swings" I_ gave him a toothy smile on that one,"among other discomforts"

"and big titties" Tom grinned exposing his mouth full of teeth.

 _"those .._ are for the baby" Kate threw a handful of sugar cubes at him,Ken and I laughed.

"yeah boy,I don't be thinkin' ya going ta get as much fun outta this as ya think ya are"

Tom sighed,picking up the cubes of sugar,snickering I pointed at one that managed to lodge itself at the top of his head in ones of his curls.

 

I was asking for it I guess.. _.*sigh*_ ,but it took some serious talking on Kate's part just to let Tom take me away from him so we could go shopping for the baby,damn he got protective since he found out I was pregnant.. _or was it since we came back?_

so here we were in the store _oohing_ and _aawing_ over every cute thing we saw, though we were a bit limited on what to buy since it was too early to know what the gender of the baby was.

"do ya know if Tom wants a boy or a girl?"

"he hasn't said" looking at some  newborn girl dresses with bloomers,god they were so _tiny,_ "I don't think he cares,really" I held up the outfit to Kate.

her face gave way to cooing and delight.

"aaww,that's too sweet and so small...ya favorin' a girl?"

"no...it just caught my eye,can't seem to find any boys clothes I like," giving a snort,"course if its a boy,his birthday suit will be fine...his dad seems to favor his own"

Kate immediately started laughing, _shit did I say that out loud?_

"oh did ya ever nail that one darling" she chuckled,her hand to her chest,"best ya have a girl,Lily"

"my luck..like I told Tom,she'll be like her father and will want to run around naked like him..course he was having none of that"

that made her laugh again.

"it do him good ta have a daughter,the shoe would be on the other foot as they say,a bit of a pay back...he would know how them fathers felt when he was cavortin' around"

I never thought of that _,here's to praying for a baby girl,yes I'm awful._

We had at least five bags of.. _.whatever,_ still not sure what all we bought,I know there was _a lot_ of diapers, and Tom and I bought some back in the States so the baby won't be hurting for those,but as for everything else that was bought,I couldn't guess and according to Kate...we weren't done yet.

after hitting the second,or was the third store,shit I forgot, I finally had to put it to a stop,besides one of my cravings was kicking in.

"right now a mint chocolate chip milk shake or just the ice cream with fries sounds divine right now"

Kate gave me a funny look,scrunching up her nose.

"cravings huh?"

"yeah, that,grilled cheese sandwiches,fish and chips"

"those sound normal,but the ice cream with fries..ya dip the fries don't ya" she smiled.

"yes" I winced,"I know..its gross,Tom always looks like he's going to puke when he sees me eating it"

"well,love" she put an arm around my shoulders," he's not pregnant,and for the next eight months he doesn't have ta go through the changes ya do,so as I see it..he can make all the shite filled faces he can come up with,ya go ahead an eat all the weird food ya want"

happily I ate my mint chocolate chip covered fry,Kate didn't make faces just giggled as she watch me dip a big finger full of french fries into my milkshake.

"ya know ya keep eatin' that like ya are an I may end up gettin' meself some of that,ya make it look good"

"it is good..mmmm"

Kate grinned,then looked off but what grabbed my attention was when her face collapsed.

_"shite"_

"what is it Kate?" looking in the same direction as her,my eyes widened,"shit is right..isn't that?"

"ya..it is,..that wretched Lyons girl,I'd pop her a good one again if she weren't with child,ignore her Lily,shes coming towards us"

that was the plan..but that's not what happened,Clair was too much of an attention whore to pass up the opportunity to enact her title,the minute she saw me..it was on,and Kate,well I guess she had a change of heart,she was ready to pounce regardless of Clair's condition.

"I see you're here.. _without_ Tom" her tone thick with accusation and disdain.

"I see you're also here.. _without_ Tom" I countered

her smug looked dropped,scowling now,yeah bitch I can keep up and I have the same hormones coursing through me too,except _I am_ carrying Tom's baby,you can fuck off now.

"humf.. _.that'll_ change" 

"yeah as soon as you take that paternity test,funny..that you won't" I looked at her mocking fashion "its like you're trying to hide something"

"ya that beings, _the truth"_ Kate popped up,Clair threw her a dirty look which didn't go unnoticed by Kate,"ya can have ya best shot missy,but I think ya know what I'm all about...I'll finish ya,pregnant or not"

Clair must of recalled their last encounter and backed off,but that didn't mean I wasn't fair game,I was her objective after all

"I see no reason to prove in a lab what I'm already certain of,I know " she gave a salacious sneer " _who_ was taking me from behind when this baby was conceived"

_oh the balls!.,I really want to hurt this bitch._

"I doubt you have any idea who was.. _taking you_ when that baby was conceived,and that's it,and cause you're so fucking hung up on Tom naturally you are going to pick him,especially when you know at the time he was with me" I pointed to myself,"that pisses you off even now" standing up it was time to clue her in,I grabbed a couple of shopping bags"recognize these?" 

her eyes flitted across the bags,only to widen,her face reddened.

 _"no!"_ she spat angrily.

"no?..no as in you can't believe I'm pregnant with _his_ baby and you really aren't so this blows your little plan out of the water"

glaring up at me scornfully,then it melted into something a bit..sinister.

"well..maybe with any luck. _.you'll lose this one too"_

I couldn't respond,and I didn't have too,Kate was up on her feet,but by then Clair was already walking away laughing with the most wicked yet taunting tone,it wasn't a normal laugh by any means.

but there was something else...how did she know I was pregnant once before and that I lost it?,did Tom tell her?...no,I can't believe he would,it was too personal.

It was difficult,but I told Tom the events of what happened with Clair,needless to say he was livid,now was my turn to ask if only to ease my already hormonal conscience.

"Tom...you never told anyone about,my.."

putting a hand up,he caressed my cheek with it, _he knew what I was going to ask._

"Lily..not very many people knew about your rape...as for the pregnancy outside of the Hospital and police department,only Ken,Kate,Lennox and myself knew,.. _I'd never tell that cunt anything like that"_ he said between gritted teeth,"and I'd very much like to know.. who did"

curling up into his lap,I suddenly felt very afraid,how could simple trampy cow like Clair become privy to such confidential and sensitive information?

"Tom..somethings wrong"

"is it the baby?"

I could feel his body tense up.

"no..its not that" looking up at him,his face relaxed,"a person like Clair just doesn't. _.know things_ like she did about me"

"what are are you thinking?"

"well as far fetched as it sounds..Clair's either working with someone,or...she fucking someone to get the information"

"I'm leaning towards the _fucking someone"_ Tom frowned.

 "it would make sense,but who would she be.. _doing,_ that has access to that kind of info including mine?"

Tom sighed looking upward,thinking.

"one of two places,Police department or Hospital"

"oh hell" I just had a horrible thought.

"what is it Lily"

"just _how many_ pissed off fathers are on the police force?and are will to do whatever it takes to hurt you..even if it means hurting me"

"Lily..you really think?...fuck" Tom mopped his face,"um well,there's at least three that I know of including the Chief Constable you met"

"Tom..you really need to.. _we_ really need to consider this,people with high ranking jobs often use their titles to do some really unsavory shit,including retribution"

"I think maybe Ken could help us there...he has friends who work there"

"but can he trust them?"

"well,they aren't pissed off fathers"

I think he was trying to lighten the mood,it didn't work.

"funny" I slapped his arm,"they probably had sons that's why"

Tom's jaw dropped.

"not funny" he wagged a finger.

 _"no.._.none of this shit is Tom"

 

                                                                        _To be Continued...._


	42. Of The Bloodline

"I think we need to get the baby a pet"

looking up from what I was reading on my laptop,Tom stood looking like a five year old asking for permission.

"a what?"

please tell me he wasn't serious.

"a pet,you know..a kitty or puppy"

"Tom..we have enough going on without having to care for a pet for a baby that won't arrive until the fall and when he or she does they  won't be capable to care for it...so what's the point?"

great now hes pouting,puckered bottom lip and all... _here we go._

"but I had a kitty when I was a lad"

"yeah,how old were you Tom?"

"ten..but the baby could have their pet to grow up with,it would be so great don't you think darling?"

staring at him,I had no idea _where_ his ideas came from,maybe from his own deprived childhood?,I was about to answer him when Ken walked in,he saw the looks on our faces.

"ah,I interrupted somethin'"

"not really,Tom has this wild notion that we need to get a puppy or kitten for the baby,so he or she will have a pet to grow up with..cause he had one"

Ken nodded,grinning he walked toward us wagging a finger.

"yes he did,he had a white kitten...Potato,wasn't it Tom"

my forehead wrinkled,looking over at Tom in disbelief,he looked sheepish,even a little red in the face.

"Potato?"

"ya,that's what he named the kitten"

falling sideways where I sat on the couch,I couldn't hold it anymore.

_"ahahahahaha!"_

Tom scratched at the back of his head,wincing...yeah,he wasn't too happy about Ken revealing that to me.

"ehehehe.. _yeah"_ he frowned,glancing over at Ken.

"well he was a pretty cat,all white,fluffy,blue eyes,Tom would pull his ears back an say.. _look Ken he even looks like a potato"_

about that time Tom left the room and went outside,Ken and I exchanged "ooppss" looks,thus ending anymore _pet talk_ for the baby.

 

It seemed that the confrontation I had with Clair proved to raise a few brows,another words,people were talking cause that wretch couldn't keep her mouth shut and was spreading _lies,_ god I was thankful for Rory and his ever busy network of friends who informed him of anything that concerned her.

because of this,Ken had made his trip down to the police department and see if he could ask a _favor_ of a couple of his friends,namely if they knew if any of their colleagues was entertaining themselves with a certain Clair Lyons?,if his trip proved to be fruitful,people were going to not only lose their jobs...they were be seeing what life was like on the other side of prison bars.

an hour and a half later,Ken showed up at Kate's and was amused to see Tom sitting on the floor swearing up a storm at a mess of parts and papers...he was trying to figure out how to put the crib together that Kate had bought online,it was her gift to us,it was a dark wood round crib,with a long diaphanous curtain canopy that came with it.

"if you think this is easy old man..get your ass down here,its not a typical crib. _.its round"_

Ken studied the crib parts strewn about Tom,giving his lips a twist.

"bugger,that's a mess..a round crib,who's idea was that?"

"mine"

turning around Kate was leaning against the kitchen doorway arms folded,daring Ken to say shit,I just stayed quiet on the couch shoveling fries drenched in ice cream in my mouth,I knew better than to say anything.

"ya just couldn't get'em a traditional one?" 

"its a gift Ken _,not_ an international incident like Tom's makin' it out ta be,he like any other man" she looked down at Tom who eyed her with as much boldness,and was so done with the crib by now"is just too damn proud ta ask fer some help"

Tom scrunched up his face,I saw all hell breaking loose at any moment.

"I'll help" waving a french fry daintily,though it looked anything but.

everyone looked at me as if I just spoke a foreign language. _.well damn, next time I just might,my Spanish is bit rusty,but I'll give it go._

"I have something better in mind" Ken interjected,"though yer offer of help is appreciated Lily,as ya know I went down ta the Police ta talk ta some mates of mine ta see if there was any word on Miss Lyons an any dirty dealin's she maybe havin' with members of the force..well" he frowned," I hits a dead end there...last time she had an affiliation with law enforcement was a ticket..two years ago _,however._.while I was in town I had me an idea"

this news let the wind out of my sails,I thought for sure Clair was involved with a disgruntled _"father"_ who was in law enforcement.

"what's ya idea" Kate was curious now.

"I have me a gift fer ya and the baby too" he smiled broadly now, "I got me a building permit...Tom,I want ya and Lily ta have the cottage,and I'm hiring a contractor ta build an extra room onto the place fer the baby"

Tom and I stared at Ken dumbstruck.. _.that,_ was a generous gift.

"I..I don't know what to say Ken?" Tom put down a piece of the crib,"thank you..I don't even know how to begin to repay you"

Ken squatted down,picking up what looked like the instructions to the crib.

"well..ya can start by lettin' us help ya with that pain in the arse of a crib _,and._..ya just take care of Lily an that wee babe"

"deal" Tom said looking relieved.

About three hours and _a lot_ of cussing later,the crib was put together,it was beautiful,Tom laid stretched out on the couch,head resting on my lap,tired to say the least.

"you know..in a few months I won't have a lap for you to do this,so enjoy it while you can"

turning his head to one side,he kissed my still flat belly,rubbing it afterwards.

"I'm willing to sacrifice"

"and there will be a lot of that even after that baby is born" Kate interjected as she handed me what must of been my third cup of tea.

as it was I already was running to the bathroom to pee every second, _this..wasn't going to help._

"yeah,Lily bought me a book..well its for her,but I've been reading it too..I'm thinking from what I've read so far" he looked up,"shes doing most of the sacrificing"

"what book?"

"what to Expect when You're Expecting,it basically takes you through a woman's pregnancy month by month explaining what she may experience,physically and what not,and shows what the baby looks like as it grows in her belly"

Kate looked at me arching a brow,shrugging I thought it was the best book for Tom,saved me from trying to explain shit I had no clue about,for some reason Tom had this idea cause I was a woman I knew all about pregnancy...so I bought the book,and for myself as well.

"it came highly recommended by the lady at the book store..for first time parents"

Kate smirked.

"book learnin' is good,does that book tell ya what ta expect durin' labor an delivery?"

Tom made a face of concentration.

"I think so...why?"

she chuckled giving him an amused look.

"oh Tom,those books only skim the surface,just ya wait"

 

Pregnant or not duty calls,and I was back to work,much to Vera's joy,she loved the idea having a pregnant associate to work along side,as she put it _"it'll bring a different atmosphere ta the office,a lightness and the clients will respond ta that",_ hmm? I guess if she says so.

personally,I think the old girl just loved seeing Tom everyday at lunchtime,she would light up every time he walked in,and would practically burst whenever he paid attention to my belly and asked about my well being.

of course having a history with Tom,knowing him as a boy when his...issues were _fresh_ and he was at the height of his game in his angst ridden life,seeing him like this must of been relieving and a blessing at the same time for her.

 "ya feelin' alright since ya returned ta work Lily?"

turning from the computer,nodding.

"yes,actually its nice to get away from the house on a daily basis"

"ya mean its nice ta get away from Tom..don't ya" eyeing me,Vera's smile was that of someone fully aware of just _how much_ I was happy to be back.

"I love the giant git,but..ugh,this whole thing with the baby" shaking my head,"I can't have gas without him thinking I need to go to the A&E"

"becoming a father it seems,has brought out the mature,if not the annoyin' side of Tom" grinning Vera patted my shoulder comfortingly,"it'll only get worse,me husband Carl,god rest his soul,..like ta used a shovel across his head when we was expectin' our first..bloody pain in the arse he was"

my jaw dropped,quickly recovering as I started giggling.

"that bad huh?"

"ppfftt" she gave a wave,"shoulda seen him when I went in ta labor..the git had everythin' in the car ready,went ta the Hospital,fergot one thing. _.me"_

covering my mouth with a hand.

"oh crap!"

 _"yeah"_ she frowned,"not what I said,was _more_ unlady-like an then some"

"probably what I'll be dealing with when my time approaches,right now" I heaved a sigh,"I have other matters to deal with"

sliding her chair closer,Vera leaned in.

"ifn' ya don't mind me sayin',Lennox has clued me in on some of what's going's on...love,things will work out, that right foul woman will be caught,an you an Tom can have the peace ya deserve"

"I hope so" now looking down,smoothing a hand down my stomach,"I'd rather not bring my baby into the middle of this crap,but have it over with beforehand"

The day had been a long one,but was thankful for it,I liked feeling productive,and I guessed it kinda helped that Vera threw me under the bus to some of the clients that I was "expecting"

for the most part people were excited by the news,and congratulations,and hugs were frequent,but by the end of the day I was tired and well received...I wanted to go home and was dreaming of a bathtub filled with scented bath salts.

after shutting the computer,printer/fax down,I slung my purse over my shoulder,preparing to leave when I saw Lennox coming out of his office,that's odd...I thought he left earlier for the night.

"Lily..you have a moment?"

he didn't look or sound good,in fact his face looked a bit ashen..something was not right.

"sure..um,what's wrong?"

he better not say _what gives you that idea Lily?_ ,cause that won't be working.

"please come join me in my office"

Walking in I looked around,once there I stood quietly,Lennox's mood seemed stoic as he watched me,something was making me feel suspicious.

"whats this about?,I thought you left hours ago,at least when Vera did"

"I was suppose too,but I received a phone call that changed that,please have a seat" he gestured to a chair.

"I'd rather stand,thank you"

"please Lily..what I need to say, _you will_ need to be sitting" he insisted.

okay what was this really about?

"Doc,you're scaring me,what was in that call you got the at made you stay here so long and now requires me...to sit down?"

walking over,he took both my hands,squeezing them gently.

"it was some news concerning Lenora,she's in custody...but it doesn't stop there",okay he had my attention,slowly we both sat together,"it seems this woman has been a _very busy_ little malefactor"

"go on" though I wasn't sure I wanted him too.

"seems Lenora had people working with her,she had quite a  strategy going and we still don't know all of it..Lily" he took both my hands,looking directly at me now,"Clair Lyons was one those who worked with her"

a lump formed in my throat, _Clair!..why?_

_"wha?"_

"there's more,but I need to get you to the police station,Tom and Ken are already there,I told them I would prepare you before bringing you down there"

Holy hell..this is more involved than I thought.

 

Standing outside the a door that was opposite of the interrogation room,I stared,my body was starting to tremble,knowing that Woman..was only a matter of a few feet away.

"Lily its alright..she doesn't know you're here,Tom and Ken are already inside,there's a one way mirror,so you can see her,but she cannot see you" Lennox explained.

once inside,Tom held me close,pressing my face into him as if he didn't want me to look at Lenora.

"darling,I didn't want you to be here" he gave a look over at Lennox,it wasn't a favorable one,"Ken,Lennox and myself could of dealt with this"

"Tom...I need answers too,hearing it second hand wouldn't work..." slowly I looked over my shoulder.

turning towards the window I saw her,sitting there in her inmate issue clothing,wearing cuffs...and of all things the most smug look on her face I've ever seen.

the Chief Constable entered the room giving a nod.

"I see you're all here now,the Detective will be in shortly to further question Miss Beckette,then will bring in Miss Lyons"his focus turned to me,"I know this must be difficult,and I will warn you what you may see and hear could be disturbing,as Doctor Lennox can attest,you don't have to be here Miss Loban...but if you can confirm/deny or add to what either women say,please don't hesitate"

turning our attention to the scene before us,the Detective had just entered the interrogation room,taking a seat,we took ours as well.Lenora regarded the older man by simply resting her chin on her hand,smug look intact.The Chief turned on the intercom so we could listen in.

Leaning on the table with hands folded,the Detective eyed some papers in front him,then back at her.

"I'm Detective Childers,Lenora so lets start where the other Detective left off..what did you hope to gain,and how did Miss Lyons play into this?"

"what happened to the other Detective?,you know. _.the younger one"_ her lips curled at the corner coquettishly,wow she was laying it on awful thick.

sighing,Childers leaned back in his chair,folding his arms,clearly annoyed and not buying her shit.

"deflecting the question isn't going to go in your favor,just answer the questions,and you can put away the tart act,I'm happily married and if I wasn't I could do a damn sight better than the likes of you"

clapping a hand over my mouth to muffle a snort.

 _"oh damn,hes good"_ I whispered.

"that's why he's in there" the Chief smirked.

Lenora's face dropped instantly,I think she saw this guy wasn't going to play her game.

"well..Detective,there wasn't anything for me to gain,it was more for Clair..she needed my help" she shrugged, "we go way back,her an I" turning her gaze towards the mirror, _"and Tom.."_ the grin she wore was ugly,and even had the balls to wink.

Tom's grasp on my hand tightened when he felt me slightly jump.

 _"remember,she can't see us darling"_ he whispered.

"I know..but shit" I shook my head,my eyes never leaving the mirror.

"so,you're saying this whole thing..was Clair's idea?" I could see the doubt all over Childers face,"

"you'll see what I'm saying once you talk to her" she gave a laugh,"the slag has it bad for Tom,not that I could blame her" she looked back over to the mirror,smirking "the man was voracious in the bedroom _,I know_..three years of being involved with him myself..yeah, _he never_ left me.. _unsatisfied"_

if I weren't pregnant I would of been in that interrogation room by now, beating the bitch's ass,her gloating was meant to infuriate,it was on purpose.. _she knew I was here.  
_

Lennox must of saw me bristle,turning to me he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily,its a power play..she's assuming you're here and is challenging you with using her past with Tom"

 _"its working"_ I growled," _I'm about to show her a new way to play her own game,pregnant or not"_

 I saw both men look over my head,exchanging worried looks I'm sure,and they should,I'm sitting here listening to some woman in a police interrogation room who use to screw my man years ago for a time, then years later she just happens.. to become my shrink after I'm brutally assaulted?,upon discovering this an other weird stuff I fire her,and..now,I'm learning shes in alliance _with yet another woman_ Tom ran with...uh huh,they should be very worried.

"so you're trying to tell me,this whole thing is about...revenge?,and you were being a good friend from back in the day and" Childers shrugged "thought why not?..my career will go to shit,potentially get arrested,but I'm helping out an old friend,no big fucking deal" it was mocking at its best..I liked this guy.

Lenora shifted in her seat,her arrogance having disappeared.

"call it whatever you like,things were fine until Lily showed up...Tom's changed" Lenora shook her head in a sympathetic fashion,"Lily might as well as taken a cleaver to his balls,he's as Clair would put it.. nothing more than a pussy these days,all the virility" she snapped her fingers, _"gone"_

Tom shot upright,grabbing his wrist.

"Tom,shes doing the same to you as she did to me,listen..Childers isn't done with her"

slowly he sat back down,interlacing his fingers with mine.

"I know Tom,and well yeah so does most of the department...yes he has changed since meeting Miss Loban" he cracked his knuckles wearing a grin,"for the better as we see it,word has it he's going to be a father,I for one couldn't be happier"

"uh huh..so I heard,Clair's carrying his kid too" her grin matched Childers,"so I guess I stand corrected..his virility has stayed intact"

"that remains to be seen..you see when you both were brought in,procedure calls for each person incarcerated to be subjected to either blood or urine test..." he tapped a pen on the table,"beings that shes pregnant we took blood to make sure there are no narcotics in her system harming the unborn child,oddly enough there was a petition from the court already waiting, to have a sample sent for DNA to determine if in fact Tom was the father..there was a rush put on it so we should have the results soon,I'm willing to bet my career Tom isn't the dad and Clair hasn't any idea who the donor is"

Lenora seemed indifferent to this news,this didn't surprise me,however had it been her..she would of been losing her shit by now.

"do whatever," looking around the room as if bored now,"are we through?"

"actually" Childers looked at his watch,"we are for now,I have your..friend to talk to next" it was a condescending smile,leaning back in his chair he knocked on the door,what looked like a jailer came in and removed Lenora.

"why is she so calm,I don't understand?" it bothered me.

"shes that superior in her thinking,that Lenora believes shes impervious to any fault for anything" Lennox said as he watched her being lead out.

"okay maybe I've been working for you too long,but that sounds..unhealthy"

"it is" Lennox said flatly.

it wasn't too long after that Clair was brought in,wearing shackles no less,it kind of broke my heart to see her like this,because I hadn't heard the true nature of what was going on I guess,quietly she sat down,Childers placed an open bottled water in front of her.

"you know why you're here Miss Lyons?"

"I think so...Beckette,right?"

"yes..,tell me how did you and Lenora after all the years of being out of contact,reconnect?"

staring at her fingers as she fidgeted with them

"at a Pub,here in town..it was by chance" shrugging "I wasn't in the best of shape,shit faced I was"

"partying?"

"no..pissed off",her lips twisted to one side,"nothin' like goin' out with yer man only ta have him preoccupied with another"

oh hell,Clair was talking about that night Lissa and I ran into them,and all Tom could do was ogle me right in front of her.

"yeah,if I were you I'd be pissed off too,tell me Clair...just _how_ pissed off were you?" Childers angled his head to get a better look at her.

"it..it wasn't my idea" her face reddening,tears forming,"Lenora said if..if we was going to take care of the problem we needed ta do a good job of it"

Tom and I looked at each other,puzzled then back to Childers and Clair.

"Clair..what _exactly_ needed to be done?"

she finally made eye contact with the Detective,tears trickling down her face now.

"Lily needed ta be removed...hurt somehow"

Childers forehead creased,slowly he stood up,rubbing his hands together he walked about the room.

"hurt..how?"

"um...we..we didn't know how,at first,I didn't want to ya know..I..I"

slamming a fist down on the table,making not only Clair jump,I did too,Tom pulled me to him,holding tightly,shushing gently.

"spit it out!..now!"

"Lenora asked me if I knew any guys that would do me a favor,..an it would pay very well,cause what he would have ta do was...criminal"

a small cry escaped me. _.I knew._.I knew what she was going to say.

"what is it Lily?" Tom was panicked.

 _"aw gawd Tom"_ looking up at him,"I get it now!...Lenora had her ask one of her guy friends to...to attack me and she paid him to do it...then proceeded to take on my case as my Therapist!"

the room went dead silent,then the Chief pushed the button on the intercom.

"Childers..a moment please"

Lennox smiled weakly at me,nodding..he knew I was right,the door opened and Childers entered.

"yeah Chief,what is it?"

"I think...Lily may of broke the case,its just a matter of what Clair has to say lining up with what she said"

looking over at me,I told him what I came up with,nodding he seem to agree.

"it makes perfect sense Lily,I'll get back in there and see what I can get"

Back with Clair,Childers with the knowledge I just shared he proceeded.

"criminal..you did say that,just _how_..criminal was Lenora willing to go?"

bouncing a knee now,she looked around nervously,how different she was now from how I usually saw her.

"I found a guy who..who was..willing to..do anything,he..he's the one" and for the first time she looked over to the mirror,"hurt Lily..and her baby"

and there it was...a confession,after living with months of pain of not knowing why or who it was,a selfish act concocted by a former lover for reasons that still weren't clear,but now we had the answers I was needing for so long.

 

Standing outside the Chief Constables office,I felt a mixture of feelings,relief/numb,both women would be charged,though Clairs would be lesser having confessed and given the name of the man who had raped me,Lenora would take the brunt of it all as she was the one who organised the whole thing.

"hey kitten,time to go home,Ken's waiting for us out in the truck"

"huh..oh,okay"

Tom looked down at me,skeptically.

"today was shit to say the least,you're not going to work tomorrow..no arguing,besides" he grinned,"I already talked to Lennox,"he said he'll fire you if you do show up"

"went behind my back I see"

"baby.." putting his hands on each of my shoulders,looking at me intently,"Lenora almost took you away from me,and she managed to take from us...our first child,I won't have it again,I'll do what I have to and make sure this time around everyone is safe"

"oh..alright.. _daddy"_ I sighed,"you win..this time" I wagged a finger,"but don't get use to it"

"always busting my balls" 

"according to Clair and Lenora,I took those from you a long time ago" I couldn't resist.

Tom proceeded to sneak a peek down the front of his pants,to which I slapped his arm as I looked around in every direction

 _"Thomas,not in front of a fucking police station!"_ I hissed.

_"ehehehehehe"_

"you know,you're going to have to curb your pervert side when this baby is born"

Tom had a blank stare,then broke out in conversation,I think the idea of not thinking with his dick on a constant basis caused a.. _glitch._

"fine!..,I'll only be one in the bedroom...and in the kitchen,and the front room,shower" 

 _"aaaarrrggh_...just,never mind,go get Ken,I don't see him yet" I slapped at him as he laughed.

watching him jog off to the parking lot,shaking my head.

"quite a spry boy you have there"

the unexpected voice caught me suddenly,turning around standing a few feet from me dressed casually,an older man short salt an pepper hair,matching mustache,and a set of clear blue eyes,smiling.

"uh,yeah..he is at that"

"well I'm sorry to bother you darling,just call it an old man admiring a young couple playing about,I'll leave you be" giving a nod he turned and made his way in the opposite direction.

okay..that _was odd_ ,then again,there was nothing normal about this day,now more than ever I was looking forward to that scented bath of warm water when I got home,to relax.. _.that is_ if a certain Ginger haired git would leave me alone when I did _*sigh*_... I knew the chances of that were slim.

 

_The End_

_This story is Continued in the Sequel **"The Ghosts of Times Past"**_

 


End file.
